Walk of Life
by Kirst93
Summary: EMISON set 10 years into the future. (And I know it's rated T but there are M rated chapters dotted throughout) Please follow and favourite if you're interested, it's nice to be nice! "I cant wait to be a Mom with you Alison"
1. I Can't Wait

_I know I've posted this on my other story but it's also the first chapter of this one and it's for anyone who is reading this as a stand alone story. Future Emison guys here we go!__**Please follow/fave/review etc it's very appreciated!  
**_

* * *

It's just after five on Halloween when Alison hears the hurried footsteps behind her as she leaves the Rosewood Police Department after visiting Emily at work. As she turns around she sees Toby coming towards her with a dinosaur attached to his hip. Not a _real_ dinosaur, of course, but rather his and Spencer's two-year-old son TJ, who is dressed in a sickeningly cute green dinosaur costume which is completed with yellow fabric spikes that ripple every time he moves.

"Are you okay Toby?" she asks slightly confused before she reaches across to tickle the little dinosaur's face. She watches as TJ giggles before burying his face in Toby's neck. Even two year old boys can't escape the flustered feelings Alison causes.

"Emily told me I would catch you before you left. I've been called out to patrol a neighbourhood, you know what it's like at Halloween and Spencer's meeting is running hours late and this is the first time he can go proper trick or treating like walking and talking. So can you take him until Spencer's home please?" Toby asks as he shifts TJ into Alison's arms for her to hold. "Emily said it would be fine." Before she can mutter a reply Toby is half way out the door shouting thank you to her over his shoulder.

For the first time in her life Alison thinks that the next time she sees Emily she will be tempted to strangle her because Emily knows Alison _doesn't_ do kids. It had taken the brunette years to even get Alison to agree to having their _own_ children.

She had always been afraid that she wouldn't be any good at it, would pass down the DiLaurentis gene's and she wouldn't wish that on any child. She doesn't want to be a second Jessica DiLaurentis and as TJ wriggles in her arms again Alison is almost convinced that she is going to pass out in the lobby of the Police Department.

After taking in a few deep breaths and giving herself a mini pep talk on how taking TJ trick or treating is no big deal she walks towards the front entrance just as Emily saunters around the corner into view. "Emily," she hisses as she makes her way over towards her wife, one of Rosewood's finest.

Emily who had decided after college that she wanted to join the police force because after all their - A trouble it had been completely revamped. Gone were the spineless detectives and officers, they had been replaced by people like Toby and Emily and Alison had to admit that Rosewood felt a whole lot safer. But that argument is for a different day because right now she is furious at her wife.

"Hey TJ," Emily coos as she avoids the thunderous look that Alison is giving her. "Emily I mean it." Alison says again and this time brown eyes meet sparkling blue. "I guess Toby found you then," Emily says nonchalantly as she scoops TJ into her arms to tickle him. "Yes and you're coming with us I can't do this _alone_ Em," and Emily can tell that Alison is genuinely in a panic mode.

"I would if I could but I'm on patrol too you know how crazy people get at Halloween Ali," Emily replies as she hands TJ back over to Alison. "No I can't do this alone," Alison huffs "I'm not good at this type of thing I dressed up as Lady Gaga for Halloween never mind going trick or treating with kids," she adds as she looks back down at TJ in her arms. Emily would feel a little bad if it wasn't so adorable to see Alison fret like this.

"I'm sorry babe," Emily assures the blonde as she places a gentle kiss on her forehead. "I will ask for our neighbourhood so I'm around and close by but if not you will be fine I have every faith in you. I need to go but I will see you both later," and as Emily kisses her Alison can feel some urgency behind it and it reassures her that she _will_ be okay. That she _can_ do this. The reassurance lasts until Emily disappears out of view and then another wave of panic sets in when TJ lets out an excited squeal.

As they leave the house Alison can see the excitement dancing across TJ's eyes as he watches the other kids trick or treating. "Okay little man, are you ready for your first trick or treating Halloween?" He lets out another squeal and Ali can't help but smile.

"That will be a yes then," she says more to herself than TJ as she extends her hand and they begin their walk down the neighbourhood and she can't help but think that maybe this won't be as bad as she thought. Maybe Emily was right; maybe she can _actually _do this.

Around ten houses later she kneels down to tie a sneaker lace that has come undone and as she stands she picks up TJ's bag that is now over flowing with every kind of candy imaginable. He toddles a few steps in front of her and Alison knows what is going to happen before it does. His feet hit a loose bit of concrete on the step and she watches like it's slow motion as he hits the ground with a thud, the cry he lets out startles her into action.

Rushing over she kneels beside him again while she runs her hands up and down the yellow spikes on his back in an attempt to soothe him. "Oh honey it's okay, TJ you're going to be okay," she speaks and Alison is unsure of who she is trying to convince more her or TJ. It's when he stands that she notices the hole in the green fabric at his knee and she can't help but shake her head because this is _exactly_ what she was talking about when she said she couldn't do this on her own.

"Is he okay?" a familiar voice calls from behind her and as she turns she see's Emily striding towards them, her face full of concern. "Emily what are you doing here?" Alison asks and Emily can hear the relief dripping off Alison's voice. "I managed to swap so I was in the neighbourhood but when I seen you both I didn't want to interrupt you looked adorable together," she answers as she reaches for TJ who has his arms outstretched towards her.

"Well you could have came over, I told you I couldn't do this by myself." Alison argues and she watches as Emily tilts her head at her as she's speaking. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Ali, I watched you with him tonight you're a natural, face it," Emily states and she can see a little crease beginning to appear on Ali's brow and that only ever happens when the blonde is thinking something through. "Really?" Alison replies and Emily cant help the grin that appears on her face. "Really," she confirms before settling TJ back onto his feet and taking a step towards Ali.

"But look at his knee Spencer will never let me look after him again," Ali argues again and Emily shakes her head because she wishes that Alison could see herself the way _she_ see's her. "Every kid bumps their knee, it happens plus you were right there making it better as soon as it happened. You're a natural…" and the rest of her sentence is cut off when Ali presses her lips against her own.

"So you really think I'm a natural?" Ali mumbles when she pulls away and Emily can hear the waver of uncertainty behind her wife's voice. "Yes I really think you're a natural." Emily replies as her hand moves from Ali's hip around onto the blonde's stomach where a small bump is beginning to form.

"I can't wait to be a Mom with you Alison." Emily whispers against Alison's neck before she leans up to kiss her and there's a smile playing on her lips because despite it being ten years later she still can't believe that Alison is _hers_ and the potential of having a mini Alison in their lives next Halloween makes it even sweeter.


	2. Let Your Love Flow

_I know Emily doesn't like soccer in the show but she does in this story and she supports Rangers because I do :') plus I have no idea about American football teams so I decided to stick with my own! Enjoy! Chapter gets a little M rated towards the end but nothing too graphic. __**Please be kind and leave me a follow/fave or review!  
**_

* * *

_Love_. It's something Alison had not experienced before she met Emily Fields, well not properly anyway, and as she stands with Emily's hand on her soon to be growing stomach she can't help but smile. Despite everything they have gone through in their time together with –A and Ali's own inability to tell Emily how she really felt she can't help but think that it's all been worth it.

"Ali," Emily speaks and it snaps her out of her thoughts, "what are you thinking about?" the brunette asks and even now ten years later the way Emily _looks_ at her makes Alison feel like she is the most important person in the _world_.

"Us." Alison replies easily with a smile as she places her hand over Emily's on her stomach. She feels Emily lean closer to press a kiss onto her forehead and the smell of Emily around her makes her feel at home even when she's outside standing in the middle of the sidewalk on Halloween.

The noise of kids further down the street parts them and it's Alison who reaches down for TJ who is standing beside them, his tears long forgotten about. Just as she settles him on her right hip a wave of children rush by clearly on a sugar high.

"See more evidence for my you're a natural Mom theory," Emily says with a wink and Alison can't help but smile again because that's just what Emily does to _her_, how Emily makes her _feel _and it's not just sometimes it's all the time.

"I have to get back to work but hopefully I won't be too late tonight." Emily states and Alison hopes that she won't be too late either because she doesn't want to be alone when she tells Spencer why TJ has a hole in his adorable costume.

"I love you," Alison murmurs against Emily's lips as the brunette kisses her goodbye. "I love you too Ali." Emily replies before she makes her way back to her car that's parked further back a long the street and as she glances over her shoulder at the blonde she knows she's right, Alison is going to be a natural Mom and she's lucky that she gets to experience that with her.

"I'm home," Emily shouts as she kneels down to take off her boots at the door, a ritual that had started nearly six months ago. They had just moved into the house when Emily had trampled dirt all the way through much to Ali's displeasure and Emily could only laugh because Alison had sounded so domesticated while she scolded her.

"I'm so glad you got here before Spence," Alison replies as she rounds the living room door and heads towards Emily. "I got him to sleep though," she adds and Emily can tell Ali is proud of herself and truth be told so is she. "I'm proud of you Ali and Spence will be fine about it trust me," she answers as she brings Ali closer to her, her hands finding the curves of the blonde's hips. Ali's response is almost automatic when her arms find Emily's neck and as their lips brush in a chaste kiss Emily can feel some of Ali's tension seep away.

They are interrupted when there is a short knock at the door and before any of them can answer Spencer walks in and she looks exhausted. "You look tired Spence." Ali comments and Spencer can only nod her head.

"Thanks Ali but yes this is what being a Hasting's lawyer looks like," Spencer replies with a hint of humour behind her voice and Alison is glad that she never had any interest in going down the legal career path. "Cavanaugh." Emily corrects her and Spencer shakes her head. "I will always be a Hasting's in the legal world Em trust me."

Ali watches the friendly banter between Emily and Spencer before she turns on her heels "I'll get TJ." she states before making her way back down the hall. "Coffee?" Emily asks and when Spencer shakes her head there's a flicker of alarm in Emily because this may be the first time in her life that she has heard Spencer refuse caffeine.

"Thanks for taking TJ trick or treating Em I really appreciate it," Spencer comments as she places her hand on Emily's arm. "I actually didn't," Emily replies, "I had to work but Alison took him," she adds and she watches as Spencer turns her head in her direction, a slight crinkle in her brow.

"Ali never volunteers with TJ alone. What is going on with the world today?" Spencer asks but there's no time to answer because a two year old sprinting towards them breaks their moment.

Emily can't help but watch as Spencer easily interacts with her son who is just as excited to see his Mom and she can't wait until that's her, or more accurately _them._ When she glances towards Ali she can see her watching the same scene through her own eyes and as their eyes meet there's an unspoken conversation that passes between them: they _both_ can't wait until it's them.

There's a shy smile that spreads across Ali's face and Emily moves forward until she's standing next to her wife. "What happened here?" Spencer asks as she pokes her finger through the hole in TJ's costume.

Ali can only groan before she buries her face against Emily's shoulder. "It's okay Ali stop worrying," Emily speaks as she throws her arm around Ali's shoulder. "He fell on a loose step Spence and basically Ali thinks that it's all her fault." Ali only shifts her head when she hears Spencer laugh gently. "Ali he is a two year old boy who I sometimes think is part monkey, he is forever hurting himself and climbing on things he shouldn't be so don't worry about it." Spencer explains before shaking her head like Ali's worrying is the silliest concept in the world.

While Emily is helping Spencer home with TJ Alison makes her way into their bedroom before grinding to a halt in front of their full length mirror. Removing her top and bra she looks at herself in the mirror and it's strange because she doesn't look different yet, there's a hint of a bump that's unnoticeable to anyone except her and Emily and as her palm skates across it she can't ignore the warm sensation it brings her.

She might not _look_ different yet but she definitely _feels_ different and she loves it. Loves Emily for allowing her to be able to experience love because just over ten years ago she would have laughed in someone's face if they had told her that this would be her life.

She shifts through a few of Emily's shirts before she pulls the Rangers one out of the wardrobe. Emily had gotten it a few years back when they had been in Scotland and Alison knows she is very fond of it, she even stays up late to watch their soccer matches if she can. That's why it's _perfect_ for this and as she slips it on she can't help but smirk because she knows all too well that Emily will enjoy her version of Halloween dress up.

"I'm home again," Emily speaks as she walks through the door before locking it behind her and making her way towards the noise Alison is making. "TJ was exhausted, he was asleep on Spencer's shoulders before we even made it…" and the rest of her words die in her throat when she sees Alison.

The blonde is in her Rangers shirt reaching for Emily's beer glass, the reach causing the top to rise up past her hips which reveals the black lace underwear that she is wearing underneath. "Oh my," is all Emily can say and Alison smiles because this is exactly the reaction she wants.

"I borrowed your shirt I hope that's okay and I was just about to get you a beer but now you're home." Ali purrs and she watches as Emily nods quickly before swallowing. "If it's not okay though I can always take the shirt off?" Alison teases and Emily can only watch as the blonde peels the shirt up and over her head before dropping it in a heap on the kitchen floor and her eyes rake hungrily over her wife's body settling on her slightly rounder breasts and Emily has to control herself because she _really really _wants to start covering every inch of Alison's skin with her mouth like she has done a thousand times before but she knows Alison isn't finished, can see it dancing behind the blonde's blue eyes so she stands where she is and watches.

Watches as Alison makes a show of hopping onto the kitchen island before parting her legs slightly, allowing Emily a glimpse of what's to come then motioning to Emily with her finger. "Off." Is all she says when Emily makes her way in between her legs, she tugs at the hem of the brunette's t-shirt to convey her urgency and Emily is only too happy to oblige and pulls her t-shirt over her head.

Alison can only bury her hands in Emily's hair as Emily presses searing kisses against her neck and collarbone, and she leans her head to the side slightly to give her access to more skin because she still can't get enough of Emily Fields.

She notices as Emily's lips move south, her lips peppering gentle kisses over their bump. "Kiss me." Alison breathes hotly and soon Emily is pressing needy kisses against her lips and when Emily pulls back slightly she can't help the heat that rushes to the center of her body because Emily looks like she wants to _devour_ her and that's _exactly_ what Alison wants.


	3. That Ladies Is Your Baby's Heartbeat

New chapter guys! This is pretty fluffy this one. Also Hanna/Aria and Spencer will feature a lot more after this chapter. **Please follow/fave and review** even if it is just a few words it serves as serious encouragement to write more! Thanks to everyone who has so far I seriously appreciate it :).

* * *

"Did you know that in the sixth week the baby's heart begins to beat for the first time? So that means our little bubba's heart has been beating for a few weeks now." Emily states as she places the two inch thick pregnancy book onto the kitchen island. Alison can only smile across the island at the brunette but her attention has gone back to the book, her eyes scanning the page furiously.

"You know Em I did know that, I read it to you in bed a couple of weeks ago but when I finished the paragraph you had fallen asleep on me," Alison replies with a tilt of her head and Emily's head snaps up. "I did not," Emily defends but she knows Ali is right, can remember her eyes fluttering shut against Ali's chest as she spoke, a left arm thrown over the blonde's stomach. "Oh you did," Alison answers and Emily can see a little smug smile threatening to appear on Ali's face because she knows she's right too.

"It had been a long day for me," Emily argues and Alison can only roll her eyes. "Em you _can_ fall asleep on me you know, it _is_ allowed we are married," Ali teases because she knows Emily likes to be the one to fall asleep last, likes to make sure that Alison is safely wrapped in her arms before she drifts off into her own peaceful slumber.

But sometimes it's the other way around and she _loves_ it because she loves being Emily's protector at times. "And anyway it had not been a long day for you at all." Ali scoffs and Emily can only laugh as she takes a sip of her coffee.

Her and Toby had managed to snag a Friday half day which they had put to excellent use by grabbing a pack of beers and shooting hoops together in his back yard until Alison and Spencer had returned home from work and shot them both disapproving looks.

"You were just jealous because you didn't get to take part," Emily retorts before she puts down her mug and stands. "Okay I better be off but I will pick you up just after lunch for the hospital." Alison nods before leaning in to kiss Emily quickly on the lips. "That's fine I told Aria I have a meeting anyway." Ali responds and she can see Emily's face fall slightly.

"Babe we will tell them all at Thanksgiving, it will be our own celebration I just want our first scan to go smoothly first and then we can tell them." Emily can only smile before leaning down to kiss the blonde again because sometimes she forgets just how much Alison _knows_ her.

And she knows it makes sense but can't help the guilty feeling at keeping a secret like this from their best friends and her parents. "Hanna will go crazy when she finds out you know what she is like with new babies plus you are her best best friend so she will be out of control," Ali comments with a giggle and Emily can already picture it. "Very true but at least our baby will be the best dressed kid in Rosewood with an Aunt like Hanna." She replies.

"Are you nervous?" Emily asks as they walk into Rosewood Community Hospital. "A little," Ali admits, "I am obviously really excited too but yeah I am a little nervous," she adds before she clasps her and Emily's fingers together. Like many buildings designed years ago Rosewood Hospital is made up of endless strings of windowless hallways and Alison is convinced that the sole purpose of them is just to annoy patients like herself.

"Ah down here," Emily comments after reading another sign and tugging Alison down another corridor, this time though it is in the direction of the ob-gyn ultrasound area. "This hospital is terrible, we are like mice following breadcrumbs," Ali grumbles and Emily can tell that the blonde is annoyed at the never ending walk. "Not far now babe." Emily points when she sees the reception desk through the windows of the next set of the double doors.

"I don't know if I can do this Emily," Alison whispers as Emily sits back down next to her after handing over the mountain of forms that they had to complete. The realness of it all becoming too overwhelming for her, even the brunettes hand on her thigh can't stop her foot tapping nervously against the sterile floor.

"What?" Emily answers confused and she notices that Ali has gone really pale, the colour currently draining from her face. "What if something's wrong? What if I have done something to the baby?" Ali asks and Emily's heart breaks a little hearing Ali's voice because even now Alison has a hard time accepting that she _deserves_ love and happiness. That she _deserves_ love from Emily. "I know I wanted to carry he or she but what if I'm just not meant to?"

"Ali look at me," Emily speaks softly as she reaches a hand to Ali's chin to tilt her face in her direction. She can see the fear in the blonde's eyes, the fear that something might be wrong or that something might go wrong and she can't bear to see her like it because it hurts her just as much.

"It's fine, it's all fine and our little bubba will be doing just fine I bet he or she loves their new home inside of you right now," and she places a small kiss on the corner of the blonde's lips not caring about their audience in the waiting room. "You can do this Alison, no actually _we_ can do this." Emily assures her and her thumb moves to Ali's face to wipe a stray tear that has fallen down the blonde's cheek. "Alison Fields." The doctors voice calls and Alison has to will her legs move off the chair.

Walking into the room Alison can see that their doctor is tall, thin and her dark hair and high cheekbones give her the appearance of a supermodel rather than an obstetrician. "I'm Dr Taylor," she says warmly before extending her hand to both of them. "So how are we all doing?" she asks and Alison and Emily can only share a nervous glance.

"That good," she jokes, Alison can feel her nerves beginning to settle at the doctors friendly manner and she reaches over to take Emily's hand in her own. "I'm Alison by the way I'm the pregnant one of us." Ali speaks and Emily is glad to see some colour back on the blonde's face. Dr Taylor throws them a knowing glance and nod before she puts things in place.

"Okay Alison, let's get your exam started shall we?" Dr Taylor asks and Alison nods as she removes her jacket before draping it over the chair. "It will be fine," Emily reassures her "I promise." And the way Emily says it has Alison believing it.

She feels the warmth of Emily's hand on her own as she lies back against the hospital bed and let's go of the breath she doesn't even realise she has been holding. She turns her face towards Emily and she can see the excitement in the brunette's features, her brown eyes almost twinkling at the thought of seeing their baby for the first time.

"Are you okay?" Emily asks as she draws circles over Ali's hand, the blonde smiling in reply before nodding. "I'm _scared_ though," she admits quietly and she has to suck in air when the cool gel touches her skin for the first time.

Emily smiles at her reaction before she speaks. "It's okay to be scared about all of this Ali it wouldn't be normal if you weren't, I am too in some ways but I know we will be amazing parents together." And Alison is _glad_, glad that it's not just her who is scared, glad that she gets to be scared about it with Emily, the both of them together. Before she can open her mouth to reply the rapid drum like beating noise from the fetal monitor draws her attention away from the brunette.

Snapping her heard around towards the monitor Emily can feel Ali's grip on her hand tighten. "Is that…" the rest of Ali's words get lost in the back of her throat as she looks at Dr Taylor. "That," Dr Taylor replies, "that ladies is your baby's heartbeat." Emily has to blink the tears away from her eyes as she listens. Listens as her baby's heart beats like a runaway train.

"That's really our baby Em," Alison mumbles as she looks down at her small gel covered bump, the tears flow freely down her cheeks too and Emily can't believe how soft she has gotten. She remembers when Spencer had cried when showing them her sonogram picture of TJ and she didn't really understand why her best friend was crying at the time but she _gets_ it now. Totally understands it as she listens to her own baby.

"You're nearly twelve weeks a long Alison." Dr Taylor speaks as she clicks a few buttons on her computer before coming back and moving the probe on Alison's stomach slightly, the sound of the heartbeat vibrating around the room.

"Why is it going so fast? Isn't that too fast?" Ali asks and Emily can hear the alarm in her voice. "Nothing is wrong it's completely normal at this stage your baby has a lot of growing to do," the doctor replies as she places a reassuring hand over Ali's before giving it a gentle squeeze. "Congratulations to the both of you baby Fields is doing just fine."

"I'm so proud of you Ali," Emily says as she wipes more tears from Alison's face. "I hope these are happy tears," she adds with a smile. "Definitely happy tears." Alison replies and she can't help but lean up to press her lips against Emily's. Their baby is doing fine just like Emily had promised her.


	4. Congratulations

_This chapter will contain a flashback and it will be in italics/page break so you know when it is. __**Thanks for all the follows/faves/reviews etc please keep doing it and share it to fellow Emison fans who may be interested!  
**_

* * *

Alison can't remember a time when their home has felt so _warm_. Thanksgiving for her growing up had generally consisted of her, Jason, her Mom and her Dad if he could pull his ear away from his work phone for long enough but now it's different. Pam is busy in the kitchen preparing the last of the food and it smells amazing, she is setting the table for ten adults plus TJ and Emily is in the living room with her Dad having a beer and watching some sports highlights that she doesn't like.

This is their first Thanksgiving in this home and it's also the day that they tell their friends and family about her being pregnant and she could lie and say she isn't nervous but she is. "Hey," Emily's voice murmurs in her ear as strong arms wrap around her waist. She can only smile and lean her head back slightly as Emily presses a kiss into her neck.

"I want to tell my parents now," Emily says and it takes Alison a few seconds to register what the brunette means. "I thought we were telling them altogether after dinner today?" Ali replies as Emily places her head on her shoulder. "Me too but I don't know, I want them to know first I guess I think they will appreciate it."

And Alison _understands_ it, gets why Emily wants to tell them first. "Okay lets do it then." She agrees, pushing her nerves to the back of her mind as Emily tugs at her hand to pull her in the direction of the living room where both of Emily's parents are now sitting, Wayne's hand is draped over Pam's shoulder and Alison hopes her and Emily will still be that in love in years to come.

"We have something to tell you." Emily states as her and Alison sit on the sofa directly across from them. "What? Is everything okay?" her Mom replies, the alarm ringing in her voice and Emily can only nod and smile because this is exactly like the conversation they all had four years ago and if the reaction is as good as that one then she will be more than happy.

* * *

_"Are you okay?" Ali asks as they approach the Fields' home. "Yeah I'm just nervous I mean my Mom is fine with us being together but getting married is another level," Emily replies as she stands at the front door._

"_We don't have to do this if you don't want to," Ali reasons and Emily looks offended at what she's just said. "What? Have you changed your mind? Do you not want to?" the brunette asks and now it's her turn to feel offended._

_Truth be told she hadn't been planning to ask Emily to marry her. Not yet anyway. The words had tumbled out of her mouth as Emily hovered above her in bed naked while planting hot kisses on her already spent body. "No I want to, of course I want to marry you, if I didn't I wouldn't have asked you," she answers and she gives Emily's hand a squeeze before the brunette opens the door._

_"We have something to tell you," Emily speaks as her and Ali sit across from her parents who are watching them with curious eyes and Emily can hear her heart pounding against her ribs. "We…we" and for the first time she's speechless in front of her parents and she has no idea why because regardless of their reaction she is going to marry Alison DiLaurentis._

_"I asked Emily to marry me and she said yes." Alison finishes for her and Emily smiles because Ali always knows when to step in. There's silence around the room before her Mom stands and pulls her into a bone crushing hug, the tears falling against her cheek._

_"I'm so happy for you sweetie," she soothes as she presses a palm against Emily's face before moving onto Alison and then it's her Dad's turn and he nearly lifts her off the ground to twirl her around while offering his congratulations to both of them._

_"I'm so proud of you Em," he whispers. "Ali I already consider you family but now it is going to be official." He states as he gives Alison a hug too._

_"You are going to be a Fields right?" he asks and Ali stumbles over her words because they haven't actually spoken about it. "He's joking Ali don't worry," Emily replies before shaking her head at her Dad._

_"No I want to be a Fields if it is okay with all of you?" she asks and there's a chorus of "yes" in the air. And for the first time Emily isn't afraid to kiss Alison quickly in front of her parents.  
_

* * *

This time though she's not lost for words, she's beaming with confidence and everything that goes with finding out you're going to be a parent for the first time. "Ali is pregnant with our first baby, she's nearly fourteen weeks a long and this," Emily speaks as she pulls the sonogram picture from her pocket, "this is your grandbaby."

Her Dad is the one to reach for it, swallowing hastily as he takes it into his fingers. "Wow," is all he can mumble as his finger trace over the outline of their little one. "I can't believe it I never thought this would happen for us I never thought I would have Grandchildren." Her Mom speaks and Emily can see the tears in the older woman's eyes, tears of unexpected happiness.

"Oh Emily sweetie." Her Mom says while looking at the picture, tears now flowing down her cheek. She crosses the room towards them before hooking her arm around both of their necks drawing them into a cuddle.

"Ali you do look glowing," Pam speaks and Ali can feel the sting of tears behind her eyes and as she glances at Emily she can see tears in the brunettes eyes too. "Congratulations to both of you I can't believe it either I am over the moon," Emily's Dad states as he joins the three women for a hug and Alison knows that she will always be thankful to Emily for making her a Fields' too.

Accepting the wine Hanna and Caleb have brought Alison places it in the middle of the table with the other bottles before she slides into the empty seat next to Emily. Her gaze falls on Pam and Wayne who haven't stopped smiling for the past hour or so, they both look like they are about to burst with happiness and she can't help but smile back at them because she has never felt happier either. She's surprised when Wayne stands, his glass in his hand and she prays he isn't going to spill their secret yet.

"I'm not much of a speaker as you can probably tell but I just want to say a big thank you to my daughter Emily and Alison of course for having us all here today, both me and Pam feel extremely blessed to have you both in our lives." He gives them a gentle smile before he sits back down his hand covering Pam's.

"Here here," Toby states, his glass in the air "me and Spence and TJ are all very happy to be here too plus it save's me cleaning up all the mess tomorrow if we had hosted it," he replies and everyone laughs before Caleb and Ezra say thanks on behalf of them, Hanna and Aria. "Can we dig in yet I am starving and this food looks amazing." Hanna states and the table erupts with laughter before everyone reaches for their food. Everyone except Alison.

"Wait." She speaks and she can hear the shakiness of her voice. "I know we have all been friends for a long time and have gone through so much together but I just want to say I am grateful to all of you and thankful you're all here with us today." Emily watches as Aria and Spencer share surprised glances because this side of Ali is one _she_ only gets to see.

She gives the blonde's thigh a gentle squeeze under the table to encourage her but as Ali turns her face towards her she sees the blonde swallow and knows that the words have vanished in her throat.

"I can't do it, you do it." Ali whispers and Emily smiles at the confused expressions that are scattered around the table. But as she looks over at her parents who are still beaming her Dad nods his head and winks at her and then she knows what she needs to say to everyone. "Are you sure?" she asks Alison and the blonde can only nod her head.

"Okay," Emily says as she stands and turns her attention back towards everyone else. "I think what Ali wants to say is the _three_ of us are very grateful to have you all here and that we are so thankful to be able to bring a little one into not just our little family but this big family here."

Placing her hand down on Ali's the blonde stands up next to her and her hand almost automatically goes to her stomach. "We are expecting." Alison finally speaks and Emily smiles at her before the room explodes into noise.

"Oh my God I can't believe it this is so exciting I can't wait to go baby clothes shopping with Ali." Hanna squeals and she's the first one off of her chair her arms wrapping around both of them. "Oh I'm just so happy for you guys," Aria speaks as she wipes a few tears from her eyes before giving them a hug. "Me too I am so happy for you both." Spencer states as she hugs both of them separately and while she talks to Alison, Toby pulls Emily into a hug of his own.

"Congratulations you're going to be awesome," he says as he lets her go. "Toby I'm keeping it together for Ali's sake but I am going to need a lot of parenting tips and I'm relying on you for that," Emily mumbles and Toby just smiles like he is still seventeen. "Consider it done," he replies as his hand finds Emily's shoulder.

"Okay no one is happier for these two than I am because I get to be a super cool Aunt again but I am seriously starving and Ali has to eat for two now so lets eat." Hanna comments and the room breaks out into a cheer.

"Thank you," Ali whispers before placing a quick kiss on Emily's lips. "What's that for?" the brunette asks as they both take their seats at the table, the noise of conversation vibrating around them.

"Everything." Alison replies honestly as her hand finds it's way back down to her stomach.


	5. I'm Here, I'm Right Here

_Thank you for all the kind words they are awesome. Please leave me a review I love hearing from you guys! Another wee flashback in this chapter, a slightly longer chapter than usual and a little M rated._ **Follow/fave/review!  
**

* * *

Emily is still sitting in their car when Alison throws her purse against the kitchen island, the force behind it causes her cell and a few make up products to come bouncing out which in turn makes a rattling noise against the island and that annoys her even more. Something she didn't think was possible five minutes ago.

Her hands almost ball into fists and she can't help but let out a frustrated scream. She's _reeling_ at Emily. Despite her usual admiration for Emily's brave and courageous nature this is different because Emily know that it's not just the two of them anymore it's the _three_ of them and that alone has Ali seething. She hears the front door slam shut before the noise of Emily's heavy footsteps get closer.

"I'm a police officer I had to do something Ali," Emily states as she rounds the door and steps into the kitchen. Her plain white t-shirt is peppered with red blobs of dried blood and her left arm is heavily bandaged from her elbow up. "I thought you understood that it can get dangerous sometimes."

When she sees Ali pinch the bridge of her nose Emily knows that she has just jumped out of the frying pan and into the fire because Ali only ever does that when she is _mad_. So mad that she doesn't have any words and the last time Emily seen her like this was when she told her she wanted to join Rosewood Police Department. Nothing like seeing a light at the end of the tunnel only to discover it's a train she thinks to herself as the anger radiates off her wife.

* * *

_"What?" Ali asks and Emily can see the disbelief on the blonde's face. "I'm joining the police force here," Emily replies quieter this time. "No I heard that I just don't think I understand it." Ali replies dryly as she runs her hands up and down her jean clad thighs._

_"Emily you have just spent four long years studying Sports Psychology so you…we can have a good future together. A future that's not bloody Rosewood," Ali states and now she's not even looking at Emily. "I know but this is what I want to do now and I know I will be good at it," she answers, "this can be a good career for me too."_

_There's a few moments of silence before she hears Alison laugh sarcastically. "Oh yeah because Rosewood Police Department have a fantastic record of keeping us all safe I nearly need two hands to count how many people have been buried in Spencer's back yard!" Alison says and her voice is raised "not to mention the damn dangers of it."_

_"It's not like that now Ali and you know it. It got completely overhauled after the whole -A business, look at Toby," Emily replies hoping it will pacify Ali even if it's only a little bit._

_When Emily looks over Alison has pinched the bridge of her nose between two fingers and Emily knows it's to stop her from exploding. "I'm not happy about this in fact I'm so mad at you for not discussing this with me first," Ali speaks as she stands "but I love you and I will support you but I need time because I am still so mad Emily."_

_Alison didn't speak to her for two days after that.  
_

* * *

And the way things are headed Emily thinks this may be another two day argument. A lifetime seems to pass before Ali finally speaks. "Oh I get that it can be dangerous Emily but that doesn't mean you have to run face first into it!" she hisses and Emily flinches at her tone. "I didn't, he mugged that woman I had to do something, how was I to know that he would have a knife? Never mind use it." Emily mutters.

"You weren't even on_ fucking_ duty and now you have fifteen stitches in your arm," Alison spits the words out like it's food that has gone bad and Emily's eyes widen because Alison hardly ever swears and when she does it's usually when they are in bed. "Ali it's my job to protect people it's what I do," the brunette argues and Ali's eyes blaze in her direction.

"There's a fine line between doing your job and being completely stupid," Ali shouts and Emily can feel herself getting worked up too. "Yeah a fine blue line," she retorts and Ali shakes her head before storming past her and heading upstairs.

It's twenty minutes later before she makes her way upstairs pushing their bedroom door open she sees Ali on her side, her arms wrapped around herself and it finally dawns on Emily why Alison is so angry at her. It's not just Alison now it's their baby too.

"Ali," she speaks quietly as she makes her way over to the bed. "I could have lost you," Alison replies and even though she isn't facing Emily's direction Emily can tell that Alison has been crying. "_We_ could have lost you," and the sound of Ali's voice breaks her heart. "Ali I'm here," she replies as she places her hand on Alison's arm. "I'm right here."

"I was so scared when the hospital called me and told me you had been admitted," Ali speaks and there's almost a desperation to her voice. "I just assumed the worst because that's usually what happens to me and I can't lose you Em I just _cant,_" and she finally turns around to see Emily's eyes watching her.

"Alison you will never lose me you know that, I love you and our little bump far too much." Emily replies as she brushes a strand of golden hair away from Ali's eyes. "He had a knife who knows what he could have done to you," Alison replies and her eyes are glassy with unshed tears.

"But he didn't and I'm right here," Emily soothes as she lies down next to Alison tucking her arm around the blonde's neck. "I'm right here baby," she speaks again for Ali's sake "and I'm sorry for scaring you."

"I just need you Em," Ali speaks as she leans her head up and presses a kiss against Emily's neck. "I need to feel you," she breathes and Emily can't help the heat that curses through her body whenever Alison touches her. Ignoring the searing pain in her arm she rolls herself over so her body is practically on top of Ali's.

She leans down to kiss her again and this time the blonde's hands are _everywhere _and as she bites down on Ali's pulse point she feels the blonde's body arch against her own. She pushes her hand in between their still clothed bodies before quickly undoing the button on Ali's jeans and slipping her hand under the waistband of the blonde's underwear.

Alison is hot, wet and wanting underneath her fingertips and Emily hears the blonde moan softly when she runs her finger through the wetness. "Fuck," Alison breathes as Emily's finger makes first contact with her. "Don't tease me Em I need you," she pants against the side of Emily's neck and the brunette doesn't, she dips a finger inside Ali before adding another and building a slow steady rhythm that after a few minutes isn't fast enough.

"Faster," Alison moans and she leans her head back to allow Emily more access to her neck, something that the brunette takes full advantage of. It's a few minutes later that Emily feels Alison tighten around her fingers and as her palm skates across the blonde's clit she knows that her release is close.

A release of everything that has happened over the past few hours. "Come for me," Emily murmurs in Alison's ear and it's enough to tip the blonde over the edge and as she arches her back off the bed she feels Emily's fingers deeper.

"I needed that," Alison's says as her chest moves up and down rapidly like there's not enough oxygen in the room. "I know," Emily replies as she wraps her arm back around the blonde's shoulders and she can see that Ali is still coming down from her high.

"I love you," Emily states as she places a gentle kiss on Ali's cheek. "I love you too," she replies softly and her breathing sounds like it is returning back to normal. "We _both_ love you." And Emily's hand joins Alison's on her stomach.

"It's us," Emily shouts as her and Alison walk through Spencer's front door and head towards the living room where their friends are. "How come you guys are so late?" Spencer asks as she takes their jackets. "She decided to play big brave cop today and got herself stabbed in the arm and I am still a little mad," Alison replies and Emily tilts her head at the rest of the group.

"Stabbed?" Hanna exclaims before making her way over and pressing at the bandages on Emily's arm. "Ouch Hanna." She replies with a wince. "What the hell were you thinking you have Ali and a baby to think about now," she argues and Emily can only roll her eyes because this is exactly what Alison said would happen and she knows that secretly Alison is happy that someone else is scolding her instead of Ali herself.

"Do you want anything?" Emily asks as she makes her way to the kitchen again. "No Em it's fine seriously go and watch the soccer with the guys," and Emily can help but grin because Alison knows her so well. "Thanks." She replies before darting quickly over to Ali and kissing her forehead. "Okay that was kind of cute," Hanna admits as she holds up her hands.

"But seriously what the hell happened today Ali?" she asks in a serious tone as Emily disappears from view. "I have no idea really I was too angry to listen earlier I just know she has fifteen stitches in her arm." Alison replies as she swirls her soda around her glass. "What I would do for a drink of that," she speaks as Spence raises the glass of wine to her lips. "No can do you're with child." Spencer replies with a laugh.

"I still can't believe you're pregnant Ali it's crazy," Aria states as she takes a sip of her own wine and Alison is incredibly jealous of them until the talk turns to her bump. "I can't believe it sometimes either and trimester one is nearly finished already," she replies as she places her hand on her stomach.

"Your bump is really neat though you can hardly notice it," Hanna says as she reaches out to touch it. "I know but hey it will get bigger as I go along." There's a brief silence before Spencer speaks again.

"So what do you want a boy or a girl?" and Alison has to think about it because she doesn't _really_ know herself. "I don't know but I would lean towards a little girl," she replies honestly. The girls nod in agreement.

"A mini Alison running around the world better watch out," and Alison can only smile at Hanna because it _won't_ be a mini Alison running around it will be a mini Emily running around. "Actually you're wrong." Ali states and the other three of them look at her confused.

"It will be a mini Emily running around if it's a girl," and Hanna looks perplexed. "Okay how many Biology classes at high school did I miss? Because I didn't think women could get each other pregnant," Hanna speaks and Alison can't help the laugh that falls from her lips.

"We used Emily's egg, the baby is biologically hers but the donor is blonde haired and blue eyed like me." Ali explains. "Jee Ali that procedure is extortionate," Spencer replies and Alison can only nod because it _was_ expensive.

"Who cares about the cost Spence imagine how cute this baby is going to be with basically a mix of Emily's genes and Alison's looks!" Hanna squeals and the excitement in her voice is contagious because Alison can't help but smile like a Cheshire cat. "Not quite but I get your point." Spencer answers and Hanna can only roll her eyes.

"What are you guys so excited about?" Emily asks as she strolls back into the living room. "I just told them about us using your egg," Alison replies simply and she knows Emily hates it when she uses any technical terms like that so she's not surprised when Emily's nose crinkles. "What are you making that face for?" Aria asks and Emily shakes her head.

"I know, I would love my child to look like you, you can donate for me if you want?" Hanna asks and Emily's eyes narrow on her. "She hates when I use any technical language when describing the process," Ali offers as an explanation. "Thanks for that, I'm going back to the game now before I hear any more of it." Emily answers as she kisses Alison again.

"Do you want a girl or a boy?" Alison asks as they make the short walk home their fingers interlocked. "Hmm don't mind really but probably a girl," Emily replies with a chuckle. "Me too I won't be devastated if we have a boy but I hope it's a girl," and Alison gives Emily's hand a squeeze.

"Ooh then I can take her to ballet classes and piano lessons and gymnastics and…" her sentence is cut off when she sees Emily's face and she can't help but giggle because she knows ballet and piano and gymnastics are not Emily's interests at all.

"I won't miss their first steps or their first words or even their first soccer practice but I don't know about the ballet classes" Emily replies with a smirk. "I bet you will be there," Alison teases and Emily knows she's right. "Damn right I will be." She replies as she opens the front door of their home.


	6. Moving

_Thank you so much for all the feedback! Please leave me a review I love hearing from you guys plus it's good to know if people are still interested in the story, flashback will be in italics as always! Slightly longer chapter seems to have been well received so I will try and keep them all a bit longer than the first few. __**Enjoy!  
**_

* * *

"Ali sorry I'm late the water baby photo shoot ran late but it was so cute I am definitely doing that for you and Emily's baby when he or she arrives," Aria gushes as she places their food and coffee on the office table. Ali can't help but grimace when she sees decaf written on her paper cups sleeve.

"It's okay, oh I had to change your eleven thirty to two thirty tomorrow, it's the Adams' their son has a nativity play and seeing as it's a family photo shoot they want him to be there obviously." Ali replies with an eye roll as she reaches for her sandwich. "Oh yeah that's fine then." Aria replies.

Despite their friends initial fears over their personal friendship interfering with their professional lives both of them had managed to work extremely well together resulting in Aria becoming one of the most sought after photographers on the east coast with a studio the size of a house and clients ranging from Rosewood families to world famous celebrities. It had taken them nearly five years of hard work but it was something they were both extremely proud of and it had paid off for them literally.

* * *

_"It's so difficult trying to get my work out there I need an assistant or something," Aria complains as they sit in the Brew like they used to do when they were seventeen. "I will help you if you want?" Ali offers and it results in a few shared glances between the other girls._

_"But you just finished doing Creative Writing classes at Hollis don't you want to pursue that?" Aria asks. "Sure but I can help you out first I'm good at doing these kind of things you know what I'm like." Ali replies honestly and she can see Aria's mind thinking it over._

_"Okay sure come over tomorrow and we can see what happens" Aria replies easily, glad of the help. "At least it's local since you guys are staying here now with Emily in the force," Hanna adds and Ali ignores it because she's still mad at Emily for that._

_"You have your calendar fully booked for the next two nearly three months," Alison says as she sways through the door of Aria's small one roomed studio with a diary in her hand. "What?" Aria replies as she snaps her head up from filling in order forms._

_"You need someone to promote your work properly and after checking out the prices around here you needed to become more competitive," Ali purrs like it's the simplest thing in the world._

_"Two months? I can hardly get free lance work for two days" Aria replies stunned. "I told you I'm good at this Aria," the blonde replies and Aria can only hug her because she can't believe what Ali has just done for her._

_"Do you want to make this a permanent thing? Like you can almost be my manager I can't believe how much work I've got," Aria states with a laugh as she flicks through all the appointments in the diary. "If you want." Alison replies sincerely and it takes Aria a whole two seconds to shake Alison's hand before pulling the blonde into another hug._

* * *

Alison pulls her jacket around her as she places the half full coffee cup in the trash, decaf just _isn't_ the same. "Where are you going?" Aria asks as she finishes her food. "I figured since you only have another shoot today I could go home and start our Christmas decorations, it's a tradition that I do most of it otherwise Emily will hyperventilate with excitement and it will never get done," Alison replies truthfully because even now Emily is like a five year old child at Christmas.

"You guys are so cute." Aria states with a lopsided grin and it makes Alison grin because they _are_ cute. "We still okay for tomorrow night though?" Aria asks as Ali reaches the studio door. "Yeah of course I always get the decorating done in a day, tomorrow will be fine for girls night." Ali says as she steps out into the December chill and makes the short walk down the street towards the Rosewood Police Department.

Just as Alison reaches the front door of the Police Department Emily saunters out alongside Toby. "Hey what are you doing here?" the brunette asks as she makes her way over towards her. "I'm heading home to start our Christmas decorations and thought I would quickly pop in and see you." Alison replies as she feels Emily's hands on her slightly wider hips.

She can see the excitement in Emily's eyes and she's unsure who will be the bigger kid in their house in a few years Emily or their child. "Can you grab dinner on the way home? You know how long it takes us to put our Christmas stuff up," Alison asks as she presses herself against Emily. "Of course I will be home around five we just have something to check out first on the case we're working on," Emily replies before she places a gentle kiss on Ali's lips.

"I'll see you later babe I love you" Emily calls as she makes her way back over to her and Toby's car. "Love you too." Alison calls as she heads back towards her own car.

It's just after five thirty when Emily enters their house, the sound of Shania Twain's – Man I Feel Like A Woman blasting from the living room. Peeking her head around the living room door she see's Ali dancing in her plain white tank top which highlights her ever growing bump and pale blue shorts while placing the lights around the tree.

"Ali?" Emily shouts and Ali's head finally snaps up. "What the hell are you listening to?" Emily asks as she makes her way into the living room. "You know I'm a country girl at heart," Ali shouts back over the music before grabbing the brunette's hand "dance with me." Despite her dancing skills being less than impressive she finds Alison impossible to resist and soon she's dancing along with the blonde, twirling her around before bringing her gently back into her body.

"That was fun," Ali says as she falls back onto the couch a smile plastered across her face. "I see you've been productive," Emily replies as she looks around. Their home really does feel Christmassy. "One thing left to do though," Alison states as she picks up the star they picked together when they bought their first house and Emily can't help but grin.

"Right come on then." Emily replies and holds out her hand for the blonde to take. It had become a little tradition for them that Ali place the star on the tree, it had all started when they went searching for their first Christmas tree together and Ali couldn't reach the top of any of them until Emily had unexpectedly lifted her and she was able to reach.

Placing her hands on the back of Alison's thighs Emily is able to lift her easily while she sorts the star out. "Okay I'm done," Ali states as she fixes one of the branches for good measure "you can let me down now." But Emily doesn't, she lowers her enough so that Alison is just higher than her around her waist and leans up to press a gentle kiss on the blonde's lips.

"What was that for?" Ali asks as she looks down into Emily's brown eyes. "I just wanted to kiss you plus it's kind of hot like this," Emily winks before pressing gentle kisses just above Alison's breasts. "You have to stop Em, Hanna is coming over and if you continue I don't think she will appreciate what she will see," Alison breathes and Emily can only smirk against the blonde's skin before pressing another kiss against her.

"Anyway," Alison says trying to change the subject because if she doesn't she thinks she may just strip Emily naked in the middle of their living room, "did you bring food home?" And Emily curses herself because she has forgotten. "Crap I forgot do you want to order now or wait for Hanna?" Emily asks. "I need to order now I am starving plus I want pizza with lots of mushrooms," the blonde replies as she fixes some tinsel.

"Ali you don't even like mushrooms." Emily replies and the confusion is written on her face. "I do, well I don't but right now I do, I think it must be my cravings kicking in." Emily shakes her head before sinking into the couch and turning the TV on. "No Em no sports channels plus you need to go and get changed anyway." Alison argues as she takes the TV remote before helping Emily to her feet.

"Go and get changed I will call Hanna and see what she wants," Alison reasons as she tugs Emily's white shirt out of her trousers. "You always look hot in your work clothes," she teases before placing a kiss on Emily's neck. "Tease," Emily replies. "You know it, now go and get changed or there will be no pizza for you," and Emily grumbles a "Yes Mom," before heading upstairs because she really wants her pizza.

"Come in," Ali says sarcastically as Hanna makes her way into their house without even knocking. "I need to stay the night Caleb has an over night conference thing at some IT business and I'm pretty sure our house is haunted so I'm not staying in it alone sorry I didn't pre warn," Hanna replies as she dumps her bag on the floor.

"Wow your house is all fuzzy and Christmassy," she adds as she looks at what pizza she wants. "Who has the mushrooms?" she asks before looking between Ali and Emily. "Me, I tried to wait for you to see what you wanted but I was starving," Ali replies as she picks up another slice. "But you don't even like mushrooms," she argues as she picks up a slice of Emily's double pepperoni. "Try telling the baby that."

"So do you guys have any names picked out yet?" Hanna asks when their pizzas are finished. Emily is sitting with her arm around Ali's shoulder the blonde's head in the crook of her neck. "Not really maybe when we find out what we are having we will think more," Alison replies and Emily draws her head away to look at her because they haven't actually discussed finding out what they are having next week at the sonogram.

"What?" Alison asks with a shrug "I want to find out," and Emily's kind of glad because she is dying to know too. "Me too if I'm being honest," she replies before Alison settles her head back against her.

"Just no AJ or EJ I'm still cursing Spencer for calling TJ Toby Junior, Caleb thinks that means our kid will be called Caleb Junior and that is definitely not happening," Hanna states with a grimace on her face and Emily can only laugh "it will not be AJ or EJ I promise you Han."

It's just after eleven when they all head to bed, Hanna down the other end of the hall in one of the spare bedrooms. "Do you really want to find out what we're having?" Alison asks as they crawl into their familiar position in bed. Emily's arm around her shoulders while her arm gets thrown over Emily's stomach and her leg gets thrown over the brunette's.

"Yeah I don't think I will be able to wait plus this time next week you will nearly be 19 weeks so we will probably be able to find out," Emily replies as she presses a kiss onto Ali's forehead just as the blonde sits straight up. "Oh my god Em," she states as her hand goes to her stomach and Emily is immediately filled with panic. "What? Ali what's wrong?" she asks as she flicks on the lamp at her side of the bed. "The baby." Alison replies quickly.

"Ali what the hell is wrong?" Emily asks again her voice impatient this time. "I felt the baby move," Ali answers and a smile breaks over her face as she places Emily's hand over her stomach. "I can't feel anything," the brunette replies but her heart is thundering in her chest all the same. "What does it feel like?" she asks. "Like fluttering, butterflies I can't describe it. It's happening again," Alison replies and she can't help but laugh because their baby is moving inside of her stomach and she hastily grabs Emily to pull the brunettes lips against her own.

"Our baby is moving in there?" Emily asks again and Alison nods furiously. "I can't feel anything on my hand either but I can feel it inside me," and Emily can't help but fall out of bed before opening their bedroom door.

"Hanna our baby is moving!" she shouts down the hall and it's mere seconds later when they hear Hanna squeal before they hear her bouncing down the hall.

"Oh my god this is so exciting!" Hanna speaks as she makes her way into their bedroom "can I feel?" she asks. "There's nothing to feel yet I can just feel it inside of me and it feels so weird," Ali replies and Emily can't help but wipe the tears that have spilled out of her eyes.

"Don't you start, if you do then I will too," Hanna replies as she stands up before wrapping Emily in a hug. A few moments pass before it happens again and Ali can't help but let out a little yelp.

"You guys are just so perfect I love it and I love you guys," Hanna says as she hugs both of them "but it's your moment so I will leave you too it." She adds before she makes her way back down the hall. "We love you too Hanna." Emily calls back.

Five minutes pass before Emily slides back under the duvet and switches their lamp off. "Has the baby settled down now?" Emily asks as she pulls Alison closer to her. "Yeah and for being a big bad ass Detective you are such a softy," Alison teases and Emily is glad Alison can't see her roll her eyes in the dark.

"Shut up," Emily replies playfully and there's a few seconds of silence before Alison speaks again. "Make me," and Emily knows it's a challenge, knows she will be tired when her alarm goes off in the morning but she never could resist Alison and as she rolls in between the blonde's legs she knows that she never will be able to resist her.


	7. Something Beautiful

_Thanks for all the feedback. Please leave me a review plus you will find out what they are having in this chapter and I need name suggestions so PLEASE help me out that's all I ask. Bit of an emotional roller coaster for Ali and Emily in this chapter__**. Follow and fave if you feel like you want to! Enjoy!  
**_

* * *

_**"**_Are you okay Ali?" Emily asks as she rounds the door of their en suite bathroom to find Alison kneeling over the toilet. "Do I look okay?" she retaliates and Emily knows the harsh tone isn't meant. "I'm sorry Em I'm just sick of this today and yes that was an attempt at a joke," Alison replies with a smile "I haven't had morning sickness that bad at all then when we have the sonogram I am puking my guts up."

Emily feels for her she really does and when Alison heaves again the brunette is sure she sees _yesterdays_ breakfast being brought up and it make's her want to be sick too but she doesn't. "Oh babe," Emily says as she kneels down beside the blonde drawing circles on her back with her palm. _Who said romance was dead?_

"What are you guys doing here shouldn't Emily be at home hyperventilating that it's a day until Christmas?" Spencer asks as they enter the Brew. "Usually yes but we have a sonogram, it's weird that it's on Christmas Eve though," Emily replies as her hand finds the small of Ali's back. "Plus I am too sick to have anyone excited for Christmas the morning sickness I had today was horrendous." Alison offers as a reply before she settles her neck against Emily's shoulder.

"Oh how could I forget your sonogram, are you definitely finding out what you are having? That's such a great Christmas present," Spencer gushes quickly as she takes another sip of her coffee. "Yes we are finding out what we're having today Spence," Ali replies with a smile. "So exciting! I have to run Toby is working half shift today so I need to get TJ but you better come over and show me the sonogram photo later, I will round the rest of the girls up too," Spencer says as she draws them into a quick hug before leaving the coffee shop.

"At least this time we know where we are going," Alison huffs as they turn down another corridor "but it's still a long walk why do they want to punish us?" she adds as Emily remembers the route they had taken the last time. "They aren't punishing us specifically it's just where the ultrasound area is," Emily replies.

"It's still too long." Ali answers and Emily knows today is one of _they_ days where she should just agree with anything Alison says. Just as they are about to sit down Dr Taylor exits her room and Alison still thinks she looks more like a supermodel than a doctor. "Ah just on time come through ladies," she says chirpily and Emily hopes some of her positivity will rub off on Alison during the ultrasound.

"So how are we this time around?" Dr Taylor asks, "you look much calmer," she adds as Alison sits on the bed before swinging her legs around. "We are." Alison replies before reaching out for Emily's hand. "Oh Dr Taylor last week I felt the baby move and it's happened a few times since usually at night, is that normal?" Alison asks as the doctor sorts some equipment.

"Yep it's completely normal, most first time Mom's start to feel movement between 17 and 22 weeks so you're right on time," Dr Taylor explains. "I know we didn't discuss it last time around but it is possible for you to get a 3D scan if you're willing to pay extra?" Emily doesn't even let her tell them the cost before she says yes and Ali can only look at her with _that_ smile on her face.

Alison cant help but squirm when the cold gel touches her warm skin and despite having a relatively neat bump it is now becoming very noticeable to her. Emily tucks a strand of hair behind Ali's ear before she hears the pounding beat of the baby's heartbeat and just like the last time her head snaps towards the monitor but this time the view is different. It's not a fuzzy grey and white outline of their baby it's a _person_. There's a cute little button nose on a cute little face and there's a hand covering the baby's mouth, the outline of tiny fingers visible.

"Oh my God Ali it's amazing," Emily whispers and Alison managers a quiet "I know," before her gaze falls back on the screen. "Are you interested in knowing the sex of your baby? Or are we keeping it a surprise?" Dr Taylor asks as she moves the probe slightly. "No we want to find out." Emily replies for them and Alison grips her hand tighter because this is it boy or girl, their son or their daughter.

She watches as the doctor shifts her attention back onto the screen while she moves the probe again and then Emily sees her smile. "What do you see?" Emily asks, the excitement noticeable in her voice. "It's actually what I don't see," the doctor answers, "you're having a baby girl ladies."

Alison can feel her mouth open to speak but no words come. "A girl?" Emily repeats. "Yep she weighs just over eight and a half ounces and she is just over six inches long, picture an heirloom tomato that's roughly the size of her right now." Dr Taylor explains. "A baby girl." Ali repeats before leaning over to press her lips against Emily's.

"I can't believe we're having a girl Em," Alison cheers as they leave the hospital and she presses herself against Emily, their _daughter_ practically sandwiched between them. "It's amazing, you're amazing," Emily replies as she places a kiss on Ali's cold nose. "And since we bought DVDs I can't wait to see her again and your parents are going to love it as part of their gift," Alison speaks as they walk towards Emily's car, their arms and fingers inter twined.

"I better text Spence so she can get the other two," Emily chuckles. "I hope someone has a restraint on Hanna I think she may squeeze us to death when we tell her it's a girl," and despite Ali joking Emily knows it's a tiny possibility.

"You guys okay?" Emily asks as her and Ali take their seats across from their best friends who are watching them with expecting eyes. "Nope cut the crap you two, boy or girl? We've been waiting here for ages on you guys," Hanna states as she sits forward on the couch. "I would have said it with a little more tact than Hanna but yeah come on tell us," Spencer adds and a few seconds pass before Aria chimes in with a "come on you're killing us."

Alison mockingly shakes her head at their impatience before reaching into her purse and bringing out the photo and she's still in awe that her daughter has little hands and feet and fingers and toes right now. "Here," she says as she hands over the picture and Hanna is the first to grab it her eyes roaming over the 3D photo.

"It's a girl no a boy yeah it's a boy isn't it? No it's a girl definitely a girl," she comments before handing it to Aria who has to swallow because she looks like she is about to cry and Emily watches Spence's eyes narrow at the photo trying to figure out whether it's a girl or a boy. "Tell us!" they all shout in unison and Emily can't help but laugh before placing her arm around Ali.

"Okay, okay." Emily relents as she raises her free hand. "Sorry we couldn't resist messing with you guys for a little while we knew you would crack," Alison adds as she looks up at Emily who is smirking. "We would like you to meet our baby…girl." Alison says as Emily gently squeezes her shoulder.

"Oh my God a girl how awesome will that be," Hanna exclaims as she jumps off the couch and loops her arms around them. "I know she's really tiny like me right now but she's already beautiful," Aria states as she joins their hug. "I'm just so happy for you guys and your _daughter._" Spencer adds as she piles into the hug.

"You know what's a good name?" Hanna asks as they stand in their hug. "What?" Emily replies and she has a feeling she already knows what Hanna is going to say. "Hanna," Hanna replies, "and then she will always remind you of me," the blonde adds and there's a few seconds of silence before Alison replies playfully. "And that's exactly why it won't be Hanna." And the rest of them can't help but laugh while Hanna feigns a hurt expression.

She's careful not to wake Alison when she returns from picking up a few last minute things from the grocery store. The blonde is on her side slightly, her head resting against the arm of the couch and she's wearing one of Emily's royal blue Rosewood Police Department hoodies that is about three sizes too big for both of them but Emily has a feeling Alison will probably grow more into it as the weeks pass. Placing a small kiss on the blonde's forehead she retreats to the kitchen where she sits at the kitchen island and pulls out the picture of their daughter.

And for a second it all becomes very overwhelming because that's _their_ baby. She lets the tears fall because she knows she won't be able to stop them anyway. Knows that when their little one arrives everything will change and it _scares _her because who isn't afraid of change really?

And it's the first time she's ever dared to question whether or not she really will be a good parent because she's always just assumed that she will be. But its not just about that it's about the labour too because she's heard the horror stories and she's unsure if she can watch Alison in severe pain for hours, doesn't know if she'd be able to cope with it.

And it's all very scary to her as she traces over her baby's tiny fingers with her own because seeing your baby in a usual grey and white scan photo is one thing but seeing your baby's face and nose and fingers is another thing. It makes it _real. _

Alison stirs when she hears one of the kitchen stools being scraped across the floor. After stretching slightly she reaches down to her bump to make sure it's not all a dream because sometimes she thinks that it could be. Standing on her feet she quietly pads towards the kitchen where she see's Emily sitting on one of the stools, the brunette's back to her.

Just as she's about to speak Emily's name she hears her sniff as her hand moves over something on the island. As she gets closer she can see what Emily's fingers are on. "Em," she says quietly as she places her hand on Emily's shoulder. "Babe what's wrong?" Alison asks as she moves around to Emily's side.

"I'm scared Ali." Emily replies truthfully. "I'm scared I'm not going to be a good Mom, I mean what if she doesn't like me? I'm scared I won't be able to be there during the labour because I don't know if I can watch you in that pain for hours and I'm scared of how much everything will change," and she feels more tears run down her cheek.

"Oh Em," Alison soothes as she pulls Emily towards her, tucking the brunettes head under her chin and she feels Emily's hands tighten around her body. "Look at me," the blonde states as she pulls away slightly "and listen to me Emily."

"You are going to be an amazing Mom, the best actually and I know that for certain, you are such a good person and she is going to adore you just as much as I do," Alison argues as she places Emily's hand on her stomach. "And yeah labour will be painful and it will hurt that's a given but look at what we will have at the end of it our little girl, I will be fine as long as you are with me and as for change it's not always bad instead of it being the two of us it will be the _three_ of us."

And Alison's amazed at how steady her voice sounds because usually it's her who is the mess but she reason's that it is because everything she has just said is the God honest truth.

"I love you Em," and when she looks down Emily looks less rattled and more settled. "I needed that," Emily replies as she presses her head back against Ali's chest "and I love you too Ali."

As Alison curls up against Emily on the couch for the countdown to Christmas she reaches for the hem of Emily's Christmas themed bed time t-shirt, an old habit that she's never been able to break, probably never will break it if she's honest it's her comfort thing.

She looks over at the pile of presents that are stacked under their colourfully decorated Christmas tree and she can't help but think how much it will have _changed_ next Christmas. She imagines there will be presents scattered everywhere for their daughter and she sticks by her earlier statement that change is not always bad.

"It's snowing," Emily says softly and Ali lifts her gaze away from the tree and towards the window where she sees large snowflakes swirling around in the night sky outside their window and she can't help but think that this Christmas really is the start of something beautiful for her and Emily.

"Are you happy?" Ali asks and she feels Emily's safe arms tighten around her. "Happier than I've ever been." Emily replies honestly just as the clock hits twelve.

"Merry Christmas Emily, me and your baby girl love and adore you," Alison says as she leans up and places a chaste kiss on Emily's lips. "Merry Christmas Ali I love and adore you and our baby girl too."


	8. Happy New Year

_Thanks for all the feedback I still need name suggestions so let me know or if you don't want to say on here find me on twitter: kirstenr93 and let me know! Or just follow me anyway I will follow you back :). Flashback in italics as always. __**Please leave me a review they are awesome!  
**_

* * *

"These fireworks better be good my hands are freezing," Emily grumbles as she places her gloveless hands around Ali's waist before slipping them into the blonde's jacket pockets. "Well I did warn you it was cold outside but did you listen?" Nooo." Alison replies playfully as her mitten clad hands find the top of Emily's in her pockets.

"Aria the Inuit's called they want their jacket back." Hanna states as Aria walks towards them in a zipped up jacket with an extremely large fur hood. "Shut up I'm really tiny, my body can't handle the cold very well," she bites back as Ezra puts his arm around her. "Ali your bump is really showing in that jacket it's kind of adorable," Aria adds as she looks at the blonde.

"I know that's why I'm wearing it because soon I will be too big for it." Alison mumbles in reply and there's a slight grimace on her face because that's her favourite jacket.

They're all gathered in Rosewood park for New Years Eve fireworks and considering the cold weather Alison is extremely surprised at the amount of people that have turned up and she's happy they are all together for bringing in the New Year. It's when she looks around again that she sees her and for a brief second there's a part of her that want's Paige to look up so she can gloat because Alison has _won_, her and Emily are set for life but the thought disappears as quickly as it appears because Alison isn't like _that_ anymore.

And despite everything, Paige has played a part in making Emily the person she is, the person that Ali is head over heels in love with and although it still grates on her nerves a little that Paige got to be with Emily before her she doesn't feel resentment towards her anymore, that has long gone. She's too content in _their_ life with _their_ baby to feel anything bad towards Paige and that's how she knows she's really changed because it hadn't always been like that.

* * *

_Her head snaps towards the TV when she hears the commentator introduce Paige in one of the Olympic heats and even though she's on her way to the bathroom Emily grinds to a halt to watch – again. There's envy when she sees Paige wave into the camera because she has made it. Made it on the biggest swimming stage of them all and she hates the jealously that twists in her gut because that had been her dream once too, a dream shattered by -A and although that's long behind them and she's more than happy with Ali she still can't help the feeling that it could have been her and it's unfair. It's unfair that Paige has just won a silver medal at the Olympics and she hasn't and never will._

_Alison is annoyed at the cheer that erupts around the Brew when Paige comes in second and she's even more unsettled by the fact that Emily stopped dead in her tracks to watch her swim again. "What's wrong?" Hanna whispers when she sees the look on Alison's face. "I'm sick of the stupid Olympics already," she replies and Hanna doesn't believe that's the only reason. "Or are you just sick of Paige?" Hanna answers._

"_What's going on?" Spencer asks as she turns her attention back to their table. "Nothing." Alison replies sharply because she wants this conversation to end now. "Paige," Hanna replies and Spencer can only tilt her head. "Come on you know Emily loves you Ali." the brunette speaks and Alison rolls her eyes._

_"It's okay for you guys, Paige wasn't in love with your boyfriends at one time, hasn't touched your boyfriends, hasn't been with the person you love first." Alison glares at them before she takes a glance at Emily before heading towards the Brew doors._

_"Ali wait!" Emily shouts as she paces down the empty street towards the blonde. "Ali!" she shouts again and this time the blonde turns around. "What? Shouldn't you be off watching her instead of being out here with me? Wouldn't want to get in the way of that," Alison replies and she hates how irrationally vulnerable she sounds._

_"Ali it's not like that and you know it," Emily states as she places her hands on Ali's shoulders. "I'm jealous of Paige, she has my once upon a time dream Ali, if -A hadn't busted my shoulder maybe that would be me getting a silver medal instead of her." Emily admits and she swears she sees guilt flash across Alison's face._

_"It's not your fault Alison," she reasons but Alison knows deep down that it is because if it weren't for her -A would never have went after them and maybe Emily would have gotten her dream. "That's why I've been watching because it sh-could have been me."_

_"No it wouldn't have been you getting a silver," Ali states simply before stepping closer to Emily. "What?" Emily asks and she's confused about what Alison means. "You would have won gold," Alison speaks as she presses a kiss on Emily's lips, her arms finding their way around her girlfriend's neck._

_It was three weeks later that Emily told Alison about her joining Rosewood Police Department. Seeing Paige in the Olympics had spurred her decision that a career in sports wasn't for her any more she had been holding onto a dream that had in reality had died in high school. It was time for change.  
_

* * *

As Emily turns her head back onto Ali's shoulder she follows the blonde's gaze across the park where she sees Paige. "Did you know she was here?" she whispers into Ali's ear. "No I just seen her." Ali replies truthfully. As Emily looks up again she catches Paige's attention and there's an awkward wave between them before Paige begins to walk in their direction.

"Oh my, this will be awkward I'm off," Hanna states before she shuffles Aria and Spencer towards one of the drink stands, their men following behind them. "Hey Paige," Emily says as the brunette approaches them and Emily can't help but notice the slight glare she gives Ali as the blonde untangles herself from Emily's arms.

"I haven't seen you around here in a long time," Emily speaks as she feels Ali's arm link with her own. "I've actually just moved back here," she replies as she looks around them like she's looking for someone. "How have you been?" she asks Emily and then turns her head slightly in Ali's direction to include her in the conversation.

"We're uh, we're really good yeah." Emily mumbles and she's unsure if she should mention the baby because she doesn't want to hurt Paige, had _never_ wanted to hurt her but at the same time she doesn't want Ali to think that she doesn't want people to know about their baby.

As she turns her head towards Ali there's a silent conversation between them and Ali understands the conflict Emily is feeling. "I'm going to go and join the other guys I will leave you to it." Ali says and there's no malice behind her voice or actions when she leans up to kiss Emily's cheek.

"You seem happy Em, _she_ makes you really happy." Paige admits as she rocks on her heels slightly and Emily knows she feels just as awkward as she does. "We are happy." Emily replies contently as she turns her head towards the blonde who's laughing freely at something Aria is saying and even in the cold weather with her jacket zipped fully and mittens on she looks absolutely beautiful.

"When is she due?" Paige asks and Emily has to tear her gaze away. "I'm not blind Em and it's okay I am happy for you…and her I guess." And Emily knows she means it, knows that somewhere Paige knows Ali isn't all bad and evil with snakes coming out of her hair.

"She's due in May and we're having a girl," Emily replies and she can't help the smile. "Do you want to come over and stand with us for a bit?" Emily asks. "No I am actually waiting for oh here she's here, Emily this is Carla." Paige speaks as short dark haired woman makes her way towards them.

Alison watches as a dark haired woman approaches Emily and Paige and she's glad when Paige puts her arm around the shorter woman's shoulder because it means she _doesn't_ want Emily and she knows it's silly but still.

A few moments pass before there's an awkward hug between Emily and Paige and Alison hopes that the hug means they have managed to part in a decent way because Paige had never _really_ done anything to her, Alison had hated her because she had been open enough to want Emily when she hadn't been and that had been it really. _Irrational jealousy_.

"Hey you," Emily speaks as her arms find Ali's hips to draw her closer. "How did it go?" Ali asks as she looks up into Emily's eyes. "Really good she's been with Carla for nearly three years now and yeah we wished each other Happy New Year." Emily replies as she looks over her shoulder to find Paige watching them and there's a smile and a wave and both Emily and Alison reply with the same gesture before Paige and Carla walk off.

"She doesn't hate you anymore I don't think," Emily mumbles against Ali's lips before kissing the blonde gently. "Good because I don't hate her either," Alison answers honestly. They are broken from their moment when Hanna comes bouncing over to them. "Only a few minutes to New Years guys keep it in your pants for now."

Their attention is brought to the big screen when the countdown begins and Emily can't help but smile because this New Year is different and next New Year their will be _three_ of them in their little family and that alone makes her eager to start this year. Alison starts the countdown by placing soft kisses over Emily's face. Her nose, her cheeks, her forehead and then the corner of her mouth.

"Three…two…one Happy New Year Em," she murmurs as her lips finds the brunettes in a slow languid kiss that seems to last a lifetime, and when she pulls away she rests her head against the brunette's and they look at each other with foolish smiles plastered across their faces and Emily still can't believe that Alison is hers for this New Year and every year after this. The fireworks above them illuminating the sky into a hundred different colours.

"I love you," Emily says as she runs her hands up and down the back of Ali's jacket, the touch is enough to make Ali's body react and she can't help but push herself against the brunette before leaning up slightly. "Prove it." Alison whispers in Emily's ear and the low sound of Ali's voice make's Emily shiver but this time it's not from the cold.

"Oh I will," Emily replies before her eyes find the others. "We're going to head home guys," she calls and she can see the confusion on their faces. "Why? The night is just getting started." Hanna argues and while they can't really argue with that they have their own night to be getting started.

"Oh," Hanna says when she realises "oh yeah go go go," she calls after them and Ali and Emily can't help but giggle as they skip towards their house together.

Emily grips the blonde's waist as they make their way into the house the door being shut by Emily's foot and Alison can't help but giggle when Emily assaults her neck with kisses. Peeling her jacket off by herself she drops it onto the floor before turning around and taking the brunette's hand to lead her upstairs. Reaching the top she turns to pull Emily's jacket off and then she pulls impatiently at the shirt that Emily is wearing and a few buttons pop over the floor and it makes her giggle even more.

"What's gotten into you?" Emily asks as she helps the blonde get rid of her shirt. "Hopefully you." Alison replies in a way that make's Emily feel on fire.

As they make their way into their bedroom Ali's legs hit the back of the bed first and as she lands easily on the mattress Emily reaches down to tug off the jeans and underwear that the blonde is wearing and as she does Alison is pulling her top over her head and her bra goes with it to leave the blonde completely naked and Emily can't help but rake her eyes over Alison's naked body because she is _exquisite_.

"Off." Alison commands as she points towards Emily's jeans and the brunette can't help but shimmy out of them as Ali pushes herself back up against the pillows on the bed.

"Are you going to just stand there or?" Alison speaks as her hand travels slowly down her body and Emily can't help but stare because Alison _knows_ what that does to her. "If you don't want to touch me I can always do it myself," the blonde purrs and Emily knows she isn't joking and while watching Alison touch herself is incredible Emily wants her own hands on the blonde's body.

Crawling onto the bed Emily groans when she feels Alison's naked skin against her own and as she kisses the blonde's neck she feels Alison's legs wrap around her waist pulling her as close as her stomach will let them.

She kisses over Ali's neck before making her way down over the blonde's collarbone and placing gentle kisses above her breasts. Taking a nipple in her mouth Emily feels one of Ali's hands get buried in her hair and as she flicks her tongue over the sensitive skin she can't help but smirk when Ali's other hand finds her hair too.

Pulling her lips away she places kisses down the blonde's stomach before settling her head in between Ali's thighs and when she looks up she can see Ali is propped up on her elbows looking down at her with blue eyes are that are dark and swirling with want and need.

"God do it Em." Ali moans as she lifts her hips slightly towards Emily's mouth and Emily can't help but smile as she places a kiss on the inside of Ali's thigh teasing her.

She kisses the inside of Ali's thigh with enough force that it brings the blood to the surface of Alison's skin and she knows that she has left a mark and then she kisses closer to the blonde's center because she knows Ali can't wait much longer. And as her tongue finds Alison's clit she feels the blonde's head drop back onto the pillow with an exasperated moan and she rolls her tongue slowly enjoying the sounds that Alison is making underneath her.

"More," Alison pants and Emily flicks her tongue quicker before she presses a finger slowly inside and it still amazes Emily at how much Alison's body reacts to her.

A few minutes pass before she feels the blonde's hips buck against her fingers and she responds by pressing another finger into Ali's wetness. It's a few more quick thrusts before she feels Ali's thighs shaking against her. She can feel the sheen of sweat on her skin as she pushes herself down against Emily's attentive tongue and fingers and when she does the brunette curls her fingers inside of her and it's enough to have her body contracting almost violently before she fists the sheets in her hand and arches her back off the bed as Emily takes her to a level that _only_ Emily knows how.

She kisses over Ali's center before placing soft kisses on the inside of the blonde's thighs, her tongue soothing the mark that she's left and then she lazily kisses her way back up Ali's body paying particular attention to Ali's stomach. Ali rests her hands back in Emily's hair before pressing her lips against the brunettes and she can taste herself on the brunettes tongue and it reignites the need in her stomach.

"Jesus," Ali pants against the brunette's lips as Emily settles against her. "I think we should set the clocks back and bring in the New Year again," Emily breathes out in reply and she's surprised when Ali turns them over quickly, the blonde now resting on Emily's hips.

"We can," Alison suggests as her lips find Emily's neck while her hand slips in between their flush bodies and she can only smile against Emily's breast when she feels just how much Emily wants her.


	9. Kick Kick Kick

_Can't believe this has over 100 reviews that is awesome seriously! Please keep leaving me them I love hearing from you guys and it makes me want to write more. __**Follow/fave/review!  
**_

* * *

Emily is buttoning her works blazer when she hears the frustrated screech coming from inside their walk in closet and since Ali is in there getting dressed she knows it doesn't bode well for her.

"Babe are you okay?" she asks as she pokes her head around the doorway. Alison is stood in her now size bigger jeans and boots but the top half of her is completely naked and while Emily can't help but appreciate the view she has a feeling now _isn't _the time for that.

"None of my bra's fit Emily, none." The blonde responds and that's when Emily notices the multitude of bra's that are scattered around on the closet floor. "My boobs are everywhere," and Emily can't help the giggle that falls from her mouth as Alison motions her hand over her bare chest. "It's not funny Em I need to be at work soon and I can't go braless can I?" she argues and Emily tilts her head.

"Why? I'd love that view at work," the brunette answers smugly. "Yeah and I love you looking at me like that _believe_ me but do you want anyone else to look at me like that?" Alison asks and Emily shakes her head, a slight scowl on her face. "Definitely not, lets find you something."

After rummaging through her own bra's and coming up empty handed Emily's fingers linger over her work out vest which has built in support and she smirks because she knows Ali will _hate_ the idea beyond all reason. "How about my work out vest it's nice and stretchy plus it will help you out support wise," Emily speaks and she can see Ali's brow furrow in horror.

"You're joking right? I can't wear that." Alison huffs as she holds the vest up but Emily knows that she is thinking about it. "Just for today babe, just to keep this situation under control," Emily says while gesturing over Ali's naked chest. "Fine." Ali acquiesces before pulling the vest over her head and tugging it downwards, Emily helping at the end to pull it down over her fully.

"Good morning baby girl." Emily whispers as her fingers ghost over Ali's stomach and despite the hormonal mood the blonde is in she can't help but smile because her big bad ass Detective is a big softy at heart and she loves that she gets to see that side of Emily.

"So," Emily speaks as she stands behind Alison, her hands finding the blonde's hips "does that mean _we_ will have to go lingerie shopping?" Alison smirks before turning in Emily's arms. "No, it means _I_ have to go bra shopping," she replies pressing a kiss on Emily's lips.

Emily pouts because Alison _knows_ she's a boob woman and the thought of Alison naked in a changing room is something she enjoys because she knows exactly what they're capable of, Alison having pinned Emily against the wall of a changing room on more than one occasion. "You can come baby don't worry," Alison says with a giggle and Emily smiles because she knows _exactly_ what she means.

"I have to go, duty calls baby," Emily states before leaning in to kiss Ali's lips. "I will call you later and I love you both." The brunette adds before she disappears out the closet and Ali is left looking in the mirror. She frowns at the vest because she looks hideous and she can't believe that Emily could ever find her attractive in it because it does nothing flattering for her and she shakes her head before pulling the day's top over her head.

Every year Rosewood Police Department has a 'bring a rookie to work week' and this year is no different. As Emily looks up from the files on her desk she knows the younger dark haired woman approaching her desk is her rookie. "You're late." Emily states simply. "I know I'm sorry I went for lunch then the lift wouldn't open and I panicked I'm sorry," the woman replies and Emily gives her a small smile.

"You have to hit the green button twice when it does that, I'll let you off this time," and the younger woman looks visibly relived. "I'm Officer Erin MacLeod," the other brunette says before extending her hand. "I'm Detective Emily Fields." Emily replies as she shakes Erin's hand. "So do you prefer Erin or MacLeod?" Emily asks deciding that it's probably the best way to get them into conversation. "Erin is fine." She replies with a smile.

It's not Emily Alison sees first as she turns into the bullpen. It's the woman standing in front of her wife, her dark hair runs just past her shoulders, she's slightly smaller than Emily but not by much and her figure gives her uniform extra definition and Ali wishes her body looked like that because she's having a hormonal day where she feels like she's the size of a house. She watches as the woman runs her hand through her hair as she laughs at something Emily is saying. That must be the rookie she thinks and she's glad Emily is getting along with her but then she sees _it._

A small movement where the other brunette places her hand on Emily's arm when she laughs. She's been able to read attraction since she was about thirteen and the way the brunette placed her hand on Emily's arm was a sign of attraction. Attraction to Emily. Attraction to _her_ wife. And she's tempted to go over there all guns blazing like she would have done when she was younger but she _doesn't_. She watches with restraint for a few seconds more before she walks slowly over to them.

"Alison what are you doing here?" Emily asks as the blonde steps into her line of vision. "I just wanted to see what time you'd be home at," Ali replies as she snakes her arm around Emily's waist almost possessively.

"This is Erin, my rookie for the week," Emily says as she introduces them and Emily watches as Ali takes Erin in and she has a feeling that Ali doesn't like her already for some reason. "I'll just go and get coffee." Erin says as she points over towards the coffee machine before leaving them to it.

"So," Ali speaks as she watches Erin walk away. "So?" Emily questions. "She's pretty," Alison states bluntly and Emily rolls her eyes "I hadn't noticed she's here to do a job babe." She places a gentle kiss onto Ali's temple in an attempt to settle the blonde. "Hmm does her job involving stroking your arm?" Ali asks and Emily shakes her head, "that was nothing Ali."

And Ali can see the looks Erin is getting from the guys in the bullpen so she reasons that if they notice she's attractive then Emily must on some level too. It hurts a little because she is only going to get bigger and there's a tiny, _tiny_ part of Alison that worries about Emily not finding her attractive when that happens because she doesn't feel attractive today and she's only 23 weeks.

"I best go I told Aria I would only be ten minutes," Alison states as she untangles herself from Emily's arm. "Are you forgetting something?' Emily asks as she pouts her lips. "Oh I'm sorry sweetie," Alison replies before she leans up slightly and plants a gentle kiss on Emily's cheek before she begins to walk towards the door of the bullpen.

"That's it?" Emily calls and Alison knows it's wrong and she's being silly but she can't help how she's feeling today. "That's it." She calls over her shoulder before making her way down the corridor towards the elevator.

As she leaves the station her phone begins to ring in her pocket, drawing it out she's expecting it to be Emily so she's surprised when she sees her brother's name pop up on the screen. Jason and her Dad had moved to Seattle when Alison turned twenty, she had refused to go and leave Emily and truth be told she didn't really mind that they stayed across the country they had never been there for her anyway and after the whole –A ordeal she suspected they didn't know _how_ to be around her anymore. They send birthday cards and for the first few years they seen each other at Christmas but that holiday is cut down to a card now too but it's enough for her. "Jason," she answers as she presses the phone to her ear.

"I'm home Ali." Emily calls from the front door as she kicks off her shoes. She makes her way into the kitchen where the blonde has her back to her at the kitchen island. "You're late," Alison says as Emily makes her way into the kitchen.

"I know sorry babe Erin had car trouble I had to drop her off." Emily replies as she pulls a beer from the fridge and unscrews the top. "Oh really? Shame but hey I bet that was nice for you," Alison answers and Emily knows something is wrong. Putting her beer down she makes her way over to Alison whose attention is fixed on some forms. "Ali what's wrong?" Emily asks.

"Oh I don't know Emily, your rookie is all young and perfect and pretty and flirting with you and then you come home over forty minutes late." Alison snaps and Emily tilts her head in Alison's direction. "Ali-" but she's interrupted when the blonde puts her hand up. "No, no I get it don't worry I'm all big as a house and she's not and don't say you don't find her attractive because I seen the looks she was getting," and Alison's eyes finally meet Emily's and they are full of uncertainty.

"Ali listen to me, she is nothing compared to you, I don't even see her like that," Emily replies honestly as she pulls Alison towards her. "And she's not perfect you are," the brunette adds.

"So you don't think she's as pretty as me?" Ali questions as she looks up at Emily. "No one is as beautiful as you Ali," and Alison can see Emily is being honest because Emily never was good at lying to her, she still isn't.

"I'm sorry Em I'm just having a really hormonal day," Ali complains before she hands Emily her beer back. She makes her way over to the oven before she places Emily's burger and fries on her plate. "Here babe," she says and it's almost like an apology. "Kiss me?" Emily suggests and Ali can't help but smile because Emily just always knows _what_ to say and _when_ to say it. So when she presses her lips against the brunette's she can't help but smile into it.

"What's so funny?" Emily asks as they pull apart. "Just you, you always know what to say." Alison replies as Emily takes a bite into her burger. "I'm going for a bath, enjoy your dinner and I will be down soon," Ali says as she kisses Emily's forehead before making her way upstairs.

"Mm you smell amazing," Emily comments as Alison settles against her on the couch a duvet over the two of them. "It's new body wash I picked up I'm glad you like it," the blonde replies as she leans up to peck Emily's cheek. "Jason called me today," and Emily's face furrows in confusion. "It's okay sometimes I forget he exists too, I told him he was going to be an uncle and to tell my Dad." Ali explains as Emily's arm falls around her shoulder.

"What did he say?" Emily asks. "Not much, said congratulations and all the usual stuff but that was it made no attempt to try and be part of our baby's life," and Emily feels a twinge of sadness for Ali because it's been nearly four years since she last seen her Dad or Jason. "It's their loss," she soothes. "Sorry but I need to lie down babe." Ali says as she readjusts her head at the other end of the couch with her legs across Emily.

Emily can't resist the urge to lean down and press a kiss against Ali's stomach and she lingers slightly before speaking. "Hi baby how are you doing in there? I know you're really tiny right now but we can't wait-" and Emily pulls her head up immediately.

"Oh my God Ali did you feel that?" Emily asks quickly and her eyes are wide because she's pretty sure her daughter has just kicked for the first time. "I felt it Em keep talking to her," Alison urges and Emily leans back down to talk again and Alison can feel it again. She feels like a bubble is being popped in her stomach and not only can she feel it she can _see_ it.

She watches as a part of her growing stomach twitches and Emily pulls back to watch it too and every time Emily speaks the bubble gets popped in her stomach again. "Oh my God she's kicking Em, she's kicking when you're talking to her," Alison gushes and her hand travels to her stomach to feel it against her palm. "I can't believe it, she's a little kicking monster maybe she will be a soccer player." Emily replies the excitement dripping off her voice.

Her hand finds Ali's and before they know it they feel their daughters tiny feet press against Ali's skin. "It's incredible," Ali states and there's tears in her eyes because today has been hormonal enough but now their baby girl is taking her even further. "Oh Ali," Emily says as she leans up to kiss the blonde and as she does she feels the baby kick against her stomach. "This is amazing." The brunette adds against the blonde's lips.

The kicking lasts for fifteen minutes before Ali's stomach stops twitching. "I think she's tired and gone for a nap now," Emily jokes as her head rests against Ali's stomach. "That was so surreal like her feet was pressing against my skin," Alison comments as her hand finds Emily's hair.

Running her hand through the brunette's hair she knows Emily is just as amazed as she is. She knows it's something both of them will never ever forget and she knows it will be a story for their little one when she is old enough to understand. "I love you," Emily mumbles against Ali's stomach before pulling herself up and kissing the blonde. "I love you too." Alison replies before placing her lips back against Emily's.

Emily wakes with her front pressed against Ali's back, her left hand thrown over the blonde's naked body. She plants a gentle kiss on Ali's back before she feels the blonde stir against her. "Good morning," she says and her voice is rough with sleep and Emily thinks she sounds adorable.

"Good morning baby," Emily replies before placing more kisses over the blonde's shoulder blades. The screech of the alarm brings them out of their moment and Alison grumbles something incoherent before she leans over to shut off the offensive noise. "Rise and shine you two." Emily jokes before she sits up and swings her legs out of the bed.

"Ali!" she shouts from the bathroom. "You have marked my neck what were you thinking?" the brunette asks as she makes her way back towards the bedroom where she finds Ali sitting up, her hair tousled from sleep and yet she still looks gorgeous. "Good," Ali replies with a smirk "now your rookie will know you're not available." Emily can only shake her head and laugh because it is just so _very_ Alison.


	10. Hanna's Just Named Our Baby

_Thank you so much for the feedback it is awesome! Flashback will be in italics as always and thumbs up if you find the Friends reference! __**Please leave me a review I love hearing that people are interested in this story and I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
**_

* * *

"Hey Em, how did the birthing class go?" Spencer asks as Emily makes her way over towards the booth that her and Hanna are sitting in. "Awful, Ali is in a mood with me. I laughed for like ten minutes it was just so awkward I couldn't help it," Emily replies as she slides into the booth next to Hanna.

"Did you get to see all the diagrams and stuff?" Spencer asks and there's a glint in her eye because she knows Emily hates all that kind of thing. "Oh yeah my favourite part was when the instructor showed us a model pelvis and then showed us what happens to the pelvis during labour. I loved it." Emily replies sarcastically.

"That _wasn't_ the worst part though," and Emily watches her two best friends look at her curiously before she looks away and begins to tell them the story and she can only narrow her eyes at them while trying her best to hold her own laugh in.

At the class the floor had been cleared of chairs in order to place the mats down, the lights had been dimmed down considerably and some sort of relaxation music Emily cringed at had been switched on. With the music still playing the instructor had all the pregnant women get on their hands and knees with the partners kneeling behind them. The couple next to them had let out a giggle at the awkward position and it had all gone downhill for Emily from then.

The partners had been instructed in a massage technique for the women's hips and in an almost seductive tone the instructor had said,"don't worry she will let you know if she wants it harder, women always do," and that's when Emily _lost_ it. A combination of the position, the instructors words, the music and everything else just made her laugh uncontrollably and when Ali had turned around to glare at her it just made her even worse.

"Oh my God that's the best," Hanna snorts as she looks in Emily's direction and even Spencer is coughing to try and hide her obvious delight. "Why did you find the position awkward anyway I bet you and Ali have been in that scenario _more_ than once," Hanna teases and Emily raises her eyebrow because even though they have it was in completely different circumstances. Circumstances she _enjoyed._

"Not the point," Emily points out before running her hand through her dark hair. "Ali will come around don't worry it's probably just her hormones having a bad day," Spence says before giving Emily's arm a gentle squeeze. "Even so I am going to have a coffee and hang out here for a little while with you guys until I need to go home."

Alison sighs softly as she looks around the room that they will soon be calling the nursery and as she makes her way across the room she can feel her earlier annoyance at Emily disappearing. The walls have been painted cream, they had both agreed that it would make it much easier when redecorating when their little one was older.

There's pale orange curtains hanging with several cartoonish animals on them and an orange L shaped couch over at the window which Emily had insisted they buy reasoning that there might be nights where one or both of them will too tired to take the very short walk to their room and as Ali sits on it she's surprised by how comfortable it is. "We need this in case we need to crash," Emily had argued and Ali had relented fairly quickly.

The crib is still packed up on the other side of the room, that had been her buy even though they had not bought any more furniture to go with it yet. It is circular in shape with dark wood which Alison thinks will contrast perfectly with the fresh clean walls, they have also bought soft orange sheets to go with it. As she looks over towards it she notices the pile of photos that her and Emily had found a few days before and she can't help but smile before she makes her way over to retrieve them. Flicking through them she begins to giggle at some of them, their shared bachelorette had been one of they unforgettable nights.

* * *

_"She's late, only Emily could be late to her own bachelorette party," Alison shouts over the music at the other three. "She will be here soon don't worry," Hanna shouts back before pulling Alison's bachelorette sash over her and taking another swig of her drink. They're in one of the cities predominantly lesbian bars that happens to be packed with lesbians obviously._

_"I could totally score tonight," Hanna gushes as she looks around at some scantily clad women dancing in front of them. "Okay I think we've had enough of these if you're going to talk like that when you have Caleb," Aria laughs as she attempts to take Hanna's drink._

_There's a slight commotion behind them as cheers and whoops ring out and as they turn around Ali is horrified that they are aimed at Emily, her Emily who is still in her police uniform. She watches as women attempt to talk to her, some even trying to grab her hand to dance and she can only narrow her eyes at them to give them the famous Alison DiLaurentis glare._

_"Sorry I'm late my shift was crazy I had no time to change and well I could hardly get past the people behind us," Emily explains and Alison wastes no time in claiming her stake on her soon to be wife because Emily is hers and she wants every woman in the place to know it._

_Dragging the brunette closer by the collar before kissing her and she can hear the whistles around them but she doesn't care as she feels Emily's tongue against her own. As she pulls away she unbuttons Emily's uniform shirt and exposes the white t-shirt underneath. "Give me that Hanna," she states as she pulls the other sash from Hanna's hand before draping it over Emily's head. Both of them now with Bride To Be emblazoned on their chests._

_"You're so very sexy." Emily slurs slightly as they dance to Klingande – Jubel the beat of the song giving them an extra excuse to dance closely. "I think someone's drunk," Alison retorts quickly as Emily's hands find her swaying hips._

_"Nope you're the hottest woman here Ali," Emily says again and this time her lips find Ali's and Ali can't help but moan into the kiss as Emily's hands travel lower over her short dress. "I love you and I want you," she breathes in the blonde's ear and Ali can't help but shiver because even slightly drunk, with her hands everywhere that's what Emily does to her._

_"I love you too," Ali replies as Emily's hand wanders dangerously close to the hem of her dress. "We're on a dance floor Em," she argues but she knows Emily will love the thrill of it. "So?" the brunette replies._

_"Come on we're going outside for some fresh air," Ali answers as she drags the brunette off the dance floor by the hand and outside where it's surprisingly quiet. "Why did we come out here? So you can take me home and have your way with me?" Emily teases as she attempts to sort her sash._

_"Nope so I can have you out here somewhere because you drive me crazy and I need you right now," Ali replies and Emily, despite the alcohol can see Ali's eyes dancing with desire as the blonde pulls her around the side of the bar._

* * *

The house is quiet when she enters and as she pads into the living room she sees no sight of Ali. "Ali?" she says quietly as she makes her way towards the kitchen but the blonde isn't in there either. "Ali?" she shouts again, louder this time. "Up here," comes the reply and Emily takes her sneakers off before hopping upstairs towards the blonde's voice. She walks towards their bedroom but is surprised when she doesn't find Ali in there either.

"Okay have you disappeared or something?" she says then internally cringes at the joke because _really_ it's poor taste considering their history. "No I'm in the nursery," Ali replies and Emily turns on her heels before taking a few steps down the hall and entering the room.

"Hey," she says warily as she looks at Alison who is curled up on the sofa. "I'm not mad at you anymore don't worry," Alison replies and Emily notices she has the photos of their bachelorette party in her hands.

"They are pretty funny, we should definitely show our little one they pictures when she's old enough." Emily answers as she sits down on the couch beside Ali and the blonde wastes no time in shuffling towards her and pressing herself against her.

"I'm sorry about earlier," Emily offers as she throws her arm over Ali's shoulder. "Me too it is kind of funny when I think about it now but still all those people looking at me while you were on the floor laughing was not fun," Ali replies before leaning up and placing a soft kiss on the corner of Emily's mouth.

"I'm starving," Alison states as she places the photos on the floor. "Perfect timing then because Spencer has invited us all over to hers for a girls night," Emily replies as she stands before extending her hand towards her wife.

"I told Spencer and Hanna about this afternoon they found it pretty funny so ignore their teasing," Emily states as her and Ali make the short walk to Spencer's their hands entwined as usual. "Oh I will don't worry," Ali replies as she places her head on Emily's shoulders. "And they probably told Aria too so yeah." The brunette says as she runs her thumb over the blonde's hand.

"Don't worry Em I can handle the teasing, but I hope you can handle me going into technical details of what will happen to my pelvis and that kind of thing," and Alison can see the distaste on Emily's face. "Oh God please don't," the brunette replies. "Well tell them not to tease me," she argues and she smiles because she knows she's won and there won't be any teasing from the others because Emily will have them well warned when she gets there.

As they sit around Spencer's table with their pasta Alison can't help but envy the rest of them with their alcohol. "I need wine," she huffs as she takes another mouthful of Spencer's dish and she has to admit it tastes amazing. "Only another three and a half months," Hanna offers with a tilt of her head while taking another sip of her wine and Ali narrows her eyes slightly at the other blonde who can only smile back.

"Fifteen weeks until I'm due," Ali states and it's a tad scary at how quickly time is passing them by. "What's your actual due date?" Spencer asks as she hovers a fork in mid air. "The second of May." Emily replies for them and there's a smile on her face that melts Alison's heart. "I bet she comes early," Hanna suggests with her eyebrow raised and Alison just _knows_ they are all about to start betting on their baby's birth date.

"Care to make it interesting?" Spencer fires back across the table and Hanna can only nod with a smirk on her face. "Ten bucks says she comes at least a week early," and Emily can't help but want in on the bet because she has a feeling the baby will actually be _late_. "Nope you have to pick a specific date whoever is closest wins the bet," Aria states "and I am saying she will be born on the fourth of May."

There's a few seconds of silence as Hanna and Spencer think their dates over. "Fine I am saying April twenty seventh," Hanna says as she brings her ten bucks to the table. "I'm going for May second." Spencer says as she puts her fork down before grabbing her purse.

"May seventh for me," and Alison looks at Emily with feigned horror because they shouldn't be betting on their baby. "What? Everyone gets poor when they have a baby we may need the money," the brunette reasons and Alison can only laugh before answering. "Fine put my ten bucks on the same date as Emily."

"So do you guys have any names picked out yet?" Hanna asks as they settle on the couches in Spencer's living room, the brunette herself is upstairs settling TJ into bed. "We actually haven't although we really should start talking about it," Emily replies as Ali snuggles into her arm at the side of her.

"How about Phoebe?" Aria asks and that's exactly the kind of name Emily would expect Aria to like. "Phoebe Fields seriously?" Emily asks and they all giggle. "No definitely not Phoebe." Alison adds as she tries to think of some names.

"How about Lily then?" Aria offers again. "I like Lily," Emily answers "but Lily Fields doesn't really go," she adds. "I love the name Isla if I ever have a daughter with Caleb that's what I'm going to name her," Hanna says almost reluctantly and Alison's head turns up slightly towards Emily.

_Isla Fields_. Emily knows Alison loves the name as soon as it leaves Hanna's mouth and when the blonde looks up at her it's mere confirmation but she loves it too, it rolls around her head easily. "Yeah I like that too," Alison says as she chews slightly at her bottom lip. "Yeah it's very nice," Emily agrees as she looks back down at the blonde.

"You guys want my name don't you?" Hanna asks when she looks over at her friends faces. "No don't be silly you just said you love that name Hanna we don't want it." Emily replies with a small smile and Alison smiles over at her too. "Take it...I do love that name but I love you guys way more and you should call her Isla." Hanna says and she has no idea why she's getting emotional over it.

"Really?" Ali asks and her eyes are bright and she just knows her and Emily's baby should be called Isla. "Really," the other blonde replies before she stands and makes her way over to them they stand before drawing Hanna into a three way hug. "Hey guys wait on me," Aria chirps as she stands and makes her way over to them too.

"Why are we hugging what's going on?" Spencer asks as she makes her way into the living room from upstairs. "Hanna's just named our baby." Alison replies as she shuffles to her right slightly to let Spencer into their five-way hug.

"Oh tell me tell me," the brunette says quickly. "Isla," Hanna replies softly and she can't help but look over at Ali and Emily who are beaming at her and she knows she's made the right choice in letting them have the name. "Oh it's beautiful guys." Spencer speaks.

"Thank you for letting us have the name Hanna," Emily speaks as her and Alison are about to leave. "She will suit it I just have a feeling," the blonde replies and Emily draws her into a quick hug. "Plus now you will always be her favourite Aunt when she finds out you helped pick her name." Emily whispers quietly.

"Exactly that's another reason I done it," Hanna replies with a laugh. "I love you guys Em you're both my best friends and I will love Isla too even though now it won't be my daughters name," and Emily has to sniff back the tears because she's not usually like this but it's just a testament to the kind of person her _best_ friend is because her and Hanna have always been that little bit closer than the others. "We all love you too Han."

"So our baby has a name," Emily speaks as her and Ali reach their door. "Yep and I love it I just knew as soon as Hanna said it I wanted it," Ali replies with a smile before pressing a kiss onto Emily's lips. "Only three and a half months until we meet her," the brunette replies as she places a kiss on Ali's nose.

"Yep only three and a half months until we meet our Isla." Ali replies as her and Emily step into their house and shut the door.


	11. Slow It Down

_I just want to give a little mention to the people who continuously review thank you! I recognise all of my regulars :). And for the guest reviewers thank you and esp to the pregnant guest who reviewed last chapter and has put Isla on her baby name list that's probs the best review ever! Haha. P.s if you have any suggestions please let me know either message me or tweet me? kirstenr93 I will follow you back anyway. New chapter guys! __**Enjoy and please follow/fave and review!**_

* * *

It's when she's just about to drift off that it starts – _again_. There's one kick, then there's a second kick and before she knows it her growing stomach is twitching furiously. After five continuous nights of baby kicking interrupted sleep Alison has nearly had _enough_. She can't get comfy in their bed and when she eventually does find a half decent position to fall asleep in the baby seems to sense it and she begins to kick almost frantically.

She doesn't want to wake Emily so as soon as she hears the brunette's breathing shallow she gently removes Emily's arm from around her waist before quietly padding her way out their bedroom door and down the short corridor towards the nursery.

Flicking the light on Alison debates about whether or not she should go and grab a duvet but eventually decides against it knowing that it will just be a waste of her time and her effort. She's had this problem all week but this is the first time it has been bad enough to drive her out of bed. Their baby is growing and so is she and that's the problem. No matter what she has tried _nothing_ has worked so far and she's beginning to think that baby Isla doesn't like her anymore for whatever reason.

Sitting on the L shaped couch she swings her legs up before resting her head against the back of the sofa. She places her hand under her bed t-shirt before rubbing gentle circles over her stomach hoping that it will help even just a little. But hope tends to breed eternal misery and as she feels baby Isla kick strongly against her palm she scrunches her eyes closed in sheer frustration.

It's just after one thirty when Emily stirs, her hand attempting then failing to find Alison to bring her closer and when she runs her hand over Ali's side of the bed she blinks her eyes open because it's _cold_ and that means Ali's not been in bed for a while. Sitting up and running her hand through her hair while she yawns Emily turns towards the bathroom but the light is off. A tad anxious she wonders why Ali hasn't woken her and as she slips out of their bed she grabs her shorts and a vest so she isn't parading around their house in her underwear.

She heads towards the stairs first and decides the kitchen is probably her best bet because during the past week or so Ali's food cravings have gone a tad strange; just last week she found Alison in the kitchen eating peanut butter out of the jar at four in the morning. She had never known Ali to like peanut butter before then. As she reaches the bottom of the stairs she can see all the lights are off downstairs and there's a twinge of panic that rises in her chest because she wouldn't be able to cope if anything happened to Ali or Isla.

"Ali?" she calls gently into the darkness and she can hear the uncertainty in her voice, apprehending an armed suspect is much easier for her than this she thinks as she climbs back up the last few stairs.

"Emily?" Alison's voice calls back and Emily exhales fully as she reaches the top of the stairs and as she turns right that's when she sees the faint glow of light seeping out from under the door of Isla's nursery.

As Emily pushes against the door she sees Alison on the couch, her hand wiping tears away from her eyes that are red and puffy from crying. She's wearing a bright red t-shirt whit _Police Wife_ written over the left side, the t-shirt had started as a joke when Emily had brought it home one day but it soon became Ali's favourite and so Emily bought her a new one every year because every year it got worn out. It's Ali's comfort t-shirt.

"Ali?" Emily asks anxiously as she walks over towards the blonde before sitting down gently on the small section of left over couch. "Did I wake you? I tried not to," Alison says as she rests her head back against the couch. "No you didn't wake me babe, I woke up and realised you weren't in bed so I got up and came looking for you, Ali what's wrong?" the brunette asks as she rests her hand on Ali's thigh.

"I'm just…" and Emily watches as Ali tries to keep her emotions in check but then a sob gets caught in the back of her throat and then the tears fall openly from the blonde's usually sparkling blue eyes. "I'm just so tired Em, she won't let me sleep and I really want to but she won't let me," and as more tears run down Ali's cheek Emily kneels on the floor before wrapping her arms fully around her wife.

"She just won't stop Em, she has been like this all week." Ali mumbles into Emily's shoulder and Emily can feel her shudder in her arms. She kisses Ali's temple in an attempt to soothe her but she knows it probably won't, won't make up for the lack of sleep and crazy hormones.

"Oh baby, is there anything I can do to help you?" Emily asks as she pulls back slightly to look at Alison. "Yeah you can rewind five months so you can be the pregnant one who's as big as a house and surviving on four hours of sleep because the baby inside of you will not stop kicking," Alison almost shouts in frustration before shaking her head.

"I'm sorry Em I don't mean that, I love our baby but this is just so frustrating," Ali says, her voice softer this time. "And I really want a milkshake with fries because I want to eat everything just now," she adds in a frustrated whisper.

"You don't need to say sorry babe I can't imagine how you feel," Emily answers before she kisses Ali's forehead again and she lets the blonde compose herself before she stands. "Come on," she says as she gives her hand to Ali who sheepishly takes it.

"We're going to Strawberry's," Emily states as she walks into their closet to grab them proper clothes. "What?" Ali questions, the surprise evident in her voice. "You want a milkshake with fries and Strawberry's do amazing milkshakes, their fries are pretty good and it's open all night so we're going," Emily replies like it's the most logical thing in the world at two in the morning.

"But look at the time?" Alison argues whilst pulling her jeans up because she can't believe Emily is doing this for her but at the same time she _can_ because Emily is the most innately good person she's _ever_ known or will ever know. "I don't care about the time, if my wife and baby want a milkshake and fries that's what they will get." Emily replies and Alison smiles because she knows this is a conversation she _won't_ win.

"Is there anything else you would like?" the young waitress asks as she places their order in front of them. "No thanks," Emily says before she takes a sip of her milkshake. She watches with interest as Alison picks up two fries before dipping them into her milkshake and taking a bite.

"What are you doing?" Emily asks. "When I said I wanted a milkshake with fries I meant literally, it tastes amazing and you should try it," Alison replies as she repeats her action with more fries. "No thanks," Emily laughs as she picks at her own and despite the time they are going down a treat.

"Has she settled down yet?" Emily wonders as their conversation flows easily. "Yeah she hasn't kicked since we came in here it's weird and thank you Em you just know how to make me feel better," Ali says sincerely as she reaches over and begins to pick at Emily's fries.

"Hey they are mine," Emily states as she playfully swats the blonde's hand away. "Sharing is caring baby, plus it's your daughter who is making me do this." Alison fires back quickly and Emily can only smile because this is a different Ali from the one in the nursery an hour ago. This is a contented Ali.

"Are you ready for bed yet?" Emily asks as they finally arrive home and she's glad that she has no work today otherwise Rosewood Police Department would have one grumpy Detective. "Can we just lay on the couch?" Ali asks as she unzips her hoodie and places it on the stairs. "Of course we can babe," Emily replies as she runs upstairs quickly to retrieve a blanket for them.

She slouches against the arm of the couch before Alison settles against her, snuggling into her side and Emily's arm automatically fall around Ali's shoulders. "Thank you for the milkshake and fries." Ali states as she presses a soft kiss on Emily's lips and Emily can taste the last remnants of Ali's strawberry milkshake as Ali's head settles back against her chest.

A few moments pass in silence before Emily reaches for the remote and flicks the TV on, she scrolls through the channels before settling on some crime drama rerun. "There's literally nothing on so is this okay?" she asks Ali but as she looks down the blonde is gripping the hem of her t-shirt, her go to move when she's tired, her breathing has evened out and Emily smiles because Ali is finally asleep and she tilts her head slightly so it's resting on top of Alison's and allows the TV show to fade into the background as sleep overtakes her too.

She's wakes when she hears their front door opening, the soft click alerting her senses and she looks down at Ali who is still asleep on her chest and moves gently so she doesn't wake her, placing the blonde's head on one of the couch pillows.

"Emily?" she hears the voice call and she's relieved when she recognises her Mom's voice and she hurries slightly to the living room door before pressing her finger to her lips in a shushing motion. "Why was your door not locked?" her Mom asks as she walks slowly towards her. "Not here." Emily whispers as she steers her Mom in the direction of the kitchen before shutting the door on them.

"Emily what's wrong?" her Mom asks and her voice is full of concern. "Ali is having a tough time with the baby she won't stop kicking her at night and she can't sleep, she's exhausted," Emily explains as she fills the kettle with water.

"Really?" her Mom asks with surprise. Emily nods before bringing two mugs out of the top cupboard. "You were the same you know?" and Emily turns to face her Mom who's now sitting at the kitchen island. "Would always kick at night time and I could never sleep and then when I told your Dad he would talk to you and you would eventually stop long enough for me to fall asleep," and Emily thinks that will be the next thing she tries when it happens again.

Nearly an hour and a half passes before Emily hears the tell tale signs of Alison walking through to the kitchen. "Oh Pam I didn't know you were here," Alison says hastily as she walks into the kitchen.

"I came over earlier but Emily didn't want to wake you we've just been chatting in here she said you've been having trouble with the baby kicking?" Pam asks and Alison nods before she yawns. But this morning when they had gotten home she had slept, she didn't wake once and she feels so much better for it. "It's a nightmare she just won't stop it's like she is playing soccer in my stomach," Ali replies before she sits down beside her mother in law.

"I actually came over to show you two something that's why I waited until you were awake Alison," Pam says as she picks her purse up from the floor. And Emily makes her way over to stand beside Alison because her Mom hadn't mentioned anything to her about this and she's interested to see what it is.

"I knitted this over the past few weeks and I wanted to see what you both thought," Pam says as she pulls out a tiny cardigan from her purse. It's white in colour, with baby pink buttons and a baby pink rose on the left hand side of it. "Pam that is gorgeous," Alison gushes as she takes it in her hands and Emily can only agree because it's adorable and she has a feeling her Mom will be making a lot more of them.

"Well I best go I told your Dad I wouldn't be too long we're going into the city shopping," Pam says as she stands and gives Emily a hug. "Remember and talk to her when the baby kicks it might help her," she whispers in Emily's ear and she gives her daughter a gentle squeeze before she turns her attention to Alison.

"I'll walk you to the door Pam," Alison states and Emily hangs back allowing them a moment alone. "I know you're exhausted but it will be worth it when she arrives I promise you that and when she kicks try lying on your side, sometimes when Emily kicked me really bad at night it helped her," Pam says as they approach the door.

"Emily kicked really bad too?" Alison queries and Pam smiles almost apologetically at her. Like mother like daughter Alison thinks as she places her hand over their Isla. "It'll be worth it." She reaffirms before she pulls the blonde into a hug.

Emily knows it's happening again when Alison turns on her side away from the brunette while they are in bed. "She's kicking you bad again isn't she?" Emily asks as she places a kiss on Ali's shoulder. "Yep." Alison huffs in reply and Emily remembers her Mom's words from earlier as she makes her way down the corridor to the spare room where she grabs a few extra pillows from the bed.

"What are you doing?" Alison asks as she looks at the brunette who has just waltzed back into their bedroom with two extra pillows under her arms. "I just want to try something with you if that's okay? Turn on your side so you're facing my side of the bed," Emily replies and Ali nods because she's willing to try _anything_ and it takes a few minutes but she finally turns over to face Emily's side.

She places the pillow between Ali's legs before settling one under her bump to take away some of the pressure on the blonde. "Does that feel okay?" the brunette asks. "Yeah it feels fine Em but she's still kicking like crazy," Alison replies softly.

Emily tugs at the hem of Ali's vest top before pulling it up slightly and exposing Ali's stomach. She lies further down the bed so her head is near Alison's stomach and she places a gentle kiss on it, the skin rippling where the baby is kicking. Placing her right palm on Ali's stomach she begins to massage over the skin and when she feels Isla kick against her hand she knows Ali hasn't been exaggerating about how hard she has been kicking her. Its no wonder her wife hasn't been sleeping. "Just try and relax babe," Emily soothes as her hand skims over the skin.

Continuing her circles Emily leans in so her face is nearly pressed against Ali's stomach. "Hey little Isla I know you're eager to play soccer with me but you have to stop for a little while your Mommy is trying to sleep and she can't sleep while you're kicking around in there," Emily whispers in a hushed tone and she can still feel the baby kicking against her hand.

"You may not be your Mommy's biologically but you're clearly just as stubborn as her aren't you? But if you are a true Fields like me then you will be fiercely protective of the people you love and do anything to make them happy but you're not making my job easy right now," Emily continues and Alison can't help the tears that fill her eyes because she's literally never seen anything sweeter than Emily talking away to their baby.

"We really can't wait to meet you but it's a little while away yet and you need to slow it down because you will need all your energy for when you're here and if you keep this up you won't have any for me and your Mommy. Are you feeling them slow down?" Emily asks as her right hand continues to work it's way up and down Ali's stomach and as the blonde looks down she catches Emily's eyes.

"Yeah they are starting to ease up a bit," Alison replies and she sighs softly because it feels almost like relief. "Good, now close your eyes while I settle her down some more." Emily answers before she presses another kiss onto Alison's stomach.

Feeling the need for some sort of contact with Emily Alison reaches her hand down and finds the brunette's hair, twirling some of it around her fingers. Emily smiles against Ali when she feels the blonde's fingers in her hair but she doesn't stop her hand from moving in circles, applying just enough pressure to feel that the kicking has almost come to a complete stop.

"That's it baby slow it down, we love it when you kick but not when your Mommy is trying to sleep she really needs her sleep otherwise she gets all hormonal and we need to go for milkshakes and fries _together_ at like two in the morning and it's not good for her when she's so tired."

Feeling Ali's hand still in her hair Emily places another kiss on her now still stomach before lowering her voice. "You're going to be so lucky because your Mommy is going to love you _so_ much and I'm going to love you so much, we love you already but there's something different about your Mommy's love, she makes you feel like the most special person in the world and yeah your Mom has a special love and I know she's going to have _extra_ special love just for you Isla."

Looking up Emily can see Alison is sound asleep, her head resting on the pillow and Emily's hand finally comes to a stop on Ali's stomach. "Good job baby, good job." She says before pulling herself up and draping her arm around Alison.


	12. Always Number One

_Blown away by the response to this story seriously the chapter views are off the scale the highest I've ever had, hoping this will be my first story with over 200 reviews so help me out guys! Also to the reviewer called 'Em' thank you for all the reviews you've left and there will be some drama coming up in the story don't worry. And sorry if the first few paras of this chapter tease a wee bit but there is some M rated stuff further in!_ **Please follow/fave and review!  
**

* * *

As usual Alison wakes before Emily, the brunette is still in a dreamy world of her own and Alison can't help but lean over slightly to tuck a stray strand of dark hair behind Emily's ear. She's slept well after last night, _extremely_ well and she still can't believe how Emily was able to soothe Isla enough to stop her from kicking furiously against her.

She might not be tired but her body is almost vibrating with need and want. Smiling to herself at the thought of what she is about to do she places a gentle kiss on Emily's mouth before finding skin on the brunette's neck where she attaches her lips.

She pulls back slightly before pulling her vest top over her head, rendering her top half completely naked and for the first time in a few weeks she actually _feels_ attractive. The wonder of sleep she thinks as she gazes over at Emily lustfully, the morning light is attempting to break through their curtains and the soft glow highlights the goose bumps on Emily as she runs her finger slowly down the brunette's arm. Leaning over slightly she brushes her lips against Emily's neck again before traveling lower towards the brunette's collarbone and she can feel Emily begin to stir underneath her lips.

"Ali?" Emily speaks, her voice still rough from sleep "what are you doing?" and Ali doesn't answer she just presses her lips against the tan skin and moves lower again. "What does it feel like I'm doing?" she teases before running her thumb over Emily's left nipple and she feels it harden under her touch.

"Is this morning?" Emily asks as she pushes herself slightly against Ali's palm. "It is," the blonde replies simply before lowering her hand underneath Emily's vest top. "I know we haven't in the morning for a few weeks but I want you," Ali says as she presses a kiss against Emily's nipple through the fabric and Emily's breath catches in her throat before she whispers a needy "fuck."

"Spencer just called to make sure we are going tonight," Emily states as Alison walks out the bathroom with a towel around her that hardly fits anymore. "Who has a legal gala on a Sunday night?" Alison huffs as she removes the towel from her hair and begins to towel dry it.

"It'll be fun plus there's a casino I'm looking forward to it and we all took tomorrow off work remember," Emily replies as she walks over towards the blonde, her head resting on Ali's wet shoulder.

"This morning was…" and she feels Ali turn in her arms. "Incredible, nobody will ever know me as much as you Em." She replies and she leans up to kiss the brunette again and it takes all of her will power to pull back because she could easily get Emily naked again. It's just one of _they_ days where she's turned on by everything and anything Emily does.

"Can you zip me up Em?" Alison shouts from their closet just as Emily finishes getting ready. She's wearing a black dress that stops mid way down her thigh, the short sleeves are lace that extends down around her back it's coupled with black heels and her hair is curled and sitting around her left shoulder. "Wow you look amazing," Ali purrs as she sees Emily in the mirror behind her.

"So do you." Emily replies as she presses a kiss on Alison's bare shoulder. The blonde is wearing a one shoulder red dress that clings to her body and Emily thinks the way it highlights her bump is magnificent. She zips up the dress slowly taking her time before tilting Ali's head back slightly and kissing the blonde's neck earning a small groan. "I really wish we didn't have to leave right now," Ali states as she sees Emily smirk in the mirror.

They're nearly half way there when Emily feels Alison's fingers delicately dance over the bare flesh of her thigh and Emily knows exactly what Alison is doing. "We can't," the brunette stresses and she knows Alison isn't going to give in that easily when she feels the blonde's finger press gently against her underwear.

"Why?" Ali replies and her voice is low. "Because we have dinner at Spencer's table and if we are late well you know what she's like." Emily argues although it's becoming increasingly hard to concentrate on the road when Ali slips her underwear to the side and begins to circle her clit slowly.

"Okay, okay," she relents easily because when Alison is like this she can't deny her _anything_ and as she finds a quiet spot further down the road Alison wastes no time in pulling the brunette towards her, their lips and tongues meeting in a hasty kiss that leaves both of them gasping when they pull apart. "Back seat now." Alison says and Emily quickly unclips her seat belt to get out of their car.

She's not entirely sure how Ali manages it with her bump but the blonde is soon kneeling over her while she tugs at her own dress to pull it up and quickly it's bunched around her shapely hips. And while they've had sex in the car before it's never been this _frenzied_ because Ali's hands are everywhere and then they are nowhere as she grips Emily's hand and places it over her red underwear.

"I need you," she breathes hotly and Emily can feel how wet Alison is through the fabric and it _still _makes her tingle from head to toe.

She wastes no time in pulling the thin material to the side and sliding her two fingers through the blonde's slick heat. "Em please," Ali almost pleads and she gently pushes two fingers inside the blonde who lets out a low whimper before she snakes her hand between their bodies to move Emily's underwear out of the way and soon Emily feels Ali's fingers circling her clit again but it's quicker this time, like the blonde _needs_ it and her head falls back against the seat and Ali attaches her lips against the brunette's neck.

"Faster Em," Ali gasps and Emily obliges, her thrusts becoming quicker as she feels Ali's hips begin to move in tandem and as her thumb finds the blonde's clit she can feel Ali's thighs quivering at either side of her. Then almost unexpectedly the blonde presses against her clit harder and it's enough for her to let go, moaning into Ali's mouth as the blonde's lips and tongue meet hers in a needy kiss.

The feeling of Emily coming underneath her is all it takes for Ali and when her hips press down on Emily's fingers she cries out Emily's name as the pleasure pulses rapidly around her body. "Fuck," Emily pants against Alison's neck. "Indeed we did." Comes her reply as she leans in to kiss Emily again.

They are late by the time they arrive at Spencer's yearly event and as they enter the large hall hand in hand there's already waiters and waitresses handing out menus to some tables. A few heads turn in their direction and then even more heads turn when they see Alison's pregnant stomach. "Spence is going to kill us for being late Ali," Emily says as her eyes scan the hall looking for the others.

"Who cares you just gave me an _incredible_ orgasm, I would pick that any day over being here," Ali replies in a husky whisper and Emily smiles because she would pick that too but Spencer is their best friend and that's the only reason they are here instead of in bed together. That and the great food that this place serves. "Over there." Ali says as she nods to her right and Emily sees Hanna standing, one hand in the air waving them over to the table.

"Hey guys… sorry we're late we got sidetracked" Emily mumbles as they sit down at the table and she avoids any eye contact with Spencer because she knows the brunette's is quite highly strung at these kind of events. "Yeah I'm sure you did" Hanna snorts and Ali smiles at Hanna playfully because she knows Emily isn't fooling any of them with her lazy excuse. "Anyway, how is little Isla?" Hanna asks steering the conversation away onto safer territory.

"Since you named her last week she's been awful she won't stop kicking me," Ali admits and she prays that she hasn't jinxed herself because she's been relatively kick free today. "I had to talk to her stomach last night, the baby seems to calm down when she hears my voice," Emily adds proudly as the waiter hands the menus around.

"You two are lucky that we didn't start eating without you," Spencer grumbles and Emily can only throw her an apologetic smile. "Oh I wouldn't worry Spence I have a feeling they already ate _before_ they got here," Hanna replies quickly before laughing at her own joke. "Trust you Hanna," Aria smirks and Spencer smiles before she rolls her eyes and shakes her head.

"Okay _too_ much information." Toby laughs and even though she's twenty-seven and they've been together ten years Emily blushes slightly at her friends' knowledge of her and Ali's sex life.

"How you holding up Em?" Toby asks as they stand at one of the Blackjack tables. "Truthfully? I am holding up just fine although Ali's had a rough week with the baby kicking," Emily admits and her eyes zero in on Ali who's across the hall, she's Emily's own version of a magnet.

"Me and the guys have bought something for the baby but it hasn't arrived yet, you're going to love it," Toby says and Emily can see his eyes sparkling, a small smile tugging at his lips.

"You didn't have to do that," Emily replies although part of her is excited to see what they have bought because despite being the only female in the detective rank she has built good friendships with all of the guys there. "We all wanted to," Toby answers easily, "plus she's going to be the newest member of our Rosewood Police family after all." He adds before he puts his arm around her shoulder and gives her a gentle hug.

As Toby wanders over to another table she spots Ali again but this time she's surrounded by two women and a man who's eyes keep drifting south down her body while brushing his hand along Ali's bare arm and Emily just knows Ali will hate it so she makes her way slowly through the crowd towards them. _Complete asshole _Emily thinks as she gets closer to them, the man is now practically drooling over Alison's breasts. And she's grateful of the fact that she is gay because she doesn't think she would be able to deal with men like that.

Clearing her throat she causes the overly keen gentleman's eyes to snap up at her and in her heels she's a good inch or two taller than him. Turning her head at Emily Alison smiles at the sight of her wife and she pulls on the brunette's wrist to bring her closer and as the realisation dawns on the man's face Emily has to hold her smile back because Alison is _hers_ and she's not going to watch some guy like him drool over her anymore.

"This is Emily Fields," Alison says to the little group that they are in as her arm finds it's way around Emily's waist, "my wife," she adds as she looks directly at the guy who Emily believes five minutes ago thought he had a chance with the blonde. And even though it's childish she presses a kiss into Ali's hair just to rub it in his face even more.

"If you will excuse us," Emily says as she pulls Alison away from the situation. "Aw look at you all protective of me," Ali teases before pressing a kiss onto Emily's cheek. "Yeah well he kept staring at your boobs, they are mine," the brunette replies as her brow furrows in distaste at the guy.

"Do you think Spence will care if we leave a bit early? I'm actually pretty tired," Ali states as she presses her length against Emily. "No definitely not it's nearly twelve anyway there's only an hour or so left here," Emily replies as she spots Spencer across the room talking to some of her colleagues.

"Hey Spence we're going to head home Ali's pretty tired," Emily states as they approach the other brunette who's now on her own. "Yeah that's totally fine I've been there I know the feeling," Spencer replies as she places her hand on Ali's arm.

"Are you guys going home?" Hanna asks as she joins the group. "Yep we're pretty dead beat tonight," Ali replies as her hand finds her stomach. "Okay well I will get Aria she will want to say goodbye." Spencer says as she disappears into the crowd to find Aria.

It's when Hanna pulls her in for a hug that Alison feels the first kick and Hanna almost shoves her backwards. "Did I just feel Isla kick against me?" Hanna asks, her voice raised to almost a squeak. "You did yes," Alison replies with a smile.

"Oh my God she's not even here and already I am her _favourite,_" the other blonde gushes and Alison takes her hand and places it on her stomach while Isla gets some more kicking practice in.

"Don't cry," Emily soothes as she places her hand on Hanna's back. "Oh is she kicking?" Aria asks as her and Spencer approach them and before Alison knows it all of their friends' hands are on her stomach and she looks over towards Emily who is beaming almost proudly because that's _their_ baby kicking against their best friends hands.

"Has she stopped kicking yet?" Emily asks as they cross the car park towards their car, their arms are linked and Alison's head is resting against her shoulder. "Surprisingly she has, she just wanted to come and say hi to them for the first time I think," Alison replies before she comes to a stop, almost dragging Emily backwards.

She kicks off her heels before picking them up, her feet bare against the concrete. "My feet are killing me Em." She offers as an explanation before they begin the short walk towards the car.

"I'll lock up here, you go on upstairs and get settled into bed babe," Emily says as she presses a kiss on the blonde's forehead and for once Alison doesn't argue she smiles softly at her before she heads upstairs towards their bedroom. By the time Emily enters their bedroom Alison is curled up on her side of the bed and she's in one of Emily's t-shirts, her soft breathing indicating that she is asleep.

Quietly undressing and taking her make up off in the en suite bathroom she pulls her shorts and Rangers shirt out from the closet and then places a gentle kiss on Ali's cheek and stomach before she pulls the duvet up and around the blonde. She looks Ali over once more before she turns and heads back downstairs.

She pulls a cold beer from the fridge before raiding their cupboard for a packet of chips and she's just in time for the game starting when she switches the TV on in the living room. Shutting the door to stop any noise from floating upstairs and waking Ali she collapses onto the couch and takes a sip of her beer which is just what she needs after a night like tonight. "The simple things." She mutters to herself as the game kicks off and she opens her packet of chips.

It's just after half time when she hears the floorboards creaking above her before the noise of Ali's soft footsteps float downstairs. "What are you doing up?" the blonde asks sleepily.

"The game's on I thought I'd stay up and watch it since you were asleep babe," Emily replies before she motions her arms for the blonde to join her on the couch. She's slightly surprised when Ali sits on her lap before snuggling her head into the crook of her neck but her arms soon settle around the blonde's waist and she's convinced Ali has fallen asleep against her until she speaks.

"I had a weird dream," the blonde says and she reaches down for the hem of Emily's jersey. "Why what happened in it?" Emily replies although her attention is still on the soccer match. "We had twins but when they arrived you like forgot about me and I kind of faded into nothing and yeah," Ali replies as she pulls her head away to look at the brunette who's attention is now on her fully.

And just as she's about to speak again she feels Isla kick against her stomach. "Hey baby," Emily hums as she pats Alison's stomach and there's another few kicks before her stomach stops twitching again. "I think you were right that night she first kicked, I think she wants to be a soccer player," Alison jokes as she settles her head back against Emily's chest.

"Ali your dream will never happen," Emily states as she runs her hand over Ali's stomach. "Maybe it will though," she replies and there's a waver of uncertainty in her voice.

"It won't," Emily reassures her as she presses a kiss onto the blonde's head. "But how do you know that Em? Maybe you'll just forget about me." Alison speaks and Emily can't believe that Alison even has doubts about her forgetting the blonde because it will never _ever_ happen.

"Because you'll always be my number one," the brunette replies simply "and you will be Isla's number one too" she adds and she can feel Alison smile against her as she tugs harder at the hem of Emily's jersey. "You're our number one too Em."


	13. It's Not What It Looks Like

_Don't usually post on a Saturday but I had some free time so here we go, set the morning after the last chapter. Response as always from you guys is awesome! Flashback in italics. Some of you will probably hate the end of this chapter and some of you will love it but hey this is me I'm all about Emison please remember that! The people that asked for some drama this is for you guys. __**Please follow/fave and review!  
**_

* * *

Emily loves waking up with her arm wrapped around Ali's waist or on her back with Ali nestled against her shoulder so when she blinks an eye open she's a tad confused as to why she _isn't_ in either of these positions like she usually is and she's a little disappointed by it.

However as she opens her eyes fully she sees Ali resting against their pillows and headboard, her legs bent at the knee as far as Isla will allow and she's reading a magazine which isn't anything out of the ordinary but what is surprising is the fact that the magazine has cars on it. This morning is turning out strange already and she's only been awake for a minute.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you it's rude to stare?" Ali asks, her eyes never leaving the page that she's reading. "How did you…" Emily attempts to reply but Ali just shakes her head. "I can _feel_ your eyes on me Em, I've always been able to even when we were teenagers," the blonde replies as she finally closes the magazine that she's reading and places it on her bedside table.

"Well I was head over heels in love with you it was a little hard to be subtle about it especially when you were my best friend," Emily answers with a smile as she pulls herself up beside Ali. "_Was _in love with me? Ali teases with a pout before leaning over to press a chaste kiss against Emily's lips.

"_Still_ am," Emily mumbles against Ali's lips as the blonde's hand finds it's way onto the curve of her hip. "But why are you reading a car magazine?" Emily asks as their lips part slightly and Alison begins to laugh. "Here I am kissing you and all you can ask about is that," Ali answers as her thumb brushes against tan skin.

"I was just curious," the brunette replies as her lips find their way onto Ali's neck. "If you must know I was looking at cars, ours are too small we need a bigger one for Isla arriving so we're going to the car dealership later today," the blonde answers as Emily rolls half on top of her, her stomach stopping the brunette from rolling any further.

"Okay what kind?" Emily breathes against her neck. "Stop talking babe, but more kissing please." Ali urges as she guides Emily's lips back up towards her own.

"Ali that's not a car, that's some sort of army vehicle," Emily states as she looks up and down at the giant jeep in front of her. "It's just an Escalade," the blonde replies as she shakes her head at Emily's gross exaggeration. "No way it's huge there will only be three of us," Emily replies as she shakes her own head at it, "it looks like it should have a rocket launcher attached to the front of it," she adds as she wanders across the car shop floor.

"How about this then?" Ali calls over as she stands beside a silver jeep that looks like a square to Emily. "No it looks like it giant box," the brunette replies and she knows she's getting on Ali's nerves. And while she doesn't want to annoy her she also doesn't want to be driving an army tank back and forth across Rosewood.

"I like this one," Emily calls as she stands next to a classy black Audi jeep that looks very smart indeed. "That was my favourite too when we first walked in here," Ali admits as she walks over to join the brunette next to the car. "Okay so why didn't you show me this one first? It would have saved you getting annoyed at me," Emily replies as she puts her arm around Ali's shoulders.

"Because we are married and it's _our _decision not just mine," Ali explains easily and it's a nod to just how much they have matured together but especially Ali because it used to be a case of whatever she wanted she got.

"Isla agrees with our decision I think," Ali speaks softly as her hand falls over her stomach and when Emily's hand joins the blonde's she feels the rhythmic kicks of Isla against her palm. "She has good taste." Emily adds before pressing a kiss against Ali's temple.

"Fuck," Emily curses as she pulls back from the crib that she's spent the last hour building while Ali has been having a nap. The nursery is finally taking shape although if she can't find the last bolt that needs to be attached she might scream because these things are infuriatingly confusing to build. "You looking for this?" Ali asks as she bends down awkwardly to pick up the stray bolt, a coffee in her other hand.

"Thank God you found it, it was driving me crazy," Emily replies before taking a large gulp of coffee and she's not surprised when Ali leans up to kiss her because she knows the blonde is missing her coffee and she's so desperate for a hit that she kisses Emily just to get some sort of taste of it. "You can have a coffee you know just in moderation," Emily says as the blonde lets her go.

"No," Ali replies because she promised herself when she fell pregnant she wouldn't take any chances with their baby. None.

"It finally looks like a nursery," the blonde states as Emily screws the last bolt in place and there's blocked letters above the crib that read Isla's name and she can't help but smile. "What are you smiling at?" Emily asks as she stands next to the blonde to admire at her own handy work.

"I just can't believe that just over a year ago we agreed to have a baby and now she's only three months away from coming into the world." Ali replies truthfully as her rests on Emily's shoulder.

* * *

_They've been to Paris three times already but this is the first time as a married couple and Emily has to admit it's a city after her own heart; the weather is lovely and the small café they are sitting in sells their coffee strong and dark just as she likes it. As she takes in her surroundings a little girl walks past with her Mom their hands joined in the middle and Emily can't help but grin because they've spoken briefly about babies but recently Ali has made a few comments that makes the brunette think she may actually be coming around to the idea of them having a family._

_"Em what are you thinking about?" the blonde asks and it shakes Emily from her daydream as the Mom and daughter disappear out of view._

_"Nothing, it's nothing," Emily replies and Ali narrows her eyes at her because she knows Emily is lying. "You're thinking about babies aren't you?" Ali asks as she drags her chair closer to Emily and Emily knows she's been caught red handed. "I know you remember," Ali soothes as she places her hand over the brunette's._

_"I want one with you too," and Emily's eyes widen because it's the first time that Ali has said it out loud to her in as many words. "But not my own," and Emily's face falls because she's always imagined a mini Alison running about at some point in their lives._

_She knows how insecure the blonde is about this topic and it breaks her heart. "Ali you're not your Mom you know that," Emily says as she looks into blue eyes that are swimming with doubt, "I promise you that."_

_And while Alison wants nothing more than to just believe her there's something that holds her back, she still has her doubts about her ability to become a parent and she doesn't want to pass on any DiLaurentis genes because she is a Fields and she wants their baby to be a Fields too._

_"I want to carry your baby Em, I want our baby to be a Fields like us," she mumbles as her eyes find the floor and while she's older she is still awful at revealing her emotions but there's a finger at her chin tilting her head up._

_"Then that's what we will do, you can carry my baby," Emily replies as she leans in to press a gentle kiss against Ali's lips and she has to control herself because they are going to have a baby and she has a feeling that both of them feel like they are about to burst with happiness._

* * *

"Do you wish that she was yours biologically?" Emily asks as Ali's hand finds her stomach. "No because I can't wait to see a mini you," she laughs, "I think she will have lots of dark hair and tan skin like you," the blonde adds and it's the truth because a mini Emily is just what the world needs. Something pure and good.

"You won't be saying that when she has us up at all hours of the morning wanting food and changed," Emily grumbles and it's the only thing she's not particularly looking forward to because she loves her sleep and she has a feeling she won't be doing a lot of it in a few months. The vibration of her phone in her pocket drags Emily's attention away from the lack of sleep thought.

"So," Emily says as she stuffs her phone back into her pocket. "Some of the guys are going to Coopers after their shift tonight, they want to know if we want to join them?" the brunette asks.

"I'm not really up for it tonight, while hanging out at the cop bar is usually fun I can't imagine it will be when you're nearly seven months pregnant," Alison replies. "But you should go babe you haven't been out with them for awhile because you have been here with me so you should go," she adds and she sees Emily's features soften.

"I like being there for you though," Emily replies as she pulls Alison towards her. "And I love it but go seriously you can catch them all up on pregnancy talk I am sure they will be thrilled with that." Ali answers before placing a kiss on Emily's nose.

As Ali saunters out of the nursery and back downstairs Emily tidies up the left over packaging before her phone begins to ring. Seeing the name she slides her finger across the screen before she presses it to her ear.

"Did she buy it?" the voice asks and Emily glances over her shoulder before she answers. "Yep she won't be there I will see you just after seven the restaurant across the street from Strawberry's and remember nothing too fancy," she replies before she says bye and hangs up.

It's strange to be snuggled up on the couch without Emily Alison thinks as her hand snakes into the bag of candy that she has at her side. Her hand automatically avoiding the one's Emily loves. "I don't see your Mama's fascination with this," Alison speaks to her stomach as she watches some soccer highlights that are on the TV.

Just as she's about to switch it over she feels the first kick and then the second and then the third. "Wow you really do love soccer don't you little Isla monster," Alison says as begins to soothingly rub her stomach which doesn't work because soon the kicks are getting fast and furious.

"Come on baby slow down, you slow down when your Mama asks you too so please do it for me too," Alison says as she attempts to calm Isla down. She gives it a couple of minutes before she throws her head back against the couch.

"Please baby," she whispers and there's a brief moment of stillness where she thinks she's _finally_ mastered Emily's talent at getting Isla to calm down but then there's a swift kick to the ribs and her doubts about being a Mom begin to creep into her thoughts again. Thoughts of her own childhood and her own Mom trickle into her mind and then she stands because she will _not_ go there. Will not drag herself down that path again. "We need a milkshake with fries."

She's just about to cross the street towards Strawberry's when she realises her purse is still in the car and it's when she turns back that she notices Emily through the window. Emily who's not at Coopers but rather in a restaurant with _another_ woman. She can't see the other woman's face but she knows it's none of their friends and there's a few seconds where she literally can't move because Emily has _lied_ to her. And then she feels the sickening hot jealousy curse around her body because if the woman isn't one of their friends and if Emily isn't at Coopers like she had told Alison then what is she doing here and more importantly who is the woman?

She's not even aware that she's crying until she feels a tear splash against her hand on the way down. And she stands next to her car and looks into the restaurant as Emily laughs at whatever the woman is saying to her and then there's something exchanged between them some sort of book and Alison wants to go into the restaurant and tear the whole place down but she doesn't because she _can't_. Her legs not allowing her to physically move yet. And the kick of Isla reminds her that it's not just her anymore it's the two of them and she never thought Emily could ever do something like this, not just to her but to _them_ because she's never even seen Emily look at another woman since they have been together.

She has to drag her eyes away from her wife because she physically can't watch anymore, the bile rising slowly in her throat and so she enters her car and grips the steering wheel, her knuckles turning a whiter shade of pale. Resting her head briefly against the head rest she wipes the tears from her eyes with her hand before starting the engine and as she passes the restaurant she glances another look inside and it's not all a dream or a case of mistaken identity because Emily _really_ is in there with another woman who _isn't_ her.

As Emily puts her key in the lock she's surprised to find no lights on in their house because Ali usually always leaves the stairway light on for her when she's getting in late. Pushing the door open she's greeted with complete darkness and she shouts upstairs but gets no reply.

Assuming Alison is asleep she slips her boots off and she's half way upstairs when she hears a noise coming from the kitchen. Turning on her heels she pads back down before she pushes the kitchen open and there's darkness in there too but there's enough moonlight creeping through the window that she can see Ali's silhouette sitting at the kitchen island.

"What are you doing in here in the dark Ali?" and Ali almost scoffs because Emily seems genuinely concerned. "I saw you tonight," the blonde replies simply and she's glad when a sob gets caught in her throat because she doesn't want to cry anymore. "W..what?" Emily replies her voice stuttering and although Alison already knew it this is confirmation that she really did see Emily tonight. Hard solid proof. "I saw you tonight in the restaurant." Ali repeats even though she knows Emily heard her the first time around.

"Who is she Emily?" Alison asks and Emily swallows because she knew it had been a bad idea, had told Hanna that it was a bad idea because Alison would find out but Hanna had waved her concern off and she had gone a long with it. "It's not what it looks like Alison," Emily stammers and Alison finally turns to face her and Emily's heart aches because she knows what Alison is thinking right now about what she saw.

"Usually it's exactly what it looks like." Alison replies.


	14. Balloons and Babygrows

_Feedback is awesome. Also a few people have asked where I'm from because of the soccer team references I've made in this story I'm from Scotland so I hope that answers why I've picked that soccer team :)! Please keep leaving me a wee review I love reading them that's why you guys get regular updates! Also sorry about the cliffhanger but I actually think most people liked it or are currently having a love/hate relationship with it._ **Please follow/fave and review!  
**

* * *

"_Usually it's exactly what it looks like,_" the words bounce around Emily's head as she stands in the darkness of their kitchen. Too stunned to reply the brunette can only stare, stare into the spot that Alison is standing in only inches away from her.

A single tear escapes Ali's eyes and it seems to break the seal that she's managed to control and soon more tears are running down her cheeks. After another few seconds Emily still hasn't replied to her and Alison feels like there's a knife being twisted in her stomach. "Well I guess that answers all my questions then," she claims before she walks past Emily, their shoulders bumping against each other as she moves.

It's all so _surreal_ until she hears their bedroom door slam shut and it jolts her back into reality, turning on her heels she quickly heads towards the stairs. Taking them two at a time Emily is soon standing in the middle of their bedroom, her attention being drawn towards the bathroom door where she sees the light underneath. Pushing down on the handle she's not really surprised to find that Ali has locked it.

"Ali it's not what it looks like I promise you, you need to trust me on this. I love you I wasn't with her like that at all it wasn't what it looked like," Emily speaks as she rests her head against the bathroom door. She hears Alison sigh before there's a gentle tap on the door and she reckons the blonde has her head back against the door too.

"Please, I just want to be alone right now...just leave me alone, I can't talk about this so just go," Alison replies and Emily has to swallow back the tears that are forming in her eyes. When Alison opens the door ten minutes later she's not surprised to find Emily gone.

"Hanna!" Emily shouts as she pounds on Hanna's front door with her first and she doesn't care that a few of Hanna's neighbours now have their lights on to see what the commotion is. "Hanna!" she shouts again and this time there's finally a response from within the house as their hallway light is switched on and she can see the blonde through the glass in the door.

"Jesus Emily what the hell are you doing? Have you seen the time it's like one in the morning," the blonde answers and it's clear that she has just rolled out of bed.

"I don't care what time it is Hanna," Emily argues as she pushes her way past Hanna and into her and Caleb's house. "Ali saw me tonight at the restaurant with Sara," and Hanna finally looks awake, her eyes widening, "no no that's not the worst part, the worst part is that Ali thinks I'm having some sort of affair with her," the brunette adds and her voice is still raised.

"Shit." Hanna answers as she runs her hand through her blonde hair that is still messy from sleep.

"I told you the surprise baby shower was a bad idea," Emily huffs as she collapses onto Hanna's couch and the blonde is now flanked by Aria and Spencer while Ezra and Caleb stay in the kitchen knowing it's not wise to enter the potential war zone. "It wasn't a bad idea she just wasn't supposed to find out like this," Aria replies and Emily can only raise her head to glare at her friend. "You think?" she replies sarcastically.

"I thought Sara's memory book thing would be the perfect gift for you to give her," Hanna reasons and while Emily agrees that it is a great gift she had told Hanna a few days ago that Hanna should just give Sara the photos and things she wanted included because this is exactly the type of thing she didn't want to happen. "Sneaking around always turns into a fuck up, I told you I didn't want to do it," Emily argues.

"I know I'm sorry I just thought meeting Sara would be a good way for you to explain exactly what you wanted in the book and how you wanted it, it would be your own," Hanna replies and she looks over at Emily, sorry written all over her face.

"It's a fuck up, a complete fuck up I should have just told her the truth this is why I don't do surprises," the brunette mutters as she rests her head in her hands. "We will fix this." Spencer states and Emily looks up because she _needs_ Spencer to be right.

As she tosses her cell phone between her hands she's torn between whether she should call Emily or not. Even when they argue or when Emily does something wrong she always calls and the fact that she hasn't has Alison a little weary. But when she thinks about where Emily might be her mind wanders back to the woman in the restaurant and she pushes it to the back of her mind because she can't think about that right now. It's _too_ much and it causes a dull ache in her chest. She pads downstairs and into the living room where she throws her phone onto the coffee table and waits for Emily to get in touch with her.

"I've got it," Spencer states as she stands, it's the first any of them have spoken in just over an hour and her voice brings Emily out of her sleepy haze. "We do the baby shower today, Hanna has most of the stuff here anyway so instead of surprising her at the weekend we do it today," and Emily's pretty sure that Spencer is joking with her until she hears Aria agreeing.

"A baby shower on a Tuesday afternoon? You must be joking me," Emily replies. "No it's brilliant," Hanna answers, "then she can see nothing was going on between you and Sara and that really you were just trying to do something nice for her," the blonde adds as she looks over in Emily's direction. "Yeah all great in theory but there is a thing called work and there wont be many people able to go," Emily replies.

"We can call all take the day off, Toby can call in for you and I'm sure there's a few of our other friends who will be available and then there's our Moms," Spencer answers.

"Plus I can call Sara first thing to tell her to get a move on with your book and maybe she can come over and show Ali what you guys were talking about," Hanna adds and Emily knows she's trying her hardest to make this better and she finds herself nodding in agreement with them because she needs Ali to see that she would never do anything like that to hurt the blonde, especially not with another woman.

She's not completely sure what wakes her but when she opens her eyes it's light outside and she knows that she's probably late for work so when she leans over to grab her phone and the time reads ten twenty five she knows she's _really_ late for work, not that she feels like going in anyway but still.

"Ali?" a voice calls from outside and Ali is pretty sure that it's Aria and she's probably just here to make sure that she's okay. "Just a minute," she calls back before she hauls herself off the couch and towards the door.

"Get dressed," Aria states as she walks into the house and Ali's heart slams against her ribs because what if something has happened to Emily but she quickly shakes that off because she would probably be the _first_ to know. "I'm not really in the mood Aria it's been a long night," she replies as she walks into the living room, the brunette following her.

"We know about last night and we've been with Emily all night but we need to show you something so hurry and get dressed please," Aria replies and Ali would be lying if she said she isn't intrigued so she lets out a long breath before making her way slowly upstairs to get dressed.

She's not sure where they're going until they take the next right at the lights and then she's pretty sure that they are heading for Hanna's house. "Why are we going to Hanna's?" Ali asks and she watches as Aria quickly smiles over at her before turning her attention back onto the road.

"You'll see." Is all she says and Ali can't help but wonder because if Aria really knew what happened last night and seen what she'd seen then she's pretty sure that the brunette wouldn't be smiling.

It's only when they get closer to Hanna's house that she sees the numerous balloons and there's more than a few of them. All baby pink and white and they are attached to pretty much every surface; Hanna's fence, the front door and then that's when she sees Emily standing at the door with her own balloon in her hand.

"You seriously didn't think Emily was cheating on you with that woman did you?" Aria asks before she smiles, cuts the engine and then hops out of the car. "She's all yours," Aria speaks to Emily before the shorter brunette makes her way into Hanna's house.

"What is this Em?" Alison asks as she walks towards her wife while taking in all the balloons. "I…I know you've been having a hard time with the kicking and stuff so when I told Hanna she suggested we throw you a surprise shower to save you from organising it all," and Alison can see no deceit in the brunette's eyes, if anything there's fear, fear that Alison might _not_ believe her.

"Last night the woman I met was Sara she's doing this memory book for us that's why I've had the photos out it's basically a book of all our time together and there's a page at the back especially for Isla's photos," Emily adds as she finally stretches her hand out to the blonde and Alison can't help but laugh when Emily hands her the balloon.

"I'm not or never have been cheating on you Ali, it took me long enough to get you I will never mess that up," the brunette adds and she can see Alison's face begin to soften while she looks at the pink balloon that she's holding.

"I'm the one eh?" Alison asks and there's a hint of humour behind her voice as she looks at Emily, taking a few steps forward as she speaks. "You've always been the one Alison and I just wanted to do something nice for you for us even," Emily answers as she throws her thumb in the direction of the house.

"I'm sorry I doubted you," Ali speaks as she finally reaches Emily and her hands find the brunette's waist. "I can understand it, but this time it really wasn't what it looked like," Emily replies sincerely.

"No it wasn't," Alison answers before she leans up to press her lips against Emily's and even though it's been less than twelve hours since she's seen her wife she's _missed_ her and she's annoyed at herself for even thinking Emily could do that to her and Isla but as the brunette kisses her back her thoughts fade into nothing because there's nothing quite like kissing Emily Fields. _Her wife_.

"You could have told me this was happening today Emily," Pam states sternly as she enters Hanna's house, two of her friends with her. "I really didn't know Mom it was a surprise," Emily shrugs in reply as she guides her Mom and her two friends into the living room where there are more people than she had imagined.

And for a second she loses Ali in amongst the guests because the blonde is the center of attention today and there was a time when Alison would thrive on this type of occasion, where everyone was focused on her but Emily thinks she looks a bit flustered today. Uncomfortable even. "How are you holding up?" she asks as she reaches Ali on the other side of the room.

"I can't believe how many people are here," she laughs, "and Hanna let it spill that you were going to surprise me at the weekend with this so thank you," she adds as she presses a light kiss on the brunette's cheek. "I love that by the way," she states as she looks over at the door and there's a small rope that looks like a washing line and there's four tiny baby grows hanging on it with wooden pegs and each of them have a pale pink letter on it spelling out Isla's name.

"I done that I thought it was very cute if I say so myself," Emily admits as she looks over at it and her arms find Ali's waist as her chin rests on the blonde's shoulder.

"Are we okay then?" Emily asks and she feels the blonde stir in her arms before she turns around, the bump causing them to part a little. "Yeah we are more than okay I can't believe you have done this for me and I'm sorry for thinking that of you," Ali replies and as she looks around again she knows that she's more than lucky. More than lucky that she's married to Emily, more than lucky that she's having Emily's baby and more than lucky that the people around her are her friends.

"Yeah well I know how tired you've been with Isla kicking and we all wanted to help out," Emily replies with a smile. "Speak of the devil," Alison answers as she reaches out for Emily's hand and as she places it on her stomach Emily can feel Isla kick against her palm. When Emily looks back up at Alison the blonde is smiling her dimple smile and Emily knows that they are just fine.

The sound of the doorbell breaks them from their moment and when Emily answers the door she's more than surprised to see Toby and six of her colleagues standing in front of her. "We know it's a women's thing but we know it's not really an orthodox baby shower anyway so we wanted to come a long," Toby explains and Emily can only smile because Toby is like her older brother.

"Thank you Toby," she replies as she throws her arms around his neck and gives him a hug. "What about me Fields? Where's my hug?" Pete calls from the back and Emily can only shake her head. "Never in a hundred years Pete," she answers with a smirk before she invites them all inside and she hears the whistles when the men enter the living room.

"We know we're crashing but we got Em and Alison something for Isla and we wanted to give you guys it, we got it specially made," Toby says as a hushed silence falls around the room and he hands them over a paper bag. "Thank you Toby you didn't have to." Alison replies as she reaches out for the bag and puts her hand inside.

Pulling out a white baby grow she unfolds it until she can read the writing on it. On the front there's pink writing that reads 'Property of Rosewood PD' and on the left hand side there's a tiny pink police badge. "Oh Toby I love it," Emily exclaims as she draws him in for another hug and then it's Ali's turn and although they aren't as close the hug is still full of gratitude. "There's more," he states as he pulls away.

And Alison's hand digs back into the bag before she pulls out a blanket, it's a pale yellow colour with letters of the alphabet scattered around it. "My Mom love's to make they kind of things," Pete says and Emily is reconsidering her hundred years hug statement because the blanket is absolutely adorable.

"Thank you guys so much, all of you," and Emily pulls them all into a hug because for being guys they have actually bought sensibly and she's glad she's part of the Rosewood Police Department family. "Maybe the Rosewood Police Department isn't that bad after all," Alison teases before she gives them all a hug too.

"One more thing Em," Toby speaks as everyone else goes back to their conversations. He quickly makes his way over to Spencer before returning with a small square package. "What's this?" Emily asks and there's a grin on Toby's face. "Open it and see," he replies and Emily wastes no time in opening it.

It's a silver picture frame with hers, Alison's and Isla's name inscribed onto the front of it and as she turns it over she sees the message on the back from Toby and Spencer. 'To Emily, Ali & Isla. Love always Spencer, Toby & TJ'.

"We thought maybe you'd want a picture of the three of you for your desk," Toby explains and Emily has to blink back the tears because it's absolutely beautiful and she can't wait to have it sitting on her desk for everyone to see. "I love it," she mumbles and this time it's Toby who pulls her into a hug.

Emily folds into the couch as her Mom finally leaves and she's the last to go. "I am exhausted," she states as Ali sits next to her, her arm around the blonde's shoulder. "Me too but probably not as much as you since you were up all night doing this," Ali replies as she settles her head in the crook of Emily's neck. "It was all worth it though," the brunette replies as she presses a kiss onto Ali's head.

"I love you Em," Alison states as she looks up at the brunette through long eyelashes. "I love you too Alison" Emily replies before she leans down to kiss the blonde and just as her hand settles on Ali's bump she feel's Isla kick.

"We love you too baby," Emily soothes as her hand pats Alison's stomach. "We do indeed." Alison adds as her hand finds Emily's.


	15. The One

_For the people who left me a review you guys are awesome finally at 200 yaay. And for the guest reviewer who called me awesome thank you! So are you. This will probably be my last daily update sadly, I'm back to uni tomorrow so we will see what my timetables like hopefully not too bad so I can still put out regular updates! If you want an idea/prompt included in this story get in touch or you can follow me on Twitter I am on there pretty much everyday and I follow back: kirstenr93_ **Please follow/fave and review.  
**

* * *

**"**It worries me when you summon us all here and then give out tea and coffee to us," Ali says as she sips on her tea and while it's not as good as the coffee she used to drink it has to do for now. Only three more months to go she thinks to herself.

"I feel like I should be offended by that for some reason," Hanna replies before she shoots a quick look at Spencer and Aria who are sitting across the island from her and Ali. "Where is Emily any way?" Hanna whines and Ali can only shrug in response because sometimes Emily's job is a pain in her ass especially when it has her running late.

"Toby is the same sometimes says he will be home by five and then he gets a lead and before I know it he's not walking in the door until after six, he gets annoyed with it too so I imagine Emily will be just as annoyed." Spencer replies when she sees the annoyance on Ali's face because she knows what it's like to be married to someone in the force. But just as Spencer finishes speaking Emily waltzes through the door towards them.

"Sorry I'm late something came up," Emily mumbles to the others as she walks into Hanna's kitchen and Ali smiles at Spencer. "Told you," Spencer states smugly. "Told you what?" Emily asks as she leans down to press a quick kiss onto Ali's lips.

"Never mind that," Hanna interrupts before she walks over towards the kitchen drawers where she pulls one open. "This is for you guys," she states as she hands a few pages of paper to Ali, the blonde's face lighting up as her eyes dance across the words on the page.

"We can't accept that Hanna," Emily mumbles as she looks over the page. "Yes you can and you are accepting it, it's from all three of us," Aria chimes in. "Considering the baby shower fiasco earlier in the week and since it's Valentines Day today we wanted you two to get away over the weekend, it will probably be the last time you can before Isla's here," Hanna adds and Ali stands to give them a hug because a weekend in New York with Emily is exactly what she needs.

"Thank you," Emily states as she pulls all of them into individual hugs. "As much as I love the moment we are all sharing I need to go to the living room, this kitchen stool is breaking my back." Ali speaks as she ambles towards Hanna's living room.

"Actually we better head home guys," Emily says as she reaches out for Ali's arm gently. "Why?" and the blonde quirks her eyebrow. "Not for that but maybe later," Emily replies quietly, "I may have something for you," she adds playfully before Ali nods her head.

"Jeez you two are like horny teenagers," Hanna says with her hand in the air. "Oh yeah cause you and Caleb are not just as bad," Alison fires back quickly with a smirk and Hanna has no reply.

She got the memory book today from Sara and it's perfect and she's aware how cheesy it is but with Ali's hormones she thinks she will appreciate it because it really is a book of them _together_. And her mind wanders briefly to when they sat on the dusty old library floor of Rosewood High years ago and Ali had told her that Pip got Estella in the end and Emily had _never_ fully let herself believe that she would get Alison in the end but she _has _and she makes a mental note that one day she will read Isla _Great Expectations_.

"Em?" the blonde's voice breaks her out of her daydream, "are you ready?" she asks and Emily nods her head before she takes Alison's hand. "See you guys later."

Alison's the first to enter their house and it's the smell she notices first. Flowery with hints of fruit and she crinkles her nose. "What is that? It smells amazing," she asks as she turns towards Emily. "I may have been home first before I came to Hanna's," the brunette admits.

"There's a bath made for you and then when you're out there will be pizza waiting and my gift will also be waiting," she adds before she helps Ali out of her red coat. "Such a romantic Em," Ali teases before she presses her lips against the brunette and she's a little disappointed when Emily pulls away slightly and points upstairs. "Bath."

She's tempted to ask Emily to join her but as she lowers herself into the bath, the warm bubbly water rinsing over her skin she doesn't. There's not enough room for both of them both now anyway, her stomach has put paid to that. "Your Mama can't join me in the bath anymore because of you, you little monster you're getting so big Isla." Alison speaks to her stomach and it causes Isla to kick against her and she's happy that Isla has decided to say hello to her because today has been another relatively kick free day. And while she's glad she's not getting kicked in the ribs every second it's also nice to feel Isla say hello.

"Hey babe," Emily says as Alison makes her way downstairs, she's in one of Emily's t-shirts that nearly doesn't fit her anymore, Isla stretching it about as far as it can go. "You should have put one of your baggy t-shirts on that we bought," Emily offers as she moves along the couch slightly.

"No this one smells like you, we both like it," Alison adds before she leans in to kiss Emily gently, their lips moving in perfect sync against each other. "Gift time." Emily says and the excitement is there for Alison to see in her wife's dark eyes.

Alison is the first to receive her gift and when she opens the paper on it she knows immediately what it is. It's black in colour with a white swirly pattern snaking up the side of it and in the middle there's a picture of her and Emily on their wedding day. Emily's arms are around Alison's waist, the blonde's hands on top of Emily's and Emily's head is resting on Ali's shoulder while the blonde's head is turned towards Emily a smile plastered on her face.

* * *

_"You look beautiful Alison," Emily states as Alison's hands slip around her neck and her own hands find Ali's hips. "So do you, white really suits you," the blonde replies with a smirk before she rests her head against Emily's shoulder as the first strums of Alistair Griffin's – The One vibrates around the room._

_"I love that you found this song," Alison mumbles against Emily's collarbone before pressing a gentle kiss against her skin and Emily can literally feel it burn._

_"Me too, you have always been my one you know?" the brunette asks and blue eyes look up to meet hers through long eyelashes. "I know and you've always been mine, you were always my favourite Emily."_

_And there's a few cheers when Emily leans down to press her lips against Alison's and it's still sinking in that Alison is her wife because there was a time where this was merely a dream, a dream that she never expected to get._

_"What are you smiling at?" Ali asks as her and Emily part slightly. "Just what you told me when we were in high school, Pip gets Estella in the end right?" Emily replies and she sees a smile break out on Alison's face too._

_"Yeah Pip gets Estella in the end babe," she answers before she draws her wife into another kiss and when they eventually part more people are on the dance floor and Emily doesn't think she has ever been this happy and when she looks at Alison she knows the blonde feels the same. Their happiness is nearly tangible._

_"Photo time guys," Aria calls as she makes her way in front of Emily and Alison who are still dancing. "Do we have to?" Emily asks with a slight pout because she feels like there have been a million photos taken today. "Yes!" Aria calls and Emily smiles because she had only been teasing._

_Aria has her standing behind Alison with her arms around the blonde's waist, her head near Alison's shoulder and just when Aria is about to press the button she pinches the front of the blonde's dress which causes Alison to sequel softly and tilt her head back in a smile and when Emily looks at Alison she knows the photo will be perfect._

_"I love you Emily Fields," Alison says as she turns in Emily's arms to face her wife. "I love you too Alison Fields." The brunette replies and she's beaming.  
_

* * *

"I love this photo of us," Alison says as her finger traces over it, "but how did I not know that it was missing from our bedroom? It's one of my favourites," she asks with a laugh. "It must be the hormones messing with your memory or something." Emily replies before she flips the first page of the book open.

And every page is filled with a memory of Emily and Alison, photos, a movie stub from their first real date, the quote Ali read to the brunette out of _Great Expectations,_ pictures of them on the Eiffel Tower and at the back there's a double page with Isla's name across it. The left hand side has her two sonogram pictures and Ali wonders what she must look like now because nearly two months have passed since she's seen her.

Underneath it is a small paragraph about how Isla's name came about and Alison knows Hanna will cry when she reads it. The right page has a large circle in it with eleven other smaller circles around it, the top of the page has '_My First Year'_ written on it and Alison quickly deduces that each circle represents a month, the bigger circle indicating a year. "We will complete this." Emily promises and Alison knows that they will.

And it's _perfect_, it's all perfect. "It's just perfect," Alison mumbles as her fingers trace over the page and she can feel the sting of tears behind her eyes because only Emily could come up with something as good as this. "My gift pales in comparison if you can even call it a gift," she sniffs and it doesn't take Emily long to wipe the blonde's tears with her own thumb and when she looks into Alison's eyes Alison can see nothing but love, the same love that has always been there it hasn't changed, not one bit.

"You already got me the best gift Ali," Emily explains as she kisses the blonde and her hand finds it's way to Ali's stomach. "That's the best gift you could ever give me and you know it."

Alison disappears for a few minutes before she's back with a small box that's not wrapped and Emily knows it's a jewellery box just from the look of it. When she opens it she's greeted with a black stone bracelet and there's a silver clip that holds three small charms an E an A and a little love heart. "I love it," she states as she pulls it over her wrist and it actually _suits_ her and she pushes her wrist out to admire it on herself.

"It's nothing like you got me but I thought you would like it," Alison says as she looks at Emily's wrist and she imagines Emily will want to wear it every day while they are away because she looks seriously pleased with it. "No it's perfect Ali, absolutely perfect," she adds before she delicately slides the bracelet off and back into the box.

"I also have candy lots of it and the film we watch is your choice tonight," Alison says before she leans over and grabs the phone, "but first we need to get pizza because me and Isla are absolutely starving." And Emily can only smile and shake her head because Alison is _beyond_ perfection. "Happy Valentines Day," she whispers before Ali speaks to place their pizza order.

"I can't believe you just ate all that," Emily states with disbelief as Alison places her empty plate on the coffee table. "I told you I was starving but now I just want to lie under the duvet and sleep," the blonde adds as she pulls their blanket out from behind the couch and Emily knows her movie choice is a lost cause tonight.

It's not long before Emily feels Alison fall asleep against her, it's become an almost nightly ritual and every night she has to wake Alison to get her upstairs into bed and it's a struggle because the blonde never wants to move off the couch. So she relaxes and watches some rubbish TV to give Ali and Isla some more sleep before she takes them upstairs to bed.

"Ali," she calls as she gently shakes the blonde's arm. "Come on it's bed time," and Alison blinks her eyes open slowly and she sees Emily hovering above her. "Are we in New York yet?" she asks, her voice still full of sleep. "No not yet babe, we leave tomorrow morning for that," Emily laughs and Alison's disappointed because she is sure that her and Emily should be in New York by now. "Tomorrow?" she asks sheepishly and she sees the brunette nod her head.

"Yep tomorrow now come on you and Isla need your bed," Emily states as she extends her hand to Ali who yawns before she takes it and the blonde finally looks awake. "I dreamt we were in New York," she speaks as she puts the light out and pulls Emily by the hand upstairs.

"I had a feeling that you did when you asked me about whether we were there or not yet," Emily replies, her lips curving into an amused smile.

Emily's laying on her back, her right hand behind her head when Alison get's into bed. The blonde nestles in beside her before an arm is thrown around her stomach. "Soon I won't be able to do this," Alison says and there's a sadness behind her voice because she _loves_ doing this at night but Emily knows it's true.

"I know but I can still wrap my arms around you so it's not too bad," she soothes as she places a kiss on the blonde's head. "Thanks for the gift tonight it was perfect," Ali says as she stifles a yawn with her hand. "Thank you for mine too it's perfect and I can't wait to wear it," the brunette replies before she leans over and flicks the bedside lamp off plunging them into darkness.

"Goodnight I love you two," Emily states as she pulls Alison as close as she can without making her uncomfortable. "We love you too," Alison replies and there's a few seconds of silence between them. "Em?" the blonde asks into the darkness. "Yeah?" Emily answers.

"You're still my one," Alison states easily as she tugs at the hem of Emily's t-shirt. "You're still my one too Alison."


	16. New York, New York

_Good news guys (I think? haha) my timetable only has me in uni 3 days a week so I can still spend some time with this story! Also my chapter views seem to have trebled on this story, they are off the chart so THANK YOU if you have shared this with friends etc. __**As always follow/fave and review oh and follow me on Twitter! I always love new followers/new people on my TL: kirstenr93  
**_

* * *

"The fiftieth floor?" Alison asks quietly as they make their way towards one of the elevators in their hotel and Emily's sure she sees fear flicker across the blonde's features. "Yeah we are in the Towers, are you okay?" Emily asks as she presses the button on the panel and the ping indicates that the elevator is on it's way down. "It's just so high up," Alison replies quietly and Emily wonders how this is the first time she's ever known about this.

"We never go anywhere high rise," Ali states as if reading the brunette's mind. "You'll be fine Ali," Emily states and she feels the blonde's fingers curl around her own. "Plus if it breaks down or stops half way up there's plenty to do," Emily remarks playfully and there's a small smile that plays on Ali's lips. "Wouldn't be the first time." The blonde replies.

Despite her flirty remark Alison is never as glad when the doors of the elevator opens on their floor and she steps out, the tension fading as the elevator descends back into the building. She breathes out as Emily slips the key card into their door before pushing it open allowing the blonde to enter first and Alison can't believe the view.

"Wow." Is all she can mutter as she walks towards the window that gives them a view of the New York skyline and as she looks down she sees St Patrick's Cathedral below them.

"This is incredible we will have to work out some way to thank the girls," she adds as she gazes out and she feels Emily's strong arms wrap around her waist. "They are getting a niece from us what else could they possibly want?" Emily asks and her voice is laced with sarcastic humour.

Emily wakes to pressure on her thigh and there's fingers tugging at the belt that's looped around her jeans. She groans as the sun beams into the never ending window of their room and she finally opens her eyes to find Ali kneeling over he while unzipping her jeans.

"You fell asleep." The blonde speaks as she curls her hands around the waistband of Emily's jeans and Emily appreciates waking up to this as she helps shimmy herself out of the offending denim material.

She can tell Alison has been busy, their room looks settled, her hair is slightly damp and been pulled into a loose bun and there's a bath towel draped over the chair. "Shower time for you I've already been and hurry up because I'm starving." Alison says as she moves awkwardly off the brunette's thighs and Emily misses the contact immediately.

"You should join me," Emily states as she pokes her head around the bathroom suite door and Alison rakes her eyes down the smooth skin of Emily's bare shoulders. She shakes her head, her eyes closed and Emily knows she's thinking about it. "Your loss." The brunette states teasingly before she steps into the hot water and slides the glass door shut.

"I thought you were starving," Emily speaks with a smirk as she hears the door slide open behind her and as she turns around she's nudged gently back onto the black tiles that feel cold against her skin.

"I am that's why I'm here," Alison replies playfully as the water runs down her naked body and Emily's hands pull on her hips to draw her as close as she can. She's surprised at the intensity of their kiss and soon Ali's lips are on her neck sucking over her pulse point and she feels her body push into the blonde's.

"You're eager," Emily breathes against the blonde's lips as they kiss again. "Always when it comes to you," Alison replies and her head lowers to take a nipple in her mouth and Emily leans her head against the tiles as the hot water falls around them, her hand curling in blonde wet hair.

And when Alison gently tugs on her nipple with her teeth she can't help the noise that escapes her lips and she feels Alison smile against her skin. Her leg wraps around the blonde's hip as Ali let's her hand travel lower, tracing her finger tortuously slowly down her stomach before reaching her center.

"God Alison." Emily mumbles as she feels Ali's fingers circle her clit gently and her hands find the blonde's shoulders to keep them close. She hears Ali hiss gently when her nails dig into the blonde's skin but Alison doesn't stop, continues her motions against Emily's clit and when she feels Emily bite down on her shoulder she presses harder and a moan falls from Emily's lips.

"Better?" she teases as her finger slips inside the brunette and she feels Emily push her hips further towards her. "God yes," Emily breathes and Alison knows she needs more but she doesn't give it, goes back to flicking her tongue back over the sensitive skin of Emily's breasts paying close attention to her nipples, sucking gentle before releasing with a small pop.

"God Alison," she repeats again and she knows the blonde is teasing her, knows that Alison knows she _needs_ more. But before she can even ask for it she feels the blonde's two fingers slide easily inside her, her head once again finding the tiles behind her while her eyes flutter closed.

And it's not long before the brunette's lips meet Ali's again and the kiss is frenzied, their tongues clashing while the water streams over and around them. "More," Emily pants against Ali's mouth and she wastes no time in allowing her thumb to flick over the brunette's clit and the way Emily moans make heat pool between her own legs because Emily has _always_ been the sexiest thing she's _ever_ heard.

And when Emily's nails dig further into the skin on her shoulders she knows Emily is close so she presses her thumb harder and she can feel Emily tighten around her fingers as every thrust of her hand pushes the brunette back against the wall.

"Open your eyes," Alison breathes because there is nothing better than seeing Emily like this, and the brunette's eyes finally blink open meeting blue ones that are full of desire and her hand curls around Ali's neck to pull her in for another kiss.

"Come for me." Alison almost commands in her ear, her voice rough and low and it's all Emily needs to hear for her to come undone around Ali's fingers, her thighs shaking on either side of the blonde's hand.

"I love you," Alison says as she presses hot kisses along Emily's neck, and the brunette can only nod while she tries to get her breathing back under control. "I love you too." Emily mumbles eventually when she can draw her head away from the tiles of the shower and her arms find there way around Alison as the blonde presses her naked wet body against her.

"But now it's my turn." Emily states as she spins Alison around and this time it's Ali's turn to tilt her head back against the tiles.

"I really fancy Italian tonight," Emily says as she zips up her black jeans before leaning into their small suitcase for her heels. "Ooh that sounds amazing," Ali replies as she steps out the bathroom, her make up perfectly applied, "but before we go does this look okay?" Ali adds as she twirls around and Emily smiles because she's never known Alison to look anything other than _perfect_.

She's wearing a black and white polkadot dress that stops just before her knees, small black heels and a black blazer that _just_ fits her. Emily imagines in a couple of weeks it will be thrown to the back of their closet for the time being because it will be too small for her ever growing bump.

"You look beautiful Alison," the brunette replies as she places a chaste kiss on the blonde's lips her hands falling to Ali's stomach. "And Isla seems to agree." she mumbles with a smile as she feels Isla kick against her hand.

"She always does agree with you," Alison replies before she tugs on Emily's hand and pulls her towards the door. "I know it's only after five but I _really_ am starving this time."

"I'm so jealous," Alison huffs as Emily swirls her white wine around her glass. "Alison you can have a sip it will be fine I promise," Emily replies as she hands her glass over and Alison can smell the fruitiness of it and she'd be lying if she said she doesn't want to take a sip. But she doesn't, she shakes her head before she slides it back across the quiet table they've got in the corner of the quaint little Italian restaurant they are in.

"But I swear Em the weekend after I stop breastfeeding we are getting wine," she states a she takes a drink of her orange juice. "I will make sure we have your favourite for that," Emily replies as she takes a sip of her wine before leaning over the table to kiss Ali gently and Alison savours the taste of the wine on Emily.

"This is incredible," Ali states as she stabs her fork into her spinach and ricotta ravioli and Emily can only nod because her lasagna is incredible too, the garlic bread is even better. "I knew Italian was a good choice," the brunette replies as she takes a bite of the garlic bread. And she watches as Alison watches her before leaning over to grab a slice from the little basket.

"No, no you didn't want any side dishes," Emily teases before she pulls the basket closer towards her and takes another bite. "I don't but Isla does," Alison fires back sweetly and Emily tilts her head before she hands the basket over. She's quickly realising that just like Alison, she won't be able to deny her daughter _anything_.

"Em you have a bit," Alison states as she points to the corner of the brunette's mouth and she laughs as the brunette attempts and fails with her tongue to get the sauce. "Here," she says as she leans over and brushes it away with her thumb.

"That's better," she adds as she sits back onto her seat. And she watches as Emily's eyes fall on her, the heat of the brunette's gaze almost makes her blush. "What are you looking at?" she asks quietly and Emily's eyes don't waver.

"You," Emily states simply and she's not completely sure why but she has the urge to tell Alison that she loves her. "I love you," she says and she watches Alison's eyes soften at her admission. "Where did that come from?" the blonde replies as she puts her hand over Emily's on the table giving it a gentle squeeze.

"I just wanted to tell you, it's weird the next break we have will probably be with Isla and the next holiday we have will probably be at a resort with sandcastle building," she a laughs as she squeezes Alison's hand back.

"It'll be great though right?" Alison asks quietly and Emily wonders if there's still insecurities bubbling underneath Ali's surface. "It'll be amazing." The brunette replies confidently.

They're walking through Central Park when Alison tugs at Emily's hand bringing the brunette over to a bench that overlooks the lake. "I need a seat I can't walk as much anymore," Alison jokes as she sits down and Emily sits next to her, her arm reaching around the blonde's shoulder. The park is still pretty busy, the lights of it just being turned on a few seconds ago. Alison's head tilts onto Emily's shoulder and the blonde is happy to watch the world go past for a few minutes as she links her fingers with Emily's.

"You look beautiful today, have I told you that?" Emily asks, as her eyes stay focused on the lake in front of her. "Yes you have, but thank you again," Alison replies as she lets out a gentle laugh. "No seriously Ali you're all glowing," Emily replies before she presses a kiss onto Ali's cheek, her attention now focused on her wife.

"Oh stop," Ali says as she swats Emily's knee playfully and she watches as a group of Mom's walk past them, their children just a little in front of them. "We need to bring Isla here," Ali states and Emily nods her head because talking Isla a walk around Central Park together sounds _incredible._

As a comfortable silence settles around them Alison can't help but pull Emily closer towards her. "I love you," she whispers and her eyes find Emily's through her eyelashes. Emily turns with a grin on her face and even though her and Alison tell each other every _single_ day, usually more than once, they three words always make her feel a little fuzzy inside, as if she's hearing them for the first time. And she will never ever forget the first time Alison had told her they three little words.

* * *

_"Em?" she asks as the brunette packs away the left over food and blanket from their picnic. "Yeah?" Emily replies with a smile. "I…you do know how I feel about you don't you?" Alison answers quietly and she can tell by the look on Emily's face that the question has taken her by surprise._

_Looking at the blonde Emily can't help but smile, she is ridiculously in love with this girl despite everything. "No," Emily replies honestly, "but I hope you at least like me a lo,t" she continues with a small laugh._

_Taking a breath Alison takes a step towards Emily until she is in front of her, her eyes on the ground afraid of what she is going to say next. Because it's the first time she's ever said it to anyone out loud, and it's even more nerve wracking because it's Emily. The same Emily who she can see the rest of her life with, that's if the brunette wants her because Emily has plenty reasons not to._

_"I love you," she allows it to float in the air for a second before she draws her eyes off of the ground. Looking up she finds brown eyes looking back at her and she can tell Emily is wondering if she's telling the truth and there's a brief silence that settles around them._

_"I love you too Ali I always have," Emily replies honestly. "I messed with your head I should have just told you how I felt but I was confused and scared of what it meant and I just couldn't, it was easier to push you away," Ali mumbles "I'm not good at explaining how I feel Em," she adds before she places her hand on Emily's face. Emily knows she is being sincere she can see it in her eyes._

_"I know Ali, I know," she replies as she pulls the blonde closer towards her allowing Ali's head to settle in the crook of her neck._

* * *

Leaning in she gives Emily a kiss that lasts longer than she had expected, her tongue brushing against the brunette's as Emily's hand gently cups her face. "And I love you." Emily says easily as she pulls away and the brunette watches the shy smile that spreads across Alison's face and she's pretty sure she's never seen anything as beautiful as a pregnant Alison smiling in her life. "I can't believe the next time we will be in New York little Isla will be with us," Emily says as she smiles back out at the lake.

Alison doesn't hear the end of Emily's sentence her attention is on the group of Mom's who had passed them earlier and who are now looking back in their direction, a few of them with dirty looks on their face.

"We have an audience," Ali states as Emily's head turns to follow the blonde's line of sight. She sees the group of women hastily attempt to avert their eyes away from them. "Just ignore them they aren't worth it," Emily replies as she puts her arm back around Alison's shoulder, bringing the blonde closer.

"Nope I never could disappoint an audience Em you know that," Alison says as she curls her hand around Emily's neck and she pulls the brunette in her direction, their lips meeting in a heated kiss that is messy and full of desire and Emily feels the butterflies in her stomach because there is _always_ a thrill about doing this kind of thing in public.

"Wow," Emily mumbles as Alison pulls away before turning her head back towards the now vacant area where the women were standing. "I'm not surprised they are gone," Emily chuckles and Alison smiles along.

"Yeah well if I want to kiss my wife in public I will." She replies before placing another chaste kiss on Emily's lips and then resting her head on the brunette's shoulder.

Emily's first to get ready for bed and after she pulls her grey sweatshirt over her head she sits on the chair at their hotel window that overlooks the New York skyline and at night it looks spectacular, lights coming from every direction. Part of her wishes that they could sit outside and watch the world go around but it's just _too_ cold out there at this time of year.

"Can I join you?" Alison's asks, her voice singing the words as she pulls the bed throw off their bed and towards her. Sitting on Emily's lap she feels the brunette's arms wrap around her waist before her chin rests on her shoulder, the blanket thrown lazily around them.

"It's beautiful here isn't it?" Alison asks after a few moments. "Yeah but not as beautiful as you and Isla," Emily replies contently as she places a kiss onto the base of the blonde's neck.

"We think you're beautiful too Em." Alison replies as she turns her head and presses her lips against the brunette's.


	17. It's All About The Rings

_Last chapter for a week since I'm off on holiday to Tenerife tomorrow woo! Thank you for all the reviews/views/follows/faves etc and a wee shout out to the reviewer 'Buttahbenzoteam' nothing bad is going to happen to Emily in this story I promise, this is just a big fluff fest and I intend to keep it that way. Will try and think of a few new ideas while I'm away because I (selfishly) don't want to stop writing this story! I'm not ready for it to end yet haha__**. Also I hope you guys leave me some ideas/reviews too :). Enjoy and I will see you guys in a week or so with a new chapter!  
**_

* * *

"Good morning," Alison mumbles as she feels Emily's lips against her shoulder blade while she leans over to shut their alarm off. New York seems weeks ago when in reality they had only got back three days ago. "I wish we were still in New York," she adds and she can't help but squirm a little when she feel's Emily's breath ghost against the skin of her spine. "

I know, me too but we will go back someday soon." Emily replies and the blonde turns awkwardly in her direction. Even if the morning Emily is absolutely _beautiful_.

And before she has time to reply Emily's lips are against hers while the brunette's hand cups her cheek. "You're in a good mood today," Alison states as Emily pulls away slightly, her eyes roaming over the exposed skin of the blonde's chest. "My eyes are up here," Alison teases as she tilts Emily's head up with her finger and the brunette smirks because she doesn't even hide it when she's caught staring at Alison anymore.

"I know I know," Emily answers before she presses her lips against Alison's and she feels the blonde's hand curl in her hair. "Babe we have to go to work" Alison mumbles reluctantly against lips that know _all_ of her so well and Emily nods before she kisses Alison again because there's no better way to wake up in the morning. Emily has a feeling it is going to be a _good_ day.

She hears the door close before she's plunged into silence and Alison takes five minutes to sit at the kitchen island because her back is killing her. Despite Isla's kicking not being as bad the pain in her back has taken over and she's pretty sure her legs are beginning to swell too because her usual reliable boots were harder to get on today and she has to remind herself that really there's only over two months to go.

She's nearly seven months and it's _scary, _scary that in nearly 2 months she will be able to meet their daughter. Huffing while she pulls her purse over her shoulder she heads towards the front door, at least she will soon be on maternity leave she thinks to herself.

She hates paperwork. It's one of Emily's few pet hates about her job because it just takes so long to do and it's nearly lunchtime and she's hungry and she just wants to walk down to Aria's studio to see Alison while she has her break.

"Go." Toby states from the desk across from her and she's brought out of her thoughts. "What?" she asks as she finally looks up from the page she's reading. "Go for lunch, I know that look on your face it's your hungry face," Toby jokes as he writes something down.

"Thanks Toby." She says as she pulls her jacket around her shoulders before heading out of the bullpen and down towards the elevators.

Isla has stopped kicking her as much and she has been sleeping much better since Emily found her trick to talk to her stomach so when Emily walks into Aria's and Ali's studio she's a little confused as to why Ali is letting out a frustrated groan.

"Ali?" she asks as she shuts the door behind her and the blonde snaps her head up towards her, her eyes full of frustration, Emily even thinks she can see unshed tears but Alison just shakes her head silently before dropping her head back down towards her desk.

"They won't go back on," Alison says, and her voice sounds desperate and that's when Emily notices the blonde's engagement ring and wedding band on the desk next to a stack of papers.

"A pen burst over my hand so I took my rings off to wash my hands and now they won't go back on, my fingers are all swollen." Alison explains as she tries again frantically to get them both on and Emily can see that they are not going to go back on, at least not right now anyway.

"Babe," Emily says as she puts her hand on Ali's shoulder and she can feel how tense the blonde is under her fingers. "It's okay, we will get them back on" and Emily knows that's probably a lie right now but she just wants Alison to calm down because she really is getting flustered and while Emily finds it adorable she can't imagine that it will be doing Isla much good.

"No it's not okay Em," Ali replies and a single tear has began to fall down her face and Emily reaches over to wipe it with her thumb. "It's not okay that's my wedding ring to you" Alison says and Emily pulls the blonde closer towards her and into a cuddle and she feels Ali's hand on her chest while her own arms wrap around the blonde fully.

"It's okay," she soothes as she presses a kiss into Ali's hair.

She feels Alison pull away slightly to look back down at the two bands that are on her desk and Emily knows Alison must feel disappointed because _she _would feel disappointed if she ever took her engagement or wedding ring off her finger and then couldn't get them back on. They serve her a daily reminder of just how much Alison _loves_ her, and she imagines Alison feels the same way.

"It's okay for you, your rings still fit your finger," Alison huffs as she presses herself back against Emily and Emily can only smile gently because the rings on her left hand are her prized possession, especially the engagement ring because that's when she just _knew_ that her and Alison would be forever, that they would never be apart and anything they ever faced they would face together. And Ali reaches for Emily's left hand to shift her engagement ring, the stone slightly off center with her finger. "That annoys me," Alison states simply.

* * *

_Today is big she thinks as her and Emily make their way towards their spot, the small box presses against her thigh in her jeans pocket and it feels like it's burning her skin. It has been a week since she had asked Emily to marry her but more importantly it has been a week since Emily had said yes. There had been no ring because Alison didn't really plan on asking her when she did but she had and she knew which ring she wanted to get Emily immediately._

_And it was because the thought had bounced around her mind for a while before she finally asked because she wants Emily forever and she's nervous but she's not scared and it's a testament to just how much Emily has helped change her for the better._

_"What are we doing here?" Emily asks when they eventually reach the Kissing Rock. And Alison doesn't reply because all of a sudden her mouth has gone dry and she's unsure if she can find the words that she wants to say to the brunette._

_"Ali?" Emily says and Alison eventually looks up into the brunette's eyes and she knows she can do this because this is Emily and Emily is hers. So she takes a deep breath and her fingers fumble in her pocket for the red velvet box._

_"I…I tried to think of the best way to do this and it brought me here" Alison says as she looks around the woods, the sun boring a hole in the never ending trees and it illuminates where they're standing. "Last week when I asked you if you'd marry me I meant it" she adds and that's when Emily spies the box and she had taken Alison seriously but seeing the box makes her heart thump in her chest because Alison DiLaurentis is proposing to her._

_"I love you Emily and I know we've been through more than enough but I…I want to spend forever with you because I was lucky enough to get you in the end." Alison speaks and Emily can hear the emotion in her voice and knows Alison is struggling because Alison always does struggle with her feelings._

_"Yes Ali I will marry you." Emily replies quietly before she pulls the blonde into a kiss, their lips meeting in a chaste kiss and Emily watches as Alison pulls away to slide the ring on her finger and it's exquisite. The silver colour gives away that it's platinum and a single square diamond rests in the middle of it and it oozes class. She feels Alison push the ring further down her finger before she twists it slightly._

_"It annoys me when it's not in the center." She explains and Emily smiles before she pulls Alison in for another kiss because that's her fiancée._

* * *

"We will get it sorted Ali," Emily reassures Alison and she presses a kiss onto the blonde's forehead and Alison's giggle nearly startles her because a minute go Ali had been close to tears.

"What are you laughing at?" Emily asks as her face breaks into a smile. "Just you, you always know what to say and make things better," Alison replies as she leans up slightly to close the height difference between them, their lips meeting in a gentle kiss. Her attention falls back onto the rings and Emily sees the smile fade slightly on the blonde's face.

"Ali come on it's okay I promise you we will find a solution, it's just because your body is changing," Emily states as she reaches out for the rings. "I'll keep a hold of them for you and then we will figure something out tonight," she adds before she presses another kiss onto the blonde's lips just as the door of the studio opens.

"Look at you two all cute and in love." Aria teases as she makes her way further towards them and Emily knows it's her time to leave. "I will see you later babe," Emily says as she heads towards the studio door.

"Don't lose them Em." Alison calls and Emily can only shake her head. "I won't don't worry, I know how much we paid for these remember?" she calls back as a joke.

It's just after five when she stands up from her desk, her paper work finally finished and before she leaves she straightens the photo frame Toby and Spencer got her because she still hasn't found the perfect place for it on her desk yet.

"We're going to Coopers if you want to join?" Toby asks as he stands up across from her and while it sounds appealing she has a stop to make before she goes home to Alison and so she finds herself declining. "I can't tonight got to make a quick stop before I head home." She replies and she says goodnight to the guys before she heads towards her car.

It's nearly an hour later when she opens the door to their home and she's immediately greeted by the smell of food and she thinks she might be even more in love with Ali because she is starving.

"I'm home," she calls as she slips her boots off and she can now hear music floating out of the kitchen. She pulls the small box from her purse before she makes her way to the kitchen. Opening the door she's greeted with Alison dancing with herself to some dance song that's on the TV in the corner. "I'm home," she says louder this time as she puts her arms around Ali's waist.

"I didn't hear you come in," Ali states as she tilts her head back slightly so Emily can kiss her. "I didn't think you did," Emily replies in her ear and Alison shivers when she feels how close Emily's mouth is against her skin.

"I got you something," Emily says and Alison turns around in the brunette's arms to see a small black box. "What is it?" she asks, her brow furrowing in confusion as she takes the box from Emily's hand. "You should open it and find out." Emily replies as she places a kiss on Alison's temple.

"Oh Em," Alison breathes when she opens the box and sees what's inside. It's an expensive looking silver rope cut chain with two very familiar rings hanging on it. Her engagement and wedding ring.

"I just thought you could wear them on a chain for now because that way you will be able to wear them even if it's not in the conventional way," Emily jokes as she picks up the chain before undoing the clasp and Alison duly turns around and pulls her hair up to allow Emily to clasp it back together around her neck. "Do you like it then?" Emily asks when Alison turns around with a smile plastered over her face.

"I love it, it's perfect and thank you for making everything better again," Alison says as she draws Emily's hips towards her before wrapping her arms around the brunette's waist.

"What can I smell?" she asks as her stomach lets out a loud grumble. "Mac and cheese and then there's cheesecake for later I really wanted a slice and ended up buying four," Alison replies as she untangles herself from Emily's arm and grabs them a plate each.

"And that's exactly why I love you, extra cheesecake," Emily answers jokingly as she sets the plates down on the kitchen island. "I hope there's better reasons than that for loving me." Tthe blonde fires back and Emily tilts her head before Alison playfully hits her arm.

"Are you okay?" Emily asks as Alison shifts on the couch for what seems like the hundredth time. "My back aches Em, I feel like I'm eighty right now," Alison replies as she shifts positions again. "Why don't you try sitting up?" Emily suggests and the look Alison gives her lets her know that her suggestion isn't a very good one.

"Will you give me a back rub?" Alison asks with a pout and Emily stands from the couch at the other side of the room before she makes her way over because Alison had insisted she needed the couch all to herself tonight.

"Oh so now you want me on the couch with you," Emily says as she kneels down beside the blonde.

"Just do it, please Em." Ali retorts as she pulls her bed t-shirt over her head, rendering her top half naked before lying on her side, her back towards Emily. The brunette's fingers knead gently against Alison's smooth skin and she can feel the knots in Alison's back. She hears Alison sigh gently before her fingers continue tracing over the skin, she slips the chain out of the way before her hand curls around the blonde's shoulders and she presses a little harder on the muscles.

"Lower." Alison asks and her hands slip further down the blondes back and over the curve of her hips. "That's it," Alison says and Emily hands continue their ministrations and in any other circumstances the noise that falls from Ali's lips would be music to her ears.

"That was amazing Em," Alison purrs as she sits up, "I only feel about forty now," she adds as Emily hands her her t-shirt back. "I'm glad you enjoyed it babe." Emily replies as she stands up a bone in her elbow creaks.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who's forty," Alison jokes and Emily shoots her a look before she sit's down beside her, the blonde's head resting against her shoulder while her other hand plays with the chain around her neck.

"Where did you get this idea from?" Alison asks as the rings clink softly against each other. "I have no idea I just thought of another way that you could wear it and that's the best I could come up with," Emily replies as she shifts her position and places her arm around the blonde's shoulders.

"That way we can both wear them all the time," the brunette adds as Alison's head settles in the crook of her neck.

"I will have to tell Isla how romantic you are when she's old enough," Ali speaks as she nudges her elbow gently against Emily's ribs. "No embarrassing stories," Emily warns as she tilts Alison's head in her direction and the blonde's eyes are brimming with potential stories.

"Just stories about how I fix your jewellery problems and give great back massages," she adds before she leans in to kiss Ali's lips. "And how you're a great kisser?" Alison asks and there's a smirk tugging at her lips.

"Maybe we should leave that part out I doubt she'd want to hear about us kissing," Emily replies and Alison feels the brunette's breath skim across her skin and it makes her shiver.

"Maybe we should leave this part out too then," Alison breathes back before she curls her hand around Emily's neck and pulls her closer, their lips meeting in a needy kiss.

"Oh we should definitely leave this part out," Emily replies as she feels Alison nudge her backwards onto the couch, the blonde straddling her hips before she pulls her t-shirt over her head exposing slightly larger, rounder breasts.

"You are beautiful Alison," Emily says as her hands run up the blonde's ribcage before her thumbs brush over Alison's nipples and Alison's head falls back slightly at the contact. "So are you Em." Alison breathes heavily and when Emily looks up Alison's eyes are dark and full of desire and she knows she was right this morning when she thought that it would turn into a good day.

Feeling Ali's hips shift impatiently against her thigh she knows today has been a good day but it's just about to get a whole lot better.


	18. Fears

_Hey! So I am back (hopefully that's a good thing?). Thank you for all the reviews/well wishes I had an awesome holiday. But back to reality now and back to some writing hopefully you guys have missed the story as much as me! haha. __**Please follow/fave and review.  
**_

* * *

Scrolling through another page of baby clothes, Alison picks up another M&M from the bag before crunching her teeth through it, she's careful to avoid Emily's favourite colours. She'd watched the brunette curiously years ago sort her M&M's into different piles, a different group for each colour and then she'd eaten them in order from her least favourite colour to her favourite colour.

"You're Mama can be a strange one Isla but we love her a lot." Alison states to her stomach before she picks up another M&M and despite it being one of Emily's favourite red one's she pops it into her mouth anyway.

"If she gets grumpy because I have eaten all her good ones I will tell her you wanted a red one," Alison says soothingly as her hand circles around her bump which has expanded rapidly over the past month.

There's a tiny part of Alison that worries that she may have to give birth to a fourteen pound baby because she can't believe how much her stomach as grown in the past few weeks. But she hopes that fear will be squashed today when they go to the sonogram. _The last one_. And it's a little scary how quickly it has all come around, but it's nearly time and with only five weeks to go she's as prepared as she possibly can be.

_They_ are prepared she thinks anyway but there is still a lingering doubt within herself that she is not going to be any good at being a Mom. She clicks off the webpage before she stands to pull on her coat. "My coat doesn't even fit now because of you baby," she says as she pulls it around her shoulders not even bothering to attempt the zip.

"You know people get in trouble for talking to themselves," Aria smirks as she pops her head around Ali's office door. "Very funny," Ali replies and she watches as Aria's eyes take in her stomach, "yep I've gotten bigger since yesterday."

And Aria's mouth curves into a smile because the closer it's coming to due date the more excited the petite brunette is getting. "I wasn't actually going to say that I was going to say you have that glow about you," she replies as Alison slips past her, the blonde's stomach wedging them together slightly. "Okay so maybe you have gotten a little bigger since yesterday."

"Ready?" Emily asks as she strolls into the studio, immediately making her way over to Alison and pressing a gentle kiss on the blonde's lips before taking her wife's hand in her own.

"Yep all sorted, I actually can't wait to see her now, it's been a while I bet she is even more adorable," Alison replies and she feels her cheeks glow a little red at the way Emily looks at her because Emily doesn't think there's anything more adorable than Alison talking about their baby like that.

"What?" the blonde asks as the brunette's gaze lingers on her. "Just you being all you." Emily replies before she leans down to kiss Ali again.

"Jee do you guys need a cold bucket of water thrown over you?" Aria asks as she makes her way over to them and they can only laugh. "It's love," Ali replies simply with a smile, her left dimple showing as she looks back up at Emily.

"I know, I know" Aria replies as she holds her hands up in a surrender pose, "remember and bring the sonogram picture back here so we can all see her again," she adds before she walks the pair of them to the door, hugging before they leave.

"So do you ladies have anything planned for Easter weekend?" Dr Taylor asks as she sorts her equipment out, Alison is already lying on the bed with her bare stomach exposed.

"Yeah we have this thing at the Church, my Mom used to take me when I was younger and she wants us to go this year so we're doing that," Emily replies easily as she slips her hand into Alison's and even though she's seen their baby twice already she's still nervously excited as she shifts in her seat impatiently while Dr Taylor continues to set up the different instruments.

It's not long before the gel is placed on Ali's stomach and she still slightly winces at the coolness of it against her skin. There's a few beats of silence before the familiar sound of a drum beat vibrates around the room and she shares a glance with Emily before she looks back at the screen and she's a little taken a back by how much Isla has _grown_.

Her hands are clearer in detail and Alison can see the outline of tiny fingernails and she's pretty sure she can see the beginnings of dark hair, she can even see the little groove on top of her little perfect top lip. "She looks like you Em," Alison mumbles while she feels Emily squeeze her hand and she knows that it's because Emily just can't speak right now.

"She's just over six pounds right now which is a little above average at this stage but it's nothing to be concerned about at all," Dr Taylor states as she moves the probe across Alison's stomach. Emily's unsure if she has managed to blink in the last few minutes because she can't tear her eyes away from the monitor in case she misses anything and Alison's right Isla _does_ look like her.

"She's just perfect Ali," she whispers and she feels Ali's thumb rub against her hand. "She is." The blonde agrees and despite not even having met their baby yet she's a little overwhelmed by just how much she loves Isla already. She feels Emily's lips against her temple before she shifts her head back slightly and the brunette doesn't disappoint when she presses a tender kiss against her lips.

Emily's arm finds Alison's shoulder as Isla's picture is passed between their two friends. "She's gorgeous," Aria confesses as she runs her finger over the detail on the picture "I mean she was gorgeous in the last picture too but she just looks like a little perfect doll," the brunette adds as she hands the picture to Spencer who takes it eagerly.

"She really is gorgeous guys congratulations again," Spencer says as she hands the picture back to Alison who has never felt more content in her entire life.

"Where is Hanna anyway?" Emily asks because it all just seems _too_ quiet, she imagines when Hanna see's Isla this time she will let out a little squeal. "Running late," Spence replies with a shrug just as the blonde walks through the studio doors, "speak of the devil," the brunette adds.

"Look at the size of that," Hanna states as she walks towards them. "Me or the Easter egg?" Alison jokes although she's pretty sure it could be taken seriously right now given the size of her bump.

"The egg but to be honest you are getting pretty huge too," Hanna answers honestly and Alison decides then and there that she won't be giving Hanna a piece of her giant Easter egg which is currently sitting in front of them.

"Okay enough chit chat come on let me see her," Hanna says excitedly as she reaches out for the picture that is still in Ali's hand and when she gets a hold of it Emily can see the emotion on her face and she's not surprised when Hanna lets out a squeak. "She just looks like an Isla doesn't she?" Hanna asks and Emily and Alison can only look at each other with smiles stretching across their faces before they nod in reply.

"Are you going to share any of that with me?" Emily asks as Alison settles back against her chest, another piece of an Easter egg in her mouth. "It's just so good and I am so hungry, Isla obviously likes chocolate," Alison replies before she breaks another piece of chocolate off and reluctantly hands it to Emily. "Yeah just you blame her if it makes you feel better," the brunette jokes and she feels Ali's fingers pinch her thigh.

"Next year there will be lots of Easter eggs for me to have," Alison states as she finally wraps up the rest of the chocolate. "No there will be Easter eggs for Isla not you," Emily retorts playfully and this time it's her turn to pinch Alison. "Did I say me? I meant Isla obviously," Alison replies with a smirk.

Alison smiles as she exits the church and makes her way over to Emily's Mom who is in the courtyard. It's the first time she's been in a church for as long as she can remember and she forgets how beautiful these buildings can be. "Alison you look absolutely glowing," Pam gushes as Alison finally reaches her mother in law.

"Thank you Pam," she smiles in reply before she turns her head around to see Emily standing with her Dad in the front doors of the church as children spill out around them. And despite not being religious by any means Alison can see the appeal of coming here at Easter time there's a feel good factor to it and the sunshine helps the mood considerably.

Watching the children run around the courtyard with tiny baskets she doesn't hear Emily sneak up beside her, pulling the blonde into her by the waist. "Hey," Emily murmurs in her ear and the brunette's breath is hot against her skin and she's pretty sure God wouldn't approve of the things that flit through her mind when she thinks of Emily in that way.

"Hey yourself," Alison replies as she leans into Emily, pressing herself against the brunette. "I need to sit down somewhere my back is seriously sore right now," Ali whines as she looks around and more people have spilled into the courtyard.

"Come on there's a bench around the side of the church anyway we can sit there," Emily replies and Ali is a little surprised when Emily links their fingers together before gently tugging her in the direction of the bench.

"I don't think people would approve of us holding hands like that here," Alison comments as she sits down and it's a relief on her back which is becoming increasingly sore with every passing day. Emily shrugs before she puts her arm around Ali's shoulder drawing the blonde's head towards her shoulder before settling her head on top.

Alison dismisses a few nasty glares they get from other Moms before they watch as two children argue over a plastic egg which has been filled with smaller chocolates and Emily can only laugh because years ago when she was younger that was her fighting over mini Easter eggs on the Easter egg hunt.

"What are you laughing at?" Alison questions, her attention still on the two children who appear to have made up and are now running back around towards the front of the church.

"That used to be me," Emily explains as she nods towards the children who are now disappearing from view. "I never done anything not to win even Easter egg hunts at the church, I always found the most eggs and I always won," Emily says almost proudly and Alison wonders if Isla will inherit Emily's competitive streak.

"Some how that doesn't surprise me at all," Alison answers and the thought amuses her, Emily is bad enough so she can kind of imagine how crazy their house will be if Isla is just as competitive. "I think Isla will be competitive like you at these kind of things," Alison states and Emily smiles because she thinks so too. "Me too, she's already going for a record number of kicks during a pregnancy."

Emily is sound asleep when the kicks begin and coupled with her sore back Alison knows she won't be getting to sleep anytime soon. Climbing quietly out of bed she makes her way down to the nursery where everything is finally how it should be. It's finally finished and it's ready for Isla whenever she decides to make an appearance.

She sits on the orange couch before awkwardly drawing her legs up and the kicks increase in intensity and when she talks and rubs her stomach it doesn't stop and it's been a while since she has kicked like this but Alison can feel the impact of every single one. And it's things like this that make her doubt her ability to be a good Mom when Isla arrives. And as irrational as it may be she can't help the tears that fall.

"What are you doing here?" Alison asks quietly as she hears the nursery door creak open before Emily steps fully into view. "I always know when you're not in bed beside me," Emily replies easily before she walks over towards the couch and kneels down in front of Alison and while the blonde is glad her tears have long since dried she can tell Emily knows she's been crying about something. Emily just knows her too well.

"What's wrong?" the brunette asks as she places a hand on Alison's thigh. "I'm fine," Alison answers and that's a lie, they both know it. "Don't Ali, we both know that's a lie and you're not fine if you were fine you wouldn't be in here crying," Emily replies and Alison can see the flash of annoyance in her wife's face.

"I'm sorry," the blonde speaks and Emily hauls herself off the floor and onto the couch when Ali moves her legs. "I'm not mad at you or anything you don't have to be sorry you just need to tell me what's wrong and what's going on here."

And Alison knows there's no way around it, knows she can't lie to Emily because Emily doesn't deserve that. "I didn't come here to cry you know I came here because Isla started kicking again and my back hurts really bad right now," she says and she can feel the tears stinging her eyes as Emily wraps her arm around her.

"It's all getting really uncomfortable Em and when she kicks she doesn't stop for me I talk to her and I rub my stomach just like you do and it doesn't stop she just kicks and kicks and kicks," the blonde continues as more tears stream down her cheeks.

"It worries me that I won't be any good at being a Mom to her, maybe she won't love me like she loves you," Ali adds as wipes a few tears away from her face. "And I know it seems silly but why does she stop for you and not me? I do everything the same as you, even the words I say but nope she doesn't stop for me." And Emily can only tilt her head in Ali's direction.

"Oh Ali," she says as she presses a kiss to the top of Ali's head. And Alison is on a roll now because she opens her mouth to speak again and she knows it's weeks maybe even months of insecurities that is going to come pouring out.

"Today as well at the church we got nasty glares while we sat on the bench and in New York those women in the park it made me think about Isla and us and what if she gets picked on because of us?" and Emily has no answer because she knows kids can be cruel at times.

"We will all love her all of us in our big family but what about outsiders?" Alison asks and her tears have almost disappeared, replaced with anger about something that might not even happen in the future.

"Ali, kids get picked on even when they have a Mom and a Dad, Isla will be brought up properly to deal with that kind of thing _if_ it ever even happens," Emily states as she rubs circles on Alison's lower back.

"I don't know why she stops kicking for me I honesty don't but when she's in your arms you are going to see for yourself that she loves you, and she will love you for keeping her safe for all those months. That I do know for sure and you will fall in love with each other as soon as she arrives-" and the rest of her sentence is cut off when Alison shakes her head.

"That's exactly what I'm afraid of Em," and the statement confuses the brunette. "We used _your_ egg, she doesn't have that bond with me apart from the fact that I am carrying her. What if she arrives and she just has an instant connection with you because you and her share genetics, she's your baby technically and I don't want to be left on the sidelines and I know that's selfish of me but I don't," and Alison has to take a deep breath because it's the truth, naked and exposed but the truth nonetheless.

When she looks up at Emily she sees the hurt in her brown eyes but it's not because Emily herself is hurt it's because _she_ is hurting.

The sit in relative silence, the only sound that's barely audible is the sound of Emily's hand continuing to rub gentle circles on the blonde's lower back. "I know you're scared Ali, I am too remember a few months ago at Christmas when I told you how I felt I'm still scared," Emily says and the way she says it is an attempt to reassure Alison.

"But I know that she is going to love you she already does and when she arrives you are both going to fall in love with each other and you're right me and her share DNA but you and her share the bond of you carrying her and that's something I don't have with her," Emily explains and Alison knows the brunette is making logical sense.

"We are both going to have our own bonds with her but I know that we are both going to love her unconditionally and her love for us will be unconditional too, please believe me," Emily nearly pleads and Alison nods her head before she settles her head into the crook of Emily's neck.

"I love you," Emily mumbles as she runs her hand up and down the blonde's arm. "I love you too." Alison replies as she pulls back slightly to press a kiss against Emily's lips.

"So can I get you to come back to bed with me or do I need to bring out the big guns and offer you more of that Easter egg?" Emily asks and Alison smiles before she lets out a gentle laugh and it's music to the brunette's ears. "No I will go to bed with you," Alison replies as she reaches for Emily's hand and when she stands she pulls the brunette down towards her to press another kiss against her lips.

"What was that for?" Emily questions and Alison smiles back before she tilts her head. "Because even when I feel like this you always make me smile Em."


	19. 4 Weeks

_Never thought this story would receive half the number of reviews that it has now so THANK YOU but I have a challenge for you guys: get it to over 300! If you read this story please give it a wee review even if it's just a few words. I don't write for reviews but they are lovely nonetheless and I love reading them it's nice when people are interested/enjoying the story. And a massive thank you to all my regular reviewers I notice and PM all of you that have an account!_ **Please follow/fave and review!  
**

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to stay at home today? I would completely understand you know," Emily says as she picks up an apple from their fruit bowl before tossing it gently in the air only to catch it with her other hand.  
When Ali rolls her eyes in Emily's direction the brunette bites back a comment because she's pretty sure Ali must be about to pull muscles in her eyes with the amount of eye rolling she has been doing over the past few days.

"No I will be there to support you like I am every year, plus Spencer is giving me a lift since she's going too," Ali replies as she picks at the cereal in the bowl in front of her and Emily can see how uncomfortable she looks.

"We're nearly at the end babe," Emily states as she places her hand on Ali's lower back before gently rubbing circles with her palm. And she hears Ali let out a soft sigh when she places a kiss on top of the blonde's hair.

"I know I just feel so uncomfortable and I wish she would hurry up, I know it's only four more weeks but it feels too long," Ali answers in a huff before she looks up at Emily and the brunette reads her mind by leaning down to press a gentle kiss onto her lips.

"I have to get to work but I will see you after lunch at the game," Emily says as she picks up her purse before heading towards the front door. "I love you," Ali calls as she hears the front door open. "I love you too." Emily calls back and despite her discomfort it makes her smile.

It's only been two days since Ali began working from home and she doesn't particularly like it because there is not much at all for her to do but after having to run to the office bathroom over thirty times in one day and groaning every time she had to get up off her office desk chair, her and Aria had reluctantly agreed that it was probably for the best. With only four weeks to go she knows she has to begin to take it easier and she can't deny that it does have some perks. Like eating Nutella chocolate spread out of the jar at half past eight in morning after Emily goes to work.

"So Isla what are we going to do this morning?" Ali asks as she feels Isla kick against her stomach and she can see the impact of Isla's feet on her pale blue vest. "I think we should go for a long soak in the bath too baby," Ali adds as she makes her way upstairs and into their bathroom turning on the hot water tap before adding bubble bath.

Shortly afterwards she lowers herself into the hot water and despite loving her bath time with Isla she can't wait until she can share it again with Emily because it's been _too_ long since they last shared a bath together. "Hopefully we will find a baby sitter for you little one so me and your Mama can enjoy our bath times again," Ali speaks as she feels Isla kick against her again.

After toweling herself dry and grabbing some clean pajamas Ali grabs the iPad that is currently sitting on their dressing table. To ease her back pain she shuffles into bed with an array of pillows around her to act as a support system before she starts re arranging Aria's appointments for the next few weeks because it's something she can still do from home and it makes her feel _useful_.

She rests the iPad against her stomach and she can't help but laugh when the iPad jumps slightly whenever Isla decides to kick her and it's times like this when she loves Isla kicking her. And while it seems like a good idea to do her work in bed it's not too long before the iPad slides off her stomach and onto a pillow as she falls into a deep sleep which is how Emily finds her just after twelve in the afternoon.

Emily can't help but smile when she walks into their bedroom to find Ali asleep on their bed, her pajama top has ridden up because of the size of her stomach and Emily can see the faint outlines of a few stretch marks that Ali has continuously tried to hide and she doesn't know why because Emily thinks every single part of her wife is _beautiful._ Stretch marks included.

Leaning over she reaches for the iPad before placing it onto Ali's bedside table. She enjoys these moments where Ali looks completely at ease, her shallow breathing allowing her chest to rise and fall and Emily is still completely head over heels in love with the blonde even all these years later. A few minutes later after indulging in the sight of Alison and Isla she leans down to kiss her wife's cheek.

Emily watches as Ali's eyes begin to flutter open slowly before they finally focus on Emily. "Em? What are you doing home already?" she asks and her voice is rough from sleep.

"I forgot my shirt so I had to come home first sleepyhead," Emily replies as she runs her thumb against Ali's cheek before tucking a loose strand of golden hair behind the blonde's ear as Ali sits up to face her and even just awake Alison is gorgeous.

"I take it you got very busy this morning?" Emily asks jokingly and Ali can only yawn loudly in reply. "I better run again but I will see you soon babe," Emily says as she presses another kiss against Ali's lips but as she attempts to walk away she feels Ali's hand curl tightly around her wrist.

"Help me up?" Ali asks with a pout and Emily can only laugh before she helps Ali onto her feet. "I will be there to cheer you on we are your personal cheerleaders Em," Ali replies with a smirk before she leans up to kiss Emily goodbye.

Alison props her converse clad feet up onto the row of bleachers in front of her as she watches the Rosewood PD soccer team sort themselves out before the game. It's an annual game against one of Philly's other police forces and Alison has attended the game every year with Spencer since Emily joined the police force because Emily _always_ gets picked. Every single year, and she imagines next year will be no different apart from it will be her and Isla Emily sees when she looks up in her direction and the thought makes the butterflies in her stomach flutter.

"I'm going to grab a bottle of water before it starts do you want anything?" Spencer asks as she stands up from her seat next to Ali. "Bring me back anything with chocolate," Ali replies and Spencer's brow furrows in confusion. "Okay bring me a water too to balance it out then," Alison adds and Spencer nods in reply before she disappears up the stairs.

She brings her hand up to her stomach as her mind fills with images of chocolate and she really wishes she was eating chocolate spread again and the empty jar on their kitchen island reminds her that they need to buy more of it.

"So which one is yours?" a woman from the row behind her asks as she nods down at the pitch just as the referee blows the whistle for the match to start. And Alison can't help but smile as Emily gets her first kick of the ball.

"Number seven for Rosewood PD," Alison replies proudly as she plays with her engagement and wedding ring that are still around her neck on the chain Emily bought her. She shuffles awkwardly so she is facing the woman and she watches the woman's eyebrows quirk when she realises that Alison is talking about Emily.

"I can see the attraction, she is probably the best looking one on the field," the woman replies and Alison laughs in reply before she nods. "How about you? Which one is yours?" she asks.

"Number 6 on the other team," the woman replies easily, "I'm Angela by the way," she adds before extending her hand to Alison. "Alison." The blonde replies before she turns her attention back onto the match.

"So when are you due?" Angela asks and Ali's left hand subconsciously goes to her stomach. "Another four weeks and they can't come quick enough I feel as big as a house," Ali jokes although there is some sort of truth behind it.

"Not too long then, Paul and I have two boys and they are a handful but I wouldn't swap it for the world they take over your life when they arrive," Angela explains before she shouts down towards the pitch. Just as Alison is about to reply Spencer arrives back with their bottled water.

"Spence this is Ange-" and her sentence is cut off by a kick which causes her to flinch. She sits up properly before her right hand finds her stomach too and she feels another kick that causes her to flinch in pain again. "Jeez Isla sure wants to be a soccer player," she jokes but she's a little taken a back by the pain. _Worried_ even.

"Are you okay Ali?" Spencer asks, concern plastered across her face as her hand comes to rest on Ali's shoulder. "I'm fine I think she is using my bladder as a play toy," Ali explains as she stands up and as she does another intense kick makes her reach out to Spencer who quickly stands beside her, taking the blonde's hand in her own.

"I don't think these are just kicks Ali do you think you maybe need to go to the hospital?" Spencer asks and as Ali takes a breath she's hit with another sharp pain. She nods her head furiously in Spencer's direction.

"Emily!" Spencer calls, her voice carries over the sound of the soccer match and it's not long before Emily's attention is caught, her eyes immediately zoning in on Ali, both of the blonde's hands are on her stomach. Jumping over the advertisement sign at the edge of the pitch she takes the stairs two at a time before she reaches Ali and the whole place has come to a stand still. Toby is there two seconds later followed by Pete.

"Ali what's wrong?" Emily asks as she curls her hand around her wife's wrist and she can feel the erratic beating of Ali's pulse under her fingers and the blonde is shaking. "She thought that Isla was just kicking roughly but they are getting worse," Spencer explains quickly.

"Ali it's okay," Emily soothes and Ali still hasn't looked at her yet, her eyes are still glued to her stomach. "Ali look at me," she almost demands and the blonde's blue eyes are filled with fear as she finally looks in Emily's direction. "It's okay we're okay we're going to get you to the hospital okay?" Emily asks and Ali nods before she helps the blonde out of the row of bleachers.

"Okay forget the game guys lets get the cars going, sirens and everything so we can get them to the hospital traffic free," Toby shouts and Emily hears a few people agree before the sound of keys jangling and heavy footsteps follow quickly behind them.

Emily stands at the back of the doctor's room as a few nurses rush in and out of the room, hooking Alison up to a few different machines and Emily is nervous because maybe this _will_ be it. Maybe Isla will arrive and she's unsure if she is prepared because she should still have four weeks to get properly prepared and it's only when Ali speaks that she's brought out of her nervous daydream.

"Em?" Alison says sheepishly and Emily is at the blonde's side within two seconds. "I'm here Ali don't worry and everything is going to be fine." She reassures just as the doctor walks into the room, Ali's chart in his hand.

Relief washes over Emily as the doctor smiles at them. "Are they okay?" Emily asks and the doctor nods in reply. "Yes they are perfectly fine don't worry, Alison you experienced a false labour which, unfortunately, at this stage of your pregnancy is pretty common," he explains as he writes a few notes onto the chart that he is holding.

"You will have to stay here for a little while longer just to make sure there is no change to your cervix but I am fairly certain that it was just a false alarm, after a few hours you'll be free to go and I think the police cavalry in the waiting room will be there to escort you home." He jokes and Alison for the first time in an hour smiles. Her nerves finally settling.

Emily smiles before she brushes a loose bit of hair away from Ali's face. "Thank you," the brunette says as she extends her hand towards the doctor who takes it with a gentle shake, the relief evident in her voice and as the doctor leaves the room she exhales fully before she turns her attention back towards Alison.

"Are you okay?" Emily asks as she leans down to place a kiss onto Ali's lips. "Yeah but I thought that was it Em I really did, I thought Isla was going to make her grand entrance." Alison mumbles back before the blonde pulls her down closer and their lips meet in a needy kiss that's full of relief.

A sharp knock at the door pulls them apart before it opens and Hanna's head pops into the room. "The doctor said we could come in, is everything okay?" she asks and Alison can see Aria and Spencer standing behind the blonde.

"Yeah everything is fine I just experienced a very real but false labour," Alison explains before their friends make their way around her bed. Hanna hands Emily a bag and when she looks inside she's never as glad to see a change of clothes because running about the hospital in her soccer gear isn't really the best look.

"I'm going to get changed and get you some water Ali do any of you guys want anything?" Emily asks and there's a slight shake to her voice that she hopes she gets away with, hopes no one notices. "I'll go with you," Hanna replies and Emily knows then that she hasn't gotten away with it.

When she opens the door she's surprised to find half of Rosewood PD in the waiting room. "Is everything okay? What's happening?" Toby asks as he stands and he's still kitted out in his soccer jersey. "Yeah everything is fine, Alison just had a false labour but she's okay," she explains and she smiles when there's a small cheer that breaks out around the room amongst the officers and detectives.

"But I am going to get her some water so if you guys will excuse me and if you want you can go home, seriously guys she is fine but thank you for coming I really appreciate it." She says as her and Hanna make their way out of the waiting room and into the corridor.

She takes a few steps before she bends slightly, her hands finding her knees as Hanna's hand finds her back. "I thought that was it Han I don't think I'm ready, I was a nervous wreck when I thought Alison was in labour for real what if I'm not ready?" Emily asks and her eyes stay focused on the sterile floor. She hears Hanna chuckle behind her but she can't find the energy to shoot her a glare.

"Emily don't be silly, everyone would freak out initially but you are ready, both of you are ready and when the time comes for real you are going to be just fine." Hanna asserts and Emily wants to believe her because Hanna is her _best_ friend. She shakes her head slightly before she straightens her body up and leans back against the hospital corridor wall.

"I promise you Em you are going to be just fine and you do know that when Alison goes into labour we are all going to be waiting in the waiting room throughout it all," Hanna adds and Emily smiles because she knows that's the truth and that they will all be there for _both_ of them.

"You can do this I promise you, you're ready." And when Hanna squeezes her hand it gives her the reassurance that she needs. "Lets go and get you changed then get that water for Alison," the blonde says as she tugs Emily down the corridor by the hand.

When they arrive back with Alison's water the blonde is laughing at something Aria or Spencer has said and the sound is music to Emily's ears. "Okay lets get out of here these guys probably need some time and space after what's happened," Aria states and Emily gives her an appreciative nod before they all exchange hugs and before long it just the two of them again. Emily sits on the edge of the hospital bed before she reaches out and places a hand on Ali's stomach.

"Has the pain gone yet?" she asks and she feels the blonde shuffle closer towards her. "Yeah thankfully it's gone now it was pretty sore," Alison replies and there's a few beats of silence that settles between them before the blonde speaks again.

"I was scared Em," she adds and she places her hand over Emily's and in a strange way Emily is glad that she isn't the only one who is scared.

"Me too Ali, me too, but I know when it happens for real we are going to be just fine we always are," she replies confidently as she places a kiss on her wife's forehead. "I love you," Ali says and Emily smiles against the blonde's skin. "I love you too Ali."

Two hours later they head out of the front doors of the hospital before Emily points them in the direction of the car park. "How are we even getting home, none of us brought a car here?" Ali asks as she puts her arm around Emily's waist, drawing the brunette closer towards her.

"Toby left us his car, he went home with Spencer," Emily replies easily as she digs the keys out of her jeans before placing her arm around Ali's shoulders. "He's a good guy," Alison chuckles as he presses her head against Emily's chest taking in the familiar scent of her wife.

"I love you," Alison states again and she feels Emily's arm tighten around her shoulder. "I love you too." Emily replies and they walk in relative silence until they reach Toby's car and Emily walks Alison to the passenger side before she opens the door.

"Em?" she asks as the brunette slides into the car next to her. "Yeah?" Emily answers as she turns the key in the ignition. "Can we stop on the way home to buy some chocolate spread?"


	20. Mood Swings

_Wow I reached 300+ reviews waaaay quicker than I thought, you guys are awesome! And to the Guest reviewer who reviewed every chapter thank you I wish you'd have left your name so I could thank you properly here but I'm sure you know who you are! Also noticed this is the 3rd most reviewed Emison story which is actually insane! Glad you guys enjoyed the last chapter, I toyed with that being Ali's actual labour but decided against it and I think that was the right choice in the end. Was pointed out to me that the last few chapters had no M rated stuff so I think I've made up for it here. Anyway I'm rambling on a bit_. **Enjoy, the first part is pretty M rated! And please follow/fave/share and review!  
**

* * *

Despite being on strict 'bed rest' after the false labour scare earlier on in the week Alison skips as much as her pregnant body will allow her towards the front door when she hears the familiar sound of Emily's car entering their garage. Tightening her robe around her stomach, she pulls the door open just as Emily makes her way around the corner and into the blonde's view. And despite it being after eleven in the evening the cool night breeze does nothing to her because her body is full of want for her wife.

"Hi," she greets with a smile and she watches as Emily's eyes dip slightly down towards the exposed skin of her chest, skin that the robe hasn't quite managed to cover. "Did you get the bad guy then?" she asks and there's a knowing smirk beginning to form on Emily's face as the brunette moves closer towards her, backing her into their house before the door is closed by Emily's foot.

"Well hi to you too," Emily replies with a wink as she leans down to kiss Alison's cheek before hovering slightly next to Ali's ear. "Yes I did get the bad guy, I _always_ get the bad guy babe," she whispers, her voice low and she feels the blonde shiver slightly at her words.

Alison's arms find the brunette's neck, her stomach pressing firmly into Emily's front. A feeling Emily will _definitely_ miss when Isla finally makes her appearance. Her hands find the curve of Ali's hips briefly before she tugs gently at the robe and she's not surprised at all to find Ali completely naked underneath.

"I love coming home to this," Emily says as the blonde's lips find her own and their kiss is full of need, their tongues clashing. And as Ali's tongue strokes her own she feels the blonde's delicate fingers make light work of the buttons on her shirt and seconds later it hits the floor, closely followed by her bra which is swiftly unclasped in one go.

"I need you Em," Ali moans into the brunette's mouth as Emily pushes her gently against the wall. "Did you have to wear your vest?" the blonde asks and Emily smirks as Alison's hands drag lower to tug roughly at her belt. "Yes I had to wear my vest," she answers and she knows that Alison finds it incredibly sexy when she has to go into full cop mode, uniform and all and it's a pleasant change because it hadn't initially been that way.

_"Ali, are you ready?" Emily calls as she straightens the tie on her new uniform and it's the first time she's shown it to Alison because she knows the blonde is less than impressed with her decision to join Rosewood PD._

"Yeah sure." Alison calls back but her eyes stay focused on her book because she's still not too happy at Emily's decision to join the police force and she knows a uniform won't change that but when Emily steps into view Alison has to do a double take.

_Emily stands awkwardly, her hands in her pants pockets as Ali's sparkling blue eyes roam over her and Alison can't believe how extrememly attractive Emily looks. She's in a long sleeved black Rosewood PD shirt that is tight in all the right places, there's a black tie that reaches to her holster belt which is currently empty but Ali can see the spaces for Emily's gun and handcuffs and the brunette's hair is up in a loose bun where a Rosewood PD hat sits perfectly and she feels her mouth go dry because this might be the sexiest thing she has ever seen._

_"Wow." is all she can mutter and she sees Emily's cheeks glow a little red. "Wow good?" the brunette asks tentatively and Alison can only nod before she stands and makes her way over to Emily, tugging the brunette's tie in her direction._

"Really good Officer Fields," she purrs back before she presses her lips against the brunette's and then she reaches up to remove the hat before she sits it on top of her own head.

_"I've been bad Officer," she purrs in Emily's ear and Emily wastes no time in pressing her lips against the blonde's neck and she feels Alison press her body against her own, the heat radiating off her._

"Where's your cuffs?" Alison asks as she tilts her head slightly to give Emily more access. "In the bedroom." Emily answers quickly before her attention goes back to Alison's neck.

"Good," the blonde breathes, "you should arrest me in there." She adds and Emily can tell the police uniform may not be a bad thing at all for them as Alison drags her in the direction of their bedroom.

She pulls one of Ali's hands above head with her own before she settles as much of her weight as she can against the blonde, her hand quickly being drawn lower where Ali is wet underneath her fingers. "Fuck," the blonde moans as Emily's fingers gently circle her clit and this is _exactly_ what Alison needs.

She bites down on Emily's bare shoulder before soothing it with her tongue and the brunette takes it as a sign that she can go faster and she _does_, the pressure building in Ali's stomach already. And when one of Emily's fingers slips inside her she pushes her free hand underneath the waistband of Emily's underwear to find that the brunette needs her just as much.

It's almost a race to see who come's first and Emily knows she's winning when Ali throws her head back against the wall as her thumb makes contact with the blonde's clit and every thrust of her hand causes a moan to fall from Ali's lips and the sound alone takes Emily to another place because Alison moaning is the sexiest thing she has ever heard. But as if reading her mind Alison uses her own thumb to good use and soon she is moaning into the blonde's neck and she knows she's not going to be able to hold on much longer.

She feels Ali's hips build a lazy rhythm against her fingers and they thrust their fingers in sync as Ali's lips press against her own. "I'm coming Em," Alison moans into her mouth and she lets Ali's hand fall from the wall as she curls her hand in blonde hair dragging their lips roughly back together and she feels Alison come undone around her fingers a second before she does.

She breathes harshly against the blonde's neck as she feels Alison place lazy kisses against her shoulder before the blonde takes her hand and leads her upstairs and she has a feeling it's going to be one of they nights where Alison is _insatiable_.

"Ali, I'm sorry but if you huff once more in our direction you are going to blow us away," Hanna argues as she sips on her coffee and Emily winces in Hanna's direction because Alison's good mood from last night has long gone. Replaced by raging hormones. Alison glares briefly at the blonde sitting opposite her before she takes a drink of her herbal tea which tastes disgusting to her right now too.

"Yeah well we will wait until you're pregnant and the size of a house and we will see how good you feel about life, I can't even have coffee like you guys because oh wait I'm pregnant." Alison replies firmly and Aria and Spencer bring their own mugs of coffee to their lips because they know this is an argument that Hanna _definitely_ won't win against Alison right now and it's an argument that they definitely don't want to be involved in.

"So," Spencer speaks after a few seconds of silence, "the last birthing class." Emily nods in the other brunette's direction before she places her hand on Ali's thigh giving it a small squeeze.

"Yeah we thought it would be a good thing to go to considering the scare we had last week with the false labour, I'm glad it's the last one though." Alison replies sweetly and Emily watches Hanna's incredulous expression at the change in Ali's tone and brunette thinks it's almost comical. She watches Hanna's mouth move to speak but she gently kicks her under the table before giving a subtle shake of the head because Ali seems to have returned to normal and that's best for everyone.

An hour passes before Emily slides out of the booth, extending her hand to the blonde who duly takes it. "I need to go to the bathroom I will be right back." Alison says before she waddles out of view.

"Sorry guys she is just a bit hormonal today if you didn't realise," Emily explains and the other three can only laugh with 'you think?' expressions on their faces. She sees Ali exit the bathroom as she waves her hand in Emily's direction and Emily says her goodbyes to the girls before Hanna's hand curls around her wrist dragging her back slightly. "Good luck at the birthing class with grumpy over there I've never seen anyone change their mood as quickly as that."

"Pretty crazy that that was our last class today," Emily says as she sinks into their sofa. "Part of me still doesn't feel ready for it, I mean I'm overly excited to meet her but still I'm freaking out a little bit." Alison smiles at Emily's admission before she sits next to her, linking her own arm with the brunette's.

"I know, it's insane to think that her arrival is only three short weeks away in a few days." Alison replies as she lets out a small sigh because if Isla is on time it'll only be three weeks until she gets to meet their daughter and maybe then her back won't ache every single day.

"Talking of arrivals, have you decided what you want to do yet like what we spoke about at the class regarding the birth?" During their last class Eleanor, their instructor, had invited a few moms from her class last year to share their birthing experiences with everyone. The majority of them had spent their time talking about natural births, c-sections and epidurals and if Emily is honest most of their descriptions made her feel a bit queasy. Alison, to her surprise had asked a few questions alongside a few other expecting women and it looked to Emily that there were a lot of shared nerves jangling between them.

"Yes actually, I've decided what I want to do," Alison replies easily and Emily shifts slightly in her position so she can face the blonde properly. "And?" she encourages.

"I want to do a natural birth." Alison replies and Emily raises her eyebrow. "Really?" she asks and Alison nods before she shrugs like it's not a huge deal even though they both know it is.

"Is that a bad thing or something?" she counters and Emily shakes her head because while there is nothing wrong with it and it's completely Ali's choice she had imagined Ali would want some sort of drug to help block out some of the awful pain that will undoubtedly be present during Isla's journey into the word.

"No it's just…I don't know _ouch_ I guess," the brunette answers and Alison tilts her head as she laughs. "Giving birth is going to be pretty _ouch _anyway and while I know it will be seriously painful I want to be in control of my body when it's happening, it's just like natures law it's what women were made to do and I will have you with me so I will be able to do it right?" Alison queries, a hint of uncertainty in her voice.

"Of course you will be able to do it Alison you're the strongest person I know and I will be there for it all I won't miss a minute of it." Emily replies as she leans across to press a tender kiss against the blonde's lips.

It's just after seven when Alison makes her way into the kitchen. Pulling the freezer door open she reaches in for the strawberry ice cream that she is suddenly craving before shuffling back towards the living room.

"I'm like a round bath tub Isla," she says as she finishes the last of the ice cream, dropping the spoon onto the coffee table with a slight clink. "But it was good nonetheless baby," she argues as her hands settle over Isla and she pulls the duvet over Emily's baggy Rangers shirt that she is currently wearing. The brunette herself is at a soccer game with Toby, she thinks it's against New England but she isn't completely sure and she can't find it on any TV stations so she settles for a film.

When she flutters her eyes open she finds Emily on her knees in front of her, the brunette's fingers lightly pushing a few strands of hair away from her face. "Hey babe," Emily says as she leans down to press a kiss onto Ali's lips. "I take it you fell asleep?" and Alison nods before she yawns.

"Did we win then?" she asks sleepily as she sits up and Emily still kneels in front of her. "Yeah of course we did babe, it was three one to us and I bought you a piece of cheesecake from that place you like near the stadium," Emily adds with a smile.

Emily isn't completely sure why chocolate fudge brownie cheesecake has suddenly become the most upsetting thing in the world but she knows it has in Alison's world because the blonde shakes her head furiously before the tears start to fall from her eyes. Tears that are soon replaced by annoyance.

"I don't want cheesecake," she huffs. "Okay, it's okay," Emily soothes as she places her hand on Ali's cheek, "I will have it if you don't want it then," she says as a joke but when Alison looks up at her she knows it hasn't gone done as a joke in the blonde's eyes.

"Oh sure you eat it Em, even if you do eat it all you will still be perfect and I will still look like a huge planet," Alison replies and Emily can only shake her head in reply as she wipes a few tears away with her thumb.

"You're not a planet babe," she says as Alison shifts slightly before she drags the duvet up and over her face until she is completely out of Emily's view. And Emily suppresses a laugh at the child like behaviour because if Alison hears her she knows it will annoy the blonde even more and then there will be more tears.

"Yes I am a planet all I can do now is be fat and sit around this house I can't even go to work and be useful, plus when I do go out which is hardly ever now I get taken to hospital for false labour, I need her to hurry up and arrive Emily three weeks is far too long," and Emily knows it's serious because Alison only ever uses her full name if she's done something wrong or if they are having a serious conversation about something. The brunette reaches up for the edge of the duvet before she pulls it back gently exposing Ali's face which is half buried against their couch but she's glad to see that some tears seem to have dried.

"Ali," Emily says softly as she pulls herself and sits on the edge of the couch and Ali finally moves from her position so she is sitting up too. "You're not a planet trust me you're beautiful and perfect and sexy, just look at last night for proof of that. I know I don't fully get how much it must suck at times and if I could take it away for you I really would babe. I know you want Isla to arrive right now but she's not ready yet you're keeping her too warm and safe in there," and Emily places her hand over the duvet onto Ali's bump. "But I also know that right now she _really_ wants this awesome cheesecake and so do you."

Emily watches as Ali looks over at the brown paper bag that contains the cheesecake and the blonde sniffs quietly before the start of a smile begins to stretch across her lips. "I really do want some of that cheesecake," the blonde mumbles and Emily laughs before she leans across the coffee table to grab the bag and a spoon that is next to an empty ice cream tub.

"Come on, budge up and we will share it," Emily states and Alison reluctantly gets up to adjust her position which allows both of them to sit under the duvet and eat their cheesecake together.

She breaks the first piece off before she moves the spoon in the air towards Ali's mouth and the blonde takes it with an appreciative moan and in _any_ other circumstances the noise would excite Emily but she knows right now is not the time for that because there's a chance Alison could break down into tears again and she really doesn't want that.

By the end of their cheesecake Ali looks happy again and she leans up to kiss Emily slowly and the brunette can still taste the sweetness of their cheesecake on Ali's tongue. "You taste good," Emily states with a tilt of her head and Alison smiles before she rests her head on Emily's shoulder. "So do you Em, so do you."

Crawling into bed, Emily presses herself against Alison's back before she drapes an arm around Ali's stomach, patting it gently because she likes Isla to know that she's still around too.

"Hey Isla," she says as she presses a kiss against the base of Ali's neck while gently rubbing the blonde's stomach. "Only three more weeks until we meet you," she adds and she feels Ali's hand shadow her own and soon their fingers are interlocked.

"I'm sure I can handle another three weeks for her," Alison agrees before she places a pillow in between her legs to relieve some of the pressure on her aching back.

"Just think this time next year it might be you at one of the birthing classes sharing your experience of Isla's birth and all the hormones and mood swings and stuff" Emily says as she presses her head against the back of Ali's shoulder.

"Yeah it's pretty crazy Em but I think it would be fun to share the experience with other people," Ali answers as she brings the brunette's hand back across her stomach, "but I don't think I've really had any mood swings." She adds and Emily suppresses a laugh as she pulls the blonde closer.


	21. You Have To Follow Nature's Law

_Since you guys were awesome at getting me to 300 reviews I have a new goal for you: get the story to 350 GO! Even if it's just a few words leave me a review I get waaaay more views than I do reviews it's kind of sad haha. Thank you for all the kind words on the last chapter I wanted to do something a bit light hearted and glad you all appreciated the humour in it I had a lot of fun writing it! This chapter skips ahead a few of weeks since I think everyone's excited to meet Isla and it will skip a few days in between the chapter but I will highlight where. Here we go and why not give me a follow on Twitter? Kirstenr93 I will follow back. __**Please follow/fave and review**__.  
_

* * *

_Saturday 1st May_

When Alison wakes she's well aware that tomorrow is her due date. It's Saturday the 1st of May and technically, _technically_, Isla should be here tomorrow at some point and she's _glad_. Emily, she imagines has left for her morning run, something Alison had to stop months ago and while she's not glad of the constant back ache she's glad Isla gave her a reason to opt out running with Emily because there was always the possibility that she may have collapsed while running with her super fit wife.

Even though she's tired and wants to go back to sleep her body feels restless, anxious even and she's not sure if it's all in her mind because she knows she should be in labour tomorrow. Because it's a _scary_ thing the thought of labour. Instead of lying in bed she props herself up before her feet land on the carpet of their bedroom floor and she makes her way to the kitchen at her own pace, which has reduced significantly over the past few weeks. Back pain has become a constant source during the pregnancy but her pregnancy waddle is a relatively new thing. But it's okay because Emily tells her she's _still_ beautiful: waddle, back pain, heartburn and all.

After reluctantly preparing a mug of decaf she makes her way back upstairs with the intention of getting back into their bed but as she makes her way to the top she finds herself turning right and heading towards Isla's nursery. The glow of the morning sun outside illuminates the room in a soft glow and Alison makes her way over to the rocking chair that sits in the corner of the room next to the window and she imagines there will be a few times in the near future when she's holding Isla in this exact position. Watching the sun dance across her daughter's perfect little face.

"Maybe tomorrow we will finally meet you baby," Alison says as her hand circles her stomach and she smiles when she feels a strong kick against her palm. "Well good morning to you too Isla." And she takes a few seconds to think about what she wants to say because it's usually Emily who does most of the talking to her stomach.

"Even though I've complained about the back ache and more recently the waddle and heartburn I hope you know how much I've _loved_ carrying you around with me because I have and I'm actually going to miss you in here but I can't wait to meet you properly," and she stops speaking for a minute to set a slow rocking motion in the chair.

"And I know that your Mama can't wait to meet you either Isla and even though I've kept you protected in here for months your other Mama well you will see how much she will protect you," Alison smiles as her thoughts float to Emily.

"We both love you very much but there's something special about your Mama's love it's like when you stand in the sun you just know that you're in it and I can already tell that you're going to have each other wrapped around your little fingers."

"Alison?" Emily calls as she makes her way inside, her top sticky with sweat. Hearing no reply she climbs the steps quietly not wanting to wake the blonde but as she does she hears Ali's voice filter down the corridor. Pushing the door of the nursery open she sees Alison on the rocking chair, eyes closed and her hand is circling over Isla while she talks away to her.

"Hey babe," she says softly so she doesn't startle her wife and Ali's eyes fly open like she's been caught doing something she shouldn't be.

"Hey there," Alison replies as she takes the full length of Emily in, "I didn't hear you come in," she adds as Emily makes her way over towards the rocking chair.

"I can't wait to meet her Em we are nearly there," Alison admits as Emily kneels in front of her before placing a gentle kiss on Ali's stomach. "Me neither Ali," Emily answers and she leans up to press a kiss against Ali's forehead.

"I hope you take a shower before she arrives though you're all sweaty and I know most of the time I like that but not today babe," the blonde replies as she wrinkles her nose in the brunette's direction and Emily can only laugh before she places kisses all over Alison's face while the blonde lets out playful squeals.

Emily's not surprised when she hears the door of their shower slide open, she looks around briefly and sees a flash of blonde hair before arms find their way around her waist. "I thought you didn't want to be near me all sweaty," she teases as Alison presses her self against her, well as much as Isla will let her. "I changed my mind." Ali confirms and soon the blonde has her turned around till she's facing her.

"Plus this may be our last shower as the three of us like this," Alison adds as her arms pool around Emily's neck and she draws the brunette closer to place a gentle kiss on lips that know every inch of her so well and Emily knows Alison's nervous, she can _feel_ it between them so she wastes no time in wrapping her arms around Ali's naked body and allowing the hot water to cascade around them.

_Friday 7th May_ - _2:30pm_

"There should be a fine for overdue babies, you know like what they do with library books?" Alison huffs as she drops the jalapeño pepper back onto her plate which rests next to the raspberry leaf tea she has been ordered to drink by Emily. "At least if she comes today we will win the bet that we put on with these guys," Emily offers as consolation but Alison's face tells her it's not much of a consolation prize at all.

"Plus library fines are so small nowadays I doubt it would put a worldwide stop to children being born late Ali," Spencer replies as she sits across the kitchen island from Ali and a part of her does feel sorry for the blonde. Knows how uncomfortable it can be since she was over four days late with TJ.

"50 cents a day is a lot for a baby Spence it all adds up, she would owe us, well _me_, three dollars already and probably an extra fifty by the time she eventually budges from in here," she adds as her hand finds her stomach.

Emily continues to sip her coffee next to Hanna unphased by the craziness of their conversation. "They told you if you haven't shown any signs of labour by Monday they are gong to start you anyway so how about I give you five dollars and we will call it even?" the brunette asks and she sees a smirk cross Spencer's face while Alison looks in her direction.

"It will only work if she has to pay it Em it's supposed to be an _incentive_ to arrive on time." The blonde fires back and Emily can hear the playfulness in Alison's tone and she's glad the blonde is seeing the humorous side of it.

"So nothings working?" Aria asks as she rubs circles on Ali's back and the blonde has to bite back a moan because of how good it feels. "Nope nothing we've tried everything Em haven't we?" she replies as she shakes her head. "Even sex?" Hanna asks bluntly and it causes the rest of them to laugh because _only_ Hanna would say that.

"Yes Hanna even sex and lots of it at that," Alison replies easily but she has a feeling she doesn't have the physical energy to do that again so she picks the jalapeño pepper back up, crunches down on it loudly and hopes that some how it will work in helping Isla come into the world.

"Okay that was maybe too much information guys," Hanna replies as her brow creases in distaste and Emily can only look at her with a 'well you did ask' kind of expression on her face.

_5:13pm  
_  
It's just after five when Alison makes her way through to the living room after grabbing a bottle of water, Emily is out getting their dinner because she is starving and the blonde is well aware that she's alone, wills Emily to hurry up because something just _doesn't_ feel right inside of her right now. Just as she's about to sit down she feels a pinching sensation in her stomach before it quickly disappears, her regular constant back ache taking it's place again. Pulling her phone out she dials Emily's number cursing that it goes straight to voicemail.

Emily juggles their bags of takeout in her hand as she pushes down on the front door, making her way through the hall her attention falls on Ali as she passes the living room and the blonde is chalk white.

"Ali, are you okay?" she calls as she sits their food on the kitchen island before making her way back to the living room where the blonde meets her half way. "I had a weird feeling in my stomach when you were out I called you but it went to voicemail but now the feeling has gone again," the blonde replies and Emily takes a step back to look Alison up and down to make sure everything's as it should be.

"What do you mean a weird feeling?" the brunette questions and Alison can only shake her head because she doesn't actually know what happened in the living room and her waters haven't broken so she knows she isn't in labour yet and she prays that it's not a false alarm again because she doesn't think she can go into hospital and _not_ come home with Isla this time.

"I don't know it was like I was being pinched but it's gone, maybe it's just false labour again," she shrugs as she lifts her container out of the bag and she knows Emily is eyeing her warily. "Babe I'm okay." She says and her hand finds Emily's arm.

She's on her tip toes reaching for their plates when the pinching sensation returns and she has to screw her eyes shut because this one is more intense than the last, and she's pretty sure the pain in her back is getting worse. Emily notices right away, notices how the blonde stops still as she reaches up and she quickly makes her way over to Alison, her hands on the blonde's hips and she feels Ali jump slightly at the contact.

"Is it happening again?" Emily asks and she's kind of excited because she has a feeling this is not false labour this is the start of the _real_ thing and the thought it both terrifying and exhilarating.

"Yeah that one was more – ow." Alison replies and she looks down to see a puddle of fluid on the floor underneath them, her heart hammering against her ribcage because her waters have just broken and yet she can't stop the most stupid of words coming out of her mouth.

"Em I think I just peed," and Emily knows it's because of the nerves, knows Alison is fully aware that her waters have just broken. "Ali calm it's okay, we have everything we need we're going to get you changed and head to the hospital I'll call Dr Taylor," Emily replies as she tugs gently at Alison's wrist and she's a bit confused when Alison stops still so she turns back in the blonde's direction.

And she's not entirely surprised when Ali's lips find her own and it's needy and the blonde's tongue is everywhere and nowhere and when she finally pulls back she's more than a little breathless, her head swimming. "You're going to be fine Alison I promise," she soothes before she pulls the blonde by the hand in the direction of their living room.

Emily looks around the bottom part of their house, the kitchen, the stairs, she sees the door to their living room still open and she can't help but think how much it will probably all have changed by the time they get home because she _knows_ that it will not just be her and Ali coming home, it will be her, Ali _and_ Isla. The tears spring behind her eyes and she blinks them back quickly because now isn't the time to be crying so she closes the door behind them and makes her way to the car where Alison is standing.

"Are you ready?" Ali asks and Emily feels like it should be her asking the blonde that. "Yeah I'm ready," she replies confidently as she presses a kiss against Ali's forehead, "are you?" and there's a brief silence before Alison nods in her direction.

"So what do you think will happen when we get to the hospital?" the blonde asks nervously and Emily can see her wincing at the pain every so often. "I think… I think we have a baby Ali". She replies before she opens the car door for her wife.

_7:15pm  
_  
"So it's finally happening!" Aria exclaims with a squeal as she brings Emily into a hug and Emily smiles as she wraps her arms around the petite brunette. "Looks like all that sex is now paying off Em, good job," Hanna jokes as she takes a seat in their family waiting room next to Spencer, Spencer who is currently rolling her eyes at the blonde's joke.

But despite the joke Emily is glad they are all there, knew they would be when it finally happened, knew they wouldn't leave her to face it alone and they are under strict instructions to keep her Mom up to date, because Emily doesn't want her Mom here too early fussing over everything and anything.

Emily's only left the room five minutes when the dull stab pains her stomach. _It's happening again_. She shifts her hips to ease it and soon the pain fades into nothing as Emily and their friends trample into the room in single file. And she smiles because she's happy to see them. Smiles even more when Emily makes her way to the side of the bed to take the blonde's hand into her own.

"How are you feeling Ali?" Hanna asks as she looks around and she's a little surprised at how relaxed the room is, there's no beeping machines like she'd expected and Alison looks mildly relaxed compared to Spencer a few years ago. "I'm fine the pains come and go but they are manageable right now," the other blonde replies calmly but Hanna can see the way she grips Emily's hand and she knows somewhere Alison is terrified about what is going to happen. Truth be told so would she be.

"Can you get me some water Em?" Ali asks and Emily is all to happy to oblige as she leaves her wife in the capable hands of her friends before she makes her way towards the vending machine for a bottle of water.

"Emily," at the sound of her name she turns around to see Bruno, they had met him and his wife when they had first arrived at the hospital and he's beaming from ear to ear. _Surely_ they haven't had their baby yet she thinks. "We had a boy," he proclaims and Emily smiles before she offers her congratulations.

"We have called him Fabrice," he states as the bottle falls and Emily leans down to pick it up. "Melanie was quick wasn't she?" Emily asks and there's a part of her that hopes it happens quickly for them too because she doesn't want to see Alison in pain for hours on end.

"Only thirty nine minutes." He replies proudly and he pulls out his phone to show Emily a photo and despite the name the baby is adorable.

"Bruno and Melanie have had their baby already," Emily states as she walks into the room while unscrewing the top of the bottle, "they called him Fabrice," she adds and her face slightly crinkles in distaste because she's not keen on the name at all.

"They're naming their baby after an air freshener?" Hanna asks seriously. "No that's Febreze Hanna, Fabrice is typically a French name," Spencer replies and Hanna rolls her eyes because of course Spencer would know that.

"That kid better grow up with thick skin that's all I can say," Aria replies from the chair in the corner. "Tell me about it." Alison adds before her head falls back onto the pillow behind her.

_8:10pm_

It's a little after eight when she feels the now familiar dull stab. _And again_. The same happens just after twenty past then again at half past and she has to admit if this is it then it's not so bad but the pain at twenty to nine causes her to arch her back and ten minutes later the pain is enough that Emily grips onto her hand to help her.

"Does it hurt?" the brunette asks as she draws her chair closer. "Not too much but it is getting worse and the contractions are getting closer," Alison replies, "they are about ten minutes apart now," she adds and Emily nods her head before her hand goes to Ali's stomach.

"Come on Isla, we're ready for you and we love you so hurry up so we can meet you," she says and Alison smiles because her badass detective is the sweetest person she's ever known. The contractions start again and the pain is the most intense that it's been so far. "I think you should call your Mom and tell her labour has most definitely started," Alison says and Emily pops her head out of the door to tell her friends to call her Mom.

_11:20pm  
_  
Alison bends slightly so both of her hands are on the bed while Emily stands behind her, massaging her back trying to alleviate some of the pain that is vibrating through her body. Emily isn't sure that she's helping at all but she continues to rub at Ali's back like they had been taught in the birthing class. "These hurt so badly now Em," Alison mumbles and Emily can tell she's going through yet another contraction.

"I know babe, I know but we're nearly there and you're doing great," Emily replies truthfully because she's a hundred percent sure that she wouldn't be able to do this without any pain relief but Alison _is_ because Alison is the strongest person that she knows.

"Do you want to get back into bed?" Emily asks and the blonde shakes her head frantically. "No not-" and the rest of her sentence is cut off by a whimper as another contraction takes hold of her body.

Emily's chest aches when she hears the pain in Ali's voice and the dull ache continues when she feels Ali's body shake slightly underneath her hands. The contractions are getting closer and Emily knows Alison can't be too far away from being in complete hard labour, pushing and all. She glances over at the midwife, who through a strange twist of fate is also called Alison, and she looks back at Emily with sympathetic eyes.

"I need to push," Alison states and Emily can see the midwife shake her head. "Alison you're doing great but I don't think you're ready for that yet it's too quick," the midwife replies as she stands and makes her way over to the blonde's side.

"I'm telling you I need to push, I know my body and I know my baby, I need to push." Alison snaps through gritted teeth and Emily winces at her wife's tone but she knows the midwife has probably heard a lot worse in her time.

"Okay I will go and get Dr Taylor to check you over," midwife Alison says as she makes her way towards the door, "just try and relax as best you can," she adds and Emily continues to circle her hands on the blonde's lower back.

"You're doing great Alison I'm so proud of you." She soothes as she leans over to press a kiss on the base of Alison's neck and she hears Alison whimper underneath her again.

Emily makes her way into the family waiting room while Dr Taylor carries out her exam on Alison. There are six of them in the waiting room, her Mom is the first one to make her way over to her, bringing her into a bone-crushing hug. "What's happening Emily?" her Mom asks and her voice is laced with concern.

"Dr Taylor is examining her, Alison thinks she needs to push but the midwife doesn't think so, she thinks it's too quick." Emily replies as the rest of her friends make their way around her. Her Mom's hand still on her back.

"Emily?" Dr Taylor calls, her head slightly out the door. "It's time."


	22. Isla Fields

_Surprise double update! After the response the last chapter had I couldn't help but get started on this one and I ended up finishing it. 350 reviews reached easy so now it's 400 what you guys waiting for?! Haha. Also the amount of guest reviewers was simply awesome so thank you to all the people who read this without an account and thanks to all the people who do have an account and reviewed too! Also quite a few asked about Godmothers I originally planned having all the girls as a Godmother I know it's not realistic as per se but it makes sense in this case to me but if you have another idea please let me know._ _**Here we go it's time to meet Isla! Please follow/fave and review!  
**_

* * *

_11:30pm_

For a second Emily can't move. _It's time. It's time. It's time_. And she looks back at Dr Taylor who gently nods at her with a warm smile on her face and she finds herself nodding back in the doctors direction although she still can't move, her legs feel like they have turned to lead. She's unsure if she will be able to lift them in order to walk.

"Emily honey, it's okay you can do this," her Mom's voice is gentle in her ear and it finally brings her out of the trance that she's currently in. Her mouth is dry and as she swallows thickly she hears Alison grunt from behind the door and she knows then that she has to move. _Has_ to be with her wife. _Has_ to be with her soon to be baby so she moves forward slowly towards the door before she turns back and faces everyone. Her Mom and Dad have their arms wrapped around each other, Hanna's eyes are glistening with unshed tears and she has her arm around Aria while Spencer stands next to Toby.

"Good luck Em, tell Ali we are all here and we will be until she arrives and ah we can't wait." Aria says before swallowing quickly and Emily can tell she's fighting back the tears too. Spencer and Toby only nod before Spencer buries her face in Toby's neck and her Mom and Dad look at her with smiles on their faces, beaming proudly.

"Emmy get yourself back in that room and don't come back out until you have my Granddaughter with you," her Dad speaks and she can't help the smile that stretches across her lips. "I won't." She replies sincerely before she pushes on the door and heads back towards Alison.

The room is a stark contrast to how she left it, Alison is hooked up to several machines, a blood pressure cuff is around her arm and her face is red with pain. "Hey," she speaks softly as she brings her chair back to the side of Ali's bed and she leans over to press a kiss onto the blonde's temple and she is seriously hot, her skin is flush and hot and Emily wonders if it's normal.

"It's normal Emily don't worry." Dr Taylor answers her unspoken question before Alison grips tightly on her hand and Emily, ironically, winces at the pain in her hand.

"Here, apply this," midwife Alison says as she settles a small basin of ice water at Emily's feet before handing her a cloth. Emily does what she's told, dipping the cloth into the water before applying it to Alison's hot skin and she hears the blonde sigh at the sensation of the cold.

It's literally a minute later that the cloth needs dipped in again and this time Emily presses it against the blonde's neck and Alison seems to have lost the ability to speak, but Emily knows she's doing okay. "Does that feel okay Ali?" she asks and Alison nods with her eyes closed as Emily traces the now damp cloth across her fiery skin.

When the ice has completely melted she pushes the basin away from her feet and when she turns back around Ali's face is bright red, a combination of ice water and sweat making her hair stick to her skin while tears fall freely from her blue eyes. Emily feels her own tears sting her eyes but she hastily blinks them away because she needs to be strong for Alison, needs to make sure that Alison and Isla are okay and God knows she _will_ make sure of that. She leans forward to push a few strands of Ali's golden hair out of her face and behind her ear before she slides her thumb against the blonde's cheek wiping the offending tears.

"Em," Ali gasps as the brunette sits back down beside her, "I can't… I can't do this I'm sorry but I can't," she manages to get out between small screams, "it hurts too much I can't-" and the rest of her sentence is cut off as another contraction hits her and she grabs her wife's hand because it's the _only_ way she knows she's going to get through it. She _knows_ that she will only manage this if Emily is right by her side and she can see the hurt on Emily's beautiful face as the brunette watches her through brown eyes are that are brimming with tears.

"Yes you can Ali you can do this," Emily replies as she pulls Ali into her body while she leans over slightly. One of her hands go to Ali's back while the other presses Ali's head against her shoulder and she feels Alison continue to cry against her but it's better than watching it she thinks as she rubs her wife's lower back in an attempt to help some of the lower back pain that Alison is clearly feeling.

She feels a mixture of sweat and tears coat the t-shirt that she's wearing as Ali's nails dig into her skin and Emily just holds her as another contraction rips through her body. "That's it babe." Emily soothes as she presses a kiss into Ali's head.

And despite her voice sounding strong the tears are running freely down Emily's cheeks while Ali's shakes slightly in her arms as another contraction vibrates through her body. The sound of Alison's moans and small screams pierce through her and she's almost certain that if she were to pull away there would be evidence of this on her skin. So she doesn't pull away, she holds the blonde tighter and she hears Ali mumble something incoherent against her chest.

"I love you Em," Alison states as she pulls away slightly to look up at the brunette and even in the mess she is in Emily thinks Alison looks absolutely _beautiful_. "I love you too Ali," she hears her voice crack under the emotion of it all and this time it's Alison pulling the brunette into her, "you're doing such an amazing job, no one could do it better I love you," she adds and she feels Ali sniff against her skin.

"I know this hurts so bad and it's killing me to see you like but you're the strongest person I know Ali and I'm so proud of you." It's then that she sees Dr Taylor and midwife Alison share a glance and she knows immediately something _isn't_ right.

"Alison." Dr Taylor states as she makes her way over towards the blonde "Alison look at me," she repeats and Alison finally turns her head to look at the attractive doctor. "You're baby is in a lot of distress, usually first time Mom's have a long drawn out labour but you seem to be the opposite, this has all progressed rather quickly, too quickly for the baby it seems and we really need to deliver her soon." And Emily hears Alison let out a gentle sob before she attempts to talk but no words come out her beautiful mouth.

"What does that mean?" Emily mumbles and her own voice is shaking. "There was a drop in the baby's heart rate which makes me think there's an umbilical cord compression, a compression reduces the amount of blood that flows to the baby therefore reducing the oxygen. We can call for an emergency C-section or we can use forceps, the decision is ultimately yours but we need to know now." Dr Taylor replies before her attention falls back onto Alison and the blonde wastes no time in answering.

"No… operation, please no operation, I want the forceps." Dr Taylor nods before Emily sees midwife Alison pick up one of the instruments and her eyes widen at the look of them. There like large BBQ tongs and the muscles in Emily's lower half clench together involuntarily as she stands beside Alison to stop the blonde from seeing what is going to be happening to her.

"You're doing great Ali we're nearly there," Emily says and the blonde grips onto her hand again. "Nearly there." Alison repeats as her head falls back against the pillow.

"I'm sorry for ruining your t-shirt Em," Alison states as she looks at the rather large wet patch at the shoulder of Emily's t-shirt. Emily laughs before she leans back down to kiss the blonde and even Ali's lips feel on fire with heat. "You can make it up to me by bringing our baby into the world." Emily replies and Alison smiles for the first time in hours. _You're doing okay_ she thinks to herself as Alison smiles at her again. Dr Taylor brings them out of their moment when a few instruments clink against each other on the tray that she has.

"Okay Alison we need a big push the next time a contraction comes along can you do that for me?" Dr Taylor asks and Alison nods furiously before she grabs Emily's hand and seconds later she's pushing. "Come on Alison you're doing great, that's it another couple of seconds…and well done," the doctor says reassuringly and beads of sweat begin to trickle down the blonde's back and she feels _disgusting_. She knows if she goes back to the birthing class to share her experience next year the only thing she will be telling the other Mom's is to leave their dignity at the door.

"Okay another deep breath Alison, we're ready to go again okay?" the doctor questions and Alison can't speak so she just nods her head again and she pushes down as much as she can. "Come on babe you're doing amazing, we are nearly there." Emily says and she's surprised when Alison begins to laugh.

"We?! We?!" she gasps as she pushes down again through another contraction "I don't see you pushing something out of your body with your legs in the air for everyone to see," Alison moans and Emily looks at midwife Alison who is trying to hide her laugh. "Point taken." The brunette states as she smiles "you're right we're not nearly there _you_ are though" she adds and Ali nods her approval at that answer.

_12:07am_

"Okay Alison I need a seriously big push next time and you might feel a little uncomfort at the sensation of the forceps but considering what you're going through I doubt it will even effect you, and Emily if you want to see your baby being born I suggest you move now." Dr Taylor states and Emily glances at Alison before she switches her position to get a better view of what's happening, glad that midwife Alison takes her place in holding Ali's hand.

And despite the metal instrument being around her baby's head she can't help the sea of emotion that rages over her, wave after wave as she sees the first appearance of the head and she clasps her hands before she brings them to her mouth, tears springing freely from her eyes. She moves back towards Alison as midwife Alison moves back towards Dr Tayor and she brings Ali's hand towards her mouth before pressing a gentle kiss against her palm. "Guess what?" Emily asks and Alison can only mumble a weak "what?"

"I saw the top of her perfect little head and she has dark hair, lots of it," Emily says and the tears still flow freely from her eyes. "Really?" Alison asks with a smile and Emily nods and smiles back in the direction of her wife who right now is her _hero_. She leans down to kiss Ali on the lips before she glances back at Dr Taylor who gives her a gentle nod.

"Okay Alison next push and the baby's head will be out fully with the help of the forceps, can you manage that for me? " the doctor asks, her voice has remained calm throughout the whole ordeal but Emily can hear the excitement of bringing a new baby into the world behind her words.

Alison looks at Emily before she looks back at Dr Taylor ,"yes I can do it," Alison replies and Emily's amazed at the strength behind the blonde's voice. "Good, here we go okay? Remember a big push, as much as you can." The doctor replies and Alison does as she's told as she pushes as hard as she can, eyes screwed shut, sweat running down her back, her nails digging into Emily's hand and she can't help the scream that escapes her throat as she feels Isla's head leave her body.

_12:10am_

"Heads out," Dr Taylor states, "but come on Alison another big push and you will have your baby." Alison gasps before she pushes hard again with every cell in her body, willing Isla to arrive.

"Come on Ali you're nearly there she's so close," Emily states and it gives Alison the extra push she needs to push her daughters shoulders out which allows the rest of her perfect little body to follow her head and shoulders into the world.

Emily's awe struck as her daughter is held for her to cut the cord and she does so, her hands shaking in the process. And it's only then that it registers that Isla hasn't made a sound yet and her heart begins to thunder against her rib cage until a cry fills the room and she looks at Ali who despite the exhaustion was waiting for that noise too.

"I know the only thing you want right now is to hold her but given the distress she was in I want to check her over first to make sure her oxygen levels and heart rate are how they should be it shouldn't take long at all just hold tight." Dr Taylor says before she follows midwife Alison over to the small incubator where their daughter lies on her back, small chubby legs in the air.

Alison's head collapses against the pillow and her tears dry when she feels Emily press a kiss against her lips. "She's perfect Ali really perfect," Emily mumbles and Ali can't help the smile because she's _done_ it, she's brought their daughter into the world and minutes later her eyes fly open as she feels her warm, healthy, perfect baby girl being placed in her arms.

"Oh she's perfect Emily." Alison states and Isla's cries stops immediately when she's placed in Ali's arms. The skin on skin contact working wonders. "Congratulations ladies, and Alison well done, a first baby at eight pounds six is not the easiest." Dr Taylor says.

Alison shifts her slightly to get a better view and there's a lump at the back of her throat because she's _all _Emily. Isla's skin is fairer than her wife's but the dark hair, the nose and the lips are all Emily's.

"She's beautiful Alison." Emily states and she leans back down to kiss the blonde and their kiss is interrupted by the flow of tears that escape both of their eyes. "She's finally here," Alison says and she's still having a hard time believing that it's true, "Isla Fields is finally here." and Emily smiles at both of them, the _two_ loves of her lives.

"Are you sure you don't want her to be Isla DiLaurentis Fields?" Emily asks and Alison shakes her head gently. "No she's just Isla Fields, Em look at her she's all you," and Emily's heart feels like it's about to burst out of her chest because Isla _is_ all her, the resemblance to Isla and her baby photos is uncanny.

"As long as you're sure," Emily relents as her thumb gently skims across Isla's soft cheek. "I'm sure, we're a little Fields family." Alison replies and she sighs with content as she looks back down at their daughter.

Six hours of contractions, fifty minutes of intense pushing and forceps are forgotten as Alison continues to look down at the tiny human on her chest. "We will give you some privacy to enjoy some time with her, if you need us for anything just push the buzzer and one of us will be straight back," midwife Alison says before her and Dr Taylor exit the room and the room is silent apart from the adorable murmurs coming from Isla. Alison moves slightly across the bed and pats her hand on the space and Emily wonders what she's doing.

"You need to lay with us Em." Alison states easily and Emily nods before she slips her shoes off.

She fits into the bed _just_ and her arm immediately falls around Ali's shoulder and it gives her a perfect view of Isla, Isla who's eyes are now open and looking up at her own and Emily is in love. Completely in love with both Ali and Isla. "I love you both Ali so much, she's perfect and I am so proud of you," Emily says as she presses a kiss against Ali's hair which is still damp with the exertion of Isla's labour.

"We love you so much too Em," Ali replies as her delicate finger traces the curve of Isla's cheek and there's a small dent just below Isla's eye where the forcep had attached but it's already fading and Alison is convinced their baby is the most perfect thing that she has ever seen.

Twenty minutes later when Emily looks down Isla has her eyes closed, her hands close to her mouth and Ali's shallow breathing lets her know that her wife is also asleep too. The blonde doesn't even wake when Dr Taylor quietly walks through the door.

"I've brought Alison a fresh nightgown to change into when she's ready, it buttons at the front for breast feeding purposes and there's fresh towels when she wants to get cleaned up," the doctors says and Emily whispers her thanks to the doctor who has been nothing short of exceptional with them.

"Dr Taylor," Emily calls gently and the doctor turns on her heels with a warm smile across her face. "Thank you, I can't thank you enough for us." Emily replies truthfully and the doctor's smile increases.

"You're welcome Emily, you are both going to be great parents and hey you guys did all the hard work," Dr Taylor replies. "Can you tell our family and friends that we are all okay? I would but I don't want to leave them yet." Emily asks and Dr Taylor nods before she slips back out of their room. _  
_  
Alison has been in the shower for fifteen minutes and her body stings but more than that she _misses_ Isla. Despite her eight pound six ounces of perfectness being only meters away she _misses_ her. Drying herself off delicately she slips into her fresh nightgown that buttons up the front before she leaves the shower room and she finds Emily on the chair in the corner, Isla pressed against her chest, the blinds of the room window are open and Alison can see Rosewood twinkling underneath them. And she's still a little amazed that they have an extra little person in _their_ family.

"I think she wants her Mommy," Emily states with a smile as she stands gently, not wanting to wake Isla and she lets Alison get comfy on the bed before she places their baby into Ali's arm and Ali loves the feeling of Isla in her arms because it feels like the most natural thing in the world and she absolutely loves it already.

Isla squirms in her arms before her tiny hand find's one of Alison's breasts and they both watch in amusement as Isla squeezes gently not once but twice, Ali is the first to let out a laugh followed by Emily. "Just like you Em, just like you," Alison states with a smirk and Emily giggles before she leans down to brush her lips against the blonde's.

"You should unbutton your nightgown," Emily states and Alison looks at her with a confused expression so Emily leans down to do it for her and she watches with fascination as Isla's mouth opens and her head nudges closer to her destination.

"It's called The Breast Crawl, I read it in one of the books we had but I didn't know if it commonly happened," Emily explains as she cradles Isla's head in her hand just as their baby reaches her destination and Alison lets out a small yelp as their baby latches on.

Settling back against the pillows of her bed, Alison adjusts her position with Emily's help as Isla's mouth pulls away from her skin but as she gets comfortable, with Emily next to her, she feels Isla latch on again and this time it's _different_, it's for a purpose. It's to be fed and not just to explore to the blonde's skin. Alison smiles through the tears that blur her vision and she leans down to press a gentle kiss against her daughter's cheek wiping the wetness away with her thumb as she pulls away. "We love you Isla."

Emily wipes yet more tears from her eyes as she watches the scene unfold in front of her, and she's overwhelmed by the emotions that are flying around right now. Her hand finds soft dark hair as she gently cradles Isla's head again and she presses a kiss against Ali's cheek.

"I love you," she states before she rests her head on top of her wife's. "I love you too Em." Alison replies and they both watch as Isla squirms on Ali's chest while she is feeding.

Over forty minutes later Emily had placed a diaper on Isla before dressing her in a white baby grow that they had picked out especially for this occasion. It's white with pastel coloured jigsaw pieces dotted all over it, they had both agreed that it would suit Isla considering that she _was_ their missing piece. _Not missing anymore_.

"And she's ready" Emily whispers as she lifts her from the changing table and Isla's eyes are already shut by the time she hands her back to Alison.

"Okay I think it's time we let our family in babe, my Mom and Dad will be ready to explode and Hanna will probably be bouncing off every surface, while Aria cries and Spencer rolls her eyes," Emily states and Alison laughs before she nods her head. "I think you're right, I think Isla is ready to meet them too."


	23. Saturday 8th May

_Can't believe this has over 400 reviews, that is absolutely crazy haha. So very thankful to every single person who has left me a review. For the people who asked about my medical background I actually have none haha I'm studying Psychology & Sociology at uni, but for the story's purpose I done a wee bit of research. I initially planned to finish this next chapter __**BUT**__ I am willing to continue it if there is enough interest because I'm having a lot of fun writing this story so you can let me know or if you think it's a good time to stop that is sound too cause I don't want to drag it on too far if no one wants to read it. Here we go guys it's everybody else's turn to meet baby Isla. __**Please follow/fave and review!  
**_

* * *

Emily reaches the door before she looks back in the direction of the bed and Alison's blonde hair curls around her shoulder as she looks down at Isla and she's smiling _that_ smile at their daughter, the smile that still makes Emily glow red, the smile where Alison's adorable one dimple shows and Emily is half convinced that she will walk out of the room and it will all have been a dream because she still can't believe that's _her_ family. There are _three_ of them now. Emily Fields. Alison Fields. Isla Fields. And it's all so brilliantly surreal.

And she knows for certain that if someone had told her at the tender age of fifteen when she was hopelessly in love with Alison DiLaurentis that twelve years later she would have both Alison and Isla she would have laughed hysterically in their face because she never ever thought she would have this, have them. _But you do have them_ she thinks to herself and that's the main thing she reasons as she looks at the two of them for another few interrupted seconds before she pushes down on the door handle and opens it in the direction of the waiting room.

She steps quietly into the family waiting room and she's not completely surprised to find them all asleep on the chairs that are scattered around the room. Spencer's head is on Toby's shoulder while Hanna and Aria mirror them on the other side of the room. She suspects after Dr Taylor had told them that Isla had arrived safe and sound that all of their nerves had settled enough to allow them all to drift off since it has been a seriously long day and night for everyone involved. She's also not surprised that it's her Mom who is awake first and on her feet making her way over to the brunette.

"Are they…" and she's pretty sure her Mom has lost her words. "They are both doing fine, the end of the labour was a little scary but they are both fine, better than fine actually." Emily replies proudly and the smile that's on her face nearly reaches her ears.

But then there's tears and she feels her eyes brim with them as she looks at her Mom and she blinks to allow them to roll down her cheek and it's not because she's sad or upset, it's the polar _opposite_ of that. She's happy and content and she has everything she has _ever_ wanted. Possibly more.

"You did good sweetheart, you did really good." Her Mom says as she wraps her arms around her and Emily knows that she has in fact done good.

"Emily!" Hanna squeaks and the blonde is soon bouncing towards her, closing the distance between them before she brings Emily into an almost painful bear like hug. "Is everything okay? Is Alison okay? How about Isla?" she asks and it's enough to wake everyone else up from their probably uncomfortable nap.

"Yeah they are fine don't worry, everything is fine, amazing actually." Emily answers as all eyes fall on her and soon there is arms being thrown about in every direction as everyone tries to give her a congratulatory hug. "Please, please tell me we can go in and see her now?" Hanna asks with pleading eyes and Emily laughs before she nods her head at the blonde.

"But after my parents, I want them to see Isla first." She adds as she looks back at her Mom and Dad who are standing with their arms wrapped around each other and even though Hanna is _desperate_, the blonde understands, so she dramatically rolls her eyes jokingly before she takes a step back beside Aria and Spencer, the three of them linking their arms together, smiles plastered across their face and Emily can _feel _that they are all very proud of her and Alison.

"Really?" her Mom asks as she grips Emily's Dad tighter. "Definitely, it's time to meet your Granddaughter for the first time. I think you have been waiting long enough." Emily replies easily as she makes her way back towards her wife and daughter. And she's pretty sure she will never tire of hearing that. _Her wife and her daughter_. Nope she will never ever tire of hearing that.

Her Mom practically skips into the room and they are greeted by Ali who looks up from Isla with a wide smile on her face and Emily finds it hard to believe a few hours ago the blonde was in seriously painful labour, red face and all because she looks _beautiful_ and Alison always does look beautiful but there is something extra about it now.

"Oh Alison," Pam says as she sits next to Alison on the edge of the hospital bed. "She is absolutely beautiful, look at all the hair Wayne, just like Emily's when she was born she looks really like Emily." And Wayne places his hand firmly on Emily's shoulder as he looks down at Isla for the first time. "Good work Emmy, she is gorgeous, and my Granddaughter is a Fields' for sure." He jokes as he takes all eight pound six ounces of Isla in.

Emily makes her way around to the other side of Ali's bed, taking the blonde's outstretched hand in her own. "Take a picture of us Emily," Pam states as her and Wayne get into position, Isla cradled between them and Emily is only too happy to take a few pictures of them with their Granddaughter. "Remember to send me them on my cell or e-mail I want this photo catalogued." Her Mom adds as she pads over towards the window, Isla securely in her arms.

"Take your time with her, there is no rush." Alison says as Pam places Isla into Wayne's arms and Alison is almost certain she sees tears glistening in the military mans eyes and Emily's parent's just look _so _proud. Even if she doesn't want to admit it there is a small ache in her chest that her parents, well her Dad specifically, isn't here to share this moment with them, because it's one of they moments Alison knows she will never forget.

"Are you okay?" Emily asks as she presses a kiss into the blonde's hair and it brings her out of her thoughts. "I don't think I've ever been better." The blonde replies truthfully as she pulls her wife closer. _Her wife and now her daughters Mama._

It is thirty minute's later that Pam places Isla back into Ali's arms and when she does Isla's head immediately finds the crook of Ali's neck. It must be a mother daughter thing because Emily loves that spot on Alison's neck too. Emily grins at them before she walks her parents to the door. "We are so proud of you Emily I hope you know that." Pam states as she kisses Emily on the cheek before bringing her into a warm cuddle and Emily nods against her Mom's shoulder.

"And we are proud of you too Alison, thank you for bringing her into our lives." Pam calls as she takes Wayne's hand in her own. "I will call you in the morning well later on in the morning to tell you about what time we are getting home and that kind of thing." Emily says as her Dad squeezes gently on her shoulder. "We will look forward to it, we love you all sweetie." Her Mom answers as they make their way out of the room. "We love you too Mom."

As they step back into the waiting room, Emily has to do a double take as it's empty. Hanna, Aria, Spencer and Toby are nowhere to be seen and it's slightly alarming considering how excited they had all been just over half an hour ago. "Where have they all gone?" Her Dad asks as he looks around and Emily shakes her head because she has no idea where any of them are. "I actually have no idea." Emily answers as she pulls her parents into one last hug before they make their way down the corridor and towards the exit doors of Rosewood Hospital.

Alison is surprised to see Emily enter their room alone, she had half expected Hanna to be hanging off the brunette's neck in an attempt to get to hold Isla first before Aria or Spencer. "They aren't out there in the waiting room." Emily says with a shrug answering the blonde's silent question.

"Why? Where have they gone?" Alison asks as she feels Isla's warm hand on her neck and it tickles her slightly. "I have no idea." Emily answers as she sits on the bed, her finger running delicately down Isla's arm that is still covered by her baby grow and despite the fabric Emily can feel how soft her skin is underneath.

"Can you take her for a minute?" Alison asks as she shuffles on the bed slightly and Emily is only too happy to take the warm bundle into her arms. "I still can't believe she is ours, it's crazy I mean I know she's ours but like she's actually here now." Emily states as she runs her finger gently over the ever-fading mark on Isla's cheek and she watches as the newborn reaches out slightly before wrapping her tiny fingers around Emily's.

"Ali look, look at this." Emily says as she turns back in Alison's direction and the blonde smiles as Emily sits back on the bed, Isla's tiny fingers still wrapped around her own. Alison is nearly sure she is going to explode with pride as she watches Isla's fingers grasp Emily's and she wastes no time in leaning over to the table next to her bed to grab her phone.

"I can't wait to take so many photos of this kind of thing, it's adorable." The blonde states as she snaps a few pictures of Emily and Isla and she is pretty sure they will end up in Isla's baby book. "Although I'm jealous she gets food whenever she wants I am starving." She adds as Isla's eyes find her own and she sort of just stares at her daughter who stares right back and Alison wonders if Isla knows it was Alison who carried her for all they months.

"Do you want me to go and get you something to eat?" Emily offers as she looks up in Ali's direction and Alison shakes her head because she doesn't want this moment to _end_.

It's then that there's a loud knock on the door and before Emily can walk over to answer it Hanna pops her head through the space. "Can we come in yet?" She asks and Emily nods fully before Aria follows behind her and then there is Spencer who is carrying a pizza box.

"We went to get pizza we were starving even if it is like three am plus since you guys were closest to winning the bet we figured you could use the winnings to pay for it." The brunette jokes with a shrug and Alison doesn't think this morning can get _any_ better. Isla, Emily and a pizza.

"Pizza!" Alison repeats with a clap and she's acting almost childlike at the thought of food because it seems like forever since she last ate and she's glad that Emily has Isla in her arms because it means she gets first go at the pizza and as she picks up a slice the smell fills the room.

Emily doesn't mind though she's glad Alison has the pizza while she gets to hold Isla and soon there are three other heads hovering above her daughters. "Okay guys you can finally meet our little Isla Fields." Emily states proudly and she knows Hanna is going to ask before she does so she turns to blonde and Hanna is the first of their friends to hold Isla and Hanna, despite her excitement has tears in her eyes.

"Don't cry Han, you will start me off again." Emily says and it's true because she feels like an emotional wreck this morning. "Too late for me." Aria states as the tears leave track marks down her cheeks, and Spencer is quick to rub the smaller brunette's back.

"She is just so beautiful you guys and Emily she is so like you." Spencer adds as she reaches out to touch Isla's hair. "I just can't believe you two are Mom's it's crazy." Aria speaks as she makes her way over to Emily before leaning up to give the brunette a hug.

"And you, well done you Alison she's just beautiful you done a remarkable job." Aria adds as she leans down to hug Alison.

"Since I gave you the name Isla, I think Hanna should be her middle name." Hanna utters as she reluctantly gives Isla to Aria but not before she presses a gentle kiss on top of Isla's soft dark hair.

"Nope." Ali replies simply because she knows if Hanna manages to get her name in the other two will want their names included too and there is no way that she is calling their baby Isla Hanna Aria Spencer Fields. "_Please?_" the blonde whines and Alison still shakes her head because this is an argument she _will_ win.

"Okay fine then." Hanna relents in a huff "but there is something else we wanted to give you guys." And Emily takes a seat next to Alison as Hanna rummages around in her bag while Spencer takes Isla and makes her way over to the bed with the rest of them.

"It was a spur of the moment buy, we saw it in the shop downstairs and we thought it would be a perfect gift for you right now." Hanna adds as she hands Alison a rectangular box and the blonde doesn't take long in opening it, her eyes widening slightly when she realises what it is and how did they not think of this before?

It's a new baby inkless hand print and foot print kit. "We thought maybe we could do it with you just now, so it can be something we will all remember about the morning Isla was born." Aria explains as Alison reads the instructions before ripping the packaging open because she is eager to do it now.

"I love it." The blonde states simply as she looks up at Emily who is smiling at her like she is the most important person in the world and when she looks around at Spencer the brunette is already changing Isla out of her baby grow allowing her tiny feet to spring free.

"That is just adorable I love it, although I don't know how we didn't think of it before." Alison states as Isla's footprints reveal themselves on the special paper that came with the kit. There is also a certificate that goes with it where Alison has written Isla's name, weight, date and time of birth. _Isla Fields. Eight Pound Six Ounces. Saturday 8th May, 12:10am. Perfect._

"Seriously this is amazing, I am going to frame this in her nursery when we get home," Emily promises as Spencer places Isla back into Ali's arms and just like before the newborn's head finds the crook of Ali's neck. Emily thinks it's almost an automatic response. "I still can't believe she's here and she is just super cute." Aria repeats as she looks down at Isla on Ali's chest.

"We better let you two get some rest with her though it's been a very long morning for you, plus Toby has early shift so I have to pick TJ up in a few hours and I definitely need some sleep before I deal with that." Spencer says with a yawn and Emily imagines that will be her in a couples of years when Isla is TJ's age.

"Yeah we will leave you to it." Hanna chimes in before she leans down to hug Alison then leans up to hug Emily. Aria is next and then finally it's Spencer who gets the last hug and before they go each of them press a tender kiss on Isla's cheek and Emily has a feeling their daughter is going to be extremely loved in this world and the thought makes her smile broadly.

"Wait." Emily calls as their three best friends reach the door and Alison gives her a nod to confirm that it's okay for her to tell them.

"I know we didn't give Isla a middle name, but we do want you involved a lot in Isla's life obviously and since our family isn't conventional per se we have decided that instead of Isla just having one Godmother she can have three." Emily finishes and Hanna is the first to react as usual.

"I knew you wouldn't leave me with no role in her life!" she squeals before pulls Emily into another bone crushing hug and she knows that this has been the right choice.

"We would love to be Isla's Godmothers." Spencer says and Emily knows she's speaking on behalf of Aria too who is probably trying not to cry again, so she hooks her arms around both of their necks as she brings them into a hug.

By the time Emily makes her way back from walking their friends out of the waiting room Alison and Isla are fast asleep, the blonde's hands protectively wrapped around Isla's back keeping her close. She quietly makes her way over to Isla before she lifts her daughter up, kissing her gently before she places her into the cot that's at the side of Alison's bed, placing her toes at the bottom before she pulls the blanket up to Isla's waist and maybe, just maybe Isla is going to be a good sleeper because she has yet to flinch at anything Emily has done.

Leaning over she runs her fingers through Isla's hair before she presses a tender kiss onto her temple. "Goodnight Isla I hope you always sleep this soundly baby and I still can't believe that you are here, we love you." She speaks softly as she slips into the bed next to Ali and although it's not the most comfortable of things she manages to wrap her arm around Ali as much as she can.

"We love her lots Em." Ali mumbles with her eyes still shut and Emily smiles against the blonde's cheek. "We do love her lots Ali, we do." She replies as the blonde's hand finds it's way to the hem of her t-shirt and maybe somethings have changed but other things seem the _exact_ same and that's not all bad either she thinks as she kisses Ali gently before closing her own eyes.


	24. Home Time

_The people asking for this story to continue is amazing, seriously I just smile at every single review haha. Super happy to be continuing with this! Also about Ali's Dad & Jason I never put them in this story fully because I don't think I get their characters enough to write about them so I decided to put them in this chapter but not in person if you know what I mean? You will get it when you read it haha. If you have any idea's/prompts you want included please just ask or follow me on Twitter and I will give you a follow back kirstenr93 anyway I'm rambling, enjoy the new chapter guys and thank you for all your support!  
_

* * *

Emily is the first to wake when she hears Isla murmuring softly beside her and as she blinks her sleepy eyes open she sees Isla squirming around on her back inside the cot. She reluctantly removes her arm from around Alison's shoulder, placing the blonde's head gently on the pillow before she quietly swings her legs out of the uncomfortable bed. Making her way over to the cot she hovers slightly looking down at Isla who is moving around restlessly and the newborns eyes are firmly fixed on her own.

"Shh Miss Fields." Emily coos as she leans down to pick her daughter up, kissing her cute little button nose before cradling her carefully in her arms and Emily can feel Isla's legs squirming against her. "So you do want to be a soccer player then," she whispers jokingly as she adjusts her arms and takes a seat on the chair in the corner.

"I promise I will come to all your matches but right now we need to keep quiet because your Mommy is really tired, you put her through seven hours of pretty intense pain baby and she needs her sleep." Emily adds as she leans down to press another gentle kiss on Isla and she doesn't think she will be able to stop.

"It's Saturday the eighth of May and you are nearly seven hours old and I don't think I have been able to stop looking at you for about five of them, I'm your Mama and that sleepy gorgeous woman over there on the bed is your Mommy and she is wonderful, when you're older you will be able to see for yourself just how wonderful she is."

Just as she finishes Isla lets out a small cry before she squeezes Emily's chest, her mouth opening in a soft 'O' shape. "Oh…oh, I see what you want now," Emily smiles as she tilts her head, "but I can't give you that sweetie, your Mommy can though." She reluctantly gets off the chair to make her way over to Ali, giving the blonde a gentle nudge on her arm. And she feels bad when the blonde's blue eyes start to flicker open because Alison must be absolutely exhausted, both mentally and physically.

"Hey there you two," Alison mumbles as she reaches out and Emily places Isla in Ali's arms. "I think she needs fed, she wants my boobs but I don't think she knows there's nothing there for her," Emily jokes with a smile as she takes the seat next to Ali's bed and the blonde nods her head before she fumbles single handedly with the buttons on her nightgown.

"Here let me do it for you babe," Emily chuckles when she sees Alison struggling and after undoing a few of the buttons she presses a kiss against Ali's forehead.

Alison is _exhausted_, part of her can't believe that it's only leaving seven in the morning and she feels like she hasn't slept in days but when Isla latches on to her the lack of sleep leaves her conscience immediately, replaced with quiet contentment. Emily watches curiously as Isla's eyes drift around the room, occasionally catching her own and she can't help but stare at Ali and Isla and she is _completely_ in love with the two of them.

"You're staring," Ali states simply but her eyes never meet Emily's, the blonde is too wrapped up in the little bundle in her arms. "Sorry, I don't mean to," Emily replies quickly and she watches Ali's mouth curve into a soft smile.

"It's okay you don't have to apologise, I can just feel your eyes on me," the blonde replies, "well on _us_." She adds and Emily sees Alison smile fully as she finally looks up in Emily's direction.

"What does it feel like?" Emily asks and it's a silly question she knows but still she's intrigued since she isn't the one who is experiencing it. "It's difficult to explain I guess, to me it feels like a gentle tugging sensation but I imagine other Moms will be different, it's not too sore if that's what you mean," Alison replies as she puts her finger down next to Isla's hand in the hope that her daughter will wrap her fingers around her own like she did with Emily's a few hours ago but the blonde has no such luck, her daughter too focused on feeding.

"She like's her food what can I say?" Emily says as she stands and Alison winces slightly when she hears several bones cracking with stiffness. "Like mother like daughter that's what you can say."

Emily crinkles her nose a short while later as she removes the diaper and this is the only part she's not really enjoying even though it's only diaper number two. You have _a lot_ more of this to come she thinks to herself as blows a raspberry on the bottom of Isla's foot that is currently in the air and Emily is really starting to believe that her daughter will want to be a soccer player when she grows up a little.

"I really think she wants to be a – " and she cuts her sentence short when she looks back in Alison's direction because the blonde is sound asleep. "Your Mommy is fast asleep Isla so we are going to get you changed and get you to sleep too because apparently it's good for you both to sleep at the same time." Emily says as she tries to slip on a new baby grow but it's difficult because Isla won't stop moving and she doesn't want to _hurt_ her.

"Try stretching it out before you put her arms into it, it'll make it easier," midwife Alison states and Emily is startled because she hadn't even heard a knock at the door.

"Sorry I didn't knock, I assumed you would all be asleep, I wanted to give you these, they are matching coloured bracelet's it's hospital policy just in case your baby has to be taken for tests and that kind of thing there is one for the three of you, I don't think you'll need them but it's just to cover our backs," she explains and Emily nods as she stretches the arms of the baby grow out and she finds that Isla's arm slips into it much easier.

"Thank you, I didn't want to hurt her this is all new to me," Emily speaks as she repeats the motion with the other arm and it works again. "It's all about practice Emily you will pick it up in no time, Dr Taylor will be doing her rounds shortly she will probably want to have a look at her just to make sure everything is still fine." And Emily nods as she places one of Isla's tiny feet into the baby grow.

"Her name is Isla by the way," Emily watches as the midwife rolls the name around in her head. "She looks like an Isla actually, it's a beautiful name." Emily agrees, it's a beautiful name for a beautiful girl.

It's over two hours later that Emily hears the knock at the door and she rolls her shoulders gingerly before standing to open it and she knows she doesn't look good because no one does on four hours sleep in two days.

"Emily how are we?" Dr Taylor asks warmly as she makes her way into the room and Emily can only yawn in reply before she runs her hands through her messy hair. "So pretty normal so far," Dr Taylor jokes as she makes her way over towards the cot and Alison is still in dreamland, hasn't even blinked her eyes open yet.

"Does she have a name yet?" the doctor asks as she puts her hand in the cot and Isla is soon awake, apparently not too happy at the intrusion because the next thing Emily hears is a sharp cry. "Yeah her name is Isla," Emily replies and the doctor nods appreciatively.

"What's wrong?" Alison mumbles as she finally turns her head, her eyes fluttering open but then they fly open when she notices the doctor standing at the side of her bed. "Good morning Mom," Dr Taylor states as she scribbles a few notes on her chart, "I need to check this little one first, then I will be in to check you over too Alison and then I don't see any reason why you all can't go home together."

Emily sits in the waiting room while the doctor checks Alison and Isla, she'd offered to wait outside knowing the room is crowded enough as it is and she uses the time to call her Mom who, she imagines, will be waiting next to the phone since Emily had told her she would call earlier in the morning. As she expects her Mom picks up on the second ring. Her voice is full of excitement.

"Emily, how are they both honey?" she asks and Emily sips on her bottled water before she replies. "They are doing great Mom, Dr Taylor is in the room checking both of them right now, she said if everything is okay then we can all come home." Emily replies and it makes her smile because she _really_ wants to get Isla home to their own house.

"Fantastic, text me before you leave so I know that you are getting home okay," her Mom answers and Emily rolls her eyes because even at this age her Mom still likes to know that she gets from A to B in once piece. "I will Mom don't worry."

"Alison she's fine," Emily states as she loads a few things into the trunk of their car and Alison is half in half out the car while she sorts Isla's adorable little jacket in the car seat again.

"What if she's too cold?" Alison retorts quickly and she buttons up the second last button on Isla's jacket just for good measure. "She's not babe," the brunette replies as she makes her way around to see them both and Alison's brows knit together as she looks between Emily and Isla.

"But –" and Emily does the only thing she knows always silences Ali, she pulls the blonde gently towards her pressing her lips against the blonde's and as predicted the blonde's words get lost in her throat. She pulls back to rest her head against Ali's and she knows the blonde is nervous about them going home, because then it is complete reality and she knows Alison still has some doubts.

"She's fine I promise you," and when Alison looks back at the car seat Isla has her eyes shut while her hands are clasped together resting on her little stomach. "She's fine," Ali repeats the brunette's words and Emily gently squeezes her arm for comfort. "She's just fine Ali."

Alison can't help but look back towards the back seat every time the car slows down and she's glad that Isla is behind Emily's seat so she doesn't have to look _too_ far and if she's honest she doesn't think Isla has moved an inch since she secured her in the car but she can't help but wonder if she's being a touch paranoid about it all. "Are you glad to be getting home?" Emily asks and it brings Alison out of her thoughts, her attention falling back onto the brunette.

"Yeah I suppose so," Alison replies and she sees Emily's face flicker with confusion. "If you really loved that uncomfortable bed last night I can always take you back…" Emily jokes and it finally gets a smile out of Alison.

"No thank you, I am happy to be going home especially with you two it's just a little scary and you know it's a little scary too," she answers as she leans over to take Emily's hand into her own. And the brunette knows Alison is right it is a little scary but it is amazing all the same.

"You're going to be great you know," Emily states and Ali looks in her direction because how does Emily just _know _what she is thinking. "I haven't even changed her yet Em, I should have done it in the hospital," the blonde replies and Emily can see the worry on Ali's face as she rests her head against the car window to look out.

"It's practice, midwife Alison had to help me earlier with a baby grow, plus you managed her coat and everything fine a diaper will be no trouble at all either," Emily soothes and she sees Alison nod slightly before there's a soft murmur from the back seat and Ali's head turns quickly in Isla's direction. "See even Isla agrees with me Ali."

The first thing Alison notices when they pull into their driveway is a baby pink balloon, it's in the shape of a bear and it's tied to their door handle, looking over at Emily the brunette looks equally perplexed.

"I wonder who that's from?" Alison asks and Emily shakes her head because she has no idea who it's from. She unclips her seatbelt before she hops out of the car and Alison follows her out, albeit slower and she opens the back seat door to where Isla is still tucked up in her jacket.

"It's for you," Emily calls and Alison wonders who has bought her the balloon. "Who is it from?" she calls back and she watches Emily's face flicker with uncertainty. "I think you should read it for yourself when we get inside," the brunette answers, "I'll take it inside and then I'll come back and get Isla."

She'd be lying if she said she wasn't curious about the balloon but she figures she will find out soon enough, the main thing is getting Isla into their home, unclipping the car seat she waits until Emily is back at her side before she kisses her wife gently because it's good to be home with _their_ baby.

Emily unclips Isla from her car seat with ease and Alison watches as her wife picks her up before cradling her in her arms. "What are you doing?" the blonde asks because she'd expected Emily just to carry the whole car seat in the door.

"It's her first time in her home she has to be given a warm welcome, not sitting in her car seat," Emily replies as she takes a few steps forward before looking back at Ali, who follows after locking the car doors.

"You should do it," Emily states and she places Isla back into Ali's arms before she moves forward in the direction of their house and Ali takes a few steps towards the door before pausing just outside when Isla opens her eyes, quickly adjusting to the light around them. "Welcome home baby," she says softly as her and Emily enter their house with their daughter.

Completely forgetting about the balloon she makes her way towards the living room and she's surprised to see Pam and Wayne already sitting on their couch. "Sorry to intrude but we wanted to be here when you got home and I don't think we are the only ones," Pam states as she looks out the window and before Alison knows it Hanna, Aria and Spencer are standing in their living room and Alison can't help but smile because this is what it really feels like to come _home_.

"Surprise… well it would have been a surprise if Hanna didn't take so long to get dressed," Spencer says with her trademark eye roll.

"I didn't know they were coming I nearly had a heart attack when I saw my parents in here," Emily holds her hands up defensively and Alison shakes her head because she _doesn't_ care, she just cares that they are all _here _with her, with _them_. "Can I?" Pam asks and Alison is happy to hand Isla over to her Grandma for the time being and Hanna is the first to give Alison a hug.

"Sorry we didn't bombard you with hugs last night we thought you would be too sore," Aria explains as the petite brunette wraps her arms around her neck pulling her into a strong hug.

"Yep I'm still a little sore," Ali jokes and Aria quickly pulls away because she doesn't want to hurt the blonde because she reasons she has been through enough in the last twenty-four hours.

"And I know it's a long time away yet but I can't wait for you to come back to work it's just not the same without you Alison," and Alison agrees because her life has been strange without her work over the past few weeks but she can't wait to spend so much time with Isla doing what normal Moms and daughters do. Because she's _not_ going to fuck it up like her Mom did.

"I know but I have a feeling Isla will make sure I am pretty pre occupied over the next seven or eight months," and when she looks over at Isla who is squirming in Pam's arms and she knows she's right. "Here you guys we got you cards as well," Hanna adds before she hands Emily three cards, all different sizes.

"Mines is the biggest one," Hanna states and Emily and Alison laugh in unison. "Why doesn't that surprise me?" Alison asks and Emily stands with her arm around Alison's shoulder, pulling the blonde closer.

"Still haven't changed your mind on Hanna as her middle name then?" the other blonde questions hopefully and Emily and Alison smile at each other before turning back in Hanna's direction. "No." They call in unison.

It's an hour later when everyone finally leaves and although Alison is beyond happy that they were all there for her coming home she's glad to have some alone time with Emily and Isla. "We're lucky to have them," Emily comments as she settles Isla into her bassinette after her feed and Alison nods because she knows she is _extremely _lucky to have them given her past with them all.

"Thank you Em," Alison states as she settles her arms around Emily's neck and for the first time in months there's no bump in between them so she takes full advantage of it, pressing herself against the brunette revelling at the contact of Emily again.

"What for?" the brunette answers simply and Alison closes the distance between them, pressing a kiss onto the brunette's mouth. "For everything, and especially for this little one over here," Ali replies as she settles her head onto Emily's chest, the brunette's arms easily finding their way around her body.

When Emily makes her way back downstairs after showering she pops her head into the living room to find Isla's bassinet gone and she tilts her head in the direction of the kitchen seeing the corner of the cream fabric jutting out slightly. Making her way into the kitchen she sees Alison next to the sink, the balloon next to her while she rolls the printed card over in her fingers. "I forgot about that," Emily admits as she walks closer to the blonde whose back is still facing her. "Me too," Alison answers quietly.

"How did they know?" Alison asks and Emily has a sneaking suspicion that her Mom may have played a part in it. "I think my Mom might have called him to let him know," Emily replies and she sees Alison bring her hand to her face, wiping at tears that haven't yet fell.

Alison looks down at the card again as she takes in the words that are spaced across the small card. 'To Alison & Emily. Congratulations on the birth of your daughter. Alison, I hope you and the baby are both well, maybe we can arrange a visit soon? Love Dad & Jason.'

And Alison knows that deep down her Dad must want to know his Granddaughter on some level, must want to know _her _she thinks as she places the card onto the kitchen counter and she feels Emily's arms settle around her waist as the brunette's head falls onto her shoulder.

"He cares somewhere you know," Emily soothes and she feels the blonde nod but she has a feeling that Alison is trying to hold back her tears so she pulls back to gently tug at the blonde's waist.

"You're not allowed to cry today," Emily says as she wipes a stray tear that has sprung free with her thumb. "It's only Isla who's allowed to cry and since she's not crying neither can you, it's daughter orders," Emily adds with a smile and she sees Alison smile softly. "If he wants to be a part of our baby's life then he will make an effort to be, but if he doesn't it's his loss Ali and you have to remember that part babe," and Alison knows Emily is right on some level but still it's her Dad and while admittedly he hasn't been much of a Dad, it's her Dad all the same.

"I know," she murmurs eventually because she does know and she knows that ultimately with or without him they as a _family_ will be just fine.

The wall on Ali's bedside table reads two thirty in the morning when Isla's cry wakes them for the second time in a matter of hours. "I'll get her," Emily mumbles as she sleepily makes her way over towards the Moses basket that rests next to their bed. Alison yawns as she lifts her t-shirt up before discarding it next to her on the bed because she's pretty sure that what Isla wants is her food.

"Hey you," Emily says softly to Isla as she gets back into bed next to Ali before she hands Isla to the blonde and she's already noticed that whenever Isla cries all Emily has to do is give her to Alison and she stops pretty quickly. "You are a hungry one aren't you? Either that or you just love your Mommy's boobs like me," Emily adds jokingly and Alison narrows her blue eyes in her direction before playfully hitting the brunette's arm as Isla latches onto her and the feeling of it is becoming ever familiar.

After twenty minutes of feeding, Ali smiles as she watches Isla's eyes begin to close and she's quickly realising how much she loves this one on one bonding time with her.

"Here," Alison says as she hands Isla back to Emily before she picks her bed time t-shirt back up before adjusting it back onto her body. Emily positions her daughter on her left shoulder before she begins to rub soft circles on her back, giving it a gentle pat every few circular motions. After adjusting her t-shirt Alison rests her head on Emily's free shoulder, linking her arm with the brunette's.

"Our sleeping pattern is never going to be the same again, is it?" Alison asks and Emily smiles in Ali's direction as the blonde looks up at her and Isla through long eyelashes.

"Probably not, no," Emily confirms before she leans down to place a kiss on Ali's lips.


	25. It's A Beautiful Day

_Thank you for all your kind words etc they are awesome, new goal though get the story to 500 reviews that would be like beyond epic so go! Plus reviews make me write quicker they just make writers feel good! Been a lot of comments about Isla's middle name, I've have had a change of heart and decided to give her one, some of you will probably think it's boring others will probably think it's a nice touch and if you don't register a birth like the way I've written it then I'm sorry but I have no clue how it works in America haha so I've written it the way we do it, hope that's okay but it doesn't really matter anyway. Oh and give me a follow on Twitter it's always good to know who's following this :) kirstenr93 anyway __**please follow/fave and review!  
**_

* * *

When Emily wakes on Monday morning she knows it's going to be a beautiful day. Alison is on her side, facing Isla's bassinet and the early sunlight bleeds through their window giving the room a soft yellow glow. She presses a kiss onto Alison's bare shoulder, and the blonde doesn't even flinch, lost to whatever dreams she is dreaming. She runs her hand through her hair before she glances over at Isla and she too has her eyes closed, her hands balled up in small fists that rest over her blanket that's been shoved down but she looks peaceful and that's the main thing. She quietly makes her way out of bed and over towards the bassinet.

She watches Isla lying on her back, her little chest rising and falling with each inhale and exhale and she knows she should crawl back into bed and take advantage of the extra time to sleep but she _can't_. She's too engrossed with her daughter whose right hand uncurls and there's five tiny fingers splayed across the polka dotted blanket that covers her bottom half.

And she want's to reach out and touch her but she doesn't because she doesn't want Isla or Alison to wake so instead she pads around the bed towards her bed side table and grabs her phone because she definitely _doesn't_ have enough photos of Isla yet.

"She's done good this morning," Alison states quietly as Emily turns in the blonde's direction, and Alison only has one sleepy eye open. "She has, only once we've had to get up and it's been five hours since then," Emily agrees as she leans down to place a gentle kiss on Ali's forehead.

They'd been awake at two with Isla and after that they hadn't heard a peep out of her and they both think that _maybe_ they have been lucky enough to have a baby who loves to sleep. As if reading their thoughts Isla begins to squirm, her feet attempting to kick off the rest of the blanket.

"Have you noticed that?" Ali asks as Emily leans into the bassinet to pick Isla up and the brunette turns with her in her arms. "Noticed what?" Emily replies as she places Isla in Alison's arms before she takes a seat at the edge of the bed.

"She always wants free of her blankets especially when she's bundled up, she hates her arms and legs being wrapped up," Alison answers easily and she winces slightly when Isla begins to feed. But Emily _hasn't_ noticed it, hasn't even crossed her mind but it makes her smile that Alison _has_ noticed. "I didn't notice it, but now you mention it you're right," Emily replies as she runs her finger down Isla's cheek and the mark that had been there has practically disappeared.

It's just after ten when Emily emerges from the shower and Alison is attempting to dress Isla who is persisting to squirm all over the place. And she knows Ali is getting slightly frustrated. "Scrunch the fabric of the arms and legs they slip on much easier when she moves around like that," Emily says and she sees Alison look in her direction before she does as the brunette instructs and it's this kind of thing that Alison really has _no _experience in at all and she admits that it makes her a little nervous.

"Thanks Em," she replies when she finally has the sleep suit on, it's one Hanna has given them as a gift and it's adorable as expected. It's white with navy stripes and there's a pink love heart in the middle with navy writing spelling out 'happy' and there's a smiley face underneath it.

"I think you're going to be the prettiest girl in Rosewood today Isla," Alison coos as she lifts Isla to her shoulder, her hand resting on the dark hair that has began to curl slightly at the edges. "Actually I don't think it, I already know it."

After another feed and another diaper change, which Alison done all by herself and she's feeling rather proud of herself even if it is a trivial task, Emily clips Isla into her car seat before she makes sure that the seat is fastened correctly in the car.

"Are you sure you want to do this today? It's not a bad thing if you want to be lazy considering you only gave birth like two days ago," Emily states as she makes her way into the car and Ali smiles at the thoughtfulness.

"It's not as if we are going anything major Em I just want her to be registered that's all," the blonde replies easily and she leans over in her seat to quickly kiss Emily's lips. "Okay well you're the boss," Emily says jokingly as she pulls away before putting the key in the ignition.

"I know, I always will be," Alison answers with a smirk and Emily shakes her head before they head off into town to register Isla's birth.

Emily's phone rings in her pocket and she hastily pulls it out her jeans pocket to see Hanna's name on her screen, she quickly presses accept hoping that the noise hasn't woken Isla.

"Hey," she greets as she answers the phone and Hanna quickly says hello to her too. "So we were wondering if you guys wanted to meet us at the Brew in a few hours, the _three_ of you obviously, I'm missing that little one you guys have created," Hanna answers and Emily smiles because she knows Hanna must be in torture giving them space for a few days.

"Alison is just in registering her birth but I am pretty sure we will be there, it's a nice day out so it will give us an excuse to go a walk with her," Emily replies as she cranes her neck around to see Isla still fast asleep and just like Ali had told her earlier in the morning Isla has managed to prize her arms free of the blanket that had been tucked tightly around her.

"Oh I can't wait to see you guys," Hanna gushes, "and make sure she's had a sleep before she gets here because I want to see her gorgeous little face awake," the blonde adds before she hangs up the phone and Emily shakes her head as the line goes dead. "Your auntie Hanna is a crazy one Isla but we love her."

Alison's hand hovers over the form for what seems like the hundredth time and she wants to hand it over to the woman who is sitting behind the desk but she _can't_. The middle name box remains empty and it bothers her slightly because it just doesn't _feel_ right to her, Isla should have a middle name. She goes over it one last time in her head and decides that Emily will support her decision either way. She contemplates phoning the brunette to make sure but decides against it in case she wakes Isla who had fallen asleep in the car during the journey. Before she can talk herself out of it again she puts the pen to the paper and allows her hand to flow in it's once familiar direction.

Emily smiles out the window at Alison as she sees the blonde walking towards their car, a few sheets of paper in her hand and she imagines one of them will be Isla's very own birth certificate. It's not long before the blonde slides into the seat next to her and she leans over to kiss her wife.

"Everything go okay?" Emily asks and Alison nods gently before she hands Emily a sheet of paper and Emily looks over it, her eye brow rising when she sees Isla's full legal name. "What changed your mind babe?" Emily questions and the blonde can only shrug because she _doesn't_ know what changed her mind, it just didn't feel right to leave the middle name box blank.

"I don't know to be honest it just sounds right to me like that," Alison replies as she glances back at Isla. "It sounds right to me too," Emily confirms, "you know it's what I wanted anyway." She adds and the blonde nods before she kisses Emily again because she's lucky to have someone as _good_ as Emily.

"Hanna called me while you were in registering Isla, she wanted to know if we want to meet them at the Brew in a couple of hours with Isla for a little while, I said we probably will," Emily states as she pulls the car back onto the road.

"Yeah that sounds good actually, it will be nice to get fresh air after being cooped up for a few days, we can take the push chair since it's a lovely day," Alison replies and she's a little giddy at the thought of taking Isla out in her push chair for the first time.

"You're excited about taking her out in the pushchair for the first time aren't you?" Emily asks with a smirk and Alison knows she's been caught red handed. "Yes," Alison admits and she watches Emily's mouth turn into a smile. "Me too." The brunette adds as she steers them in the direction of home.

"Have we got everything we need?" Emily asks as they stand outside their front door and she watches as Ali recounts everything in her head to make sure. "Yes, she's had a feed, she's got a clean diaper and I have a clean bib packed just in case," Ali answers before she peeks inside the pushchair and Isla has already fallen asleep.

"It's better she's asleep now, hopefully she will be awake for them to see her properly I don't think they've seen her open her eyes fully," Emily replies before she locks the door behind her and she can't stop smiling as Alison strolls a few steps ahead.

"Remember all those months ago I called you a natural?" Emily asks as they make their way towards the Brew. "Yes," Alison answers because she _does_ remember, remembers how she freaked out at taking TJ trick or treating and how Emily was so insistent about her being a natural Mom. "Do you believe me yet?" the brunette questions as she puts her arm around Ali's shoulder as they walk.

"A little," Ali admits because she is slowly seeing that she has the potential to be a _great_ Mom. "Good because you are and watching you do this just confirms it," Emily states as she places a kiss on Ali's head and the blonde can't help but lean into Emily's shoulder and she doesn't think it can get _any _better because she has Isla in front of her and Emily right next to her.

"Also you noticed Isla's thing with her blankets, I never noticed that," Emily adds and Alison can't help the smile that spreads across her face because she _did _notice it.

"See look at that smile on your face, you know you're a natural," Emily jokes as she nudges the blonde slightly and she loves the sound of Ali's laugh as it leaves her lips, her one dimple showing and everything. "I love you," she whispers into the blonde's ear and Ali stops before she turns towards Emily, "I love you too."

They reach the Brew relatively quickly and as they walk past the window they see Hanna, Spencer and Aria at the corner table where there is extra space and Emily imagines Spencer has chosen that specific table because it has a place to put the pushchair. Hanna is the first on her feet as she notices them and the blonde yanks the door open to allow Alison in with the pushchair.

"Yes she's awake," Hanna exclaims as she leans over and sees Isla's eyes on her own. "Come on over guys," she adds and Alison follows her to the table at the end while Emily grabs them a drink. "Can I hold her?" Hanna asks and Alison nods her head as she unclips the cover of the pushchair. "Of course you can Han, you don't need to ask me every time you know," Alison replies and she slides into the booth next to Aria as Emily joins them with their drinks.

"She's just too cute," Hanna gushes as she rocks Isla gently in her arms and Emily smiles as Hanna finally gets a proper long awaited hold of her niece. "So she's registered then?" Spencer asks as she sips her coffee. "Yep that's her all registered officially," Alison answers proudly as she adds a sugar to her tea.

"Tell me she doesn't have a middle name though? And if she does it better be Hanna," Hanna states and there's a smirk on her face because she's only joking and Emily and Alison both know that now. "She does have a middle name actually," Alison answers and Emily watches the surprise on their friends' faces. "And?" Aria encourages.

"DiLaurentis," Alison answers simply, "when I was filling out the form it just felt right for her to have a part of my name too and it won't be used formally she will just be known as Isla Fields but yeah I just wanted my name included," the blonde adds as she looks at Emily who is smiling at her.

"I suggested it first but she just wanted Fields and that was fine but I'm glad DiLaurentis is in there now too because she's your daughter as well," Emily says as she places a kiss on Ali's cheek.

"Isla DiLaurentis Fields just sounds right," Hanna states and they all nod in unison because it does fit, a bit like them Emily thinks to herself as she watches Alison talk to Hanna while the other blonde cradles their daughter. Her, Alison and Isla just fit together and she's never been as happy as she is now with her own little family.

"I thought I was going to have to pull Aria and Hanna off of her," Alison jokes as they make their way back home and this time it's Emily's turn to walk with the pushchair.

"You know what they are usually like with babies it's even more intense because she's ours," Emily answers as she feels Ali's arm link with her own, the blonde's head resting on her shoulder and she doesn't think there is anything better than heading home with her wife and daughter after spending some of the afternoon with their best friends who love all _three_ of them.

As they approach their house Emily sees her Mom's car pull into their driveway. "Hey Mom," Emily calls from across the street as Pam exits her car with a dish wrapped in tin foil and Emily can only imagine that it's food.

"Have you been out a walk with her?" her Mom asks as they finally reach their house. "We went to the Brew for a while with Hanna, Spencer and Aria they wanted to see Isla properly," Alison answers with a smile.

"I brought you some food over I imagine it's all a bit hectic right now so it will save you two cooking tonight," Pam says and Alison nods her head because it will save her time, time that she would rather spend with Emily and Isla.

Emily presses the TV on as she relaxes into the couch with Isla in her arms and the newborns eyes quickly flutter closed when Emily presses a kiss onto her soft skin.

"You're a very popular little lady I hope you know that, everyone already loves you but not like I love you or your Mommy I think we love you the most," Emily whispers as she gently pulls the front of Isla's baby grow away from her neck and as she traces her finger down Isla's chest she feels tiny fingers wrap around her own again. "I think that's our thing isn't it?" Emily asks to no one and when Isla shifts slightly she takes that as a yes.

"How are you feeling Alison?" Pam asks as she sits at the kitchen island while Alison puts the kettle on. "A little sore but I am okay, the health visitor is coming in two weeks to make sure everything is okay with Isla but so far so good she even let us sleep last night," Alison replies with a smile and she feels shy under the gaze that Pam currently has her under.

"I'm very proud of you Alison I hope you know that. Me and Wayne can't thank you enough for bringing Isla into our lives, she is perfect in every way and we can already see that you two will be brilliant parents," the older woman states and she slips off the stool before she brings Alison into a hug and Alison can't help but hold onto Pam because this is what she _needs_. Needs some sort of authority figure to tell her that she's doing okay so far and Alison, personally, thinks that she is doing more than okay but the reassurance from Pam helps.

When they pull back both of them have tears in their eyes and Alison quickly turns her back to pull Pam's mug out of the cupboard because even now she hates people seeing her cry.

"Thank you," her mother in law says when Alison places a coffee in front of her. "I made you pasta I hope that's okay, you can just heat it up in the oven," Pam says as she steers the conversation away onto safer territory and Alison is thankful that Emily has someone like Pam as her Mom and she's thankful that Pam is there for her too.

Alison takes a forkful of pasta while she feeds Isla and she still doesn't understand how some people can't multi task. "Your Mom is an amazing cook, she puts me to shame," Alison states as she stabs another bit of pasta with her fork and Emily laughs in the blonde's direction.

"I wouldn't say that, you are usually quite a good cook," Emily replies and she watches Alison raise her eyebrows with doubt. "You have to say that though babe," the blonde retorts quickly and it makes Emily laugh again because while she _does _have to say it she's telling the truth, Alison can cook pretty well. "Nope you are pretty good and that's my final answer."

"Do you want to give her a bath tonight?" Alison asks as she rubs circles on Isla's back, "it will be her first one," the blonde adds and Emily can see the excitement dancing across her sparkling blue eyes.

"Yeah that sounds like fun, I will just go and get her little bath, you can sit and have a few moments with her," Emily adds as she makes her way upstairs towards the nursery where Isla's bath and towels are.

She places the towels, bath thermometer and a little sponge in the small plastic bath before she picks it up and she takes a breath because she _can _do this and she doesn't know why but the thought of bathing a newborn fills her with a little fear because anything could go wrong and what if Isla slips out of her hands in the water? She shakes the fear off because she knows if Alison sees her freaking out then the blonde will probably freak out too and the two of them freaking out together doesn't bode well. _Calm _she thinks as she makes her way downstairs and Alison is waiting for her on the couch.

They fill the small bath with cold water before adding the hot water and Emily watches as the thermometer reaches thirty seven degrees which is the temperature that one of their books says is correct and Emily does a search online just to make sure and she's relieved when various websites confirm it. As she places the bath onto the floor she dips her elbow into it for good measure and she's finally happy that the temperature is okay.

Alison gradually slips Isla into the bath feet first while she uses her hand to support their daughter's head and neck until the rest of the warm water covers Isla's body up to her shoulders.

"Em are you okay?" Alison asks as her eyes meet Emily's and the brunette looks anxious and there's a flutter of anxiety in her chest because she doesn't want to do this _wrong. _"I just haven't bathed a new born before and I don't know I'm a little scared in case I do it wrong," Emily admits and she watches as Ali's head tilts in her direction.

"Come here," the blonde says and Emily scoots forward on her knees so she's kneeling beside her wife. "Here put your hands under her like me," Alison instructs and Emily places her hands over Ali's and she feels Isla move slightly and her stomach drops until she realises that Isla hasn't moved anywhere really.

"If I can do this then you can too," Alison soothes and Emily feels the blonde's hands pull away from hers slowly and soon she's left supporting Isla by herself and she takes a breath because she is _doing _it.

She watches as Alison trails the small sponge along Isla gently and this time when she moves Emily has control over the situation because her stomach doesn't drop and she knows she's not going to hurt her daughter. "Guess I'm not the only natural then Isla, I think your Mama is a natural too what do you think baby?" Alison asks as she looks up at Emily and the brunette smiles because Ali just knows how to make her feel better. "You're doing great Em, we both are," Alison states confidently because she knows it's true.

It's just after eleven that Ali tapes the last strap on the diaper before buttoning up Isla's sleep suit. "I think it's bed time for us," Alison states as she yawns and Emily nods in agreement.

"Take her up to bed and I will lock up down here," the brunette states and she leans over to kiss Ali quickly on the lips before they go their opposite ways, Alison upstairs and her to the kitchen. Just as she's about to turn the kitchen light off she turns back and opens the freezer pulling out one of the half eaten tubs of ice cream.

"Goodnight little Isla, you've had a busy day so hopefully you will let us get another good night's sleep," Alison whispers as she tucks Isla in and she knows with certainty that by the time the next feed comes the blankets will be scrunched in a heap. "Is she asleep yet?" Emily asks as she makes her way into the bedroom, setting the ice cream on her bedside table.

"Just shutting her eyes," Alison replies and the brunette makes her way over to the bassinet just in time to see Isla's eyes close. "Goodnight baby," Emily coos as she leans down to place a kiss on Isla's nose and Alison copies her before the blonde crawls into her own side of the bed. "I come bearing gifts," Emily says as she holds up a spoon and the half eaten tub of ice cream.

"See this is why I love you Em," the blonde states excitedly as Emily hands her the spoon before pulling the lid off the ice cream. "I hope that's not the only reason," Emily fires back quickly and Alison tilts her head with a shake. "Nope but it's definitely one of them," Ali answers as she puts a spoonful of strawberry ice cream into her mouth.

"It's a good job I love you too then," Emily replies as she leans forward to press a kiss onto Ali's lips and she smiles against the blonde when she tastes the faint hint of strawberry.

A _beautiful_ day indeed Emily thinks as Ali presses her lips against the brunette's again.


	26. Grumpy Isla Anyone?

_Don't usually post on a Saturday but I needed a distraction from my dissertation which is driving me crazy. Come on guys hit me with a review even if it's just a few words, lets get this story to 500 reviews! It's my goal that only you can reach for me haha. Probably starting next chapter I am going to start giving a shout out to a few reviewers who have been with this story since the start just as a wee thanks for all the support/positive reviews that they've given me! Give me a shout on Twitter please and I will follow you back, find me at kirstenr93 anyway another chapter __**please follow/fave and review and to everyone who reads this have an awesome day/night whatever time it is where you are!**_

* * *

"I think that went pretty well Isla don't you?" Emily asks with a laugh as she strolls further down the corridor with the pushchair, Alison had told her to in an attempt to get Isla to sleep, Isla who had screamed blue murder the whole way through her two week check up. "The nurse was trying to do her job baby and you didn't make it very easy for her, although you're not biologically your Mommy's I can see the stubborn similarities between you already," the brunette adds as she reaches the end of the corridor, deciding to wait for Alison who has a few forms to fill out.

She leans over into the pushchair where Isla, as always, has managed to bring her arms free of her blanket and she's staring up at Emily with her dark blue eyes. And Emily smiles at how _innocent _Isla looks because just fifteen minutes ago the last word she would have used to describe her daughter was innocent, her loud cries and red flustered face lending evidence to that. Undoing the first button on the baby grow she tucks the blanket back in remembering to leave Isla's arms free before she runs her thumb over the soft skin on Isla's cheek.

Gently rocking the pushchair she watches as Isla's eyes flutter closed and she can tell the two week old is fighting it, fighting the urge to sleep because she's having a difficult day where she is being a _typical_ baby. Crying, screaming, not sleeping - the lot. And it's a major change from the happy, placid baby that they have come to get to know over the past few weeks and Emily has been waiting for the penny to drop, today being the day that it finally happened. But she wouldn't change her, not for the world and when she looks down at the gorgeous sleeping baby in front of her she knows she _loves _every single bit of her with every cell in her body.

She continues to rock the pushchair when she hears footsteps padding down the corridor towards her and she doesn't even need to turn around to know that it's Ali, she can just _feel _that it's her wife. Alison's arm linking with her own seconds later confirming it and Ali leans up to press a kiss onto the corner of her mouth, smiling when she see's Isla asleep.

"So our own little miss grumpy is asleep?" Alison asks as they stroll slowly towards the exit doors of the hospital and when they step outside the sun is shining in the sky. "She's just having a bad day, she's being a typical baby for a change," Emily answers easily as they cross the street, sticking to the shade.

"True," Alison agrees "but least the check up went great and she is the perfect weight for her age too, she's all perfect," the blonde adds as she takes over pushing the pushchair and despite the fact that Emily loves to push Isla along with her she loves watching Alison do it more, there's just _something_ about it that makes her fall in love with the blonde all over again.

"Of course she's the perfect weight she loves feeding, well she loves your boobs and that's how I know that she is _definitely _my daughter," Emily jokes and Alison rolls her eyes in the brunette's direction. "You and the boob jokes Em," Alison comments and Emily laughs gently as she walks in step with the pushchair. "Boob jokes never get old with me Ali, you know that," and Alison smiles as she shakes her head because she knows there are more boob jokes to come from Emily.

"So," Emily says as they walk down the street that is dotted with restaurants and cafes, "I was thinking since Isla is asleep and it's a nice day out here we could grab some food and then head to the park for a little while," and Alison smiles in Emily's direction because that is _exactly_ what she needs, out of their house and a change of scenery, her stomach rumbling confirming that she needs food too.

"I think I have my answer then," Emily states with a laugh when she hears Ali's stomach and the brunette places her hand on the small of Ali's back as they make their way further down the street. "How about in here? I've heard good things about this place," Alison says as she stops the stroller outside a newly developed café and Emily has to admit it looks lovely inside. "Yep this works for me babe," she replies as she opens the café door before she helps Alison inside with the pushchair.

They order fairly quickly, both of them going for the nutella stuffed French toast and when it arrives Ali sighs dreamily because she's forgotten just how _good _the chocolate spread is. "I used to eat this out the tub when you went to work in the morning," Alison admits as she takes a bite of her French toast and Emily can only tilt her head because she _knew _there was no way they were going through that amount without someone taking a spoon to it and she knew that someone was Ali.

"I knew it," Emily states with a smirk and Alison narrows her eyes before she casually takes a bite out of a strawberry. And Emily can't help but notice the way the red fruit sits in between Ali's lips and it registers with her just how long it's been since they have been together in _that _way.

Over an hour later the Fields' family sit beneath a giant tree that resides in the corner of Rosewood Park, the gentle breeze blowing breaking the heat of the sun. Where they are sitting overlooks the lake and Alison watches as a two year old kicks a small soccer ball around with her parents and she just _knows_ that will be Emily in two years time or whenever Isla decides to walk and the blonde could not be happier as she looks over at Emily who's back is pressed against the tree trunk.

"She's done well today," Emily says as Alison shuffles closer and the brunette wraps her arm around Ali to bring her closer, reveling at the feeling of Alison against her. "She has but that's probably because she's exhausted from keeping us up all last night," Alison replies as she rests her head on Emily's shoulder and she feels Emily's fingers draw small patterns on her bare arm "but to be honest, today is the first time she's been a bit grumpy so we can't complain too much," Alison adds and Emily nods her head in agreement because she knows they've been _extremely_ lucky so far regarding sleep.

"I can't believe she's two weeks old already, how is that even possible?" Alison asks and Emily doesn't really know because the last fourteen days have flown past. "They grow up fast, soon she will be like eighteen and out with a boyfriend or girlfriend," Emily offers as a response, her voice teasing and Alison playfully swats her thigh. "I'm serious Em, look at her she's bigger already and you can tell her eyes are focusing more when you talk to her," Alison answers proudly because she loves when Isla's eyes are on her when she talks to her.

"I know, I know," Emily relents as her eyes scan the rest of the park and because of the weekend weather it is fairly busy, families out for walks and picnics, couples out for a stroll and friends huddled in groups dotted all around the lake and it reminds Emily of the times _they _used to do that when they were younger. Her head turns slightly and she sees a flowerbed scattered with colourful flowers and she can't help the smile that stretches across her face because the last time she sat in this exact spot was the night before her and Alison got married.

"What are you smiling at?" Alison asks as she looks up at Emily from her position on the brunette's shoulder and Emily leans down to press a gentle kiss on Alison's lips. "The last time I sat here was the night before we got married," she replies and she watches the smile curve on Ali's lips too as she recalls what happened.

* * *

_"Why here?" Hanna asks as she sits down across from Emily underneath one of the many trees that surround the park. "Why not here?" Emily replies nervously as her fingers play with the hem of her t-shirt. "I just can't believe tomorrow I am getting married, not just married but married to Alison DiLaurentis," Emily answers as she looks back in Hanna's direction and the blonde can see Emily's face drain slightly of colour._

_"Exactly you're marrying Alison, who by the way will probably be at Spencer's having a great time with Aria and Spencer while we are out here doing whatever this is we are doing," Hanna states as she scoots over to Emily before putting her hand on the brunette's back. "That's my point, it's Alison, the person I have been in love with for as long as I can remember it's terrifying," Emily admits and she's thankful Hanna is there to pull her into a hug._

_"Just what if it doesn't work?" Emily asks and she knows it's a possibility because not all marriages work out the way people want them too. "Don't be ridiculous Emily, you know I wasn't particularly keen on you two dating to begin with but she is head over heels in love with you, I wouldn't let you marry her if I thought otherwise" Hanna replies and Emily laughs softly because she knows Hanna is telling the truth._

_"You two make sense, and tomorrow at this time you will wonder why you were worrying in the first place," the blonde adds and Emily nods her head before a flash of colour to her right catches her eye._

_"I can't believe we are doing this it's bad luck to see her tonight," Hanna states as they make their way to Spencer's front door. "I think me and Ali have our fill of bad luck already," Emily argues before she rings the bell and Hanna rolls her eyes when she sees blonde hair behind the glass of the door._

_"Okay fine but make it quick I want to get home to have a few drinks with your Mom-" and the rest of her sentence is cut off when she sees Ali's eyes widen at them being there. "I'll go see Aria and Spencer for ten minutes," Hanna adds as she excuses herself and slips past Ali into the house._

_"Em what are you doing here?" Alison asks and her heart is thumping in her chest because what if Emily is here to tell her she can't marry her and it's possible given their history but the thought quickly disappears when she sees Emily smile. "I just wanted to see you and I brought you these from the park," Emily replies as she pulls a bunch of flowers from her back before handing them to the blonde who takes them gratefully._

"_I just needed to see you," Emily states as she places her hand on the blonde's hips, drawing her closer and soon Ali's hands are around her neck, bunch of flowers and all. The brunette doesn't say anything else just leans into Alison allowing their lips to brush in a chaste kiss that soon turns heated, their tongues fighting for control. "I'm glad you needed to see me," Alison replies, her breath ragged when they finally part._

_"Okay enough you two, you will have enough time for that tomorrow night," Hanna states as she exits Spencer's house and Alison and Emily laugh before Ali leans into place a gentle kiss on the corner of Emily's mouth. "I will see you tomorrow, don't be late," she says simply and her eyes are glistening with unshed tears._

_"I won't be, I'm kind of in a rush to make you my wife," Emily jokes as she makes her way down the front steps with Hanna, glancing back at Alison one last time before Spencer's house disappears out of view._

* * *

By the time they arrive home from the park Isla has well and truly woken up, the piercing cry slicing through their home as Emily pushes the stroller through their front door. "Oh you are a very unhappy baby girl today aren't you?" Alison asks as she picks Isla up from the stroller, resting their daughter on her shoulder as she gently rubs her little back. She makes her way into the living room and over to the couch where she brings Isla into her arms before she pulls her top up and around her neck, her daughter gratefully accepting the offer of food.

Emily hears the cry stop as she puts the pushchair into utility cupboard next to the kitchen and she knows that Alison either has Isla on her chest or she's feeding her because no matter how upset Isla seems to get Ali is the one who is able to soothe her, usually through feeding but other times Emily has seen Isla stop crying as soon as she touches the blonde's skin. As she turns the corner into the living room she smiles when she sees that she is right.

"You can always soothe her, she still cries with me but with you she settles instantly," Emily states as she sits down next to Ali and Isla and she can't help but reach out and touch the curls that are forming at the end of Isla's dark hair.

"I still can't believe we created her," Alison replies as she looks down at the gorgeous little bundle that's in her arms, the gorgeous bundle that is becoming more like Emily every single day. "I know it's pretty incredible," Emily replies as she leans over to press a kiss into Ali's golden hair. And it is incredible, the three of them as a family is just incredible to her.

It's not long before Isla stops feeding and after her burping and changing routine Emily settles her into the bassinet that sits next to the couch, glad that they bought two instead of one because she doesn't think she would have had the energy to take the one from their bedroom up and downstairs every day. And Ali's head is soon on her lap, the lack of sleep catching up with the blonde too and Emily runs her fingers gently through Ali's hair as the blonde drifts into a peaceful slumber.

Emily jolts awake when she hears a small cry come from her left hand side. Placing her hand into the bassinet she lets Isla take a hold of her finger and there is a moment of silence where she thinks she has soothed her daughter until another short cry follows it. She awkwardly stands while placing a pillow underneath Ali's head before she leans over the bassinet where her two week old daughter is fidgeting restlessly and Emily knows if she doesn't act quickly there will be a roar from her just shortly.

Picking her up gently, she cradles her head against her shoulder as she makes her way towards the kitchen where she places small kisses against Isla's soft dark hair. "Shh baby we need to be quiet your Mommy is trying to sleep and so should you be you must be tired Isla," Emily whispers as she bounces Isla tenderly in her arms but it's to no avail as the crying continues in short bursts.

She makes her way to the utility cupboard pulling the pushchair out with one hand as quietly as she can before she places her daughter in it, tucking Isla's blankets around her and it seems to settle the two week old who stops crying almost immediately when Emily begins to rock the pushchair back and forth. She scribbles a note to Ali and leaves it on the coffee table in the living room before she shoves her sneakers back on and heads back out into the sunshine with Isla.

Remembering the low stock of diapers and wipes that they have Emily crosses the street and heads towards the local grocery store. By the time she reaches it Isla has her head to the side with her hands above her head, fast asleep and Emily wonders if it's the motion of the pushchair that puts her to sleep because any time she's in it Isla is fast asleep. _Learning something everyday Em. _Grabbing a basket she heads inside.

"Emily?" the voice calls and Emily turns slowly because she's sure the voice she hears will probably _not_ want to see her in the flesh with her and Alison's baby despite their amicable conversation at the New Year. "I thought that was you," Paige says as she walks slowly towards the brunette and Emily glances a peek at Isla who is still fast asleep.

"Hey Paige, how are you?" Emily asks as Paige finally reaches her and she watches as Paige's eyes scan the aisle that they are in. Emily _knows_ she's looking for Alison but brushes it off when the other brunette's eyes eventually fall back onto hers.

"I take it congratulations are in order?" Paige asks as she nods in the direction of the pushchair and Emily beams back at her proudly while Paige has a peak into the pushchair. "What's her name? She's gorgeous Emily seriously," and Emily knows she's being sincere, thankful that she's not making this awkward.

"She is yeah, her name is Isla," Emily replies easily as she looks back down at her daughter. "Congratulations… to both of you and I mean Alison too," Paige states and Emily nods slowly, "thanks Paige I really appreciate that," the brunette answers and she watches Paige nervously rock on her heels slightly.

"Anyway I best go Carla will be wondering what I'm doing, oh and if you ever want to take her to the pool when she's a little older let me know and I will get you in free of charge," Paige says softly as she looks down at Isla one last time. "Thank you, I will keep that in mind," Emily replies as Paige walks off down the aisle towards the shorter brunette who's waiting at the end.

"That went well baby, good job everyone loves you because you're adorable and now we even have free time at the pool when you're older,' Emily says excitedly because although she's too young Emily can't wait until she can take Isla swimming.

Alison stirs awake when she hears the front door open and she's surprised to find her head resting on one of the couch pillows rather than Emily's lap where she had been when she had closed her eyes. "Em?" she calls sleepily as she sits up and she notices that Isla isn't in her bassinet either.

"Hey," Emily states as she pops her head around the frame of the door, "Isla woke up a bit grumpy so I took her out for a walk so we wouldn't wake you, she's asleep in the pushchair she love's that thing," Emily adds as Ali stands and makes her way over towards the brunette.

"Thank you, I am seriously lucky to have you Em," the blonde replies as she leans up to place a kiss on Emily's lips and she feels the familiar thrill in her spine when Emily's hands grip onto her waist because she's _missed _this.

"I've missed this," the blonde breathes as she pulls away and Emily rests her head against the blonde's. "Me too Ali, me too," Emily replies before she presses a kiss onto Ali's forehead. But Emily knows Alison isn't ready for anything like that yet so she pushes away slightly before she smiles at the blonde.

"I brought some groceries home, managed to get you fresh shrimp so I am cooking tonight so go and sit your ass on the couch and I will shout on you when it's ready," Emily states as she makes her way towards the kitchen. "I knew there was a reason I married you," Alison calls teasingly as she makes her way over towards the pushchair before pushing it into the living room beside her.

"I hope there's a better reason than me cooking," Emily calls back and Alison can't help but smile when she hears Emily's laugh filter through from the kitchen. "We love that noise don't we Isla?" Ali whispers into the pushchair before she sits back onto the couch and switches the TV on.

Isla rests quietly on Emily's shoulder while the brunette gently rubs her back and Ali pulls her head back slightly to watch her daughter sleep. She lets the silence settle around them before she speaks. "I think we should take her up to bed and let her sleep, she must be tired tonight surely," she says as she sits forward on the couch, her hand resting on Emily's bare thigh.

"But I love when I get to cuddle her in like this plus it's only been like twenty minutes," Emily replies with a pout and Ali _knows_ how much Emily loves getting cuddles from Isla but her own need for a proper sleep is over riding the adorable aspect of her wife and daughter together. Emily knows it's a lost cause when Ali doesn't say anything, instead the blonde retorts to giving her 'the look', the look that Emily associates with no matter what she says she is not going to win this argument with Ali.

"Fine," she concedes as she hands Isla over to Alison who promptly makes her way upstairs with their daughter, who she prays has a quieter night than last night. After locking the doors Emily makes her way upstairs where she leans over the bassinet to place a delicate kiss on Isla's head before she crawls onto her side of the bed just as Alison emerges from the bathroom.

After kissing Isla goodnight Emily is surprised when Alison crawls into bed on top of her instead of next to her, the blonde almost straddling Emily's leg between her own. Alison leans down to press a kiss onto Emily's lips and she feels the brunette's hands trail down her back before they settle on her hips. She smiles as she takes a moment to gaze down at Emily beneath her, re acquainting herself with every detail of Emily's beautiful face. _There's just one thing missing_ she thinks to herself as Emily look's back at her through dark, long eyelashes.

_There it is_. Emily smiles almost shyly up at her and she can't help but lean down to take the brunette's lips in her own. "Hi," she murmurs against Emily's lips and she feels the brunette smile against her. "Hi yourself," the brunette answers as she runs her hands freely up and down Ali's back allowing the blonde to settle comfortably against her chest.

"I miss you," Alison says as she brings her right hand up to Emily's left, linking her fingers through her wife's. "I know we have spent every day together for the last two weeks but I miss you, I miss feeling you against me, I miss you kissing me, I miss being… intimate with you, is that weird considering how much time we've spent together?" the blonde asks as she lifts her head to press a kiss against Emily's collar bone.

"Not weird at all I miss it too but you need to shh because it's been a month and yeah," Emily replies and her breathing is heavy in her chest because God has she missed Alison like this. Ali lets out a soft laugh and the blonde's hot breath tickles the sensitive skin on Emily's neck and the brunette internally groans at how much Ali can turn her on with just a kiss.

"Sorry babe I shouldn't be teasing you like this when I'm not ready… well I am ready but my body is not ready, you know what I mean," Alison huffs as she attempts to get out her explanation. "I know and it's okay I'm more happy to wait," Emily replies as she begins to run her fingers delicately up and down Ali's back, the thin fabric of the blonde's vest the only barrier between her fingertips and Ali's skin.

"You don't have to wait," Alison states as she shifts her leg applying pressure to Emily's center and she feels the brunette shiver against her. "Alison," Emily warns, her voice low and the blonde smirks against Emily's skin as she presses another kiss on her collarbone.

"What?" she asks innocently as she applies more pressure and she hears a moan get caught in the back of Emily's throat which allows her to lean up and press open mouthed kisses against Emily's neck and she feels Emily's hand fist in the material of her vest. "You're teasing and it's not fair," Emily states and Alison almost squeals when Emily turns them over quickly.

"Life isn't fair babe," Alison replies and Emily reaches for each of the blonde's hands before placing them above their heads. "But you're being _really _unfair Ali," Emily states easily as she kisses Ali's lips before moving onto the blonde's neck and she nips lightly at the skin below Ali's ear.

After another heated kiss Emily rolls off Ali and back onto her side of the bed where the blonde shuffles closer, bringing Emily's arm around her shoulder. "Yep, I definitely miss you," Alison admits as she attempts to get her breathing under control and her body feels like it's on fire. "I miss you too," Emily replies just as Isla lets out her first cry of the night.


	27. Three Little Birds

_Just noticed my chapters are getting longer and longer length wise and I have no idea if that's a good thing or not haha. Anyway 500 reviews smashed completely so thank you, you guys are unbelievable which brings me to my shout outs. Just want to give my first wee shout outs to Drea82581, LeaahC, Lileyfan1415. You guys have literally reviewed every chapter and I am extremely grateful so thank you! And a special wee shout to woahEmison who was my 500__th__ reviewer. Anyway follow me on Twitter? kirstenr93 and enjoy the new chapter, it's a bit of an Emily centric chapter because I feel like she's been left out a little the past few chapters. (And the name of the chapter comes from Bob Marley's song Three Little Birds. I was listening to it while I was writing and it just fits this chapter) __**Please follow/fave and review.  
**_

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay about doing this?" Alison asks quickly as she pulls a bottle of water from the fridge. Emily opens her mouth to reply but she's interrupted by the blonde who is now pacing back and forth slightly across the kitchen floor towards the island where Emily is sat with Isla against her shoulder. "Actually you know what? You should go with your Mom and I'll stay here with Isla, it's fine you'll enjoy getting a massage more than me," and Emily's been waiting on this since Alison had agreed to go with her Mom a few days ago.

She also knows that what Alison has just said is a _lie_ because she knows the blonde needs a little break and there's no better way to spend it than getting a massage. "Alison," she says softly as she brings Isla around to cradle in her arms, rocking the baby gently. "You're going. Me and Isla will be fine, you're only going for an hour and a half and then I will pick you up to go to the Brew to meet Hanna and Aria, I will be just fine with her. It's not as if she is my daughter or anything," she adds and her voice is teasing in an attempt to dispel some of her wife's anxiety.

Alison turns as she reaches the fridge door again and she knows Emily is _right_, knows that she is being irrational but she _can't _help it because it'll be her first time away from Isla and the thought actually scares her in case she misses something or something goes horribly wrong. And she knows the chances of anything like that happening are slim, very slim but _still_.

"I know Em, I do, I know you will be fine with her… but it's just," and the rest of the words die in her throat as she walks the few steps over towards Emily before she peers down at Isla whose big eyes are watching her. She's silent for a few seconds as she simply takes her daughter in and it's not until Emily's soft voice brings her attention away from Isla.

"My Mom's here," Emily states when she hears a car door slam shut outside and it's only seconds later that her Mom is standing in the middle of their kitchen with her arms out to get a hold of her Granddaughter, the chit chat between them lasting around twenty minutes until the clock hit's twelve in the afternoon.

"Okay, Alison are you ready to go?" Pam asks and Alison nods sheepishly as she glances at Emily. "I will wait in the car for you," the older Fields' woman adds as she gently kisses Isla's head before handing her over to Ali and she knows through her own mother's instinct that it's what the blonde needs before she leaves. She hugs Emily before she makes her way towards the front door.

"I'm going to miss you baby and I know I won't be gone for long but I'll still miss you. Your Mama is going to take care of you and she's going to do a perfect job or I will kick her ass when I get home," and Alison knows it's impossible but the way Isla watches her makes her think that Isla can actually understand what she's saying. She places the baby back into Emily's arms and makes her way towards the front door, Emily following closely behind her with Isla.

"Go," Emily urges with a smile, "if anything happens I will call you straight away, I promise," and she watches as panic flies across Ali's face, the blonde's brilliant blue eyes widening in alarm. _"If, _Alison, _if. _But seriously nothing is going to happen, we are going to be fine aren't we Isla?" she asks as she looks down at Isla who is still watching Alison and Emily wonders if, by some miracle, her daughter knows that Ali is leaving for a little while, but the thought disappears quickly because she _knows _it sounds crazy.

"Okay," Ali surrenders as she puts her jacket on and her brain is working over time in an attempt to find another excuse as to why she should stay at home but she ultimately comes up empty handed. Reluctantly accepts that she _is _going and that's that. "Fine, I'm going," she huffs with a pout as she looks up at Emily. "I just fed her thirty minutes ago… well obviously you already know that because you were with us, so she should be fine for a little while yet, but you probably know that too and there's two bottles of my milk in the fridge for her if she needs it. You know how to -."

"Ali, I know how to heat her milk up. We have been over this about fifty times since last night babe, just go you're making this worse for yourself." Emily laughs. "I know I am being a crazy Mom aren't I?" Ali asks before she leans down to kiss Isla's nose.

"I love you both," she speaks before she leans up to kiss Emily and the kiss lasts longer than usual and she knows it's Emily's way of reassuring her, of telling her that everything will be fine, that _she _will be okay for ninety minutes without their daughter. "And we love you Ali, now go," Emily replies when they eventually break apart and the brunette can't help but reach out to playfully slap Ali's ass as the blonde opens the front door and Alison can't help but glance back one last time with a playful smile on her face as she closes the door.

When she eventually hears her Mom's car engine fade from their street Emily looks down at Isla who now has a hold of her finger and she's quickly learnt that, that's Isla's go to move when she needs soothed by the brunette and it mirrors how Ali always holds on to the hem of her t-shirts when she needs comfort. "Oh Isla you are going to have a very protective Mommy," she says with a smile as Isla brings her free fist towards her mouth. "She can hardly go for a massage with Grandma without you, I can't even begin to imagine what she will be like when she eventually goes back to work with your aunt Aria, who by the way you are seeing later."

The brunette turns on her heels and heads into the living room, placing Isla on her play mat that's completed with the blanket Pete had given them as the baby shower gift a few months ago. Emily stretches out on the floor, lying on her stomach so she has a perfect view of Isla who is on her little stomach too and there is a brief few seconds where Isla manages to lift her head up ever so slightly.

"Look at you holding your head up, you're a clever cookie already," she says excitedly as Isla does it again, only for her head to lower mere seconds later. "Okay well we can keep working on that baby," she continues as she sits up before gently rolling the baby onto her back so that her blue eyes lock onto Emily's. And she _knows _it's a biological impossibility but Isla's dark blue eyes remind her of Ali's in some way and she knows eye colour in babies can change over time but Emily hopes Isla's _doesn't, _hopes they stay the same as Alison's because it makes their daughter just that little more special. A little more like _both _of them.

Leaning over towards the TV remote that rests on the coffee table, Emily switches the TV on as she leans back against the couch, pulling Isla's mat towards her so that it lies in between her legs. And she gets to watch her TV programme for exactly ten minutes before the first cry vibrates around the living room. "Aw baby come on," Emily coos as she lets Isla hold onto her finger and it grabs the baby's attention for a few seconds before there is another cry and this time it lasts longer and Emily is sure that it's louder than the last one.

"Come on baby," the brunette soothes as she picks Isla up into her arms. "What's the matter with you? Surely you're not hungry again, your Mom just fed you like forty minutes ago," Emily adds as she places Isla onto her shoulder but still her daughters cries fill the room, bouncing off the walls and making the noise of the TV show she's watching in audible. Lost to the sound of Isla's cries.

"Oh Isla come on baby," she says and there's now panic in Emily's voice because it's nearly thirty minutes later and Isla's cries still haven't stopped, if anything they are getting more desperate. And Emily has tried everything she can think of that might help. There's been a failed attempt at feeding her a bottle and it's the first time Emily's seen her refuse food, there's been a diaper change and then the idea that Emily had most faith in: placing her in her pushchair, because usually any time Isla is in it she falls asleep almost instantly. _Not today though _Emily thinks.

Gently bouncing Isla in her arms Emily looks around the room for inspiration before she turns and heads towards the stairs because maybe just maybe the rocking chair in the nursery will help. As she sits in the chair there's a tiny part of her that wants to call Alison because she _doesn't _know what she's doing _wrong _but she knows she can't. She can't because she knows her wife will freak out and never want to leave Isla again and Emily doesn't want them to be the kind of parents who can't leave their child for a little while. Because she's kind of hoping in the next few weeks her and Ali will be able to go out just the two of them.

"Please baby tell me what I can do?" she asks as she looks down at Isla and she notices a large wet patch just above her chest where Isla has managed to spit up on her. "Oh man," she comments as she stands and she places Isla into the bassinet while she takes her top off and it's then that she gets an idea. Undoing the buttons on the baby grow she picks Isla back up and makes her way over to the orange L- shaped couch that she had pestered Alison to buy and she prays that her pestering will pay off when she lies down, placing one of the pillows behind her head to prop her up a little.

"How about some skin on skin time? Whenever you lie on your Mommy's chest you quiet down so how about you do it for me baby? Please" Emily whispers as she settles Isla onto her chest and she brings her hand up to rub circles on her back, and Emily watches as Isla attempts to lift her head up several times before giving up and she squirms for a few moments before she rests her cheek on Emily's chest and then there's silence. Total silence, and Emily's unsure if she has gone deaf or whether Isla really has stopped crying.

"Thank you," she whispers to the ceiling as she continues to rub circles on her daughter's back, and she gets why Alison loves doing this while she's feeding her because there's something unique about it. Something naturalabout feeling her daughters' soft skin against her own. A few minutes pass in relative silence and when she tilts her head down towards Isla Emily can see that she is fast asleep, one hand on Emily's breast and the brunette can only laugh gently because it's more evidence that Isla _really _is her daughter. "You really are my little one aren't you?"

Emily lets her sleep until she really needs to move because she knows if she is late to pick Alison up the blonde will have them in all sorts of scenario's and Emily knows none of the scenarios will be good. Just as she's about to stand, her phone vibrates in her pocket and she's surprised to see Hanna's name on her screen because she thought it would be a banker that it would be Alison. Ten minutes later and Emily is strapping Isla into the car seat as Hanna strolls towards her house.

"I'm here," the blonde states as she gets into the car and Emily nods her head as she makes sure her daughter is secure and by some miracle Isla is still fast asleep. "You're so lucky you're gay Em," Hanna says bluntly as they pull away from her and Alison's house. "Why?" Emily asks casually, although she's secretly thanked God for making her gay for years because if she wasn't she wouldn't have Alison or Isla and that thought is _unimaginable_.

"Caleb, his car broke down yesterday so he's taken mine to work and now I'm left with none hence me getting a lift with you," Hanna retorts as she sorts her lip gloss in her pocket mirror. "Yeah I can imagine that must be a major problem for you Han, think of me. Isla screamed blue murder for thirty minutes straight I was nearly in panic mode but don't tell Ali or she will freak and ask why I didn't call her and I just can't deal with that right now," Emily replies with a chuckle as they make their way into town to pick Alison up.

Just as Emily unfolds the pushchair from the trunk of the car, her phone vibrates in her pocket and she smiles when she sees Alison's name because the blonde has done _really _well because Emily imagines the blonde will have wanted to text or call her more than once. She shuts the trunk before she pushes the pushchair around towards Isla's side and Hanna currently has Isla in her arms, she's awake and her sleepy blue eyes are attempting to focus on Hanna. "Alison is going to be a little late," she states and Hanna easily slips Isla into the pushchair before tucking her in.

"I'm not standing out here waiting, I am going to get a bottle of water from the store," Hanna says as she nods towards the store across the street. "I will just come with you, Isla loves her pushchair anyway," Emily reasons as she follows the blonde across the street and soon Hanna is holding the door open for her to enter first. She's wandering down the aisle next to Hanna when she hears a voice.

"Oh my, she is adorable," and Emily turns to see a woman glancing in the pushchair at Isla who's hands are above her head and she's blissfully unaware that there's a stranger looking at her. "Thank you," Emily replies with a smile and there's a part of her that feels proud because the woman may be a stranger _but _she is still complimenting her daughter and that's enough to make her smile.

"She's so cute," the woman adds and Emily nods her head as Hanna absent-mindedly scans the fridge for her bottle of water. "Yeah, she is, she is five weeks already it's crazy how time flies," the brunette adds and it is crazy because next week she will be back to work and the thought knots in her stomach because she's gotten so used to being off with Alison and Isla. "You look great though, you're so thin already" the woman comments as she looks Emily up and down.

Emily smiles wider because this is usually the part that shocks some people and she knows it really shouldn't in this day and age but it does. "Oh, no I didn't actually give birth to her that was my wife, she done all the hard work," Emily replies sincerely just as Hanna turns around with her bottle of water and Emily watches as the woman quickly glances back and forth between them. _She thinks Hanna and me are married. _"No she's not my wife, my wife isn't here right now she's out with my Mom," Emily states easily.

"Oh," is all the woman responds before she nods and makes her way down the aisle with her cart. "I take it my baby isn't so cute anymore?" Emily calls and she sees the woman turn her head back slightly but she doesn't turn around she carries on before she disappears out of view around the corner with her shopping cart.

"What a bitch," Hanna comments before she follows in the woman's direction towards the cash desk. "Also you hurt my feelings Em, you didn't have to say I wasn't your wife you could have just let her think that then I would have stuck up for you and Isla too. What's wrong with me being your wife anyway?" the blonde jokes as she looks in Emily's direction and the brunette can only roll her eyes because her and Hanna have _actually _been through this before. "I am not going through this with you again Han," Emily replies with a laugh as she follows Hanna towards the cash desk with the pushchair.

By the time they leave the store Alison is waiting impatiently by the car and she's relieved when she finally sees Emily and Hanna cross the street, Isla she imagines will be out for the count inside the pushchair. She's done well she thinks to herself and there was a point where she wanted to run out of the massage parlor and make her way home but Pam had reassured her that it was _normal _and that new Mom's are _meant _to feel that way so she had stayed and she had to admit she had enjoyed it. Enjoyed relaxing in peace but now she wants to see her two favourite people.

She closes the gap between them and soon she is standing next to Emily who automatically puts her arm around the blonde's shoulder. Looking down she sees Isla asleep, her arms above her head and her blankets tucked into the side of her. "Doesn't she look cosy?" she comments as she leans down to place a kiss on Isla's hair.

"Hello baby," she whispers before she pulls away and looks up at Emily. "And hello to you too," she says as she leans up to press a kiss onto Emily's lips. "Just a pre warning I don't think Isla will appreciate that when she's older, she's not going to want to see that," Hanna nods in their direction and Emily can only roll her eyes.

"Well it is good job she's too young to complain about it just now then isn't it?" Alison asks with a smile before she brings Emily's face closer to her own again, closing the gap between them and she sighs contently when she pulls away because although she's missed Isla, she's missed Emily too. She takes the brunette's hand on the short walk back towards the car and she is only too happy to offer to sit in the back seat with Isla as Hanna climbs into the front next to Emily.

"So how was the massage?" Emily asks as she slides into the booth next to Alison. "To begin with I wanted to run home back to you two but your Mom convinced me to stay and I am glad she did, I feel much more relaxed," Alison admits as she takes a sip of Emily's coffee, enjoying the taste of the warm liquid for the first time in nearly a year. And Emily smiles in the blonde's direction because she's glad Alison enjoyed it and she's glad that her and her Mom are getting on well because she has a feeling her Mom will pop round a lot more when Emily goes back to work.

They are broken from their conversation when Aria slides into the booth next to Hanna and they don't even get a hello as Aria's attention falls straight onto Isla who is in Hanna's arm. "Hello to you too," Alison comments with a smirk and Aria turns apologetically in their direction.

"Sorry guys, it's just that your baby is adorable and my attention immediately went to her," Aria replies as she puts her finger out to Isla who _doesn't_ take it and Emily smiles to herself because that is _definitely _just her and Isla's thing, she doesn't even take Ali's finger in her own. Just _hers_. Just as she's about to turn her head back towards Alison there's a small cry and Hanna looks alarmed like she has done something wrong.

"Oh no, what's wrong what did I do?" Hanna asks as she looks nervously between Alison and Emily. "She is probably just hungry Han don't worry about it, she's always hungry" Emily comments as she leans down to find Isla's bottle in the bag that she has brought. "I will just go and ask if I can heat this up here," Emily speaks when she finds the bottle and she presses a kiss onto Ali's head before she slides out the booth and heads in the direction of the counter.

Alison watches as Hanna rocks Isla gently in her arms and the other blonde is attempting to wrap her up in her blankets and Ali knows it won't go down well and just on cue Isla lets out another wail. "Here Ali, I can't do it, I'm terrible at this," Hanna speaks as Isla continues to cry and Alison shakes her head because she _knows _sooner or later Aria, Spencer and Hanna will have to look after her because she can't be one of they crazy Mom's who doesn't let their child out of their sight. "Take her arms out the blanket, she hates it."

Emily hears another cry and she's never as glad when the Brew's microwave pings to tell her that Isla's bottle is ready. She gratefully takes it from the waitress behind the counter before she puts a spot on her wrist and she reasons that the milk isn't too hot but she knows she will ask Alison for her opinion when she sits back down. Jolted from her thoughts by Hanna's voice she quickly turns and heads back towards their booth handing the bottle to Ali who copies her, putting a spot on her wrist.

"Perfect," she comments before she hands the bottle to Hanna. "Give her this and I promise you she will stop crying," Ali says confidently and Emily smiles at how natural Ali is at this and she sees Aria's eyebrows rise when Hanna begins to feed her because their booth suddenly goes quiet. "I told you," Alison says as she takes another sip of Emily's coffee and she _loves _how much she knows their daughter.

And maybe the massage wasn't such a bad idea because her whole mood seems to have improved and she shuffles closer to Emily who doesn't disappoint by draping her arm around her shoulder. "I told you we would be fine didn't I?" Emily whispers in Alison's ear and Ali has to stifle a giggle as Emily's breath ghosts across the sensitive skin. "I knew you would be anyway you are a great Mama, I just didn't want to leave her behind and I know it's selfish but I don't care."

They spend the next fifteen minutes in relative silence as Isla feeds and Hanna soon settles into her role because she looks relaxed and Emily knows that Hanna will be a fantastic Mom one day. "Okay I fed her, someone else can burp her, I don't want puke all down my dress," Hanna comments as she sits the empty bottle onto the table and Aria is all to keen to get her hands on Isla, extending her hands quickly to take her and Emily throws her the bib because while Isla can certainly eat she can certainly puke too.

"So glad she didn't cry for ages like she did with you today Em, why didn't you just try and feed her?" Hanna asks as she takes a sip of her coffee and Emily's eyes close as Ali's eyes narrow. "What do you mean she cried for ages?" Alison fires back quickly and Hanna knows she's put her foot in it, Emily's words from earlier coming back to haunt her. _Don't tell Ali or she will freak and ask why I didn't call her and I just can't deal with that right now._

"Emily?" Alison asks sternly and Emily shoots a glare in Hanna's direction. "Isla had a bit of a cry this afternoon, and it took me awhile to settle her," Emily replies nonchalantly. "But did you do it?" Alison asks and the question confuses Emily because this is not the reaction she had expected, she'd expected Ali to give her 'the look' and not talk to her for a few hours. "Yeah I managed to settle her after I worked out what to do," Emily answers and Alison tilts her head considering Emily's words.

"Good because you need to tell these guys what to do because soon they will have their chance to look after her all by themselves too, I hate to say it but I enjoyed my coupe of hours break" and Hanna and Aria's eyes widen slightly as Alison takes another sip of Emily's coffee. _  
_


	28. You Always Make Me Smile

_Another day another update but this may be the last until Thursday because I have a mountain of uni work to do for my dissertation's ethical approval which is due on Thursday (wish me luck haha). Anyway someone asked for things to speed up a bit so just wondering how the pace of the story is for everyone? I'm happy to speed things up after this chapter if you guys want. And to the reviewer called 'Pickle Gickle' who has dreams about this fic please share them with me in a review I'd love to hear them! Haha. And to the other reviewer who said they are jealous of Emily's life it's okay so am I and it's me who writes it :'). Anyway new chapter! __**Please follow/fave and review**__._

* * *

Emily swipes her finger across her phone when the alarm rings at six in the morning and she scrunches her eyes closed because she _knows _today is going to be a long day. She can already _feel _it and she hasn't even gotten out of bed yet. The last time she looked at her phone it was just leaving three in the morning. But when she hears a slight murmur coming from her right hand side her annoyance fades because the source of the murmur is the exact reason she has gotten up thirty minutes earlier than she usually would for her work.

Swinging her legs quietly out of bed Emily places a kiss on Ali's shoulder before she makes her way over to the bassinet and Isla as predicted is wide awake her large blue eyes shimmering in the darkness of the room. "Good morning Isla," Emily whispers as she picks Isla up with her blanket before clutching her daughter close to her chest, enjoying the feeling of Isla against her. "How about we go downstairs so I can get coffee and you can get your milk?" Emily asks as she looks down and she listens as Isla murmurs quietly again. "I'm definitely taking that as a yes."

Alison isn't entirely sure what wakes her but nonetheless she stirs as she blinks her eyes open and immediately she notices the lack of Emily in their bed. Usually the brunette has an arm or a leg thrown over her, sometimes _both_ and the thought makes her smile despite her sleepy state. She reaches over with her hand and she's slightly surprised to find the bassinet empty and all of a sudden the whole room feels _empty_ because Isla and Emily aren't there and when she hears a noise coming from the kitchen she knows where she wants to be.

Sitting up, she runs her hand through her blonde hair that's tousled with sleep before she stretches and her body begins to wake properly. "This being a Mom thing isn't so bad," she mutters to herself as she picks up Emily's blue plaid button down shirt that's sitting on their laundry pile and when she buttons it up it's slightly baggy on her, not like it used to be but she's getting there, getting back into her pre baby shape. She decides to leave the last two buttons on the shirt undone because she knows Emily will appreciate the extra cleavage view this morning considering what day it is.

She's sitting on the couch with her legs up on the coffee table and Isla resting against her thighs when she hears the tell tale signs of footsteps on their bedroom floor. "I think your Mommy is awake now too," Emily says as she holds the bottle to Isla's mouth and as always her daughter takes it gratefully.

"I go back to work today but luckily I have managed to get a half day because of your uncle Toby, so when I go to work you have to be a good girl for your Mommy, can you do that for me?" the brunette asks as she looks down and Isla is completely oblivious to anything apart from the bottle that she's currently feeding from. "Okay well we will work on this conversation later baby," she adds as she runs her finger through the soft curls of Isla's hair.

"Good morning," Alison states as she pops her head around the door frame, "do you want your coffee? The machine has just beeped," Alison adds as she looks down at Isla whose eyes are glued to Emily. And Emily nods her head vigorously as the blonde disappears out of view. "This is why I married your Mommy Isla she can make a mean cup of coffee," Emily whispers as she puts the empty bottle onto the coffee table. "I heard that Em and that best not be the only reason you married me," Alison calls back playfully and Emily rolls her eyes at being caught before she settles Isla back onto her thighs.

"Here you go," Alison states as she sits Emily's coffee filled mug on a coaster on the coffee table. "I guess we are swapping?" Emily asks as she leans into Alison who places a good morning kiss on her lips. "Yes we are swapping," Ali answers when they break apart and the blonde extends her arms as Emily places Isla into them. The brunette reaches for her mug and smiles to herself when she gets her first hit of caffeine and she knows she will need several more mugs to get her through today.

"Your coffee okay?" Alison asks as she shuffles Isla onto her shoulder, slowly rubbing circles on the baby's back before gently patting it. "Yes it's perfect as always, you always could make me a good cup of coffee" Emily answers as she takes another gulp before she places the half empty mug back onto the coffee table and she watches Alison eyeing it up. Glad that the blonde is finally beginning to realise that a sip of coffee won't do her or Isla any harm. "You can have the rest of it babe I am going to shower anyway," Emily states as she stands and she leans down to kiss Ali before she heads in the direction of their bedroom.

She's not particularly sure what's causing the tightening sensation in her stomach as the hot water sprays her body but Emily reason's that it's probably just nerves. _Wants to believe that it's just nerves. _And she has no idea why she's nervous because she has worked with these people for years, knows most of them really well and she knows she will be welcomed back with open arms but still the odd butterfly sensation in her stomach continues and if it's not nerves it's because she's leaving Alison and Isla alone for the first time and she knows it's silly because just last week she told Alison off for feeling the _exact _same.

But standing under the shower, thoughts filtering through her head she thinks she gets it, _understands _why Ali was the way she was last week. Because it's a lot different when _you _are the one leaving she thinks to herself as she massages shampoo into her hair. And she knows it's silly because really it's only a half day and she won't be gone for too long but she can't help the tears that spill into her eyes and she hastily blinks them away, watching them get washed down the drain with the flowery scented shampoo water. _Pull yourself together Emily._

Placing the now empty mug into the dishwasher Alison manages to pick out four slices of bread to sit in the toaster for her and Emily and how the blonde does it with one hand is beyond her. "It's a good job I can multi task but we love your Mama enough to get her toast ready with mine," Alison comments more to herself than Isla and just as she's about to turn around she feels strong arms wrap around her waist, Emily's head resting on the opposite shoulder from Isla's.

"How lucky are you having both of us doing this?" Emily whispers into her ear and Alison can only smile because she's _extremely _lucky and she also imagines it looks very adorable. "Very lucky indeed, I'm kind of sad Aria isn't here to take a photo of this," Alison laughs before she files it away for future reference because this kind of scenario is exactly the kind of situation that she wants memories of.

"Well we can always get Aria to take a few photos of us sometime," Emily answers easily as she places a gentle kiss on Ali's neck and her earlier nerves seem to have settled somewhat, although not completely.

They eat in relative silence, it's only broken when one of them crunches through their toast and Alison can see her wife nervously playing with a loose thread on her work blazer while she looks over at Isla who is asleep in her pushchair after a diaper change.

"Are you okay Em?" Alison asks and she watches with curious blue eyes as she takes another bite of her toast, enjoying the sweet taste of the raspberry jam and she only picked it out this morning because it's Emily's favourite and she knows Emily probably needs some home comforts before she starts her first day back at work.

"What?" the brunette finally answers, her attention finally drifting from Isla when Alison clicks her fingers together. "Oh yeah I'm fine, totally fine," Emily answers quietly and the brunette knows she sounds less than convincing, knows that Alison will be able to see through that transparent lie easily.

"Yeah, remember I know you better than that Em, what's wrong?" the blonde asks as she hops off her stool and makes her way around towards Emily.

Sitting on Emily's lap she wraps her arms around the brunette's neck as she peppers kisses against Emily's cheek before moving lower to the brunette's lips then further down to Emily's neck and she feels the brunette begin relax under her. "I'm nervous about going back to work it has been like seven weeks," Emily states as Ali pulls away to look at her and she can see the blonde's eyes swimming with reassurance. "And I don't want to leave you two either," Emily admits as she settles her hands on Ali's hips while her eyes drift back over to their daughter.

"Emily, remember the conversation we had last week, only last week it was you telling me that everything would be fine," Alison states as she pecks Emily quickly on the lips. "You will be fine, all the guys love you down at the station and me and Isla will be fine, why don't we come down and meet you at lunch time and we can go to the Brew or something for a quick bite to eat?" Alison offers and Emily smiles because this is exactly _why _she loves Alison, the blonde just knows what she needs and when she needs it.

It's just before nine when Emily sits down at her desk and it almost feels _foreign _to her, her desk chair doesn't feel the same underneath her either even though she knows it's her own. She runs her finger over the top of the photo frame that Toby and Spencer had gotten her for the baby shower and as she wipes the sheet of dust off her finger it reminds her that she _must_ get a photo to put in this because seeing a picture of Alison and Isla at her desk will probably make her days at work much more bearable.

Just as she looks around the bullpen her phone vibrates in her pants pocket and as she brings it out she sees Alison's name pop up on her screen. Swiping her finger along the bar she unlocks her phone and clicks on the message tab where she is greeted with a picture of Isla on her stomach on her play mat and Emily can't help but smile at the picture and the message. '_Isla loves her play mat as you know but I think she misses her Mama more, we will see you at lunch time. I love you xxx'_

"What you smiling at Fields?" Pete asks as he crosses the room and heads towards his desk. "Surely you can't be that happy to be back here, surely?" he asks and she shakes her head because it's only been five minutes and she's already settling back into her normal routine.

"No it's definitely not that Pete but Ali just sent me a picture of Isla so I'm _definitely_ allowed to smile at that," she calls over the room and before she knows it four or five Detectives are swarmed around her desk looking at her daughter and there's congratulations and shoulder pats all round before they all finally get to work at their own desks and maybe she was wrong this morning, maybe today won't be such a bad day after all.

Alison rests Isla on her thighs as the six week old lets out a saliva filled gurgle. "I know baby I miss her too," the blonde comments as she gently bounces her feet against the coffee table and it's enough to soothe Isla because Alison has a feeling she is ready to let out a wail for some reason and she _really _doesn't want that.

"But it's okay it's only an hour until we see her again and we can both get a cuddle from her, I think she will be looking forward to that as much as us," she adds as she smiles down at Isla and she freezes because Isla's features mirror her own for a brief second and Alison swears she has just seen Isla smile for the first time. "Oh Isla did you smile for the first time?" she asks and her voice is higher pitched than normal as she smiles down again but this time it's only big blue eyes that watch her, there's no sight of a smile.

And Alison begins to wonder if maybe she just _thought_ Isla smiled at her. She gently bounces Isla on her thighs again but there's still no sight of a smile. "Okay then baby how about we get you some lunch and then we will get you changed into a fresh diaper before we go for a walk in the sunshine to meet your Mama?" Alison asks and she smiles when Isla lets out another gurgle. "Of course you agree with that baby, anything for a bottle or my boobs."

Emily waits impatiently outside Rosewood Police Department as she waits for Alison and Isla and as she checks her watch she makes a point of noticing than Ali is just over five minutes late. Just as she is about to let out a breath she catches a glimpse of blonde hair across the street and as Ali waves in her direction her annoyance at the blonde being late fades into nothing. She leaves the boundaries of the station and heads towards her wife who is now walking towards her.

"I've missed you," Alison states as she brings Emily into a cuddle, her arms settling around the brunette's neck and Emily leans down to kiss her as a reply because she has missed Alison too, more than she thought she would. "I've missed you too Isla don't worry," Emily comments as she leans into the pushchair to place a kiss on the soft skin of Isla's cheek and her daughter lets out a soft murmur in reply. "I think she's missed you too," Alison comments as she lets Emily push the stroller and the brunette walks for several steps before she releases her left hand and links her fingers with Ali's.

Emily's lunch hour passes quickly, too quickly and all too soon she's coming towards the end of her second cup of coffee, leaving half for Alison who she knows will want to have a 'sip.' And sure enough when she places the mug down, Alison's hand quickly shoots across the booth to take the mug into her own hands. "I love her Em, I really do but she wears me out I can't wait until I can get back on coffee full time," Alison states as Emily puts her hand into the pushchair and she smiles when Isla takes her finger.

"I know babe, I wish I didn't have to go back to work," Emily replies as she stands and brushes a few crumbs off her works blazer with her free hand. "Me neither but it's only for a few more hours and then we can all be together again, it's just a matter of getting settled back into a routine" the blonde answers chirpily and Emily nods in agreement but she knows it will be a different story when Alison needs to go back to work, Emily is already predicting tears and lots of them at that.

After kissing her wife goodbye Alison makes her way home through the park, choosing to sit on an empty bench when she notices Isla is asleep and it's nice to be out in the sunshine but she adjusts the hood on the pushchair just to make sure Isla isn't getting any sun directly on her. She simply observes for a while before Isla's cry disturbs her and she knows that's her cue to go home but she also knows that it's nearly time to see Emily again and that's enough to get her moving in the direction of their home.

Alison is only in the door for a few minutes when she hears Emily's car pull into the garage. "Your Mama will be in the door in about five seconds baby," Alison states quietly as she looks down into Isla's eyes and as normal Isla's eyes are looking back at her like she understands what Alison is saying.

"I'm home," Emily calls from the front door as she takes her shoes off and she's soon in the middle of the living room with Isla on her shoulder. "I've missed you Isla," she soothes as she gently rubs her daughters back.

"What about me?" Ali pouts as she stands and tickles Isla's cheek with her finger. "And I've missed you too," Emily replies as she leans down to press a kiss onto Ali's lips, "by the way Toby asked us around to his and Spencer's tonight they are having a barbeque, Hanna and Aria are going too so I said we would be there with this little one," and Alison nods because it means she doesn't have to cook and when you have a six week old baby that is always a positive.

Alison lies on the living room floor with Isla who is on her back in one of the adorable baby grows that Aria and Ezra bought her, and as Ali delicately tickles her stomach Isla's feet end up in the air and Ali can't help but blow another raspberry on them. Emily's on the couch fast asleep, seemingly her first day back at work has tired her out to no end but Ali's content to let her sleep because at least she is still in the room with them and that's _enough_ for her.

Alison reaches for her phone which is always close to her now in case she decides to take photos of Isla and she's already added over a hundred photos to her album since her daughter was born, reasons there will probably be hundreds more too. She snaps a few photos before she sits her phone back down beside her and she watches as Isla brings her fist to her mouth, attempting and failing to fit it all inside her mouth.

"Isla what are you doing baby?" Alison whispers as she brings her face down to blow a raspberry on Isla's pink cheek and Isla squirms at the contact before she brings her hand up in an attempt to grab Alison's blonde hair. Alison pulls back as she smiles down at her daughter and that's when it happens again and this time Alison has no doubt that her daughter is smiling back at her. Isla's eyes are big as they look at Ali and her expression mirrors the blonde's with the exclusion of teeth, all Alison can see is gums. But she's smiling and there's _no_ doubt about it.

"Em, Emily wake up!" Alison calls from her position on the floor and Emily, startled by the alarm in Ali's voice, almost rolls off the couch when she quickly opens her eyes. "What is it?" Emily replies hastily as she sits up and rubs the sleep out of her eyes and her heart is pounding against her chest. Alison continues to smile as she looks down at Isla and Isla continues to smile back, mirroring her Mommy.

"Isla is smiling at me," and it's enough to get Emily moving off the couch and onto the floor where she watches Isla smile in Ali's direction when the blonde smiles down at her. And Alison's hand clumsily searches the floor for her phone and she's soon taking even more pictures of the six week old whose smile is enough to light up a room even with no teeth. "This is probably the best thing I have ever seen," Emily admits as she looks down at Isla who is still smiling up at them and she nudges Ali out the way so that she can have her moment with their daughter.

"Can you do it for me baby?" Emily asks as she hovers over Isla and when Emily blows a raspberry on her tiny hand she rewards the brunette with another gummy smile. "She's doing it for me too," Emily states excitedly and Alison is kneeling beside them with her video on because this is _definitely _a moment she wants to re watch and she has a feeling that both of them will want to watch it time and time again.

"I thought she smiled at me earlier in the day but she didn't do it again so I brushed it off but now she is definitely smiling," Alison states and Emily can't help but tickle Isla's tummy and this time she's rewarded with a smile and an excited sequel. "Oh man I could listen to that sound all day, it's just perfect" Emily states as she looks up at Alison and the blonde has her hand covering her mouth, her blue eyes shimmering with tears.

The brunette sits back on her knees before she puts her arms around the blonde's shoulder bringing Ali's head against her own. "It's just perfect Em, she is just perfect," Alison says as she wipes her tears with her thumb and it's not sad tears it's happy tears. "She has your smile Em," and Emily nods in agreement as they both look down at Isla who is smiling innocently back at them with her feet in the air. "At least now we have a party trick to show Spencer and the others," Emily reasons as she kisses Ali's head and the blonde can only laugh softly.

After feeding and changing Isla, they make the short walk to Spencer's and there's smoke already billowing from the back garden. Knocking before they go in they make their way through the house until they reach the kitchen and Spencer is the first to see them.

"Hey guys glad you could make it, Toby is finally starting the food and I think Caleb is bringing a few beers over too when he finishes work" the brunette states as she hooks her arms around both of their necks "and I'm also glad you could make it you gorgeous little lady," Spencer adds as she peers inside the pushchair at Isla who, with her tummy full, is fast asleep. "Hanna and Aria are on the seats outside I'm sure they will be thrilled to see you guys too."

And they are. Hanna and Aria both stand to give them a hug before looking into the pushchair, their disappointment at Isla sleeping is evident on their faces. Emily smiles as Spencer's garden starts to fill up, Ezra and Caleb arriving with the beers, before Spencer's Mom drops TJ off and the three year old is currently bouncing a basketball around on the grass and she loves that they are all one big family together.

"You will never guess what Isla done tonight?" Alison gushes as she takes a sip of her water. And Hanna and Aria are on the edge of their seats listening intently. "She smiled at us, _both_ of us for the first time," and there's a few aww's and ahh's that float around their group. "Do you think she will smile when she wakes up?" Hanna asks hopefully and Alison nods because she thinks it will probably be a regular occurrence now that Isla has already done it.

It's an hour before Isla wakes up and Hanna is the first one over to the pushchair, scooping her up into her arms and smiling down at her in an attempt to get the six week old to smile back at her. "She won't do it for me," Hanna huffs after one try and Emily can only roll her eyes in the blonde's direction. "Tickle her stomach, she likes that a lot," Alison replies and the other blonde does as she's told, tickling Isla's stomach while she smiles down at her and this time it works.

"Oh my God Han she's doing it for you too," Aria states as she stands behind Hanna, a grin plastered over her face too and soon Isla is smiling back at them just as Spencer joins them and Alison watches with pride as they all gush over her and Emily's daughter.

"I love you Em, she is the best thing we've ever had and now she's always going to make me smile with her smile, well she makes me smile anyway but you know what I mean," Alison states as she looks up at Emily who has her arm draped across her shoulders as usual. "I love you too and you're right she is the best thing we've ever had. And she always makes me smile too," Emily replies as she presses a kiss onto Ali's temple.

"Can I have a hold of her?" Caleb asks as he sits next to Hanna and he looks at Ali and Emily while he asks the question, asking their permission and Alison tilts her head slightly in his direction before she speaks. "You can yeah, but Caleb if you make my daughter cry I will kick your ass," Alison replies sincerely and everyone in their group begins to laugh.

"Be nice," Emily warns, although her tone is playful and Ali knows the brunette is joking with her. "That is me being nice," the blonde replies as she turns her head and places a kiss on the corner of Emily's mouth.


	29. I've Missed This

_New chapter guys managed to get my work done quicker than expected! Also I want to give a few shout outs to some long term reviewers. So thank you to the guest reviewer called 'Em,' I've missed your lovely comments and another thanks to MW1994 and to the guest reviewer called 'JJ' you guys are awesome! Anyway I've decided to stick with the pace I'm going at I feel that if I jumped a year or two into the future I'd lose out on so many storylines so hope that's okay. And since I think most people have missed some M rated stuff this chapter is to make up for that! __**600 reviews pleaseeee. Anyway enjoy and please follow/fave and review.**_

* * *

"We can take her if you guys want a break tonight?" Aria suggests as they sit around their now claimed booth in the Brew. Naturally on a Saturday it's their go to place to catch up with each other and Emily enjoys it, gives them all a reason to hang out and it means Isla usually pukes on someone else instead of her which is also a nice change too. Their laundry pile has never looked so big and she doesn't get how someone so small can go through so many clothes. Even Hanna is proud.

"We? As in who?" Alison asks almost suspiciously and it's not like she doesn't trust Aria with her baby because she _does, _really she does, it's just a big step and she's unsure whether she wants to take it or not even though two weeks ago it was her who suggested that soon their friends would be able to look after Isla by themselves. Suggesting it and doing it are two completely different things though she thinks to herself as she hands the now warm bottle over to the brunette.

"Duh us," Hanna replies as she takes a sip of her coffee while looking at the other blonde and Hanna is pretty sure Alison has turned a whiter shade of pale at the thought of them looking after Isla. "We know how to take care of her Ali she is our Goddaughter after all and we all love her," Hanna adds and Emily puts her hand on Alison's before giving it a gentle squeeze because a break sounds amazing to her, and she's missed Ali so she wants any alone time she can manage with the blonde.

"I wouldn't normally agree with Hanna, but I do," Spencer states with a tilt of her head and the brunette knows what Alison is growing through, had and still does have the same attachment with TJ. "If it makes you feel any better I will go over and stay with them too to supervise, I'm sure Toby will love having a boys night in with TJ anyway," Spencer adds and she ignores the feigned hurt expression on Hanna's face because she knows Hanna is aware of how Alison is feeling and it's kind of _strange_ because for the first ten years of their friendship the only person Alison really cared about was herself.

"I think it's a good idea, plus Isla is happy on her bottles now and as long as they don't put her arms in her blanket she will be no problem, come on Ali this will be good for us," Emily speaks and Alison knows Emily is right, she's getting a little too used to the brunette always being right, but there's just something stopping her from being excited about it. She knows she should enjoy a night of freedom with Emily but the thought of being without their daughter for one whole night is terrifying.

But she finds herself reluctantly agreeing anyway because she knows it's the _right _thing to do and she knows Isla needs to get used to staying out sometimes because she doesn't want a baby who is strange with other people, she wants Isla to be sociable. "Fine," she agrees and everyone at the table can hear the reluctance in the answer. "But you guys better call us if anything goes wrong, I don't care if you don't want to disturb us or any of that crap if something happens or if she won't stop crying I want to know."

Emily carries Isla inside on her shoulder before she settles onto the couch with the seven and a half week old and Emily's a little taken a back by how much she has grown already. And she's not entirely sure if it's possible but Emily swears she is getting more adorable with every passing day. Her eyes now following the brunette as she reaches over for the TV remote. "You are getting such a big girl Isla and you're getting more adorable, how is that even possible?" Emily asks as she leans Isla against her thighs, her feet up on the coffee table.

"Because she has your genes," Alison replies simply as she sits down next to the brunette, "it's the only explanation for it," the blonde adds with a chuckle as she rests her head on Emily's shoulder. "Hello baby," she whispers towards Isla, her hand outstretched tickling her over her baby grow and Emily watches as Isla's own blue eyes drift over towards the blondes, her little mouth curving into a toothless smile. And the brunette can't help but smile at how much Ali is in love with their daughter as Alison smiles back.

The ringing of her phone brings her out of her thoughts and as she digs it out of her pocket Alison lifts Isla from her thighs and onto the blonde's own and Alison sees the playful glare Emily shoots her for taking their daughter. "It's just Hanna," Emily announces as she sees her best friends name on the screen and she sees Alison's features falter slightly because she knows that the conversation will be about tonight and when Hanna should come and pick Isla up to take to Aria's.

"It'll be okay Alison I promise, I will go to the kitchen since she's about to fall asleep," Emily states as she nods towards Isla who's eyes are fluttering shut and she gives the blonde's shoulder a gentle squeeze before she turns and heads towards the kitchen.

"You're table is booked for seven thirty so I will come around about six thirty to pick my favourite up but you'll need to help me with the car seat I'm not good with they things," Hanna says as soon as Emily answers the phone and the brunette can only roll her eyes at the lack of any greeting. "Thank you and yes I will help with the car seat, I think once Alison is out she will appreciate the alone time," Emily replies as she glances back towards the living room and she smiles when she hears Alison singing something to Isla.

"Hello?" Hanna's voice calls out through the phone and Emily's attention snaps back to the phone call that she's currently not paying much attention too. "Yeah I'm here Han don't worry I heard you, she will be ready for six thirty."

"Hanna is coming around at six thirty for Isla, she managed to book us a table at that new steak place," Emily states as she walks back into the living room and she's not surprised to see Isla in her bassinet fast asleep. And she swears she sees Ali's eyes light up at the mention of a steak dinner because the blonde always has liked the finer things in life and she knows Alison will be happy that she doesn't have to cook. But all too soon the light is replaced by uncertainty.

"Ali I know it's hard, I don't want to leave her for a second either but we have to, she has to get used to other people," Emily says as she takes the blonde's hand in her own. "I know that Em I do, it's just hard, it's okay for an hour or two but this is all night," the blonde replies sheepishly as she looks up at Emily through her long eyelashes and even sitting in jeans and a t-shirt Alison looks _gorgeous _to Emily.

"We will be fine and so will she be, you know they all love her," Emily answers truthfully and she knows that nothing will go wrong and Isla will be perfectly fine in their friends' care. Alison however seems to disagree her trademark eye roll confirming that.

"Yeah it all sounds great but remember Hanna nearly blew her house down because she put something in the microwave for two hours rather than two minutes and we are relying on her to heat Isla's bottles," Alison replies and Emily can hear the frustration in her voice, but attempts not to laugh at Hanna's story. Attempt failed when she eventually grins because that was one funny story.

"See you're not taking this seriously," Alison huffs as she crosses her arms defensively across her midsection. "I am so babe, but come on admit it, it'll be nice to have some time alone and we get a steak dinner," Emily replies as she leans down and tilts Alison's face in her direction with her finger and she's a little surprised when the blonde leans forward quickly pressing her lips against Emily's own and soon she can feel Alison's tongue at the seam of her mouth and she's all too happy to let Ali explore her because it's been a while since it's happened.

And it's not long before Alison shifts herself over Emily's lap, the blonde's knees at either side of her and Emily runs her hands up the inside of Ali's thighs before she settles them on the blonde's hips.

"God I've missed this," Alison breathes when she feels Emily's hands slip underneath her t-shirt, gliding higher until they are at the cusp of her bra and she feels the brunette's thumb slip underneath grazing her nipple and it's enough for her to push down further on the brunette's lap, seeking out friction, any kind of friction. It's when she leans down to press her mouth against Emily's that they are interrupted, a cry coming from their right and Alison's breath labours as she rests her head against Emily's.

"See Ali this is exactly why we need alone time," Emily chuckles as she moves her hands to the small of the blonde's back, her fingertips ghosting over the soft skin. "Okay so maybe you might be right about that," the blonde replies as she places a kiss onto the corner of Emily's mouth before she untangles herself from the brunette.

She watches Alison glance at her watch and it's the seventh time the blonde has checked it in the past fifteen minutes and Emily's aware that the time is creeping ever closer to six thirty. And it's kind of adorable at how caught up with Isla Alison is and she knows it's hard for the blonde, it's hard for _her_ too but she's getting more used to it especially with being back to work.

And she looks down into the pushchair where Isla is all clean, fresh and has her little jacket on, the last few buttons left undone because the summer is well and truly here. It occurs to her just how _oblivious_ Isla is at everything while Alison is and looks like a nervous wreck. "Ali, Hanna will be here and she will be fine with her, it's only a short ride to Aria's if I thought Hanna wasn't capable I wouldn't let her do it," Emily reassures Alison as she stands beside her wife, wrapping her arm around the blonde's waist to draw her closer so she can press a kiss against Ali's temple.

It is only five minutes later that Hanna arrives and Emily appreciates the fact that the blonde is right on time, not one minute later than six thirty. "Hey guys," Hanna greets as she shuffles her way in the door and straight to the pushchair where Isla is waiting to say hello with a smile. "You are so adorable I just can't get enough of you," Hanna gushes as she leans over into the pushchair to gently tickle underneath Isla's chin.

"Okay guys we will leave you too it," Hanna states as she grabs Isla's bag which has all the essentials and she slings it over her shoulder while Alison carries Isla out towards the car, the baby's cheek pressed against the crook of her neck. Emily's not long at sorting the car seat into Hanna's car and Alison reluctantly secures her in before she presses a kiss against Isla's soft hair.

"I love you," Alison whispers before she pulls away and Emily repeats the blonde's motions. "I love you too, your Mommy is a little upset at leaving you but you're going to have a lot of fun with your favourite aunties," Emily speaks sincerely before she places another quick kiss on Isla's cheek who is looking up with her with dark blue eyes, her toothless grin mirroring Emily's. She pulls back before shutting the door and she places her hand on Ali's back.

"She will be fine guys seriously don't worry and yes Ali if anything happens we will call," Hanna says as she wraps her arms around their necks drawing both of them into a hug. They stand outside their house until Hanna's car disappears and Alison feels gentle pressure on her hand as Emily gives it a reassuring squeeze. "She's going to be okay right?" Alison asks and Emily can hear the uncertainty in her voice. "She's going to be just fine babe,' the brunette replies before they head back into their home.

Melrose's Steakhouse is a pretty new restaurant in town and Emily has heard only good things about it, it's relatively busy inside and her and Alison are given a table upstairs next to the window and the view, despite it being Rosewood, is pretty spectacular. "Okay so this doesn't seem so bad," Alison states with a smile as she looks out the window and Emily is glad to see the blonde relaxing. She had relaxed considerably since Hanna had text her telling her that her and Isla had arrived safe and sound at Aria's.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" the waitress politely asks as she hands Emily the menu and Emily's not completely sure why Alison is taking so long in the bathroom. "Yeah can I just have a water please, and my wife will have a white wine when she eventually decides to come back," Emily replies as she glances back at the bathroom doors and there's still no sign of Alison. The waitress places another menu at Alison's place before she heads off in the direction of the bar to get their drinks.

"Sorry I took so long," Alison states as she sits back down at the table and Emily looks at her curiously because the brunette has a feeling Alison has taken so long because she was on the phone to Hanna. "You called Hanna, didn't you?" Emily asks and Ali's face gives her away, choosing to look out the window rather than at Emily. "Oh Ali we spoke about this," Emily speaks as she puts her hand over the table onto Ali's and the blonde eventually turns to face her.

"How are you so cool about this? Why aren't you freaking out?" Alison asks because she's not completely sure why Emily isn't running around like a headless chicken like her. "Because our daughter is fine, she's in more than capable hands, three sets of hands actually," Emily answers honestly and she smiles as the waitress sits their drinks down and despite her mentioning her wife, Emily isn't oblivious to the fact that the waitress lingers over her side for a few seconds too long, only moving when Ali clears her throat.

She knows she has nothing to worry about, Emily _loves _her, and their daughter but still Alison can feel the anger bubbling at the surface because of the not so subtle waitress. "Super, the waitress has a thing for my wife on tonight of all night's," Alison mutters as she takes a sip of her wine and she's grateful to Emily for it because it's her first glass in nearly a year and God does it taste good.

"Don't be silly, I'm here with my wife aren't I?" Emily replies easily and it settles Alison to a degree but she's still not impressed with their waitress and she reckons there will be no tip for her at the end of the night.

She can't help but slip her phone out her purse while Emily pays for their bill and she's annoyed when there's no message from Hanna, Aria or Spencer. _You're being paranoid. _She pushes her phone back into her purse before she hastily brings it out again and she selects Spencer's number on her screen because she knows the brunette is the most reliable and she's relieved when Spencer answers on the second ring to tell her that everything is fine and Isla is fast asleep.

"You called them again?" Emily asks from behind her and Alison shoves the phone back into her bag. "She's just fallen asleep, we should go and pick her up and bring her home with us," Alison replies avoiding the question and she sees Emily shaking her head and she's getting a little _annoyed_ at the brunette's easy going nature of this whole night.

"I'm sorry but why are you so okay about this?" Alison snaps and she knows she _really _shouldn't because Emily has done nothing wrong but it doesn't stop her from heading out the restaurant alone, trudging towards their car and she hears Emily walking quickly behind her.

"I miss her too," the brunette calls and she sees Alison turn quickly on her heels to face her. "Well you seem fine to me Emily," and Alison hates how her voice sounds because she knows Emily will be missing Isla too, the two of them sharing a bond that Alison will never be able to touch. She furrows her brow before she turns back towards the car and she slips inside when Emily unlocks the door for her. _It's going to be a long drive home._

They drive home in silence, Emily glancing over towards the blonde every now and again and Alison hasn't really moved. Her head is on the window looking out and Emily knows it's not for the scenery. But she keeps quiet because she knows if she doesn't she will make it worse and she really _doesn't _want that because she knows Alison will probably be feeling guilty right now. The blonde's bravado has always been her defense mechanism and Ali's best defense has always been her offense.

"I'm sorry," Alison mutters as they reach the front door and Emily has been expecting no less. "I know you miss her too and I know she's fine I'm just being a little crazy," Alison admits as she leans against the wall as Emily fiddles around with the keys. "You're just being a Mom Ali it's natural but seriously she's fine and if she wasn't we'd know," Emily answers as she pushes the key into the lock and soon they are inside the hall, Emily helping Alison with her jacket.

The blonde's heading towards the kitchen when she feels Emily's hand curl around her wrist bringing her gently back into the brunette's chest. "I love you," Emily whispers into Ali's hair and the blonde wraps her arms around Emily's neck and she's extremely aware that they have the house to themselves for the first time in nearly eight weeks. "I love you too and you do realise we are _alone_ don't you?" Alison asks and Emily watches Ali's hooded eyes look into her own.

She doesn't need told twice as she easily grips Alison behind her thighs and soon the blonde is wrapped around her waist pressing open mouthed kisses along her neck and Emily's not sure if she will make it to their bedroom because it's been so long and her body feels like it's on fire. But they do make it to their bedroom, Emily easing Ali onto the bed and the blonde groans when Emily settles her weight on top of her.

Alison curls her hand around Emily's neck to pull her closer and Emily's not entirely sure where she ends and where Ali starts but she kisses the blonde fervently, their tongues pushing against each other while Ali's hands slip underneath her top. And soon the blonde's fingertips are dancing across Emily's ribs before they settle on the small of the brunette's back and Emily moves her mouth onto the blonde's neck. Sucking on her pulse point hard enough to leave a mark that she soothes with her tongue.

"I want you naked," Alison speaks, her breathing already labored as she tugs at the hem of Emily's top and the brunette is only too happy to kneel back and pull her top over her head and she watches Ali's eyes roam over the exposed skin of her chest and even though they've done this a thousand times the way Alison looks at her sends a shiver through her whole body. She feels Alison shift underneath her and soon the blonde's hands are behind Emily's back undoing the clasp of her bra.

She doesn't have much time to think about anything because soon Ali's mouth is on her skin and the blonde wastes no time in teasing her, taking a nipple in her mouth before gently tugging it with her teeth and Emily arches her back slightly as her hands get tangled in blonde hair. But all too soon it's over and Ali's mouth is attached to her other nipple, swirling her tongue over it while she fumbles slightly at the button of Emily's jeans, and when Alison slips her hand inside she can feel how much Emily wants her over the material of her underwear and it still surprises her that _she _can do that to Emily.

She feels Emily's hand at her chin and the brunette guides Ali's mouth back onto her own and Alison moans at the feeling of Emily's breasts pressing against her. "Off," Emily commands as she pulls at Ali's top and as soon as it's off Emily is tugging at her bra, throwing it behind her when she finally gets it off. And this time it's Alison who arches her back as Emily's mouth trails needy kisses along her neck, soothing the now red mark on the blonde's pulse point, before she trails lower, kissing gently over the blonde's breasts.

She urges Alison back onto the bed and she can't help but gaze at the blonde underneath her because Alison is absolutely breath taking. Leaning down she presses her lips against the blonde's as her thigh slips between Alison's and she can feel the heat of the blonde against her leg and the thought of it alone makes heat pool in Emily's stomach and there's an uncomfortable ache in between her legs that she knows only Alison can cure .

She trails her tongue down the middle of Alison's breasts, kissing over the blonde's now flat stomach and she pays particular attention to the faint stretch marks that remain on Ali's skin because she knows how much Ali hates them but to her they are beautiful and her hands curl at the waistband of the blonde's jeans as she looks up to see Ali looking back at her with dark eyes swirling with need and that's all the encouragement she needs to shimmy the blonde out of them before she settles in between the blonde's legs. _God she's missed this. _

She places open mouthed kisses on the inside of the blonde's thighs, nipping lightly at the skin and she feels Alison squirm underneath her. "Em please don't tease me it's been weeks and I _need _this," Alison breathes and Emily smirks against the blonde's hot skin as she feels her wife's legs tremble slightly against her. And she runs her finger through Ali's wetness unable to tease the blonde anymore and Ali's reaction is immediate, her head dropping back onto the pillow.

She dips her head and runs her tongue slowly against Ali and she moans quietly when she feels Ali's back arch off the bed. Emily's mouth soon finds it's familiar rhythm and she's happy to take her time flicking her tongue across the blonde's clit and as she flicks quicker she feels Ali's hand in her hair and the way the blonde pulls is almost painful but it's _worth_ it as she slips her finger inside, building a steady rhythm in sync with her tongue. And the noises Alison makes is literally the hottest thing Emily has ever heard.

Her tongue circles the blonde's clit before she takes it into her mouth sucking gently before she slips in another finger and she feels Ali's hand tighten in her hair as she increases the speed of her thrusting and soon Ali's thighs are quivering at either side of her.

"Kiss me," Alison gasps and she's pretty sure that when she tastes herself on Emily's tongue it will be enough to send her into her own world because her body is on fire and Emily has never felt _so_ good inside of her. The brunette, as always, doesn't disappoint, kissing her way up Alison's body while thrusting into her and she replaces her tongue with her thumb as Emily eventually reaches Ali's mouth.

Their kiss is frenzied, tongues and teeth clashing and Emily can feel Alison tighten around her fingers as she thrusts into the blonde again and this time she curls her fingers as her thumb hits the blonde's clit and it's enough for Alison to dig her fingers into the flesh of Emily's back and it's painful but Emily _doesn't _care. Continues her rhythm until she feels Alison arch her back off the bed, pressing herself into Emily and the way Alison moans into her mouth has her on cloud nine.

"I love you," Alison murmurs when she pulls her lips away from Emily's and the brunette smiles down at her before she presses chaste kisses along the blonde's jaw line and neck, soothing the forming hickey with her tongue.

"I love you too, and God I have missed this," Emily replies as she hovers above Alison and she smirks when she feels Alison's thigh fall back in between her own. "Me too," the blonde answers, still out of breath as she rolls them over to straddle Emily. "A lot," the blonde states simply as she leans down to take Emily's nipple into her mouth again and as Emily arches slightly off the bed she knows she's in for a good night.

She wakes in the morning with Emily's naked body pressed against her back, the brunette's arm wrapped strongly around her waist and her left leg thrown across Alison's and she smiles as she shifts back a bit trying to increase the contact. "Good morning," Emily says, her eyes still closed and her voice still coarse with sleep. And Alison has no idea how Emily even knows she's awake.

"Good morning yourself," Alison replies softly as she turns in Emily's arms and she traces down the side of the brunette's face with her index finger, stopping at her wife's chin before she leans across to press a chaste kiss against her lips. "I've missed this," Alison states as she curls into Emily's arms, her head below Emily's chin and the brunette's arms draw her closer as she presses a kiss into the blonde's hair. "I've missed this too."

They're interrupted by the ringing of Emily's phone, the phone that rests in her jeans pocket on the floor. And Alison is the first up, rolling sleepily out of bed to get it and she sees Hanna's name pop up on the screen. "It's Hanna," she yawns as Emily finally opens her eyes and the brunette's cursing herself for not opening them earlier because a naked Alison Fields is something to be thankful for in the morning.

She watches intently, her eyes taking all of her wife in as Alison answers the phone before making her way back into bed and the conversation is brief before the blonde sets her phone onto the bedside table. "They are dropping Isla back off in a couple of hours" Alison states as she pulls the duvet back up around her waist, "you were right though, I mean I missed her _a lot _but it was good to have time alone with you," she adds as Emily props herself up on her elbow running her finger down Alison's bare arm.

"We have time," Emily murmurs against Ali's skin as she presses kisses against the blonde's neck. "We do indeed," Alison replies with a smile as she rolls on top of Emily and she's glad they woke up naked this morning because that's how she intends to keep it until they _really _need to get dressed.


	30. Roll To Me

_Yaay 600 reviews completed that's actually so awesome! Haha. A lot of you have been asking for some more TJ/Isla interaction so hopefully this will help bridge that for you guys and other people have been asking about a dog, the idea has floated around in my head too but I wasn't sure if it was everyone's cup of tea so if you like the dog idea let me know and I will see what I can do! If you don't have an account on here/don't want to leave a guest review find me on Twitter at kirstenr93 anyway onto another chapter, enjoy._ **And please follow/fave and review.**

* * *

Alison smiles, eyes still closed, as she hears the babble coming from the side of their bed. It's a new trick that Isla has learned over the past few days, the sounds of "oh" and "ba" regularly coming from their daughters' mouth. And Alison knows what she needs, reaching out and fumbling her hand sleepily over the bedside table until she feels the clean pacifier that Emily has left before she went to work. "I'm coming Isla," Alison mumbles as she pulls the duvet back and stretches, the morning sun outside bathing their room in a soft yellow glow.

"Hello baby," the blonde coos as she leans over the bassinet and Isla looks back at her with wide eyes. The kind of wide eyes that lets Alison know Isla is wide awake and there is no point in crawling back into the warmth of her bed. "Oh," Isla shrieks with a kick of her legs and Alison laughs gently to herself before tickling her three months old tummy. "I have it here don't worry," Alison soothes before she places the pacifier into Isla's mouth and the room is immediately quiet. "I know you so well baby."

She's in the middle of buttoning up Emily's shirt from yesterday when she hears the click of their front door and her immediate reaction is to grab Isla because it's only her and Isla who should be in the house right now. Startled slightly she fumbles with the last two buttons before she opens their bedroom door. "Hello?" she calls gently and she prays that it's just Emily's Mom or one of their friends who have decided to pay her an impromptu visit. She's more than a little surprised when she hears Emily's voice call back.

"It's just me," Emily calls back and Alison hears the sound of Emily's footsteps on the stairs so she retreats back into the bedroom and over towards the bassinet where Isla is still looking at her with dark blue eyes. "What are you doing back here? You just left a couple of hours ago," Alison questions when Emily steps into the room and she's not entirely sure she wants to hear the answer because it must be _serious _if Emily is home.

"There was a fire,' Emily replies as she slips off her blazer and Alison whips around in the brunette's direction, eyes mirroring Isla's earlier but hers are wide with fear. "I'm fine, don't worry it was in one of the storage rooms but we all had to get evacuated," the brunette states as she walks over to where Alison is standing next to the bassinet. "I missed you," and Alison shivers when she feels Emily's lips against her ear lobe, the brunette's standing behind her with her arms wrapped around her stomach.

"I missed you too, but what caused the fire and is everyone okay?" she asks as both of them look down into the bassinet and it's quite incredible how much Isla is growing. She's already out of most of her 0-3 months clothes, and Hanna had taken great delight at taking Alison shopping for another heap of baby clothes. Their bankcard hadn't shared the same delight.

"They think it was an electrical fault babe, the fire men are still there but I have the rest of the day off now so happy days it's the weekend for us and yes everyone is fine," Emily replies as she presses a kiss onto Alison's neck. And the blonde smiles at both the contact and the fact that she and Isla have Emily to themselves _all _day. "Well I'm glad it wasn't serious but I'm glad we get a long weekend together," Alison speaks as she leans down to pick their daughter up and she places her on the opposite shoulder to where Emily's head is resting.

It's not long before they are all back in bed, Isla sandwiched in between the two of them on her back and she kicks her feet happily as she sucks on her pacifier. They laugh as she attempts to roll over and Emily has a feeling that it won't be long until she can actually roll over properly by herself.

"You are going to do that soon aren't you baby? I can just tell," Alison says as she taps gently on the pacifier and Isla rewards her by bringing her fists up towards Ali's arm. Either in an attempt to grip onto Ali or in an attempt to push her away, Alison hopes it's not the latter. "Yes you will, you're going to do it all by yourself because you're such a clever girl already," Alison gushes and that's when she notices that Emily's eyes have closed.

And she leaves the brunette to it because it was her who got up during the night time feed, even though she was up early for work, and Alison had offered but Emily had insisted and her own greed for sleep had won over in the end. Pulling the duvet back over her while Emily crept downstairs with Isla attached to her chest in search of a bottle.

"Come on baby, we will leave your Mama to sleep she deserves it," Alison states as she leans across Isla to place a kiss on Emily's cheek before she picks Isla up into her arms and she hears her daughter babbling to herself as they walk out the bedroom doors. "I'm glad that you agree she deserves it Isla because you, you lucky little lady have the best Mama in the world."

It's just after eleven when Emily wakes and she jumps slightly when she rolls over because she swears two minutes ago Isla was lying next to her, and the last thing she wants to do is roll over on top of her because she's pretty sure Alison would kill her and get rid of her body so that no one could _ever _find her. But she's slightly surprised when she checks the time and realises that she has been asleep for over an hour, cringing at falling asleep in her works clothes because she knows Alison hates it.

Sitting up she runs her hand through her hair, pushing her hands above her head to stretch out the creases in her body. She first hears Alison in the kitchen when she's a few steps from the bottom and she can't help but grin as she glances around the railing on their stairs to see Ali moving around the island in their kitchen while singing a long to Bruce Springsteen's Dancing In The Dark, Isla against her shoulder. And even now it stirs feelings in the pit of her stomach when she sees Alison in her clothes, _especially_ her shirts.

"Hey," she says as she saunters into the kitchen, startling Ali whose cheeks colour red at being caught singing, the blonde's singing voice had never been her strong point. "Never knew you liked 'The Boss' enough to sing a long with him," she adds with a smirk as sits down at the island. Bruce Springsteen being her kind of music, thanks to her Dad, rather than Alison's.

"Yeah well I like this music station, nothing wrong with some oldies," Alison replies defensively as she turns in Emily's direction, her eyes narrowing at the brunette's teasing. "Coffee?" she deflects and Emily's nods knowing that Ali's singing is now not a topic of conversation. She opens her hand as Ali slides her mug across the island in her direction. "But before my coffee I would like a hold of this little one," Emily states as she stands and Ali presses a kiss onto Emily's cheek before letting Isla go.

"Hello my little one," Emily states as she holds Isla away from her, the three month old sucking furiously on her pacifier and Emily thinks they are a Godsend. "I hope you didn't miss me too much when I was asleep," she adds with a laugh as she brings Isla back into her chest, rubbing circles into her back. "I think she missed you as much as I did," Alison replies with a wink as she tips coffee into Emily's mug before tending to her own, adding two sugars before stirring it with her finger.

Emily smiles when she feels Isla's feet pressing against her thighs, strong feet at that and she knows it's months away but she expects that when Isla starts walking she will be like whirlwind. "She's pushing down on my thighs with her feet," Emily states as Alison takes a seat on the stool across the island from them and it's seconds later that she has her phone in her hand taking pictures of Mama and daughter together. "Ali," Emily huffs attempting to hide her face behind Isla, but without any luck.

"By the way," Alison interrupts before she takes a sip of her coffee, "I asked the others over today, I thought since it was a nice day they could all come over here and since they have been so good with inviting us all to theirs," she adds as she sits her coffee mug back onto the island.

"Yeah that sounds good but make sure they bring their own food I am too lazy to cook today," Emily laughs, her attention back on her daughter who is still pushing her legs down onto her thighs.

"As if we can do that we will cook together, Isla will probably be asleep anyway and if not I'm sure we will have a willing volunteer for her," Alison adds as she nods towards Isla whose blue eyes are fluttering shut, clearly too content on Emily's chest. And Alison understands it because _she _loves falling asleep on Emily's chest too, it feels like home and she's pretty sure it feels like that for Isla too. _Their home._

It's just after noon when Emily goes for her run and Alison places Isla into the bassinet before she heads towards the kitchen, glancing back quickly to make sure Isla is still asleep before she leaves. Standing on her tip toes she reaches up for Isla's picture book which is on the top shelf away from the rest of the kitchen clutter and she runs her finger over it before she reaches into the drawer, clutching the envelope of printed pictures that they have recently got developed thanks to Aria.

She settles into their couch before she slides the pictures out of the envelope and she fingers through them, stopping on her and Isla's first picture together and it's enough to make her vision go blurry. But she blinks the tears away before she places the photo into the book and it's not long before there are three whole pages filled with pictures of them all.

Her and Isla's first picture. Isla and Emily's first picture. The first picture of the three of them together. Pam, Wayne and Isla's first picture. Their friends first picture with her. It's all Isla's _firsts_ in the first page and she leans over to grab the pen on the coffee table before she writes 'firsts' in capital letters at the top of the page.

Emily returns shortly to find Alison asleep on the couch her head on the arm while Isla's photo book lies next to her on the floor and Emily imagines the blonde has been busy while she's been gone. She silently makes her way up towards their bedroom before she strips down and puts the hot water on, enjoying the feeling of the water on her body. But she doesn't dwell, she quickly washes her hair before she towels herself off and makes her way back down to the living room where nothing has changed, apart from a pair of small legs in the air in the bassinet.

"Well hello you," she whispers as she looks down at Ali, careful not to wake the blonde. "You did a good job of not waking your Mommy I hope you know that," she adds as she picks Isla up, settling the three month old into her arms. "Oh," Isla shrieks in Emily's arms and the brunette can only shake her head when she sees Alison stir.

"And you were doing so well Isla," she states as her and Isla share a moment to themselves, curious deep blue eyes looking up into brown ones. "I love you anyway," Emily speaks as she presses a kiss onto her daughters' cheek.

Their afternoon passes relatively quickly and all too soon Hanna and Caleb are in the middle of their kitchen, beer and wine in hand. "I love unplanned days off," Emily jokes as she puts the alcohol in the fridge, but leaving the wine out to unscrew it. "Lucky for some," Caleb replies with a grin as he hops onto their kitchen island. "Oh yeah cause sitting on your ass at a computer all day must be really hard, try being me running a clothing store," Hanna retaliates as she takes the glass of wine that Emily gives her.

"Where's my favourite anyway?" Hanna asks as she sits down and looks around the room. "I'm right here," Alison replies with a sly smile as she saunters into the room with Isla in her arms. "Yeah yeah give me a hold of her," the other blonde replies as she scoops Isla into her arms and soon Isla is pushing down on Hanna's thighs just like she had done with Emily earlier in the day. "She's a little monster Em and I mean that in the nicest cutest way," Hanna states as she looks at Ali, all too aware of how protective the blonde is over Isla.

And Ali is geared up for a comment but just as she's about to speak their door bell rings and Spencer and Toby nearly fall into their house as TJ runs into their kitchen, a kids sized basketball tucked under his arm. "What the hell have you been feeding him?" Ali asks as she looks towards the kitchen where TJ is talking animatedly to Emily who is crouching beside him. "Nothing," Toby replies as he shakes his head. "That's just a three year old Ali, you have all of this to look forward too," Spencer adds as she pats Ali's shoulder before she makes her way through to the kitchen.

"Aunt Em," TJ speaks and Emily stays crouched down to keep level with him. "Yes TJ?" she asks and she can see him debating whether or not to bounce the basketball in the kitchen. But he doesn't, and she suspects that Spencer has had him well warned in advance to behave. "Can you come play with me?" he asks and she nods her head before she stands. "I have a game to play, do you guys want to join?" and Toby and Caleb grab a beer before they head out into the yard with TJ.

"TJ has been looking forward to this all day," Spencer states as she looks out the window and watches as Emily, Toby and Caleb toss the ball around while TJ tries to catch it. "He's not the only one trust me, it's been a busy day," Hanna replies as she downs the rest of her wine and Alison can only look on wide eyed, glad when Aria and Ezra make their way through to the kitchen. Greeting her with a hug before Aria's attention falls onto Isla and Ezra's attention falls onto the game that's going on outside. "Go," Aria states and he's all too happy to slip out of the kitchen and into the yard.

It's just after seven by the time they stop eating and Ali rocks the pushchair that's next to her in an attempt to get Isla to sleep, an attempt that's proving futile because the three month old can't stop watching TJ playing in the grass with his basketball, waiting patiently for the rest of them to finish so he can start running around again and Ali is dumfounded by how he isn't tired.

"TJ asked if he could hold Isla when he came over," Spencer states as she takes a sip of her wine and Emily watches the abject horror cross Ali's face at the thought of the three year old holding Isla. "What did you tell him?" Ali asks calmly although Emily can tell inside Alison is probably freaking out, imagining every bad scenario that could happen in that situation.

"I told him he would have to ask his aunt Em," Spencer replies truthfully. "Why not me?" Alison questions and she furrows her brown when the rest of them start laughing. "Because you're all cranky Ali and it's adorable but you're cranky," Hanna explains and the rest of them nod in agreement, Emily even feels herself nodding in agreement but quickly stops before her wife notices.

"I will help him obviously but he's just curious, she's the first baby in our little circle apart from him and he said that he wants a sister so I'm sorry he is having a hold of Isla because I am not pushing another one of them out of me," Spencer argues as she looks over at her son who is in a world of his own with his basketball and his resemblance to Toby sometimes gives her a lump in her throat. "He can hold her Spencer don't worry he will be fine," Emily answers and she ignores the way Ali's head turns in her direction.

They prop TJ up onto the outside bench and place a pillow over his thighs as Emily picks Isla up from her pushchair and Alison looks at TJ warily, like he's grown three heads. And Ali cringes at her reaction because she _knows_ nothing will probably happen and Spencer and Emily will be right by his side but _still _a three year old holding her three month old fills her with the jitters. She's a nervous wreck and TJ looks as cool as a cucumber, but then his eyes dance with excitement as Isla is placed onto the pillow.

"He's a good kid Ali don't worry," Aria states as she looks at the scene unfolding and Ali nods her head in agreement. "I know it's just… he's a _boy_, they are all dirty and too rough" Ali replies and she looks up when she hears Toby laughing. "I feel I should be offended by that," he says as he picks up his beer before reassuringly squeezing Ali's shoulder. "He will be fine with her trust me, I know him and he's a good kid he wouldn't harm a fly."

And he is fine with her, more than fine. Alison watches as he delicately runs his small finger through her hair, grinning up at Spencer when Isla smiles at him with no teeth. "Look Mommy she smiling at me," he states as he grins back and this time he sticks his tongue out in an attempt to get Isla to copy him, a little confused when she doesn't. "I think she too little for that," he adds before he grins again and he looks absolutely mesmerised by her. "Look at that Ali, maybe Spencer will be Isla's mother in law," Hanna states playfully, earning a look from both Spencer and Alison.

"When can she play with me?" TJ asks as he looks around the group and Spencer knows he has images of him and Isla playing with his basketball. "Not yet sweetie she's still a baby, she still has a lot of growing before she's big like you," Emily replies as she ruffles TJ's hair and the three year old tilts his head like he is thinking about something. "Okay well when she big like me I will play with her, but she is a girl so I will be kind," he replies seriously and it causes the rest of them to burst into laughter.

"I want to play," TJ states as he watches his Dad make his way over to the basketball that lies on the grass at the other end of the garden. "Okay sweetie, two seconds" Emily replies and as she goes to lift Isla up TJ leans down and presses a kiss onto Isla's head and his face glows red when he looks back up at his Mom. He shifts uncomfortably before he slips off the bench and heads towards Toby and Ezra, sprinting the last few feet like he's trying to get as far away from the women as possible.

"That mother in law comment isn't looking so silly now is it?" Hanna asks with a smug grin on her face and Aria laughs gently before her expression turns serious. "No I'm with Hanna I can totally see it, it's like written in the stars." And Emily shakes her head because the thought of her daughter having a boyfriend is ridiculous and she wasn't really expecting this talk for another fifteen years _at least._

"It is not, they will be like cousins when they grow up it won't be like that," Alison states as she tucks Isla into her pushchair with her pacifier and the three month old looks up at her with her deep blue eyes and Alison knows it's biologically impossible but they are _her e_yes. "You won't like boys anyway you will be too smart for that baby," she adds as she leans into the pushchair to kiss Isla's cheek.

"But hey Spencer how have you got him talking so well? I've never heard a kid who can talk so good," Emily asks, steering the conversation away from TJ and Isla. "Are you serious?" Aria asks and Hanna nods in agreement. "I know are you really surprised Em? I'm half expecting him to be solving algebra equations next week, this is Spencer's son remember?" the blonde adds with a laugh and Spencer only rolls her eyes at her best friends teasing.

"We talk to him a lot even when he was like Isla's age we spoke to him and I know it will probably sound silly to you guys but sometimes I swear he was listening," Spencer replies as she looks over at the guys playing with the basketball, Ezra currently holding TJ on his shoulder to dunk the ball.

"No I get what you mean, I think the same with Isla sometimes, it's like she understands what we are saying," Emily answers sincerely because sometimes she swears Isla is listening to every word her or Ali says. "Great, more evidence for my TJ and Isla theory," Hanna argues and Aria can't help but laugh. Emily and Spencer share a knowing look because they can tell this teasing will last a _long_ time, maybe even years.

It's just after eleven when Toby lifts TJ from his sleeping position on their couch and his head is pressed into the crook of Toby's neck. She walks them to the door just as TJ wakes and his eyes take in the unfamiliar surroundings before he realises where he is. He yawns before he pulls back slightly and Toby looks surprised to see him awake. "I want to say bye to Isla before I go," he states sleepily and Emily can only awe at how adorable it is.

"Isla is sleeping just like you should be," Spencer suggests as TJ slides down Toby's body, his feet hitting the floor with a thud. "It's fine Spencer I can take him upstairs to say goodbye to her, don't worry Ali I won't let him hold her or anything," Emily jokes as she turns in the blonde's direction before extending her hand to TJ who duly takes it and Alison narrows her eyes as the rest of them smirk, Hanna's smirk quickly turning into a giggle. "Sorry but it's true you're a crank," the blonde states as she pulls Ali into a hug, "but it's okay we love you."

"Does she sleep lots?" TJ asks as Emily holds him above the bassinet. "She does but it's only because she has to grow up to be big like you," Emily replies as she tickles his stomach and he squeals quietly. "I think she will be my friend when she grows big," he states easily as Emily lowers him and she smiles at how gentle he is with her daughter. "I think she will be your friend too TJ," the brunette answers and she watches as he presses another kiss onto her head, this time his cheeks don't colour red. "Bye Isla," he waves as Emily pulls him back onto her hip and heads back downstairs.

After hugging Aria goodbye she heads back into the kitchen where Ali is clearing the empty wine and beer bottles away, the baby monitor is sitting in the middle of the island and Emily smiles at how domesticated Alison looks and it's a small reminder that they _are_ domesticated. They both have their roles. The same roles: mom _and _wife. She's content to watch Alison for a little longer only stepping in when the trash bag needs taking out to the garbage bin and when she re enters the house she locks the door behind her.

"I should just get you a maid's outfit," Emily states with a smirk as Alison wipes the last of the counter down with a cloth. And she's not happy until her arms are around the blonde's waist holding her securely against her front. "Wouldn't be the first time Em," Ali smirks as she turns in Emily's arms, leaning up to kiss the brunette and she groans when she feels Emily's tongue against her own. "No it wouldn't," Emily replies as they part and she rests her head on top of Ali's.

Emily smiles when she hears the song on the TV and her mind flies back to Christmas time when she had walked in on Ali dancing to it while decorating the tree, Isla safely in her stomach. And she spins Ali around before bringing the blonde back into her chest and Alison only smiles because she knows what Emily is thinking about, knows the brunette remembers her listening to Shania Twain – Man! I Feel Like A Woman full blast last Christmas while she decorated their house like Santa's Grotto.

"You remember don't you?" Alison asks as her arms fall around Emily's neck and the brunette's hands find the blonde's hips. "Of course I remember, I try to remember every thing about you Ali, you should know that by now," Emily replies softly as she places a gentle kiss onto Ali's lips and they are only interrupted when they hear "oh," coming from the baby monitor.

And they smile at each other before reluctantly pulling apart, Alison heading towards the island to grab the baby monitor and she's just about to turn around to tell Emily to grab a new pacifier and bottle when she hears the ping of their microwave. "I'm already on it," Emily smiles and Ali can only shake her head because _of course _Emily is already on it. It's only a few minutes later that they make their way upstairs together, Emily's hand in Ali's and they only stop to shut the remaining lights off.

"She is the hungriest baby in Rosewood," Emily states as she gets into bed and Ali is feeding Isla in her arms, the bottle nearly finished. "Yeah well she takes it after you, I don't know anyone who can eat as much as you and still look as good," Alison replies as she glances over at Emily who's propped up on her elbow looking over at her wife and daughter. And there's a few minutes of silence before Alison speaks again.

"Do you think Hanna was serious about Isla and TJ?" Ali asks as she begins to burp Isla and Emily can only roll her eyes. "Probably but Ali seriously, it is far to early to worry about that, TJ is three years old and she's only three months," she replies, exasperated, as she nods towards Isla.

"I know, I know," Ali surrenders, "but I could see how it could happen plus he's a lovely boy he was so gentle and caring with her," she adds and Emily nods in agreement. "He was, but seriously lets have this conversation in fifteen years."

They watch intently as Isla squirms between them and she's on her fifth attempt at trying to roll over. Fifth attempt failed when she rolls gently onto her back. "Come on baby it's the right time to roll to me," Emily coos as she tickles Isla's foot and she lets out a squeal before a series of "oh" and "ba" escapes her mouth.

"Oh," Isla shrieks again and she kicks her legs out as her balled fists reach into the air. "She can do it, I know she can she's so close," Alison replies as she watches Isla attempting to focus and this time when she attempts to roll over it's all the way over and soon the three month old is on her stomach, smiling as she holds her own head up to look at them.

"That's my girl," Emily states as she puts her head onto the pillow and there's a lump in her throat when blue eyes stare back at her. And soon there's two pair of blue eyes on her when Alison lies directly across from her. "I said today she was close to doing it," Alison states as she rests her hand on Isla's back. "I know I heard," Emily smiles because it was the last thing she caught before she fell asleep.

She sits up and leans over, her lips finding Ali's with practiced ease. "I love you," she murmurs against Ali and she will never _ever_ tire of saying they three words to the blonde.

"I love you too Em," Alison replies as she settles her back onto the pillow "and I love you too Isla," Ali states as her hand settles back onto her daughters back, and they watch as Isla attempts to roll over again but she's not successful this time and she's happy to stay on her stomach while she lifts her head to look at them.

"I love her too," Emily adds as her hand finds the top of Ali's on their daughters back.


	31. Distress

_Okay so I know this has been a very fluffy story and I always appreciate getting ideas/prompts so the majority of people have asked for some hostage suspense which got me thinking and this is what I've came up with, I actually got started on it pretty quickly so that's why the update is now. It's angsty and will probably play out over the next few chapters so if you're into the drama I hope you enjoy and if not I'm sorry! I'd REALLY love some feedback on this because I don't generally write angst so this is completely out my typical writing zone. __**Please follow/fave and review!  
**_

* * *

Emily winces when Toby places another folder onto her desk, the second folder in the space of four days, and she _knows_ these homicides are related. Knows this case is going to be a big one. The girls picture rests at the top, an attractive nineteen year old with the world at her feet. _Not anymore. _"Think they are related?" Emily asks although she already knows the answer. "Definitely, I'd be more surprised if they weren't related," Toby replies as he sits down at his desk across from her, his own folder in his hand.

And it's nothing more gruesome than Emily has seen before as she opens the first page, but since the birth of her daughter, she sees things _differently_. Feels things more intensely. And she had expected to feel differently after Isla's birth but she hadn't expected it to creep into her life at work. And it troubles her to think about Ali and Isla safe at home while she looks down at a nineteen year old with five gunshot wounds peppered over her body. She runs her finger over the photo frame that holds a picture of her wife and daughter, smiling briefly, before her attention falls back onto the file.

And she reads the case notes, not that there is many of them, but her mind seems to wander back onto Isla and the only things she can think about is how can she fully protect her? How can she make sure Isla doesn't see the true horrors of this world? And it frustrates her when she can't come up with an answer because subconsciously she knows she _can't _shield her from all the bad things in the world. _Can't _protect her daughter from all the bad things and people this world has to offer.

It's late by the time she gets home, just after midnight, and despite being up since six thirty the previous morning Emily's mind is reeling as she steps into their house. And she knows she should just creep into bed beside Alison, get some rest because she knows the next few days are going to be huge, has a feeling in her gut telling her that she's right about that. But she finds herself too wound up to be going to bed so she heads upstairs and takes a right past the nursery and spare bedroom until she walks into the gym room. _Her room._

Alison stirs when she hears their garage door shut and she's relieved to know Emily is finally home, the brunette keeping her in the loop about the case through text. And she can tell this particular case is getting to Emily for whatever reason but she's not entirely sure why because Emily has always been able to compartmentalise her feelings, especially when it comes to work and home. Likes to keep them separate so the lines don't become blurred.

She hears Emily climb the stairs and she turns over in bed expecting Emily to walk into their bedroom within seconds but fifteen minutes later when Emily still hasn't come into their bedroom, hasn't even come in to see Isla, Alison slips out of bed with the baby monitor and heads down the corridor in search of her detective. And Emily's not all that hard to find when she hears the pounding noise coming from the end of the corridor.

She opens the door and watches for a few seconds as Emily's fists pound against the black boxing bag that hangs from the ceiling in the far corner of the room. She debates about going over towards the brunette but decides against it knowing Emily probably doesn't want her to do that. So she waits at the foot of the door until the punches slow slightly.

"Em?" she calls softly and the brunette turns to face her briefly before her attention goes back to the punching bag and then there's only the repetitive sound of Emily's fist against the leather material of the bag. _Bang, bang, bang. _She takes a few steps further into the room this time and she stops when Emily is within reaching distance of her hand. "Em?" she calls again and she watches as Emily brings her arms around the punch bag, sighing before she turns in Alison's direction.

"Alison, just go back to bed, I really don't want to talk right now okay?" and Alison nods her understanding but if Emily really expects her to walk away and go back to bed she's in for a shock. Because she should know Alison doesn't work like that when it comes to her.

"Okay we don't have to talk then," Alison replies as she takes a step back, "but I'm not leaving you like this," the blonde adds as she walks over towards the large blue exercise ball, because she knows Emily will need her soon, and she places it against the wall before she sits on it, resting the baby monitor on the floor and she watches as Emily's eyes glance down at the monitor.

But she doesn't hold her gaze there for long, she goes back to furiously pounding the leather punching bag and Ali shakes her head slightly because she knows Emily's frustrated and she knows this is Emily's way of letting out the pent up frustration but she doesn't think it's a wise thing to do right now.

"I wish you wouldn't do that, I know you're frustrated Em and this is your way but think of Isla you don't want to wake her do you?" and Ali knows it's a low tactic but she figures if Emily won't stop for her then she _definitely _will for their daughter because Isla has Emily wrapped around her little finger.

"Alison, I told you to go back to sleep, this is the _exact_ reason I didn't want to talk to _you _in the first place," Emily snaps and the velocity of her next punch echoes around the room, before rendering it silent. And Ali tries not to feel despondent by the force of Emily's words but it's _hard_ to be on the other side of Emily's misplaced aggression. So she decides to stay quiet, letting the brunette work through whatever she needs to and it's not long before she sees Emily's head drop against the bag, wrapping her arms around it like she's holding on for dear life.

"Ali, I'm sorry," she manages to get out and she knows how awful she has been to her wife, her wife who _doesn't _deserve it because Ali has done absolutely nothing wrong. "I'm sorry… I just… I see that at work and I come home to see Isla and I can't… " and she feels tears stream down her cheek before her shoulders begin to shake and before she can even blink Alison is by her side, like she always is when the brunette needs her.

"I want to protect her and you…I…I just want to protect you both but I don't know if I can," Emily mumbles as Ali wraps her arms around her, bringing her body into the blonde's own. "Oh, Emily," the blonde whispers as she runs her hand up and down the brunette's back and Ali's touch causes Emily to almost lose it completely, burying her face in her wife's neck while tears relentlessly cascade down her face and onto the blonde's bed time t-shirt. And _this _is exactly what Alison has been waiting for.

"Em, babe come on," Ali soothes as she continues to run her hand up and down Emily's back which is damp with sweat. "Come on," Alison speaks gently as she tugs on her wife's hand and she directs Emily towards their bedroom, never letting Emily's hand go. She sits the brunette on their bed before she turns and heads towards the en suite turning the shower on, heading back to grip Emily's hand before she slowly undresses her wife in their bathroom.

She leans up and gently cups Emily's face in her hands, watery brown eyes looking into her own and she runs her finger over the brunette's cheek to wipe away the last tears. "Don't you ever think you can't protect us Em, you do it every single day and we both love you _so _much for it, there's always going to be things you can't prevent but you protect us, I promise," Alison says softly and she means every word that she has just said. She doesn't think anyone could ever protect her or Isla like Emily does.

"Do you want me to join you?" Alison asks as she opens the shower door and Emily considers the question carefully before she nods her head. "Okay well you get in and I'll go quickly check on Isla before I join you," she suggests and Emily nods again before she steps into the spray of the hot water and she sighs contently as it begins to run down her body because it feels good, her muscles aching from the unplanned work out and the very long day.

"I'm here babe," Alison states as she closes the shower door behind her and she smiles when Emily looks down at her, the brunette's expression more composed, more like _her_ Emily_. _"Thank you," Emily replies as she wraps her arms around Alison, bringing the blonde closer towards her as the water flows around them.

"I love you Ali and I'm sorry," Emily speaks as she presses a kiss into Ali's wet hair. "I love you too Em and don't apologise for wanting to protect us, you're our own bad ass Detective and we love you for it," Ali replies playfully hoping it will lighten the mood and she smiles against Emily's wet skin when she feels the brunette laugh gently. Content to let Emily hold her under the hot water for as long as the brunette wants.

After their shower, Alison puts her hair up in a damp bun while Emily brushes her teeth and she uses the opportunity to pick Isla up before placing her in the middle of their bed. "I think your Mama will be really happy to see you baby," she coos and Isla is oblivious, her eyes remaining shut.

Emily glances at herself in the mirror, noticing the redness under her eyes from crying. Not wanting to look anymore she quickly rinses her mouth before she heads back into their bedroom and she smiles softly when she sees Isla in the middle of their bed, arms outstretched like a star fish, as Alison looks down at her propped up on her elbow.

"I'm sorry," Emily whispers as she crawls into their bed and she watches as Isla's arms move at the sensation of another body in the bed. "Stop saying that, I mean it," Alison argues and Emily laughs at the blonde's command before she places her finger in Isla's hand and she's relieved to feel gentle pressure coming from tiny fingers, tiny fingers that wrap around her own. "See, you protect us just fine Detective Fields," Alison states as she watches Isla grab onto Emily's finger with her own.

At seven the next evening Emily stands from her desk before she grabs her purse and just as she's about to leave the bullpen Toby rushes past her with a file. "The bastard left his DNA, he left his DNA, I have a name and an address," he states excitedly as he types furiously on the laptop that sits on his desk.

"Stuart Carver, thirty-two, had a few fall outs with the police before but never anything too serious, this is him and his address," Toby adds as he turns the laptop towards Emily. Emily looks at the monster and she can't help but notice how _normal _he looks. How she would never pick him out on the street because he looks like an ordinary guy. "That's great Tobs but look at the address he's listed for himself, that's the empty warehouses downtown, they are due for demolition," Emily sighs as she sees Toby's face fall.

"We should check it out definitely but I don't think we will find anything they are basically condemned," Emily states as she walks into the foyer, Toby and Pete by her side and she's surprised to see a certain blonde at the front desk. "Alison?" she calls and the blonde turns in her direction, smiling when Emily makes her way over towards her. "What are you doing here?" the brunette asks as she leans down to kiss her wife's cheek.

"Well I know this case is getting you frustrated so I thought we could go out for dinner, Hanna and Caleb have Isla, she said we could take as long as we need," Alison replies as she holds onto Emily's hand. "That sounds great but I have to check out this lead with Toby and Pete, it's just an empty warehouse but we need to check it out nonetheless," Emily replies sullenly.

"I can go with you," Alison states simply and Emily shakes her head furiously. "No way," the brunette replies immediately, and Alison rolls her eyes because she never has been one to shy away from danger, two of her teenage years proving that. "It'll be fine she can wait in the car, we will just take a quick look anyway it will be empty," Toby offers and Alison nods her head before she pulls Emily in the direction of Toby's car, sliding the brunette in beside her in the back seat. And the brunette is secretly pleased that her wife is by her side.

Emily flicks the flashlight on before the beam sweeps across the warehouse floor and she crinkles her nose at the smell because it smells _sour _in here. Like something has died and she thinks it's a fair reflection of the whole place: on it's last legs. Toby shuffles quietly behind her, his own flashlight reaching the ceiling and apart from them the place is silent. "This is useless," Toby comments and although it's light outside the warehouse is pitch black, every window boarded up.

"I couldn't wait in the car anymore, Pete doesn't talk much," Alison calls as the creak of the door echoes around them and suddenly the place feels colder, an odd sensation washing over Emily's skin. And she whirls around, squinting into the darkness, to see Alison striding towards her, Pete closely following behind her. "I tried to keep her in the car but she wouldn't listen, impossible," Pete concedes and Emily nods because she _knows _what Alison can be like.

They creep further into the darkness, three of them with flashlights while Alison keeps close to them and then Emily's foot slips against the concrete floor and she lowers the flashlight to see water, lots of it, puddles dotted all over the floor and there's an open hole in the wall to their left, water leaking out. "Stay there Ali you don't want to get your feet wet," Emily states as she walks a little further in and this is beginning to feel like a futile attempt to find anything until there's a clink behind her.

"Yeah you don't want to get your feet wet," the metallic voice speaks bluntly behind them and Emily spins on her heels to see Stuart Carver shove Alison towards them. She watches as he raises the gun in their direction and she's frozen to the spot, unable to look away and it's technically not the first time a gun has been pointed at her but she has a feeling that this could be the last time. And all Emily can think about is that Alison is standing _right_ there next to her and she pulls the blonde back slightly so she's shielded by her, Toby and Pete.

"Stuart," Toby says calmly as he raises his hand but this is a different man to what she seen on the laptop this is a desperate man, a man who will probably stop at nothing to escape. And it quickly dawns on her that the sour smell from earlier is actually _him._

"Shut up!" he screams back and he waves the gun in the air as if to prove he is in control because none of them have any sort of weapon and the only sensation Emily is aware of is the sound of her blood pulsing violently around her body, that is until she feels Ali's delicate fingers wrap around her wrist.

Alison watches the scene unfold, her mind going back to her daughter who is blissfully unaware and she looks to the ceiling, praying to a God that she doesn't really believe in, because they _have _to be okay, they _have_ to get out of this for Isla. And just as she blinks Pete is on his feet sprinting towards this creature and her heart is frantically pounding against her ribcage but she can't move. Before anyone else can even do anything Pete is batted away, sprawling to the floor, blood trickling from his hairline. And then they're staring at the gun again.

Emily stares right down the barrel and her heart aches when she feels Alison shudder beside her, because she should _not _be here, Alison should be at home with their daughter. _And God what about Isla? _She manages a quick glance to her right where Alison is standing and the blonde looks terrified, sandwiched in between her and Toby. When she hears the hammer being pulled back she knows it's inevitable and she thinks she can even see that on Toby's face.

She hears the trigger being pulled and it's almost like slow motion, she waits for the impact, her eyes closed, waits for the bullet to tear through skin and tissue but it _doesn't. _The impact never comes and then she is challenged to the ground, groaning when her shoulder slams into the concrete floor. The only noise around is the sound of footsteps retreating further away from them and when she opens her eyes she's met with the same warehouse she seen seconds ago.

"Em, are you okay?" Toby asks, his voice gruff with obvious fear. "Yeah I'm okay Toby, go check on Pete," and she's waiting for Alison to say something, to call her an idiot for coming here without any means of protection because they could have _died_ but the remark doesn't come and it's when she sits herself up slightly to look at the blonde that she notices it. The crimson stain that's currently spilling over the hip of Ali's dress and she feels like her throat is going to close because Alison can't die because of _her. _

"Toby call an ambulance!" she eventually screams as she rips her jacket off her back. She places it onto the wound and she feels Ali's hand clawing gently at her arm.

"Em," she whispers and relief washes over the brunette because if she's talking then she will be _fine. Because she has to be fine. _"Ali, keep talking to me," Emily pleads as Toby shoves his phone back into his pocket before he kneels at her side. "I've got this Em," he speaks gently before placing his hand over Emily's jacket and in the short distance she sees Pete standing upright.

"No, Ali don't close your eyes babe, don't close your eyes please," and Emily says it over and over again like it's a mantra while tears spill freely from her eyes because she knows if you close your eyes in this situation it's _not _good, and the colour is draining from Ali's face at an alarming rate. "Ali, look at me, come on," Emily speaks and she runs her hand over Ali's perfect face to try and bring some life back into her.

"What the _fuck_ happened?" Pete asks as he kneels down beside Toby before adding his hands onto Emily's jacket that is now saturated in blood. _Ali's blood._ And the coppery, metallic smell of it makes bile rise in the back of Emily's throat. "Where the hell is the ambulance?" Emily asks and there's a desperation in her voice that none of the men have ever heard before.

Blue eyes flicker open to meet hers and she knows Alison _needs_ to pull through, _needs_ to survive this because Emily doesn't think she can _ever _live in a world that doesn't have the blonde in it. "It hurts," Alison whimpers because the pain that's searing down her left hand side is like nothing she's ever felt before and that includes giving birth to an eight pound six ounce baby. And that's why her eyes are open because of _Isla,_ she needs to be okay for Emily and Isla because she's not ready to leave them yet, not that she ever will be.

Emily can feel more tears cascading down her cheeks because this is _her _fault and she knows if Alison doesn't make it she will spend an eternity in self-loathing. "I love you," she says and her words are muffled between cries and they are words she never ever wants to stop saying to the blonde. "I love you," she repeats and she can see Alison's eyes attempting to focus on her and she takes that as a _good_ sign.

"I love… you… too," Alison mumbles and when Emily looks up she can see the blue lights coming closer, the scream of the sirens ripping through the air. Ali's hand falls from her arm and panic over takes her as she squeezes the blonde's hand to try and get her to wake up but her eyes remain shut. Alison can hear her wife, _she really can,_ but she can't respond, can't even blink her eyes open now and her breaths come in long, shallow rasps. She can't see any help but she assumes that it's there because next there is only darkness.

She's pulled away when the paramedics get there and there's a flurry of activity before Ali is lifted into the ambulance and as Emily clambers in beside her she can only watch the steady rise and fall of Ali's chest. _Up, down, up, down. _And it's almost hypnotic, soothing even because if Ali's chest is doing that then she is obviously alive and breathing and right now that's all Emily can ask for.

"Is she your friend?" the paramedic asks and it takes Emily a few seconds to even register the question, she looks up at the paramedic again before she can eventually answer. "No, she's not my friend, she is my wife," the brunette replies before she takes Ali's hand in her own, linking their fingers and squeezing the blonde's hand.

"What happened?" Pam screeches as she makes her way into the waiting room, throwing a glance at Toby and Pete before settling her full attention on her only child. "I fucked up Mom," Emily replies simply and it's the first time she has ever cursed in front of one of her parents.

"I shouldn't have let her come with us, I said no but she wouldn't listen you know what she is like, it's all my fault," the brunette adds and Pam can only look before wrapping her arms around her daughter and Emily can't help but sink into the hug, relying on her Mom to keep her upright.

"This is not your fault Emily do you hear me?," Pam asks as they pull back. "It isn't you weren't to know this would happen" Pete reasons before he stands and Emily walks over to an empty seat. As far away from everyone else as possible and she sees Toby looking at her, unsure what to do next. And she thinks he's about to speak until Spencer and Aria come flooding through the door.

"Emily," Spencer calls before she launches forward and brings the brunette into a hug and Aria isn't far behind as she wraps her arms around both of them as much as she can. "What's happening with her? Has the doctors told you anything yet?" Spencer asks and Emily can only shake her head because she thinks if she speaks she will burst into more tears and she doesn't want to do that in front of everyone.

"Come on," Aria says as she extends her hand and Emily doesn't say anything she just takes her best friends hand and is pulled willingly into the bathroom. "Your hands," is all Aria says before turning the tap on and placing Emily's hands under the current of water, the clear water soon turning crimson red before it swirls down the drain.

"She can't die Aria, she can't die because of me…she can't die, what about Isla?" and she chokes the rest of her words out as she pinches the bridge of her nose in an attempt to stop any more tears spilling out and she knows she's failing when she feels hot liquid running down her cheeks. "She won't, this is Alison remember? She is the most resilient person we know and she will be okay," Aria replies but Emily can hear the uneasiness in her voice because she knows her best friend _can't_ really promise her that.

Emily stands from her seat as the doctor approaches them. "Your wife was lucky, she lost a lot of blood but the bullet managed to miss all the major organs. She has had surgery to remove the bullet but she is going to be okay," the doctors states and that's all Emily hears, the rest of the speech drowned out by the sound of her own thoughts firing through her head. "Can we see her?" Emily asks hopefully and the doctor nods gently before telling them they won't be able to stay too long because Alison will need lots of rest and healing time.

The first thing she notices when she walks into Alison's room is the machines, lots of them with wires everywhere, a steady beating noise vibrates around the room and she takes comfort in it because that's Ali's heart beating steadily. Taking the blonde's hand in her own she sits in the seat next to the bed and even attached to all these machines Ali is exquisitely beautiful. She leans down to press a kiss onto Ali's forehead and she can't help but let her lips travel lower as she presses a chaste kiss on Alison's lips.

"I love you," she murmurs against the blonde's lips and as she sits back to guard Alison she promises herself that the first thing she will say to Ali when she wakes is they three words.

"Emily," the voice calls. "Emily," the voice calls again and she feels her arm being nudged. Opening her eyes she blinks away sleep and for a second she has no idea where she is until her eyes refocus on Ali. And then she's alert, her head turning around at the person who has just woken her.

"Your friends want to know if everything is okay? Hanna is here now too," and Emily's eyes widen because Hanna is supposed to be looking after their daughter. "Don't worry your father has Isla, Hanna really wanted to see you and your father is happy to help out in anyway," her Mom reassures her as she squeezes her arm and Emily nods in reply.

She stands from the plastic chair and her muscles are aching from the uncomfortable sitting position. Looking down at Ali she still can't believe that this has happened. They should be tucked up in bed together while Isla sleeps soundly next to them. "How long have I been asleep for?" she asks and she doesn't think it's been very long because she can feel a headache brewing at the base of her skull and it feels like she has grit in her eyes.

"Not too long sweetheart, maybe about two and a half hours," her Mom guesses and Emily runs her hand through her unruly hair as the familiarity of the monitors and machines settle back around her. She furrows her nose at the smell because no matter how many times you are in the hospital it always smells the same: antiseptic and chemical cleaning agents. "I need to get out of here," she murmurs as she turns towards the door, she glances over at Ali once more before she pulls down on the door handle.

She meets their friends in a little group on the way out, their faces are etched with worry and she wants to tell them that Alison will be just fine but she _can't_ because her mouth won't let her speak. She eventually manages to describe a half assed summary about what happened before they ask to go in and see Ali, Hanna lingering outside the door before she eventually disappears inside. She looks around and sees Toby on his cell but Pete is nowhere to be seen so she strolls over towards Toby and sits beside him. He shuts his cell off before he turns towards her.

"It's not your fault Em," he soothes as his hand finds the brunette's shoulder and Emily can only shake her head because she knows it _is _her fault, she had let Alison come along. "If anything it's my fault, it was me who suggested her to come with us in the first place," Toby replies and he looks off into the distance like he can't look her in the eye and Emily's pretty sure she can see unshed tears.

"Any news on Stuart Carver?" Emily asks and Toby shifts uncomfortably in his seat. "Nothing yet but he must have had a vehicle close by because the ambulance didn't pass anyone on the way to the warehouse," he explains and Emily nods before she rests her head in her hands. "He will show up somewhere Em, they always do," Toby adds confidently as he clears his throat. "Well when he does he will wish he hadn't," Emily replies bluntly.

"I need some air," she states while she stands and makes her way down the corridor towards the front doors. The automatic doors slide open and the first thing she is aware of is how cold it is and she's not sure if it's actually the temperature or just her body that's cold. The night is as black as ever and the clock above the hospital reads 12:08am.

She _really _should have asked for Toby's jacket before she left him, her white shirt is peppered with blotches of blood. _Ali's blood _and she wraps her arms around herself to hide them because she _can't _even look at that right now. Sitting on the bench next to the automatic doors she puts her head in her hands and she can't help the frustrated growl that escapes her lips.

"You shouldn't be out here alone," Pete says as she sits down next to her and she hopes she doesn't look as startled as she feels, she hadn't even heard him approaching. "I just needed some air," how is your head?" she asks and when she eventually turns to face him Emily can see his face full of worry.

"Tender, I got a few stitches but hey I am the youngest of four I'm used to getting bashed around the head plus maybe it will knock some sense into me," and Emily laughs weakly at Pete's weak joke. A silence surrounds them and Emily knows Pete is trying, trying to make her feel better but talking has never been Pete's strong point so when his hand begins to circle her back she appreciates the sentiment behind it. "I will leave you alone for a bit Emily, I know you need your space but I will come and get you if anything changes," Pete says and she's thankful to be left alone.

The sound of an ambulance approaching breaks the silence and she keeps her eyes focused on the ground because if she sees any more blood she thinks she might just scream. She can feel the activity buzzing around her as the patient is lifted out of the ambulance and wheeled past them and she eventually lifts her head when the last paramedic is making his way into the hospital with his clipboard.

"Male, thirty two, says his name is Tom Griffin but his drivers license says his name is Stuart Carver, involved in a head on car accident, in and out of consciousness." And at that Emily's head whips around in the direction of the now named patient.


	32. Falling Awake

_Super happy that most of you guys liked that chapter, I don't usually write angst because I'm pretty garbage at it but I try to incorporate most ideas/prompts that I'm given haha. You guys are awesome! As for the people who are worried about too much drama hopefully I won't do that because I'm not into that either. A guest reviewer asked if there is any other Emison fic set in the future but I don't know of any so if anyone does know of another future Emison fic can you please let me know in a review so the person who asked for it can see! **Give me a follow on Twitter at kirstenr93 and p**__**lease follow/fave and review.  
**_

* * *

She stalks in behind them and spots the bed just as it's being wheeled around the corner. She follows at a slower pace and watches until Stuart Carver and his doctors disappear inside one of the hospital's medical rooms. And she knows she should turn and go back to Ali but she _doesn't_. She slips inside the bathroom across the hall and grips the edge of the sink and when she looks up at the reflection in the mirror she almost hates what she sees.

The fact that she knows the man who shot Ali is feet away across the hall makes anger curse through her veins and she can't stand to look at herself because it was _her_ who took Ali to him. As the white hot rage pumps through her body in waves she pulls her hand back and launches it forward. _Imagine it's the punch bag._

The dull thud of her fist slamming against the wall vibrates around the room and although there's no difference to the wall there is to her hand. She's pretty sure she heard the skin on her knuckles split and she's almost glad when she looks down and sees the blood running down her wrist because it feels like some sort of sick release. Running her hand under the cold water she hisses at the sting and for the second time in one night she watches as the water turns crimson red before it disappears down the drain and out of view.

She needs stitches and she _knows_ it, but instead of doing the right thing and going after a nurse she turns slowly and heads towards an empty bathroom stall where she closes the lid on the toilet and sits. Sits and waits for her opportunity. Because if there is one thing you need to have when you are a detective it's patience.

Poking her head out the bathroom door she looks around the now deserted corridor before approaching the door on the other side. Looking through the small strip of window she sees the man who had pointed a gun at her, who had shot her wife, her best friend, her _everything_.

He's sitting up, his eyes blinking sporadically and his face is turned to the left away from her. And he looks almost weak; one leg bandaged up to his knee the other to his calf. Glancing back down the corridor she takes a breath before she turns the door handle and steps inside, the man's head turning rapidly before his eyes widen at who he is looking at.

"Remember me?" she asks coldly as she makes her way over to his bed. "I remember you," he replies balefully and gone is the seemingly weak patient, the man from the warehouse is back.

"I missed my target but tell me how is your... well what is she? Your friend? Your girlfriend? Don't tell me she is your wife?" he gloats and there's something different about the tone of his voice now. Something slightly unhinged and it takes all of Emily's inner strength not to hit him. Because she's afraid that if she does then she won't be able to stop.

"She's going to be fine," she snaps through gritted teeth but she knows she sounds less than convincing even though the doctor has told her Ali will be just fine, "unfortunately I don't have much time because the police will be here any minute when your name flashes up because they are looking for you Stuart, you didn't win and I'll make sure you spend the rest of your life behind bars," she replies as she turns her back on him and he leans out and grips her wrist.

"You're not as good a bluffer as you think you are," he sneers "you have no idea if she is going to be fine do you?" and there's a smirk on his face that Emily _really_ want's to wipe off. She shakes his hand off her and paces towards the door before turning back and the anger is raging through her like never before. "If she's not okay Stuart, I will personally make sure that you wish you had died in that car accident tonight."

"The guy in room 3D.15 his name is Stuart Carver, call the police there is a warrant out for his arrest, tell them Detective Emily Fields told you to call," Emily states as she leans over the reception desk and the woman just looks at her.

"Now," Emily fires sternly and the woman whose name tag reads Karen quickly picks up the phone and speaks to the police. "Thank you Karen, it wasn't that hard was it?" Emily asks as Karen places the phone back. She doesn't wait to hear the receptionist's answer before she walks off back down the corridor towards the ward that Alison is in.

"Toby," she calls as she nears him and Pete, "Stuart Carver is in 3D.15 I need you to go watch him before he scampers or at least tries too." The men share a confused look before turning back towards her direction. "How do you know that Em?" Toby asks.

"I saw him being admitted, a car accident, just please go I can't because if I do I will do something I will really regret and I don't want to lose my job over someone like him," she argues as she sits down and grips the arm of the seat ignoring the dull pain that is throbbing in her hand. "I'll go," Pete offers before he heads out the double doors.

"How's Ali?" she asks when it's just her and Toby. "Okay I think, your Mom came out to check on you earlier but I told her you were at the bathroom, I wanted to avoid the thousand question game," Toby replies with a sad smile and he looks exhausted.

"Toby get Spencer and go home to TJ you look tired and you need rest after a day like today, I will be fine here trust me. Aria, Hanna and my Mom will be here," she reasons and she knows Toby is thinking it over. "Thanks Em we will come back in the morning to see how Ali is," and as they both stand and hug Emily has to fight back the tears that she can feel stinging her eyes.

"Em I just can't believe it, I just don't understand why these things happen," Spencer states when she exits Ali's room and pulls the brunette into a hug before linking her arm with Toby's and Emily can tell she has been crying, imagines that Aria and Hanna will have shed more than a few tears too.

"I know, but this is my Alison she will be fine, she has to be really," Emily replies and she shares a hug with both of them before they head towards the doors. And Emily watches them disappear out of view before she looks at Alison's room. Shaking her head she pads towards it because she knows she can't avoid it all night. Has to be there when Alison needs her.

As she quietly enters Ali's room she see's her Mom, Hanna and Aria look around at her, relief on their faces that she is back too. "Sorry I just needed some air," she speaks as she makes her way back over to the side of Ali's bed, standing at her Mom's side. And it _hurts_ because it doesn't look as if Alison has moved so much as an inch.

"Here take this seat honey," her Mom says as she stands and moves back slightly. There's a silent conversation between the older woman and her friends as they stand too. "We will give you some time with her I think we all need coffee anyway," she reasons and Emily nods her head in appreciation to them. "I will bring you a coffee back up with us Em," Hanna says softly and Emily smiles in the blonde's direction. "Thank you."

"Alison, it's me obviously, but you know that," she whispers as she clasps the blonde's smaller hand between her own and she's relieved to feel the warmth of it, "you're not allowed to leave me you know you have to be fine, you have to wake up soon because you can't leave me or Isla."

And she leans down again to press her lips against Ali's for a brief moment because the feeling of Alison's lips against her own is like nothing else in the world, even all these years later, and as she pulls away she feels Ali's hand stir slightly against her own.

"Exactly Ali you need to come back to us, Isla is missing her Mommy and I'm missing my wife," Emily speaks as she squeezes her hand again.

* * *

_"I'm home," Emily states as she pops her head around the door frame to where Alison is sitting, "and I have brought you a few gifts home," the brunette adds with a smile and Alison is curious because she hasn't really done anything to deserve a gift. She stands before she takes Emily's hand and the brunette leads her straight upstairs and okay maybe she will enjoy this gift after all. Her mind wandering to all sorts of places._

_So she's a little confused when Emily tips about ten rectangular boxes onto their bed. "What's that?" she asks, although when she gets closer she can see the writing on the front and her heart seems to skip a beat, fluttering in her chest, before it settles into a quicker rhythm._

_"It's been two weeks," Emily replies easily and she takes the blonde's hands into her own before leaning down to kiss her gently, only pulling back when they need air, "there is a good chance that our baby is in there," she adds as her hands find the blonde's stomach, patting gently as Alison smiles to herself and she still can't believe that she may be pregnant with Emily's baby. Their baby._

_"Is it ready yet?" Emily asks from the other side of the bathroom door, she had decided to let Alison pee in peace because they still like to keep a little mystery in their relationship. "I've just stood up of course it's not ready yet," Alison calls back and the blonde rolls her eyes before she heads to the sink to wash her hands._

_When she opens the door, Emily is pacing back and forth along the carpet of their bedroom. "Do you feel pregnant?" Emily asks when she eventually glances at the blonde and Alison shakes her head before she reaches out for the brunette's wrist. "Yes," she laughs before Emily looks into the bathroom where the test is sitting. "Okay it's been long enough please check it," the brunette states and Alison can feel her wife's erratic pulse under her fingers._

_She checks her watch before realising Emily is right: it's time. And she closes her eyes, making a silent wish, before she heads into the bathroom. When she looks at the test she can feel tears pooling in her eyes and she turns to face Emily who is staring at her intently._

_Emily swears her heart is about to drop out of her chest because the waiting thing is driving her insane and then when she sees the tears in Alison's eyes she nearly launches forward to bring Alison into her chest because tears aren't usually a good thing. But then Ali's lips move and she's not sure she's hearing correctly. "No Em, it's good tears."_

_"Good tears?" the brunette repeats and she's grinning like a chesire cat before she strides forward and brings Alison into her arms, spinning them in circles before lifting Alison around her waist and she hears Alison laughing against her neck. "We're having a baby Em," she whispers through her giggles before she dips her head and brings her wife's lips against her own._

_Emily makes her way downstairs and she's surrounded by her favourite smell in the morning: coffee. Just as she's approaching the kitchen she hears Alison singing softly to herself and she can't help but grin when she hears what Alison is singing. "Yummy yummy yummy I got love in my tummy…"_

_"Nice song choice," Emily purrs as she wraps her arms around Ali's stomach, which now holds extra importance, and she presses a kiss into the blonde's neck. "I think so too," Alison replies sweetly as she turns in Emily's arms before leaning up to kiss her. "Coffee?" she asks and Emily nods enthusiastically.  
_

* * *

"I want the coffee," Emily mumbles and she's unsure why she can hear muttering because it's supposed to be her and Alison in their kitchen. "Em, it's Hanna, I have your coffee," and Emily snaps her eyes open, maybe a little too quickly because the lights overhead almost blind her and she lifts her hand up to block some of it out.

Then the sudden realisation of where she is sinks her heart, because she's _still_ here surrounded by machines and wires and Ali is still lying motionless on the bed. "We tried to wake you but you just kept mumbling something about yummy yummy love in your tummy," Hanna says with a small smile and Emily takes the hot beverage gratefully, enjoying the feeling of the hot liquid sliding down her throat while ignoring her embarrassment at being caught sleep talking.

"Were you dreaming or something?" Hanna asks as she pulls an extra seat next to Emily's and Emily can feel Ali's hand stirring slightly in her own again. "Yeah something like that," Emily replies with a weak smile as she gives Ali's hand another gentle squeeze hoping that the blonde feels it enough to wake up because she's had enough of seeing Alison like this. _She wants her wife back._

Time passes slowly, and by the time she exits Ali's room again Aria and Hanna are huddled together, a jacket thrown over them while they sleep but her Mom has her back to her and Emily can see she's on the phone. "Mom?" she calls and she watches as her Mom turns towards her after ending the phone call, a worried expression on her face and Emily dreads to think what's coming next because this night has been bad enough.

"It's your father, Isla won't settle for him, he doesn't know what to do and I think he is panicking a little with her," her Mom explains gently as she reaches her hand out to give Emily's a squeeze.

"Tell him to get her ready and bring her here," Emily replies and she watches her Mom's face, and she cuts her off before she lectures her about how a hospital isn't a place for a baby. "Just do it, please," Emily adds before she heads in the direction of the bathroom.

It's just over an hour later when her Dad arrives and he pulls her into a hug after he gives Isla's car seat to her Mom, and Isla is still restless, several cries piercing the air in the waiting room. "I'm sorry Em, I tried everything but she just wouldn't settle with me I couldn't watch her that upset anymore so I had to call your Mom," and Emily waves it off before she walks across to her daughter and her heart nearly sings when Isla grins at her.

"Oh hello baby, I've missed you so much," and she presses a kiss onto her daughters cheek before settling her against her shoulder. And she can't stop the tears that spill onto the white baby grow. "I feel much better after having a cuddle from you Isla, you make a lot of things better," Emily adds as she gently pats her daughters back and she's aware that Isla has stopped crying, replacing it with her babbling. "That's my girl," she whispers into soft curly hair.

She's back sitting next to Alison when Hanna quietly enters the room and she notices it's getting light outside, imagines it must be after six in the morning. "I've fed her and changed her but she wants you it's like she knows something is wrong. I was wrong about TJ, Isla is the smartest kid I know," Hanna speaks as she hands Isla to Emily and Emily laughs gently because her baby _is_ smart. "She's just a clever cookie this one," Emily comments as she settles Isla against her chest and the warmth of Isla's soft skin is soothing all in it's own.

"She's going to be okay you know Em?" Hanna asks and she sits on the seat next to Emily again and Emily knows it's Hanna's way of trying to help. "I know, she has to be and if not for me then definitely for this little one," Emily replies as rests her head on Isla's. And the silence is only broken between them with Isla lifts her head to babble up at Emily and the brunette babbles back quietly, resulting in Hanna to grin at her.

"Aww look at you," she comments as she nudges Emily's arm playfully and the brunette can't help the red glow that colours her cheek. "Aw don't get shy it's adorable, you have permission to tease me when Caleb eventually agrees to have my amazing babies," Hanna replies before she stands,

"I will leave you three for a little while, if you need anything just shout out to one of us," and the blonde leans over to kiss Isla's head before she wraps Emily up in a one armed hug. "I love you Em, I love you all actually and Ali will be fine I'm sure of it."

Emily wakes with Isla clutched to her chest, her arms around her tightly to keep her in place and she's slightly alarmed to see an unfamiliar face hovering over Alison. "Who are you?" she manages to ask and her voice is coarse with sleep. She watches as the woman gives her an apologetic smile before writes something down on the clipboard. "I'm Alison's nurse," she replies and she lets Emily see her ID badge, the brunette nodding her approval.

"She's gorgeous, how old is she?" the nurse asks as she looks in Isla's direction and Emily smiles softly when she feels Isla move against her. "She's three and a half months, her name is Isla," Emily replies because she knows the name question is never ever far away.

"She looks a lot like you," the nurse comments and Emily nods her heard in agreement. "She does yeah, but it was actually my wife who gave birth to her," the brunette answers as she shifts in her seat and her muscles groan in protest.

Alison's aware of the voices around her, Emily's she recognises, she would recognise the brunette's voice anywhere but the other woman she has no idea. She's tried to move her hand several times in an attempt to get someone to notice her but she hasn't succeeded yet and what makes it worse is she can't open her eyes. They physically won't open. _She's tried_. And she's pretty sure this is some form of torture because while her body feels paralysed her mind is a prison of clarity.

She can remember going to the station, she can remember the warehouse, she can remember the pain that ripped down her left hand side. She can remember all of yesterday, everything going slightly hazy after Emily held her hand while she lay on the wet concrete floor. She's trying to move her hand again, _really _she is trying, but it doesn't seem to do anything because the conversation between Emily and the other woman continues.

She thinks of Isla who she is pretty sure she's heard near her but she can't be certain, _because she can't fucking see, _but the thought of her daughter makes her feel better and she's more than positive that Emily will be making sure she is fine until she opens her eyes again. _Because she will open her eyes again._ So she's content to think of her daughter and wife until the cloak of darkness swallows her thoughts again.

It's just after eight when Emily settles Isla into Aria's arms and Emily is grateful for the break because she's pretty sure her arms are about to cramp up with holding her. She takes a bite out of the granola bar and she scrunches her nose up because hospital food really is horrible, it's eased though by the coffee that tastes good anywhere. Even in the hospital. And when she looks over she's glad to see her Mom asleep on her Dad's shoulder, while Hanna attends to her daughter with Aria.

She's not surprised when she sees Spencer stride into the waiting area just after eight and she's quickly on her feet to give her best friend a hug and she repeats the motion when Spencer hands her a bag full of clean clothes and a travel bottle warmer before they both walk over to Hanna and Aria.

"Spence you should be at work, and so should you two be," she says and her friends look at her like she's said the craziest thing in the world. "I think work can wait for us all, we're all in this big crazy family remember," Hanna replies and Emily smiles because she _knows _they won't leave her alone in this place and she's actually glad.

"And Em, Toby will probably be here later he's gone into work to make sure that scumbag gets what is coming to him," Spencer adds and Emily nods because she knows Toby will make sure Stuart Carver never sees the light of day again, and that thought pleases her too.

Alison strains to become more aware of her environment and she slowly recognises the whisper of the machines around her, apart from that though there's no sound. _Emily's not here. _And there's a moment of panic when she wonders where the brunette is but her panic is squashed when she hears the mumbling of voices close by. And she can literally _feel _Emily near. There's searing pain near her hip and this time she _can_ lift her hand to touch it but she wishes she hadn't because it throbs under her fingers.

She forces her heavy eyelids to blink open and when she does there's _nothing_ to see. There are two chairs next to her bed and the scent of Emily lingers in the air but the brunette isn't in the room, she's alone. When she swallows it's thickly and it feels like she's swallowed glass, and her tongue feels like it's stuck to the roof of her mouth. There's also an uncomfortable feeling in her nose which she quickly realises is oxygen tubes. Unable to keep her eyes open, the blonde closes them and is content to just listen.

Emily splashes the cool water on her face and it helps bring some life into her. She runs her hand through her hair before she pulls the clean t-shirt over her head and when she holds her white shirt up and sees the dried drops of blood on it she winces before she stuffs it back into the bottom of the bag that Spencer has given her. She quickly zips up the jeans before she heads back out into the waiting room. She sits the bag down next to her friends before she kneels down to kiss Isla who is asleep in her car seat and then she's up on her feet again heading towards Ali's room.

Alison's aware as a warm, soft hand caresses her cheek and she's more than aware when lips find her own and she _knows _these lips, these are the lips that have kissed every inch of the skin on her body. And it feels good to be touched, it's familiar and yet not really all at the same time and it reminds her that she can actually open her eyes now, that she can actually do something. So she leans into the breath that's still on her mouth. "Em?" she whispers and her voice is scratchy.

Emily's not entirely sure if the lack of sleep is making her imagine things but she's certain Alison just spoke against her lips and she pulls back almost dangerously to look down at her wife. And she watches with baited breath as the gorgeous blonde's eyes flutter open and it looks like a strain on Alison but she's relieved none the less and she can't stop the sob that escape her lips when hazy blue eyes meet hers fully.

"Babe," is all she can say before she feels Alison's fingers trail down her bare arm before they tangle with her own. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Ali," is all she can repeat as tears fall down her cheeks splashing in a little puddle on Ali's hospital dressing gown. "Stop," Alison replies and the blonde wants to cry because Emily's words rush over her and the pain in the brunette's voice makes her heart break and she needs to reassure Emily that it _wasn't _her fault.

"Not your fault," she manages as Emily sits on the seat next to her bed before she rests her head on the blonde's stomach, thankfully on the right hand side because Alison doesn't think she'd cope with the pain if it was on her left. "It wasn't your fault," she soothes, her voice stronger this time as she runs her hand slowly through Emily's dark hair and she can feel the brunette shaking under her fingertips.

"You can't leave us," Emily mumbles when she eventually lifts her head up and Ali can see the anxiety in the brunette's eyes. And the weight of Emily's words come crashing down on her shoulders because she's not entirely sure how close she came to leaving them but it's enough to make her think about her own mortality, something she hasn't done in years. But she pushes they thoughts away because she needs to promise her wife something. "I'm fine, Em. I'm not going anywhere."

Emily's foot taps nervously against the sterile floor and it's only when Hanna's hand lands on her thigh that she realises she is doing it. "You're going to wear that patch of floor away, the doctors won't be long now," the blonde states and Emily doesn't like her for being right, right now because she wants to see her wife again and she understands that everyone wants to see Alison but she does especially.

It's nearly ten minutes later when the doctor eventually emerges, clipboard in hand. "She's all yours now, just be careful, she's only been awake a few hours so she will probably still be sore and sleepy but I will be back to check on her later and give her more pain medication," he speaks politely before he walks away.

Emily's in the room first and the first thing she notices is the wires. Most of them have gone, there's a few still snaking over each other but for the most part they are gone and Alison looks better, there's colour back in her cheeks and Emily's heart melts slightly when the blonde smiles at her. She almost looks back to the Alison she knows. "How are you feeling?" she asks as she takes the seat next to Alison's bed.

"Much better now you're here," she replies truthfully before she taps her lips several times and Emily gets the message loud and clear. She leans over to press a gentle kiss against Ali's lips and she's never as glad when she feels the blonde's lips move against her own. She hovers slightly when they part and she places a kiss on Ali's temple before she takes the blonde's hand in her own. A loud cry making them both turn around towards the door. "Oh my God is Isla really here?" Alison asks hopefully and Emily watches her eyes light up. "She's here."

She opens the door before she motions the rest of them to come in and Hanna is first with a crying Isla on her shoulder. "I think she wants her Mommy," Hanna states affectionately as she places Isla gently in Ali's arms and she watches as Isla's blue eyes meet her own. She's not oblivious to the fact that the cries stop almost immediately and she runs her finger down a soft cheek before tickling Isla under her chin and she manages to get a toothless grin off her daughter. Emily has to pinch the bridge of her nose because she _can't _cry again.

They all spend the rest of the afternoon with Alison, who drifts in and out of sleep, until the doctor comes back in to check on her. "Go home you guys must be exhausted I will call you if anything happens but I can't imagine it will," Emily says as she stands with her friends and she watches Aria and Hanna nod sheepishly in agreement.

"We love you all Em, if you need anything just call one of us," Aria replies as she pulls Emily into a hug and it's not long before it turns into a mini group hug with Spencer and Hanna joining in and Emily wishes Alison was part of this hug but it's okay she thinks to herself because she _will _be part of the next one.

"Do you want us to stay for Isla?" her Mom asks when her friends have disappeared out of view and Emily shakes her head because she has a feeling Isla wouldn't settle for them if they took her home anyway. She's actually convinced her daughter knows something major has happened and it makes her smile because maybe Isla will be a genius. Their own little Einstein.

"Okay well you better call us if you need anything or even if you want us to pick Isla up," her Dad says as he brings her into a bone crushing hug and it feels good to be wrapped up against him because there's nothing quite like a hug from her Dad.

"I will do, I promise," she replies before she wraps her arms around her Mom and she lets them both say bye to Isla before she's left alone in the waiting room. Just her and Isla. "Looks like it's just us baby, why don't we go and see if your Mommy is awake how does that sound?" she asks and she smiles when Isla replies with an "oh."

"It's Emily right?" a woman's voice from behind her calls and she turns around to be met with the nurse from earlier pushing one of the cots that she recognises from just over three months ago when Alison was in labour with Isla. "I brought this, I imagine you will both be extremely tired so I thought this would help instead of her car seat," the nurse explains and Emily helps her into the room with it, pleased that Alison is awake. "Thank you," Emily calls as the nurse makes her way back out the room.

A comfortable silence settles around them and Emily uses it as an opportunity to grab Isla's car seat and bag. "Hanna fed her before she left as you were asleep, luckily Spencer brought a travel bottle warmer for us," Emily states as she sits the car seat and bag on the floor and she smiles when she watches Isla's eyes flutter closed while her cheek rests on Ali's chest and Emily's a little jealous that it's not _her_ on Ali's chest.

"Here put her in the cot she will probably be comfier stretching out," Alison says as she hands Emily their daughter and Emily smiles as she places Isla into the cot and it's weird because the last time Emily did this Isla was just a newborn. When she turns around she sees Alison wincing slightly as she moves and she wonders what the blonde is doing until she pats the now empty space next to her.

"I saw you eyeing up Isla on my chest, you were jealous baby," is all she says and Emily smiles as she shakes her head before crawling onto the bed careful not to touch anywhere she shouldn't and it's almost a relief when she rests her head on Ali's chest and the rise and fall of it makes her realise how tired she _really_ is.

"I'm sorry Ali, I… I just don't know what else to say I'm so sorry babe," the brunette mumbles and Alison has a feeling she is going to be hearing a lot of this off her wife for the next few weeks. "Emily it wasn't your fault I don't know how else I can convince you of that, I'm not going anywhere and I love you," she replies softly and when she gets no reply she cranes her head slightly to look down and Emily has her eyes shut, she imagines Emily's body will be absolutely exhausted, her mind even more so.

She places a kiss into Emily's hair and closes her eyes, content that this time when the darkness of sleep comes she will wake up to Emily and Isla next to her.


	33. Cabin Fever

_New chapter guys, this story is actually turning into my child haha. This will be set a month after the last chapter. Also had a few people telling me to get on Tumblr to write ideas/prompts? It's something I would be interested in, given that people would actually read what I wrote haha. Anyway it's something to think about. Hit me with a review, 700__th__ reviewer will get a wee mention in one of these author notes. And for the people asking about the dog it is happening don't worry. __**Please follow/fave and review!  
**_

* * *

The scar on her hip is red and raised, not angry red though just red, the fibrous tissue no wider than a dime and extended from it is another scar, this one's different. It begins just above her hip bone, carves a naked path through her skin and arcs and then arcs again down to it's original point. Alison actually thinks it looks like a love heart but the thought of a surgeons scalpel cutting through her skin to remove a bullet makes her wince slightly. The irony of a love heart shaped scar after being shot isn't lost on her.

She glances at the red skin one more time before pulling Emily's t-shirt over her head and she's awash with the familiar scent of her wife and it's nothing but comfort. She shakes her head when she reaches the living room, Emily is on her back with her eyes shut, her arms on Isla's back while her daughter is sprawled on out on Emily's chest like a star fish, her hands and legs are everywhere.

"I'm awake," Emily mumbles sleepily and her eyes are still shut but she can _feel_ Alison watching her and Isla from somewhere close by, the blonde's gaze is almost palpable.

"I didn't say a word," Alison replies as she makes her way over to where Emily's head rests on the arm of the couch and she leans down to press a feather light kiss on the brunette's lips and she hears Emily hum in contentment when she pulls away and she's glad that the brunette is _finally _getting to grips with the fact that Alison getting hurt wasn't her fault, because it _really _wasn't. "By the way Isla has dribbled all over your t – shirt." Emily knows, can feel the wet patch on her t-shirt but she doesn't care since it's Isla.

She sits up gently making sure Isla is still asleep before she places her daughter in the bassinet and heads towards the kitchen. She walks in just in time to see Alison reaching for a coffee mug, her t – shirt riding up slightly and it's enough for Emily to see the red scar that marks the blonde's pale skin. And it's hard for her to tear her gaze away from it, nearly impossible, but she knows that it's _not_ her fault, Alison had reminded her of that constantly over the past few weeks.

"Stop staring at it Em, it's fine, it doesn't hurt or anything," Alison states plainly as she sets the mug on the kitchen island and she pulls the t-shirt down far enough so that it covers her skin again. "I… I can't help it, I still can't believe it happened to you," Emily replies as she makes her way over towards the blonde, her fingertips ghosting over the raised skin and Emily can feel it through the fabric of Ali's shirt and it physically hurts her because it shouldn't have happened in the first place.

"I know but Em, I swear if you start apologising to me again and again then no sex for a month," Ali jokes as she pulls Emily's arms around her waist and she giggles when she feels the brunette press a playful kiss on the base of her neck.

"As if you could go a month without sex Ali," Emily answers confidently because she knows the blonde couldn't, the only time they've ever gone without sex was when Isla was born and that was out of their control.

"Don't temp me Fields, you know how much I like to be right," the blonde speaks and Emily decides to answer with a kiss because she knows how much Alison loves to be right, she's almost sure the blonde has a need to be right at times.

Emily sighs heavily when she sees Stuart Carver's face on the TV news and she hastily attempts to turn the station over but a delicate hand around her wrist stops her. "You knew this would happen babe, I want to see what it says about him anyway," Alison states and Emily shakes her head because the last thing she wants to see is _him. _"He's never going to see the light of day again, what more could you want to hear?"

She gets no reply, so instead she focuses on Alison who is lying in between her legs on the couch, her back pressed to Emily's front while Isla is on the blonde's chest staring up at her. Wide blue eyes that never fail to make her marvel. And she's pretty sure they have just had a silent conversation together where Isla tells her that she doesn't want to see him on the TV either and Emily bobs her head in her daughters direction.

"Even Isla doesn't want to see him on our TV," Emily mutters more to herself than Alison as she feels the blonde's hand on her thigh, squeezing reassuringly and sometimes Emily wonders who actually got shot her or Alison because the blonde doesn't seem to be affected by it. But Emily knows she must be, somewhere deep down, but so far she hasn't shown it, not even once.

"I don't know how you do it," Emily comments and she feels Alison shift against her to look around. "Because I have you two, why would I want to think about something horrible like that when I have my wife and daughter? That's what is important to me," Alison replies nonchalantly, and Emily can only furrow her brow in the direction of the back of the blonde's hair.

"Still, you should want to hurt him back or something," Emily replies as she presses a kiss into Ali's hair, and she knows as a detective she shouldn't be encouraging violence but still, this man could have _killed_ Alison. Could have taken her away from them and even the thought makes anger bubble at the surface of her skin.

"Who says I don't?" the blonde answers and Emily's glad to finally hear some sort of emotion in her voice even if it is anger, she can see the blonde's jaw grind slightly. "But I wouldn't do that because I have you two, that's what keeps me grounded and that's what keeps me from constantly reliving it everyday." The answer is good enough for Emily.

The next day sometime after noon, Alison lays Isla on her gym mat which is complete with rattles and other toys that hang from it and Isla is mesmerised. Emily had told her that by four months babies begin to react to different colours and this is certainly the case for their daughter, her small fist coming up to grapple with an orange rattle. A high pitched squeal coming from her toothless mouth when it makes a noise.

And Alison can't help but smile because this is exactly the type of thing that makes her forget about Stuart Carver, makes her forget about the scar on her hip. And just as she's about lean down to tickle her daughter the doorbell rings and there's a hint of panic that races through her, glad when the door opens and Hanna's voice rings through the hall. "In the living room," Alison calls back and this time she does tickle her daughter earning her a full faced grin.

"I hope I'm not interrupting but I know Emily is at work so I wanted to come over and see if you are okay," Hanna says as she sits on the floor crossed legged next to Isla and Alison. "Hello my favourite how are we today?" Hanna asks as she grips the rattle and shakes it, earning another squeal from Isla who attempts to grab the rattle with her own little hand.

"I'm fine," Alison sighs and she's getting slightly annoyed at everyone thinking she is about to break. "I'm okay, Isla is okay we are all okay," she adds as she looks back down at Isla who's eyes are firmly trained on Hanna as the blonde's hand goes back to the rattle again.

"I know, I know, we just want to make sure after everything that's happened," Hanna replies as she shakes the rattle and the noise bounces off the walls before settling again.

"I think everyone is afraid that I'm going to break or something," Alison speaks quietly and she's thankful when Hanna puts her arm around her. "We don't think you are going to break Alison we just want to make sure you're okay, especially Emily," Hanna replies as she gives the other blonde's shoulder a squeeze. "I know," she answers truthfully because she does know, knows they are only trying to help.

"Anyway that's not the only reason why I'm really here, we want to know if you guys want to go to Spencer's cabin by the lake this weekend, just us girls though," Hanna says with a smile before looking down at Isla, "even this little one."

Alison knows she should probably talk it over with Emily first but she doesn't, she finds herself agreeing before she can even think it through. "Excellent, Spencer will pick you up when Emily gets home from work, it's going to be a very girly weekend."

Bobbing her head to the song currently playing on the car radio Emily furrows her brow when she sees two small suitcases parked on their front door step. _Are we going somewhere? _She shuts the garage door before making her way into the house and Isla's pushchair is near their front door. "Ali it's me," she calls and she hears Isla squealing from the living room. "We're in here," Alison calls back, "clearly your daughter is very happy to see you."

"What's with the suitcases?" she asks as she turns into the living room and she notices a whole new outfit for her resting on the couch across from the one Alison and Isla are sitting on. "We are going to Spencer's lake house for a weekend, all three of us," the blonde replies with a smile as she bounces Isla on her knee.

"That actually sounds fun, when are we leaving?" Emily asks as she shimmies into her jeans. "In five minutes" Alison replies as she stands with Isla attached with to her shoulder and their daughter is attempting to put her whole fist in her mouth and there's saliva everywhere. "She keeps doing that and dribbling all over me, I don't know what she's trying to achieve," Alison comments before she hears Spencer's car outside.

It's over an hour later when they arrive at Spencer's cabin and it reminds Emily of how long it's been since they've _all _been there together. Just over ten years ago they had all come here during the summer when –A was at the height of their priority list, it was also when her and Alison had first started dating and it's strange now to be back with the same people and an additional person in Isla. A good kind of strange though, the kind of strange that makes her smile for no apparent reason.

"What are you smiling at?" Alison asks as they slide out of Spencer's huge jeep, and Emily shrugs casually before she makes her way around to the other side where Isla's fist is half in her mouth. "No reason I am just happy that we are all here again, it's good to get away for a couple of nights," Emily replies and Alison knows that's not it, there's a reason for her wife smiling like that and she racks her brain quickly before it comes to her.

"It's because we all came here that summer when we first started dating," Alison states confidently and she sees Emily shake her head but she knows she is right. "I knew it, see I didn't forget either," and there's a smug grin on her face, quickly wiped off when Emily leans down to steal a quick kiss off her. "Suitcases or Isla?" Emily asks and she knows there is only ever going to be one winner when Alison stretches her arms out to take Isla.

The cabin is dark when they all enter, Spencer quickly heading over to the wall to flick the switch and soon they are bathed in light. "Let there be light," Hanna comments as she trudges in last with her suitcase and Emily wonders how much the blonde actually has packed for the weekend because her and Ali only have two _small _cases for the three of them. "What the hell do you have in that thing?" Emily asks with a shake of her head.

"Wine, shoes, clothes, more wine, food, just the essentials," Hanna replies easily as she drags her suitcase into the middle of the sitting area. "Yeah I can imagine the need for shoes out in the wild is paramount," Spencer replies sarcastically as she switches the light on in the kitchen and soon she is over at Isla with a small teddy.

"This was TJ's but I'm sure this little lady can get some use out of it this weekend, and she's TJ's new best friend so," the brunette says as she wiggles the teddy in front of Isla and the four month old tries to grab it with her hand, smiling up at Spencer with her large blue eyes and Spencer tilts her head slightly. "I know it's impossible but when she looks up like that she looks like Alison," Spencer states and it causes Aria to look over, raising her eyebrow when she sees what Spencer does.

"Oh my God she totally does, it's like she's all Emily and then she looks up and it's Alison's eyes looking back at you, it's strange but in a good way," Aria gushes as she rubs Isla's cheek with her finger, grimacing slightly when she gets some saliva on her finger. "It's like she's her own little person with a mix of you both," she adds as she goes back to her suitcase. "So where we all sleeping guys?"

It's been over ten years since she's been in this room and not much of it has really changed, the décor sure it's more modern, but the lay out and everything has remained pretty much the same. They are in the 'big room' since there is three of them and Emily wheels the pushchair over into the corner of the room and she pulls a silly face as Isla smiles up at her and Emily's convinced she's trying to copy her.

"You better hope he wind doesn't change and your face sticks like that," Alison states as she makes her way over to Emily, wrapping her arms around the brunette's waist before resting her head on Emily's back. "Why? Would you not love me anymore?" Emily fires back and she feels Alison smile against the fabric of her shirt. "No chance of that ever happening and you know it Em."

It's just after midnight when Emily stirs and she blinks her eyes open to find herself alone. "Ali?" she calls quietly wondering if the blonde is just at the bathroom but the light to their ensuite is off. Swinging her legs out of the bed she looks across to find one of the baby monitors gone and she knows Alison must have it with her somewhere listening to Isla. She glances at Isla who is sound asleep before she heads out of their bedroom and down the hall.

Reaching the kitchen she notices that the kitchen door open and for being September the night is still relatively warm, the baby monitor rests on the kitchen island. She pokes her head out the door and finds her wife, in one of her hoodies, standing down near the pier and it's nearly the exact same way she found Alison ten years ago only now the blonde is her wife and not just her girlfriend.

* * *

_"What are you doing out here at this time?" Emily asks as she makes her way closer to the blonde before she slides her arms around Ali's waist and she smiles because she still can't quite believe Alison is hers. _

_"Sometimes I can't sleep so it helps to go and think," Ali replies leaning back slightly against Emily, and the blonde revels in the warmth of Emily around her. "What are you thinking about?" Emily asks as she places a kiss to Ali's cheek._

_"Us this morning" Ali answers quietly, "it was so weird to talk about a future, it should be scary but with you it's not really, it's scary but in a good way and I know it's what I want," she continues honestly and she feels the sting at the back of her eyes because she doesn't deserve Emily. Not after everything she's done to the brunette, not after bringing –A into her life, not after breaking her heart, the list is nearly endless._

_"I want it too," Emily confirms because she does, she wants a future with Ali more than anything. "I love the sound of a future with you," Emily states as she presses another kiss against the blonde and her mind wanders to what things could be like in ten years from now with Alison and maybe even a mini Alison...she hopes so._

_"I'm sorry I made you wait all this time Em," Ali replies as she turns in Emily's arms. "It's okay," Emily laughs softly because it is okay now, she has Alison and that's all she's ever wanted. "I would wait a thousand years for you Ali and you know it."_

_"I love you," Ali murmurs against Emily's lips. "I love you too," Emily replies as she feels the blonde pull her closer, their lips pressing together in a chaste yet needy kiss._

* * *

"Ali?" Emily calls and the blonde turns quickly, seemingly startled by her wife's presence. "I didn't even hear you on the monitor," the blonde replies as she feels Emily's arms wrap around her shoulders while she rests her head on Alison's. "I was quiet so I didn't wake Isla plus the monitor is in the kitchen, what are you doing out here?" Emily asks and she's pretty sure she can feel the blonde stiffen in her arms.

"You see that big tree over there?" Alison asks as she points to a giant tree at the side of Spencer's lake house and Emily nods her head in confirmation. "The last time we were here I wrote our names on it before we left and it's still there," the blonde explains quietly and Emily's unsure why it's a bad thing because she's a sucker for romance and she thinks it's adorable.

"It says Alison _DiLaurentis_, and it brought back memories of things that I don't really want to think about but at the same time I know some people will always see me as Alison DiLaurentis. What if Isla grows up to know about the things I've done Em?" Alison asks and Emily can hear the crack in her voice as the words get caught in her throat.

"You have to remember you're not that person anymore Ali, but if Isla by some miracle hears about any of it then we will explain to her what really happened back then," Emily replies as she pulls Alison closer to her "and Ali remember we all made mistakes when we were that age," the brunette adds and she feels Alison's hands reach up to grip her own.

"I don't think she's going to want to hear about how I broke her Mama's heart because I was selfish and afraid," Alison states and Emily rolls her eyes because they have been over this about a thousand times in the last ten years.

"You made it whole again and then added to it when you brought her into the world, seriously Alison you have to stop thinking like that. Isla will never hear about it you're Alison Fields now not Alison DiLaurentis and we are not seventeen anymore babe," Emily speaks and she feels Alison turn in her arms.

"I love you," the blonde says and Emily's thumb is quickly wiping at the tear rolling down Ali's face. "I love you too and so does Isla so forget about the past it's over, we have a lot more happy memories to think about with our daughter."

And Alison knows Emily is right, knows they have much more happy memories to come in their future instead of looking back at the past. "Okay but tomorrow I am writing three of our names on that tree," Alison smiles and she leans up to place a kiss on Emily's lips. A kiss that quickly turns heated when she feels Emily's tongue against her own, the brunette pulling her closer before taking her hand and leading her back into the kitchen.

And she knows what's coming when Emily presses her against the kitchen island, kissing eagerly at the blonde's neck before pulling away. "We shouldn't do this here, this is Spencer's island she will not like it on bit," Emily whispers before she finds the blonde's lips again, her hands wandering down Ali's side, ghosting over the scar on Ali's hip. "I know, but lets face it we are going to do it," Alison replies and she wants it, _wants _Emily so she brings their lips back together.

Hopping up on the island she brings the brunette between her legs and Emily can feel Ali against her stomach. Knows that the blonde wants her and wants her _now_. "What about Isla?" Emily whispers and Ali pulls back to look at her, "the monitor is there, if she needs us we will hear her," the blonde answers and Emily nods enthusiastically before threading her hand around Ali's neck and bringing the blonde's lips back against her own.

She feels Alison tugging at the hem of her t-shirt and she pulls it over her head before tossing it onto the kitchen floor. Alison looks at the newly exposed skin and she shivers with anticipation because the way Emily looks at her is almost predatory and it's not long before the brunette is pulling at the hoodie, discarding it beside her t-shirt and then Ali's t-shirt is gone to leave her naked from the waist up.

Teasing a nipple with her tongue Emily hears the moan that leaves Alison's mouth as her hands move towards the shorts the blonde is wearing. "Ali we have to be quiet babe," she whispers but Emily knows her heart isn't really in it and Alison pulls at the brunette's jaw to bring her mouth back to her own.

"Take them off," Ali mumbles against Emily's lips as she feels Emily's fingers tease the waistband of her shorts. She watches as Emily's fingers curl around her shorts and underwear before they are dropped to the floor and the pile of clothes being assembled is doubling in numbers. And the cold of the kitchen island sends a thrill down her spine because she knows anyone could wake up and anytime.

Emily stands back before raking her eyes over Alison and the blonde is beautiful not to mention _ready_ and she's all too keen to step back in between the blonde's legs. "I want you," Alison says heavily and it's almost like she's pleading.

She runs her thumb over Ali's nipple and she feels as the blonde's back arches slightly at the contact allowing her other hand to fall in between them and she can feel how much Alison wants her, the blonde wet under her fingers. She runs her finger through the blonde's wetness and she watches as blue eyes flutter shut and the blonde's bottom lip gets taken between perfect teeth.

"Don't tease," Ali whimpers as she pushes her hips against Emily's hand and the brunette puts her left hand around Ali's back to keep her in place on the island. Leaning up Emily's lips find her own again and their kiss is full of need and want and as their tongues brush together Emily dips a finger inside her and Alison can't help the moan that escapes her lips.

"More," Ali pants against the brunette's neck and when Emily complies by adding another finger the blonde has to bite down on Emily's shoulder before soothing it with her tongue. And Emily builds a steady rhythm, knows how Alison likes it, her thumb brushing over Ali's clit with every thrust.

"God keep doing that Em," Ali breathes hotly as her hips begin to move quicker, meeting Emily at every thrust and Emily kisses her again feeling the rumble of a moan on her lips.

As she feels Ali tighten around her fingers Emily continues to press her lips against Ali's skin. Her jaw, her neck, her pulse point and then lower to her firm breasts where she circles both of the blonde's nipples with her tongue before she takes one into her mouth and releases it with a small pop.

Thrusting quicker she feels as Ali begins to shake around her, a small moan escaping her lips and Emily holds her arm firmly around her back as the blonde presses her breasts against Emily's. She knows Ali is close, _so_ close, and she kisses her just in time as the blonde moans fully into her mouth. And she can feel Ali's legs shake either side of her hand but she doesn't stop thrusting, just slows slightly to allow Alison to ride the rest of the wave out.

She feels Ali's breath against her lips, the blonde's forehead is covered in a sheen of sweat as it rests against her own. Her cheeks are flushed and Emily thinks she is absolutely beautiful. "I love you," Ali murmurs as she presses her lips against Emily's, her breathing still coming in small gasps when she pulls away.

"I love you too," Emily replies as she begins to kiss over Ali's pulse point again while rolling her hips against the blonde and she smiles when Ali's fingers curl around the waistband of her own shorts.

"How did you sleep?" Spencer asks as she sits at the kitchen island, a slice of toast inches from her mouth. "Oh fantastic until I got up for a drink of water and saw Emily's ass," Hanna groans, her brow creasing in annoyance. "I'm sorry what?" Spencer asks as she sits her slice of toast down, her full attention on Hanna.

"I came downstairs last night for a glass of water and when I came into the kitchen Ali and Emily were laying on the kitchen island, exactly where you are sitting by the way, doing whatever it is they do, don't get me wrong it sounded great but it's not what you want when you're half asleep," Hanna replies simply and she smirks when Spencer scrapes her stool away from the island, her face crinkling in horror. "Why is it always me who catches them?"

"It is always you for some reason, you must have bad timing," Aria states as she pads her way into the kitchen. "Yep, tonight I'm taking water to my bed," Hanna complains and Aria can't help but laugh in the blonde's direction.

As Ali's eyes open she can feel Emily's strong arm wrapped around her body and the heat of the brunette's naked body against her own nearly burns. Turning around she's surprised to find Emily awake. "Good morning," she says as she kisses the brunette and parts of her body are deliciously sore from their kitchen activities.

"Good morning to you," Emily replies with a contented sigh. "How long have you been awake?" Ali asks as she kisses Emily's shoulder. "Not too long I didn't want to wake you, you looked too peaceful," Emily answers with a smile.

"Last night was…" and Alison can't find the right words because Emily makes her feel things she didn't think was even possible, she's pretty sure Emily gets better every time. "Amazing, incredible and everything in between?" Emily suggests for her.

"Definitely," Ali counters with a giggle as she pressed her lips against Emily's. Their morning kissing session is cut short when they hear Isla murmur from her pushchair. "I guess that's us awake now," Emily smiles against Ali's lips before she pulls the duvet back and pads over towards Isla who is wriggling in her pushchair.

"Oh look who it is, Mrs and Mrs I Done It On Spencer's Kitchen Island," Hanna announces as Emily and Ali make their way into the kitchen, Isla attached to Emily's shoulder. "What?" Emily asks. "I came down for water last night and I got more than an eyeful, why is it when we are here I always catch you guys? It was the same years ago," Hanna states.

Emily can feel the red glow begin to spread over her cheeks and she doesn't know why she's all that surprised because it's just their luck for Hanna to catch them but she cringes at what Spencer will say because she doesn't think Spencer will appreciate them using her kitchen island for _that _kind of thing. Looking up towards Emily Ali can see the redness creep over her wife's face.

"Leave her alone Hanna you know she gets shy," Ali says as she defends Emily with a smirk of her own and while Emily turns her attention to making Isla's bottle, Ali keeps her attention on Hanna. "She is amazing" Ali mouths before she winks at Hanna and Hanna can only shake her head and laugh, her earlier annoyance fading when Emily settles Isla into her arms. "Well your Mama wasn't shy last night Isla that's for sure."

"Oh I didn't know you guys were awake," Spencer states as she drops the logs of wood on the floor next to the fireplace. "Yeah I heard you guys had a pretty late night," Aria adds with a laugh before she looks over at them. Emily shakes her head as she pours her and Ali a coffee before handing Isla's bottle to Hanna.

"You guys are just jealous of us, even with a baby we still have an incredible sex life," Ali replies confidently and she kisses Emily on the lips when the brunette sits her coffee down in front of her. "It looked _interesting _last night I will admit that much," Hanna states simply and Emily can only roll her eyes as the blonde begins to feed her daughter.

"So is she on any solid food yet?" Hanna asks as she bounces Isla gently against her thighs, a trick she has learned from Emily. "No she's only four and half months old, too young yet, it's usually about six months you wean them off a complete milk diet," Emily replies as she brings her arms around Ali's shoulder on the couch, the blonde's head nestling in against the crook of her neck.

"What about you Han, don't you want any kids?" Alison asks as she rests her arm over Emily's stomach. "Of course I do but Caleb says we are not ready yet because I am running my store basically on my own and yeah I don't get it but you know what men are like… well actually you two don't but yeah," the blonde shrugs before she drops her attention back onto Isla who is now asleep.

"I will put her into the pushchair," Hanna states as she stands, gently settling Isla into her arms. "You can just bring it through here it will be easier if she's close by because she will need fed in an hour or so and you will not want to hear the noise of that for too long believe me," Alison replies with a smile because Isla has gotten into a new pattern where she cries when she's hungry but there's no tears.

"How good is this?" Hanna asks the group as they sit with food and a bottle of wine between them. "Here's to us women, Isla and no men for a few days, just peace," Hanna proposes. "Here here, I mean I love Toby and TJ but it was so good to wake up this morning without a three year old climbing over my face," Spencer replies as they clink their glasses together.

As they finish their food the fire creates a soft orange glow around the room and Aria takes their empty plates towards the sink. "I know we've only been here one day but it has been amazing so far," Alison comments as she looks up at Emily and the brunette leans down to press a chaste kiss onto the blonde's lips.

"Oh God not the live show again," Hanna jokes and Alison grabs the pillow from behind her before launching it over the room. "Oh wow this really is like when we were seventeen," Spencer deadpans and Hanna and Alison burst into laughter, Spencer eventually joining in but not before doing her trademark eye roll.

They are fifteen minutes into their chosen film when Isla's cry interrupts them and Alison throws Hanna a look because it is just over an hour ago that the blonde put Isla into her pushchair.

"I will get her babe don't worry," Emily states as she untangles herself from the blonde before heading over towards the pushchair and she shakes her head when she sees no tears. "You are definitely your Mommy's girl at this kind of thing baby, stubborn until you get what you want."

She's just about to carry Isla back into the living room after changing her when she sees it. And she has to do a double take because she's not sure if she's seen what she thinks she has. She gently prises Isla's fist away from her mouth which is covered in saliva and pulls gently on her daughters bottom lip and she starts laughing softly to herself because she has seen _exactly _what she thought.

It's tiny and it looks like it's just broken through very recently because Isla's gum is quite red. "You have your first tooth baby, you are getting such a big girl just wait until I tell your Mommy," Emily whispers as she nuzzles her face next to Isla's and when her daughter smiles Emily can faintly see it this time and she knows it will soon be a full tooth.

"Guys you need to see this," Emily states as she saunters into the living room before putting the overhead light on and they all turn to look at her in annoyance for disturbing the film that they are all fully invested in. "No seriously, Isla has her _first_ tooth, her very first tooth," Emily exclaims and Alison is first on her feet and heading over towards them, a full smile on her own face, quickly followed by the rest of them.

"Look at this," Emily says as she tickles Isla's stomach and when Isla smiles they can all see it, the white of the tooth contrasting against her gums. "I can't believe she has her first tooth she is growing up too fast," Alison says softly as she holds onto Isla's hand and Isla squeals in delight when they all start fussing over her.

"I am so glad we got to be here for this, she is honestly my favourite," Hanna gushes as she pulls a face in Isla's direction resorting in another smile. "She's just gorgeous guys, that smile with one tooth just melts my heart," Aria adds as she tickles one of Isla's feet. And they spend the next twenty minutes getting Isla to laugh and squeal while they get excited about her first tooth.

"I can't believe she has her first tooth," Alison says as she pulls the duvet over them before settling into Emily's arms and she smiles when the brunette pulls her closer. "It's pretty crazy I can't believe she's four months never mind getting teeth," Emily replies as she presses a kiss against Ali's hair.

"We should celebrate," Alison states and Emily feels the blonde's hand wandering closer towards the shorts she's wearing. "I like the sound of that but I think Hanna would appreciate it if we didn't do it on the kitchen island tonight," Emily answers playfully as she rolls over onto Alison and the blonde's legs wrap around her waist easily.

"I think we can manage in here just fine," Alison states as she shifts her hips against Emily's center and she drops her head back onto the pillow when Emily heads straight for her pulse point, sucking on the skin hard enough for Alison to know that it will leave a mark.

Oh we can manage just fine Emily thinks to herself as she feels Alison's hand slip underneath the waistband of her shorts.


	34. Trick or Treat?

_So this story is now a year on in the timeline which is crazy! It's Isla's first Halloween chapter, also I have an overall goal to get this story to 1000__ reviews before I finish it so give me a hand! If you want you can find me on Tumblr I don't use it much but I think that may change the url is everydayisagaydayy also a wee mention to Emisonian1 who always asks about updates etc on Twitter which is awesome and to leaahC who was my 700__th__ reviewer and therefore she's awesome too! Have an great day/night/whatever time it is where you are guys and follow me on Twitter at kirstenr93 I'll follow back. __**Please follow/fave and review.**_

* * *

Alison pulls a silly face earning a smile from Isla. A smile which now contains one full tooth and another one half the size. But they are perfect, white and more importantly they are Isla's. Isla grins up at her from the sink where she's covered up to her chest in warm water. "You just love your sink bath time don't you baby?" Alison asks while nodding her head because her daughter just _loves _the water, she imagines that when Emily and her take her swimming she will adore it.

Alison hums happily to herself as she washes her daughters soft hair and even when it's wet the ends of her hair kink into soft curls just like Emily's. She watches as Isla brings her little hands up before slapping them down into the shallow water, letting out a squeal of delight in the process as water splashes everywhere and Alison can't help but smile when she looks down to see Isla smiling up at her. It's almost like she's trying to exaggerate her two teeth.

"What are you doing Isla? You're too young to be getting up to mischief," Alison states playfully and Isla's reply is more splashing, which causes water to pool on their kitchen floor. She gently pours warm water over Isla's body to wash away the rest of the soap bubbles before she lifts her out and places her on one of the big white fluffy towels that rest against the kitchen island. Bath time finished she heads towards the nursery to pick Isla an outfit out.

"Because it's Halloween and people get crazy your Mama has to work today, even though technically it's her day off but hopefully she will be free by the time we go trick or treating," Alison mumbles as she runs the towel over Isla's soft skin, collecting the water droplets on the way. "So when we get you dressed we are going to go and see your Mama because I have a feeling seeing you will make her day much better."

After drying Isla off she picks up a pair of navy blue jeans with a pink trim before lifting Isla into them and she completes the outfit with a dark pink and white polkadot t-shirt. She leans over to grab the tiny new pair of navy Converse before she gently places Isla's sock clad feet into them. "I think your Mama will love your outfit now, she always has been a sucker for a new pair of Converse, I have a feeling you will be the same." Alison comments more to herself than Isla.

She's half way to the Rosewood Police Department when Isla begins to get restless in her car seat, and even the God send pacifier that usually works isn't doing it's job today. "Oh come on sweetie," Alison coos as she avoids shifting her eyes from the road because she could never ever forgive herself if anything happened while she wasn't paying attention to the road.

Fumbling on the dashboard she presses her finger on the on button and soon Shania Twain's CD is playing through the car and Alison listens as Isla sucks enthusiastically on her pacifier, seemingly settled down by the sound of the music.

"Maybe you are my daughter after all baby, I'm a bit of a country nerd at heart when it comes to my music taste," she comments and when they come to a stop at a red light she looks over at Isla who is squirming in her car seat while kicking her legs. And Alison is convinced that her daughter is actually dancing along to the music.

"Nice dancing moves Isla, real smooth," she says as she reaches over to grip on her tiny Converse before giving Isla's foot a gentle shake much to her daughters delight.

Alison pulls into one of the spaces that are empty in front of the Rosewood Police station before she makes her way around to unbuckle Isla who is still kicking her legs, despite no music being playing. "Nearly time to see your Mama." Alison states with a smile as she lifts Isla onto her shoulder before locking the doors of her jeep and heading towards the front entrance of the police department.

"Hey Isla," Pete says warmly as he makes his way over towards Emily's desk where Alison is standing. And he grins when Isla responds by smiling back at him with her two perfect teeth on show. "Emily has gone to get some coffee but she should be back soon," he adds before another detective known as "Baby" makes his way over towards them. Alison has never really understood the nickname given that the guy is huge and built like a tank.

And by the time Alison sits her daughter onto Emily's desk every detective in the bullpen is crowding around to get a peak at Isla. They are all just big softies underneath their tough guy persona's and Alison _knows_ this from experience because Emily, while a bad ass detective, is also one of the kindest, warmest and softest people she knows.

"Can I?" Baby asks as he steps forward and Alison is wary of the guy's sheer size but she relents anyway because she knows Emily trusts every single guy in this room with her life and that's good enough for her too. "Yeah of course," she answers and she watches as the big man cradles her daughter in his arms with ease and despite his size he's genuinely very gentle with her.

And she can't help but laugh when Isla's little hand makes a bee line for his nose, attempting to grab it before giggling and kicking her legs when he pulls his face away. "I look funny to you little one?" he asks playfully, "that's probably because I am six foot seven, she must think I am like something from outer space," he adds with a laugh.

"It's probably just because of your big ass face that she's laughing Baby," Pete suggests jokingly and Alison can't help but roll her eyes because she decided long ago that no matter what age men are they are still immature at heart. She thinks the last time she heard an insult like that was in the sixth grade.

"Can you please stop that language around my daughter Pete?" Emily calls as she strolls into the bullpen and there's a childish smirk on her own face because Alison knows that Emily must hear this kind of thing from them every single day. And it's not long before she's leaning down to kiss Alison gently on the lips resulting in the rest of the guys making kissing noises.

"Seriously? Still?" Emily asks because when Alison had first started coming around the bullpen they had never missed an opportunity to make fun them. And while at the start it bugged her, Emily had learned very quickly that it was better to just take it all in good fun because they had just made fun of them even more when she didn't take it as a joke like it was meant.

"Uh oh," Baby comments as he crinkles his face into a grimace before holding Isla away from him slightly, "I think she needs changed Emily, I can hold them fine but I am no good at that shi…stuff," he adds before he hands the baby over to Emily and Emily nods her head.

"Yeah we definitely have a situation here Ali, do you have her changing bag with you?" Emily asks and Alison nods before she hands the changing back to her wife. And Alison debates about staying in the bullpen with the others but she wants to spend time with Emily even if it is only changing their daughter so she follows Emily into the ladies bathroom that sits just outside the bullpen.

Pulling the changing table down from the wall she lays Isla on it before removing her jeans. "Hello Isla bear," Emily says and her voice is slightly higher than usual. "I know I only seen you like four hours ago but I miss you baby, and I can't wait to get home until we can take you trick or treating for the first time. This time last year you were really tiny in your Mommy's tummy," Emily adds as she straps the new diaper together. She is fast becoming a pro at diaper changing.

"I know, can you believe that a year ago today I was taking TJ trick or treating and no one even knew I was pregnant?" Alison asks as she makes her way across the bathroom before resting her head on Emily's shoulder and looking down at Isla. "It's kind of crazy, but it's kind of great," Emily replies gently as she presses a kiss into Ali's hair before heading towards the sink to wash her hands.

"You guys still okay for trick or treating tonight?" Toby asks as they make their way into the bullpen, Isla attached to Emily's shoulder and the brunette nods enthusiastically at Toby.

"Yeah we have her outfit ready, her and TJ are going to look super adorable together,' Emily replies as she sits down at her desk and crosses her legs so Isla can lean against her thighs. "Awesome, TJ is looking forward to it too he is crazy for the whole Halloween thing, Spencer will bring him around to yours just after six."

Isla watches with big eyes as most of the men go back to their desks, their interest in her seemingly waning and she lets out an "oh" in Emily's direction as Alison sits on the corner of the brunette's desk. Emily tickles her gently and can't help but smile when she sees the one point five teeth that she has. But Isla's smile soon turns to a frown when she begins to fuss and Emily immediately unclips her badge before handing it to her daughter.

Emily has realised pretty quickly that Isla loves her detective badge, loves how shiny it is when the light bounces off the gold plate and she watches as Isla holds it up to her face, allowing her deep blue eyes to examine it carefully before smiling when her fingers run over the ridges of it.

"Oh God, don't tell me she wants to be in the police force too I don't think I can cope with that, you and her," Alison jokes as she runs her hand through Isla's perfect curly hair. "Well if she does she will have learned from the best," Emily replies confidently and she watches as Isla holds the badge up again, hesitating slightly by looking at Alison, before she puts it into her mouth.

"Ah so that is what you have been doing with your badge the last few months Emily," Toby says with a smile as he looks over at them from his own desk and Emily can only shrug because she knows her badge certainly isn't in as good a condition as it was before Isla was born. There is even scrapes at the edges of it where Isla's teeth have bitten onto it.

"She does love the badge but she loves the handcuffs more, she loves the way they jingle together, believe me she doesn't cry tears when she screams for food anymore, I have had to get creative in trying to soothe her so I brought out the big guns in the cuffs," Emily replies with a smile as she bounces a now happy Isla on her knees and she watches Alison smirk, knows the blonde has a joke just waiting to escape her lips.

"Say it babe," Emily states as the blonde looks in her direction, her eyes glancing down at Isla before meeting the brunette's. "Nothing, I was just thinking that's how you got me to marry you, the handcuffs and all," Alison winks before she stands and her sentence is cut off when Isla sneezes and the five month old is clearly startled by what's just happened to her. "It's just a sneeze Isla you're okay baby."

Happy with her wife and daughters impromptu visit during the day, Emily stops at a grocery store on the way home. The place is swarming with parents on last minute Halloween stock ups and she's lucky to grab the last bag of candy for her and Ali before heading home. And she will be glad to get home because she can't wait to see Isla in her Halloween outfit, she imagines her and TJ will be adorable. She also knows that Isla and TJ dressing up together will probably end up a Fields – Cavanaugh tradition for the foreseeable future.

"I'm home," she calls from the front door as she takes her boots off and she hears Isla shrieking at something from the living room. "We are in the living room in case you didn't hear that," Alison calls back with a chuckle and she smiles when she looks down at Isla who is in her new Tinkerbell outfit. She's _their _Tinkerbell.

It's a lime green dress that flares out at the bottom and it's complete with a pair of net wings that attaches onto the back of the dress and a headband that has a rose on it. She adjusts it so it's sitting slightly off center and there is a few dark curls that sit perfectly around it.

"You are adorable Isla, seriously I don't care what anyone says you are the most gorgeous girl in Rosewood," Alison comments as she shifts Isla on her thighs so that she's facing the door for Emily walking through it.

"I think so too," Emily agrees as she makes her way into the living room and Isla's face lights up at the sight of her Mama. "You are just gorgeous Isla, you are all pretty and adorable and everyone is going to love you this Halloween," Emily states as Alison hands Isla over to her and she's quick to have a cuddle off her daughter who seems seriously impressed with her new outfit, attempting to lift the rose off the headband that she is wearing with her small fingers.

It's just over twenty minutes later when Emily hears their doorbell ring and she doesn't even get up to answer it because she knows Spencer will soon be in the middle of their living room. True to form the brunette hears the click of the door and soon TJ is in the middle of their living room in his outfit and he really could be only one thing when Emily and Alison had suggested Tinkerbell for Isla.

"Hey Peter Pan," Emily says as he sits down across from her and Emily can see him itching to get out trick or treating. "Think he is excited or something?" Spencer asks with a shake of her head as she sits down next to TJ and Emily has to admit him and Isla are going to make a cute pair. He's in a green shirt, with matching leggings and brown boots. A plastic sword poking out from the side of his hip, while his hat sits lopsided on his head.

"Is Isla ready yet?" he asks impatiently as he swings his legs against the couch and Emily can only laugh because in a few years she imagines that it will be Isla who is itching to get out trick or treating. "Not yet buddy but she will be soon, she is just getting some food with your auntie Ali and then she will be ready to go," Emily replies with a smile and it seems to pacify the three year old enough that he stops swinging his legs.

"Trick or treat," TJ squeals when they reach a house at the end of Spencer's street and Alison can't help but roll her eyes, because last year he had been so much _easier _and she really wishes Emily was here but knows that her wife is doing a good deed by taking a kid home who had fallen and busted his knee pretty badly_. _

"Oh wow look at you honey," the woman comments before she hands TJ a few pieces of candy to put into his bag and the three year old is delighted as he turns in Ali's direction and when Ali takes in the woman she's hit with a pang of familiarity, she's seen this woman before and she can't remember where but as the woman looks up at Alison the blonde can tell she is thinking the same thing.

"I take it they a pair?" the woman asks with a smile as she nods at Isla and Alison racks her brains to think where she has seen this woman before because she _has _and she knows it. "Yeah but this one here doesn't quite understand the hype yet," Alison replies as she places a kiss into Isla's hair, Isla who has just woken up from a nap on Ali's shoulder and she watches as Isla's sleepy blue eyes take in the woman in front of them.

"Is that more kids? We have more candy if you need it," a voice from inside calls and Alison freezes slightly because she _knows _that voice. She went to school with that voice. She _hated_ that voice for a long time because the person it belongs to got to be with Emily before her and she curses her own luck just before Paige pops her head around the door frame and Alison can't imagine the joy Paige must be feeling at seeing her and Isla on her front door step.

"Alison," she greets quietly before she looks down at TJ and she smiles warmly before handing him more candy and he looks as if Paige has just given him the world. "Look what I have aunt Ali, I can't wait to show aunt Em," he says and his voice is almost singing. Alison doesn't miss Paige's eyes as they flicker up to see if Emily is near by.

"What do you say TJ?" Alison prompts and the three year old gives Paige and her girlfriend his best smile before saying thank you. "Sorry we don't have anything for Tinkerbell," the woman speaks and Alison can tell that the woman is being genuine with her.

"Oh it's okay don't worry, she can't really have anything anyway she is too young," Alison replies as she bounces Isla in her arms and her daughter smiles before reaching out for a small pumpkin that is flashing on the tree next to the front door. "Anyway we better go, TJ has a lot more houses he wants to go too," Alison states honestly as she turns. "Thanks for the candy."

Just as she is about to reach the gate she hears Paige call her name and she doesn't really think this trick or treating door can get anymore awkward but apparently it can she thinks to herself as she turns on her heels to see Emily's ex heading towards her. "Since we have no candy for her, she can have this," Paige says as she hands Isla the flashing pumpkin and Isla squeals as she grips it in her hands before attempting to put it into her mouth.

"You don't have to do that," Alison reasons because Paige really _doesn't _need to do this, "it's one of your decorations," she adds and she sees Paige shake her head. "It's fine honestly, she will get more fun out of it than we will anyway, happy Halloween." Paige says before she turns and heads back towards their house giving Alison an awkward wave as the blonde shuts the gate behind her and heads to another door with TJ.

It's just over twenty minutes later when Emily finally spots Alison and God damn the kid who busted his knee because she has missed out on some valuable first time trick or treating with Isla and she wants to be a part of all these kind of things. She watches for a few moments as TJ comes sprinting out of another house with more candy. She's pretty sure Isla is asleep on Ali's shoulder and has to squint when she sees some orange flashing on their daughter because she can't remember anything orange.

"Ali I'm back," she breathes as she jogs towards the blonde and she has been right, Isla is asleep against Ali's shoulder. "Why does our daughter have a flashing pumpkin around her wrist?" she asks as she leans down to place a kiss on Ali's lips and she can feel the blonde exhale happily when she pulls away.

"Paige gave her it, did you know she stayed at the end of Spencer's street?," Alison asks as Emily lifts Isla off of Ali's shoulder and onto her own and Alison watches as Emily's brows shoot up in surprise because Emily's pretty sure the last person Paige would want to see standing at her front door step is Alison. And even though they have seen each other at the grocery store she knows that her and Paige's relationship is a lot different from Alison and Paige's relationship.

"Don't worry we were civil, she was actually pretty nice to us especially Isla," Alison admits as she links her fingers with Emily's free hand and the brunette nods her acknowledgement. "I'm glad, I wouldn't want TJ coming home to tell Spencer his auntie Ali got in a fight with Paige, Spence has enough cases on her plate," Emily jokes as she ignores the blonde as she pinches her hand.

"Ouch that hurt," Emily says with a smirk and she can see Alison smiling out of the corner of her eye. "Good that was the aim anyway babe." The blonde replies simply. And Emily can only shake her head as they reach another door with TJ.

Hours later they sit in Spencer's living room, TJ is _still _awake in his Peter Pan outfit and Alison has no idea how he is doing it, she feels Isla squirm against her shoulder and she rubs gently on her daughter's back to soothe her. Spencer's house smells like candy and she's afraid to eat anymore of it because she thinks she will probably be physically sick, she's ate more than TJ and she's a twenty eight year old adult. But she's _content_.

More than content as she watches Emily talk animatedly to Spencer about something that is happening in soccer and that was all she needed to tune out of that conversation. And she watches as Toby wrestles with TJ on the floor and she smiles when she hears TJ let out a scream, before Toby goes back to tickling him furiously.

And she's not surprised when Hanna and Aria saunter into the living room with a bucket of candy for TJ and a new outfit for Isla because some things just never change in their big family and she _loves_ it because of that. She's finally broken from her thoughts when TJ tugs on her top.

"Can I hold her again?" he asks gently and this time she finds herself nodding before he jumps up on the couch beside her, grabbing the pillow to put over his legs like the last time. And Alison gently rests a now awake Isla on his lap. "Hi Isla," he says as he looks down at her and he's almost amazed when he sees two teeth. His lips curving into a boyish grin.

"Mom she has two tooths, is she getting a big person like me now? Can she play with me soon?" TJ asks excitedly and Spencer shakes her head softly in her son's direction.

"Two teeth TJ, and she is getting bigger yeah but she is not quite as big as you yet buddy," Spencer replies as she ruffles her son's hair. "Will she be big next Halloween then?" he asks again and Spencer nods her head.

"Yep next Halloween she will be able to walk around with you if you want to dress up together again," and they all watch as TJ considers his next statement. "I want that, I can walk with her next year then and I will hold her hand so she can walk with me."

"This may be the most adorable thing I have ever seen, it's like the start of an epic love story," Hanna mutters as she stands with her phone and Emily finds herself copying the blonde because it _is _adorable and she want's a few photos to remember it.

"It is not a _love_ story they are just going to be good friends or best friends, my daughter won't be near boys or girls until she is sixteen. At least." Emily replies as she nudges Hanna playfully.

"Tinkerbell and TJ, they make a pretty good pair," Emily comments as Alison stands beside her and the blonde rests her head against Emily's shoulder. "Are you tired?" Emily asks and she feels Ali sigh against her. "How did you know?" the blonde counters with a sleepy smile. "Because I always know with you."

It's just after ten when she steps out of the shower and Emily's quick to towel dry her hair before shoving it up in a damp bun. She heads back into their bedroom to grab a t-shirt and a pair of shorts from her drawer and she can't help but make her way over towards Isla's bassinet as she pulls her t-shirt over her head and peers down at her daughter.

Isla is fast asleep, her orange Halloween themed blanket that is dotted with pumpkins and stars, is pulled around her waist but her arms are free like always, resting next to her head. And her lips are almost curved into a soft smile.

"You are just gorgeous Isla bear I hope you know that, and I think you are always going to have a friend in TJ, I don't think your Mommy will admit it but I think he will always be around in your life in some way," Emily whispers as she tucks a curl behind Isla's ear and she watches as Isla's right hand balls into a little first.

"I'm glad you agree baby," she adds before she leans down to press a gentle kiss on Isla's temple. She indulges in her daughter for a few more minutes before she shifts the baby monitor closer to the bassinet and turns on her feet to head downstairs. "Happy first Halloween Isla."

"Ali?" she calls gently as she makes her way back downstairs and she has no idea where her wife is, her best bet being the kitchen or living room. She doesn't have to look very far though when she sees the light of the TV seeping under their living room door. Peeking her head inside, her eyes follow the figure on the couch until she reaches Ali's face and the blonde is asleep against a pillow that has been pushed up against the arm of the couch.

Quietly walking over towards the sleeping figure, Emily steps over Isla's play mat that rests in front of the couch before she sinks to her knees and she allows herself a moment to just look at her wife. The glow of the TV light flickers across Ali's face and by some miracle it makes her look even more beautiful. Emily's unsure how that's even possible.

She reaches out to tuck a strand of golden hair behind Ali's ear and she smiles when the blonde leans into her touch. "How the hell did I get so lucky with you and Isla?" Emily whispers and she's just about to stand back on her feet when she feels Ali's hand reach out against her own.

"I ask myself that very question everyday," Ali replies sleepily as she blinks her heavy eyelids open and she smiles when she sees Emily smiling down at her. It still gives her butterflies. "I didn't mean to wake you," the brunette apologises as she kneels again and she presses a gentle kiss against Ali's lips.

"It's okay but I really don't want to move from here," Alison jokes as she rolls onto her back and she's confused when Emily shuts the TV off and plunges them into darkness. "Well I will move you for you," the brunette's voice breaks through the darkness and before Alison knows it she's in Emily's arms.

"What are you doing, you will hurt your back carrying me," Ali jokes as she wraps her arms around Emily's neck for placing a kiss on the brunette's cheek and Emily waves her comment off like it's nothing. And before Alison knows it she's wrapped in Emily's arms drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

Alison rolls over in bed so she's facing Emily and the early morning light is starting to fight against their curtains. She leans over to push dark hair out of Emily's face and she really wishes Emily would wake up right now because she's needy and Emily is the _only_ one who can ever fix that.

She tosses her t-shirt off as she pulls the duvet back and she moves gently so she is straddling the brunette. Leaning down she presses an open mouthed kiss against Emily's neck and it's only moments later that Emily begins to stir underneath her and even the slightest movement is enough to make her want Emily more. "Hey," she purrs into Emily's ear before she kisses just below it and it never fails to make Emily squirm.

"Hey yourself," the brunette replies and her voice is still raspy from sleep, but when she feels Ali's hips rolling against her own her eyes fly open and she _loves_ what she sees. "We have a Halloween tradition that we forgot last night and I want to make up for it," Alison states as she tugs at the hem of Emily's t-shirt and the brunette is only too happy to sit up and let Alison pull it off her.

She glances over at Isla before her attention falls back onto Alison and she knows they only have half an hour or so before Isla wakes up. "I guess you want it hard and fast this morning," Emily husks as she presses hot kisses between Alison's breasts and she curls an arm around the blonde's back to keep her close. "God yes," Alison pants and Emily watches as she nods furiously.

Emily grins against the blonde's skin as she flips them over easily and she settles her weight against Ali before pressing her lips against the blonde's neck sucking on her pulse point before kissing around to the hollow of her neck. And she wastes no time in sliding her hand into Ali's silk shorts, some clothing will have to stay on though she thinks to herself, getting naked isn't a priority at this time of the morning when their time is limited.

"Did you wake up like this?" Emily breathes into Ali's ear and the blonde can only move her hips into Emily's hand and the brunette doesn't disappoint when she begins to circle her clit with two fingers. "Yes," Alison mumbles against Emily's neck and it's a little ridiculous just how much she _wants_ Emily this morning.

"Please don't tease, I need you Em. And I need you now." Alison pleads and Emily slides two fingers into her easily causing her hips to jump slightly. And it's not long before she is meeting Emily at every thrust and the brunette attaches her lips onto Ali's neck sucking the sensitive skin before soothing it with her tongue.

"Faster," Alison gasps and Emily picks up the pace as she leans down to take a straining nipple into her mouth and she feels Alison push her body upwards against her.

"Shh baby, remember where we are," Emily whispers against Ali's breast and she swirls her tongue over the blonde's nipple before biting down gently and she feels Ali's hand in her hair, pulling gently.

"I will be quiet I promise, just don't stop Em…don't stop," and Emily loves when Ali is like this, loves when the blonde unravels quickly against her fingers and as she curls them and presses her thumb against the blonde's clit she feels Alison tighten around her. Moving quickly to capture Ali's lips in her own she silences a moan that she's pretty sure would probably have woken their neighbours.

Alison Fields was never quiet and every Halloween she proved that.


	35. What Is Life

_This will probably be the last chapter for a few days, I have an essay to do and I'm extremely struggling with it so I need to invest some time in that haha and I'm unwell :(! Few people asking for more drama, what do you want to see drama wise cause I'm struggling for any decent ideas? If you have anything I will probably work it in in some way. Thanks for all the kind words, you are awesome. And I know the chapter title doesn't make sense but it's what I was listening to at the time haha and for anyone interested it's George Harrison. __**Please follow/fave and review!  
**_

* * *

"Good morning, Isla," Alison whispers softly as she leans over the bassinet before glancing back at Emily who is still asleep, her arms still mimicking where Alison was lying just two minutes previous. "I know it's early baby but you are awake and we need to get your Mama's birthday cards ready for when she wakes up," and Alison winces slightly when Isla lets out a little squeal, but as she pads out the bedroom her wife is still fast asleep, oblivious to the noise.

She leans up to where Isla's baby picture book is before she shimmies the two birthday cards out from behind it. One has wife written across it and the other has Mom and she smiles because she knows Emily will love having a separate one from Isla. She quickly writes her own before she picks out the brightly coloured set of finger paints from the bottom kitchen drawer, and turns her attention back to Isla who is furiously sucking on her pacifier in her high chair.

"I think we should sign this card from you Isla, I think your Mama will like that," Alison mutters as she lifts the lid off the royal blue paint and gently dips her daughter's hand into it before pressing it against the card and when she pulls it back there is a full hand print left on the card. Alison can even see the tiny ridges of Isla's fingerprints.

"I think that looks good Isla, but lets get you cleaned up before you attempt to put your hand in your mouth like you do with everything else, we don't want you going around like our little smurf," the blonde states as she wipes the small hand with a damp cloth and soon it has turned a shade of blue. She tosses it into the sink before she heads to the fridge for a bottle and grabs a banana from the fruit bowl since pureed banana has fast become Isla's favourite food.

"That's a clever girl," Alison says softly as she scoops extra banana from the corner of Isla's mouth and the blonde is quickly learning that during feeding time Isla gets more food on her clothes and on her face than she does in her mouth. "One day you will be able to do this by yourself baby, but not quite yet," she adds as Isla attempts to grab her hand that's holding the red plastic spoon, letting out an impatient murmur while Alison attempts to scrape the last of it from the bowl.

Emily wakes on her side, her arms attempting and failing to find Alison and when she fumbles her hand on the bed she finds Alison's side cold. Reluctantly opening her eyes she leans up slightly to check the bassinet which is also empty and she has a feeling she knows why Alison and Isla are not still asleep. She's twenty eight today. Twenty eight, married to her first love and has a daughter, and she smiles gently to herself because that's not a bad situation to be in at all at this age.

She rolls onto her back before lifting her hands above her head and she stretches the creases out of her body, her naked body at that, Alison had spent half the night giving Emily her own little birthday party and the brunette is pretty sure that no gift she receives today will come close to what Alison gave her last night. No birthday gift from anyone else ever does come close to what Alison gets her. Years of experience have taught her that.

* * *

_She pulls the red ribbon off the delicately wrapped present before she tears a corner off the wrapping paper and she's dying to see what's inside but she doesn't want to seem too eager to Alison, so she tries to take her time and when she finally sees what it is her mouth falls open slightly._

_"Alison this is… I can't believe you remembered this," Emily whispers as she runs her finger over the framed collection of postcards from Paris. When they had spoken about Paris in a dusty Rosewood High classroom four years ago Emily had been convinced that she would never have Alison, that the blonde could never feel the same._

_"Of course I remembered Em, I meant what I said that day," the blonde replies softly and she smiles when she sees Emily's eyes roam over every postcard in the collection, smiling softly to herself as her fingers trace over the different postcards._

_"Happy birthday babe, I'm glad you like it and you know when I said how about forever? I meant it," Alison speaks as she pulls the brunette closer to her, her arms automatically wrapping around Emily's neck and she still has to pinch herself that Emily is hers and hers only. And more importantly that she is Emily's. Completely. For everyone to see and she doesn't care who sees._

_"I love it," Emily mumbles as she drops the collection onto her bed gently before placing a soft kiss onto Alison's neck and the blonde is all to happy to tilt her head to give her girlfriend more access and as always Emily doesn't disappoint by pressing open mouthed kisses along her pulse point. "I love what you got me, but I think you're my favourite present."_

* * *

She hears a squeal coming from downstairs and she figures that's her cue to get out of bed, so she swings her legs out of bed before grabbing her discarded t-shirt and shorts from last night and padding downstairs. She pops her head around the railing of their stairs as she makes her way down and she smiles when she sees Isla furiously kicking her legs at her highchair, and it's a little scary just how quickly Isla is growing up. 6 and a half months already.

"Good morning Isla," Emily yawns as she leans down to place a kiss on Isla's soft curly hair and she twirls a strand around her finger as Isla's blue eyes look up to find her own. A small smile curving around the pacifier. "Happy birthday Mama." Alison purrs as she hands Emily two cards in their envelopes.

And the brunette wastes no time in ripping opening one of the envelopes, the excitement written all over her face and Alison laughs gently at her wife who still acts like a kid at times. Emily pulls open her card that has wife written across it. Quickly scanning it she leans over to press a chaste kiss on Alison's lips.

"Thank you very much babe," Emily murmurs against the blonde's lips but she doesn't hover for long and soon she's tugging at the corner of the other envelope that Alison has given her. The sound of paper being ripped up echoing around their kitchen.

She runs her fingers over the small blue handprint that's on the card and she takes time to memorise the ridges and outline of Isla's hand, noting the tiny looped fingerprints of her five perfect fingers.

"This is just amazing seriously, I'm going to keep this card until I'm like one hundred and in a nursing home," Emily mumbles jokingly as she scans the words next to it in Alison's cursive writing. She blinks the tears back because she will _not _cry over a birthday card even if it is from Isla, she will not cry. "I love you Ali, thank you for this."

Alison excuses herself while she retrieves her gift bag from the living room and she smiles at what's inside before she makes her way back into the kitchen and she's not completely surprised to see Emily sitting at the kitchen island next to Isla in her high chair. The brunette tickling their daughter gently under her chin and Isla's blue eyes are wide with delight as she wriggles in her seat.

"This is for you," Alison says as she sits across the island from them and she watches as Emily tucks her hand in, pulling out the silver jewellery box that Alison has got her from her and Isla.

"Ali, you didn't need to do this, it's not a special birthday or anything," Emily states as she looks at the blonde but underneath she is delighted because the box is absolutely beautiful and her name is inscribed on the front of it and everything. "It's from the both of us and we both wanted to get you something nice." Alison replies easily.

"There's more, so keep going." Alison states simply and the blonde smirks when she sees what Emily has pulled out, she'd only bought it as a joke anyway and she's sure the brunette will see it that way, will take it all in good fun like it's meant.

"A Guide To Being A Good Wife?" Emily asks and this time it's her turn to tilt her head, "are you trying to tell me something Alison?" she teases before she shakes her head and rests the book on the kitchen island next to the jewellery box. And then Emily notices something in the bottom of the bag, flicking her eyes up to Alison before reaching in the bag for it and she grins when she figures out what it is.

"Lingerie?" Emily asks as she holds the lace top up towards the light and the stirring in her stomach confirms that she _really _likes this present, but she's not sure if it will fit her and she thinks maybe that's the whole point of it.

"Yep lingerie, but it's not for you Em, it's for me to wear for you babe. Call it another present especially from me." Alison replies as she makes her way over towards the brunette, pressing a gentle kiss on her lips before heading towards the kettle. "Coffee?" she asks sweetly and Emily gulps before she nods her head in the blonde's direction.

She's lying on her stomach on the floor with Isla when the six month old rolls onto her stomach, a skill she's pretty much mastered now, rolling freely between her back and stomach whenever she wants.

"Hello my little Isla bear," Emily babbles as Isla looks up at her with a smile, her two teeth poking out from behind her bottom lip. The brunette props herself up on her elbow as she turns the volume up on the TV and she watches curiously as Isla's legs kick out when she hears the beat of the music that's playing in the background.

She presses the mute button on the remote and watches with amusement as Isla's legs stop kicking and the six month old looks up at her as if she has done the worst thing in the world, and she lets out a little frustrated murmur. Emily watches as she brings her fist down onto the floor with a little thump and Emily can't help the laugh that escapes her lips, because frustrated Isla is probably the cutest thing she has _ever _seen.

"Do you like the music baby?" Emily asks softly as she presses the volume button on the remote and Isla's legs begin to kick out again, and Emily's unsure if she's dancing or if she's trying to make her way over to where Emily is propped up on her elbow. She watches as Isla contently kicks her leg to the music, giggling to herself as she tries to reach for the teddy that's lying next to Emily. The teddy that Spencer had given her when they went to the lake house.

Emily pulls it towards her and watches as blue eyes focus on it and then she grins when Isla attempts to shuffle towards her, using her chest and stomach to move slowly towards her and Emily excitedly claps her hands together.

"Come on Isla, you can do it, come get your favourite teddy that TJ gave you," she encourages and she smiles when Isla lets out a squeal at the encouragement. "Alison you need to come and see this, like now." Emily calls through to the kitchen where the blonde is making all three of their lunches and she hears Alison drop whatever item she is using before the sound of footsteps pad through the corridor towards the living room.

"What is it?" she asks before her eyes glance down at Isla who is inching her way forward towards the toy, her arms outstretched with her hands open and Alison's eyes widen in Isla's direction. "Oh my God how long has she been doing this for?" Alison asks as she kneels down beside Emily to watch Isla shuffling towards them on her stomach.

"Not long, she just started doing it when I put the music on, look watch this," Emily states as she presses the mute button again and they both look down at Isla who has now stopped all activity and is looking at them both with wide eyes. Her interest in the toy all but lost as she looks up at them.

"Now watch this," Emily adds as she pushes the volume button and when the music starts back up Isla's legs begin to move again and she focuses back on the teddy before pushing her stomach forward slowly, her fingers out in an attempt to grab onto the toy. "Look at her go Em, she is just amazing," Alison gushes as she holds the toy towards Isla whose fingers eventually wrap around it.

"Look at you go baby, you will soon be on your hands crawling around here," Alison gushes as she scoops Isla up and the six month's old feet's rest on her thighs while her hands move the teddy towards her mouth and she takes the teddy's ear in between her two teeth and her gum.

"No not in your mouth baby, that's not good for you Isla," Emily says gently as she prises the teddy out of Isla's mouth and it's not easy, her daughter having a tight grip on it. And she watches as Isla's legs kick playfully against Ali's thighs.

"She's going to have some dancing moves when she's older Em, look at her go already and she's only six months old," Alison comments with a smile as she places a kiss on Isla's nose before she settles her back onto her stomach on the carpet, placing the teddy a little bit away from her for her to shuffle towards it again.

"Well she doesn't take them off me, you know my dancing skills are very limited." Emily deadpans with a smile and Alison laughs gently. "Yeah and you know mine Em, so she certainly doesn't take them from me either."

It's nearly dinner time when Alison glances around at the living room from the kitchen island where she is checking her e-mails and it's a little unsettling because she hasn't heard any noise for the past twenty minutes and that's not like Emily and it's certainly not like Isla. "Em?" she calls and when she gets no reply she slides herself off the stool she's sitting on and heads towards the living room.

She's just about to turn into their living room when she sees the tip of Emily's socks and when she pops her head into the living room fully all she can do is laugh. Emily is lying on her stomach, her head resting on Isla's teddy and Isla is lying next to her with her hands above her head but her head is turned in Emily's direction.

Both of them are asleep and Emily's hand is resting over Isla's stomach to keep the six month old securely in place next to her. Instead of waking them she grabs the blanket that hangs over the couch and she throws it lazily over them before kneeling down to kiss both of them on the temple and she smiles when Isla squirms slightly underneath her. "Shh, baby," she soothes before she stands and heads back towards the kitchen.

She's broken from her thoughts fifteen minutes later when her phone rings and she's not surprised when she sees Hanna's name, she'd actually been expecting the other blonde to be harassing her all day about their surprise for Emily's birthday. "Hello," she speaks into the phone when she answers and she hopes she has managed to silence the phone quick enough so that it doesn't wake Emily and Isla who are still asleep in the living room.

"Are we still okay for tonight? I have everything sorted, I've just put the last of the banners up, and everyone is coming." Hanna states and Alison smiles because Emily will _love _it.

"Yeah she is asleep with Isla right now but I will tell her that you called for us to go to your house first before we go for our fake dinner," Alison replies and she glances quickly around at the living room because she's pretty sure she has just heard movement coming from it.

"I have to go Hanna but we will be there, just try and make sure you have the lights and everything out so she can't see inside your house," Alison states because she wouldn't be surprised if Hanna forgot and had music blaring from her house. "As if I would do that, I will have everything sorted," Hanna answers, "I will see you all at half past seven and don't be late." Alison mumbles a goodbye to their best friend before the line goes dead.

Emily rolls onto her back and winces because she doesn't feel twenty eight right now she feels about eighty eight and she reckons her days for sleeping on the floor are just about up. She stretches out before she looks over at Isla who is still asleep and she looks adorable, her arms above her head and there's a blanket thrown over them which she knows has come from Alison. And if it hasn't come from Alison then she's in trouble.

"Have a nice nap babe?" Alison asks as she bounces into the living room and she grins when she looks down at Isla who is still asleep. "Pretty good but I think I have back ache now," Emily replies with a wince as she pushes her hand around to rub a sore bit on her back before running her hand through her hair and her eyes catch Alison who is looking at her with a smile on her face.

"What are you up to?" Emily questions because she's pretty sure the blonde is up to something. Can read Alison like a book. "Nothing," Alison replies innocently as she kneels down at Isla, "but you should go and shower and get ready because we are going for dinner, it's Hanna's orders she called earlier," the blonde adds with a smile as she leans over to press a kiss on Emily's lips and the brunette sighs contently when she pulls away.

She smiles into the mirror when Alison steps into her line of vision, the blonde is in a blue sleeved dress that hugs her in all the right places and the way the soft blonde curls pool over Ali's shoulder makes Emily's breath catch in her throat because the blonde _literally_ takes her breath away, even now.

And it almost feels like she's sixteen again, a giddy teenager hopelessly in love with her best friend, who she never thought she would ever have. But you're _not _a giddy teenager she thinks to herself. You are twenty eight and hopelessly in love with your _wife. _

"Wow," is all Emily can muster into the living room mirror and she sees Alison smile teasingly at her before turning, the zip of the dress hasn't been zipped up and Emily can see the smooth skin of Ali's back. "Zip me," Alison states and Emily can hear the playful lilt in the blonde's voice, knows exactly what she is doing to the brunette.

She makes her way over to where Alison is standing and the heels she's wearing gives her a good few inches on the blonde so she leans down to press a kiss onto Alison's neck while she slowly zips the dress up and she watches as Alison's swirling blue eyes find her own in the mirror they are standing in front of.

"I would rather stay here than go for dinner," Emily purrs in Ali's ear and she runs her hands down the blonde's arms before linking their fingers together around Ali's waist.

"While it sounds like a much better plan and believe me it does, I don't think Hanna will appreciate that after booking a table in town for us all, and we need to pop into her house to grab your present because she has forgotten to take it with her, she's just text me," Alison replies and she hopes Emily hasn't caught her in her lie.

She hears Emily huff gently against her neck before the brunette places another kiss just below her ear. "Yeah that's true," Emily relents, "I will go and get Isla a bottle for her bag so she's not too grumpy when she fake cries at us," the brunette jokes before she heads towards the kitchen.

And Alison smiles because Isla looks adorable in her red and white polkadot dress, which ties in a bow at the back. "And yes, she can wear her red converse before you ask, they are next to yours in the kitchen," Alison calls over her shoulder. "You are going to be the prettiest girl in the room tonight Isla," Alison adds as Isla looks up at her from her highchair that's now in the living room.

As they approach Hanna's house Alison is grateful that Hanna has remembered to turn out all the lights like they had agreed and as they pull to a stop outside the brunette looks at her expectantly. "What?" Alison asks with shrug, "you can go in and get the present, Hanna says it's just inside the living room and it is yours after all," the blonde adds and she watches as Emily huffs before unclipping her seat belt and opening the door.

She shivers slightly when she steps out into the cold and heads towards Hanna's front door, and she reminds herself to tell Hanna off for leaving her front door unlocked because she really shouldn't do that. She opens the door and squints into the darkness before she heads towards the living room and she fumbles her hand at the wall to flick the light on and when she does she's startled by the eruption of noise that comes from her friends.

"Surprise!" Hanna squeals as she makes her way over towards Emily and Emily can only grin as she looks around the room. "I can't believe this, I literally had no idea this was happening," she says happily and she brings Hanna into a hug before Alison and Isla appear at her side and she narrows her eyes at her wife for keeping it a secret from her.

"Surprise," Alison says with a smile and it's the smile that melts Emily's heart because it shows Ali's dimple. "I am so going to get you back for this," Emily mutters as she leans over to press a kiss onto Ali's cheek. "Some how I don't think so," Alison replies cockily as she rests Isla on her hip.

The blonde is happy to let Emily go and talk to her colleagues and she smiles when she sees Toby and Pete and the rest of the guys from the bullpen pull her into a group hug before handing her cards and presents. They look like a big family. And it makes her smile to see Emily happy because if Emily is happy then she is _delighted_.

"I told you this would work, can I get a hold of my favourite now?" Hanna asks as she pulls a face at Isla and Isla smiles up at her with her two teeth, her hands slightly outstretched in Hanna's direction. "And she looks absolutely gorgeous by the way, I have good taste in fashion for all ages," the blonde adds and Alison rolls her eyes in Hanna's direction before she places Isla in Hanna's arm.

"I think Emily is pretty happy with this," Aria states as she looks around at Emily before linking her arms with Alison. "Definitely," Spencer agrees as she flanks Alison at the other side, "where is Isla anyway?" the brunette asks. "Hanna has taken her through to the kitchen to feed her, she was getting restless for food obviously." Alison replies with a small shake of her head.

"Pam and Wayne have said they will keep Isla for the night so all is well in the world, they will probably take her home soon," Alison speaks as she lifts her glass of white wine to her lips and she smiles across the room at Emily when their eyes meet. And she knows it's petty but she's hardly spoken to Emily for an hour and a half and she _misses _her.

Emily makes her way through to the kitchen to get another drink when she spots Hanna in her office and the blonde is on the carpeted floor with Isla standing on her thighs, giggling intently at whatever Hanna is saying to her and her teddy rests next to Hanna's legs. She knocks gently before she pushes the door open and Isla smiles fully in her direction when she walks into the room.

"We needed a time out from your party, well this gorgeous little person did," Hanna says as she pinches Isla's tummy resulting in a sequel. "Hey baby," Emily says softly as she kneels on the floor next to them both and she's glad to kick her heels off, because as much as she loves being out there with all her friends and her parents she loves being with her daughter just that little bit more.

"Put the TV on to a music station I want to show you something," Emily speaks with a smile as she places Isla onto her stomach on the carpet. "The TV in here isn't working but I can get music on the laptop," the blonde explains as the laptop whirrs into life and she's just about to press play when Alison opens the door to their mini Isla party. "We wondered where you guys were," Alison states before her, Spencer and Aria shuffle into Hanna's office.

"I was just about to show Hanna Isla's new trick, Hanna's just getting the music," Emily explains as she leans down onto her stomach and she grabs Isla's teddy, her daughter watching intently until the teddy rests on the floor a few steps away from her.

"Watch this, it's adorable, she just started doing it this afternoon with Emily," Alison gushes proudly before she tells Hanna to press play on the laptop and soon they are all watching as Isla begins to kick her legs out while smiling at Emily who waves the teddy in Isla's line of sight.

"Come on Isla, you can do it again baby, be a show off for these guys, show them how clever you are," Emily encourages and they all watch with smiles on their faces as Isla begins to shuffle in Emily's direction, her fist opening and closing while attempting to reach out for the teddy, a playful shriek escaping her lips in the process.

"Oh look at her go already," Aria announces and she brings her hand to cover her mouth because it's not even her daughter and yet she is _proud. _"She is just awesome, she will nearly be walking around and being a little monkey," Hanna chips in as she looks down at Isla who has nearly reached Emily, "a cute monkey though don't worry."

"Turn the music off for a second," Emily says and Hanna looks at her questioningly, glancing at Alison before turning the music off and the only noise that's audible in Hanna's office is the noise from the people in the living room. It's seconds later that Isla lets out a frustrated screech as her legs come to a standstill, and she stops her approach to Emily, looking up at her Mama with furious eyes.

"Okay you can turn it back on," the brunette says with a laugh and they all laugh when Isla begins to kick her legs out again and it's not long before she grips onto the teddy and lifts it to her mouth like her own little victory celebration.

"Look at you baby you will soon be on your feet, but stop putting that in your mouth it's not good," Emily tells Isla off gently before prising the toy away from her mouth again. "I always imagined that it would be Alison who would be the disciplinarian with you guys," Spencer teases as she looks at Alison out the corner of her eye. And the blonde playfully swats Spencer's arm before she leans over and picks Isla up from Emily's arms.

They wave Pam and Wayne off as their car disappears out of view down Hanna's street and Alison's glad that Isla was asleep in her car seat before she left because there's nothing worse than saying bye to her daughter when Isla is watching her with they deep blue eyes. "She will be fine, she loves my Mom and Dad and they love her just as much," Emily soothes as she wraps her arms around Alison's waist.

"I know, I know but it still pains me saying goodbye to her for a night," Alison replies as she turns in Emily's arms and she shivers when Emily runs her hands down the back of her dress before settling on her waist. "Are you cold or?" Emily questions as she places an open mouthed kiss on Alison's neck and the blonde groans at the sensation of Emily's lips against her skin. "Both, so lets go inside before this goes too far." Alison replies as she takes Emily's hand to lead her back into Hanna's house.

"You're drunk," Emily announces as Alison leans against Hanna's front door, everyone else has gone home while Aria and Ezra and Spencer and Toby have taken the extra rooms upstairs. And she doesn't even want to think about what they are getting up to. "I'm nottt, okay...maybe a little," Alison replies slowly so she can say the words properly and Emily can only laugh as she peeks out the blinds to see if their cab is there.

"Are too. My eyes are up here, you keep staring at my boobs Ali," the brunette replies and she's glad when she sees headlights pull into Hanna's driveway. "Well have you seen them?" Alison retorts quickly before she pulls Emily towards her and she presses her lips against the brunette's hastily, and Emily can practically taste the wine on Ali's tongue but it's _okay_ because Alison deserves a night off. "Come on lets go, we will come back and get the car tomorrow at some point."

She manages to get Alison home safely and she leaves the blonde in their bathroom to get undressed after unzipping her before sending a quick text to her Mom, grateful when her phone chimes with a response fairly quickly. She kicks her heels off before twisting her arm around to her back and tugging down the zip on her own dress, allowing it to fall to the floor before stepping out of it and she quickly removes her make up with a wipe before crawling into bed.

"Ali, are you okay?" she calls when the blonde still hasn't emerged from the bathroom five minutes later. "Fine Em," she hears the blonde call back eventually and she does a double take when Ali opens the door because the blonde is standing in the black lingerie she seen earlier in the day and it does not leave much to her imagination at all. Her eyes hungrily raking down the blonde's perfectly shaped body.

"How drunk are you?" Emily asks as she watches Alison crawl up the bed slowly, coming closer until she's straddling the brunette and Emily settles her hands on Ali's back as she feels the blonde's hips roll against her own. And the friction makes her bite down her lip.

"Not drunk enough that you should feel bad about taking advantage baby. Happy birthday Emilyyy." Alison smiles as she pushes the brunette back onto the bed gently before leaning over to press her lips against Emily's collarbone. _Happy birthday indeed. _


	36. Jealousy

_Sorry for the delay, I've had essays coming out of my ears at university. Word of advice: never EVER study Sociology and if anyone tells you it's interesting they are lying. Seriously lying to your face. Anyway had a lot of idea's about what people want to see drama wise which was pretty awesome, couldn't really choose between them all so I've kind of mashed them into one. And since most of you want flashbacks I've included two. Hope you guys enjoy it and as always give me a follow on Twitter at kirstenr93 and __**follow/fave and review!  
**_

* * *

Alison brushes her teeth quietly before she glances back at Emily who is still asleep, her arm still thrown over Alison's side of the bed and the blonde is jealous at how snug the brunette looks, and she _really _wants to crawl back into bed into Emily's arms. But she _can't_ because today is her first day back at work and it's only one day a week but still it's a big deal. It's when she leans over to kiss Isla that she notices that her daughter is awake. Deep blue eyes looking back at her own.

"Good morning baby, I can't stay with you but your Mama is going to be here with you all day, I'm going to miss you," she whispers and she's not surprised to hear Emily stir behind her, any noise near Isla has Emily on alert. "Put her into the bed with me, she likes it in here and I've kept it all warm," Emily replies sleepily and Alison lifts Isla into her arms before placing playful kisses all over her face resulting in a playful screech from their seven month old.

"Fine, but be careful and face her so you know where she is at all times, I will put the pillows at my side of the bed so she doesn't roll anywhere," Alison states as she stacks her pillows up at the side like a barricade and she places another kiss on Isla's head before she hands her to Emily who is now sitting up, running her hand through tousled hair.

"We will be fine in here won't we baby?" Emily asks Isla before she smiles at Alison and she can tell the blonde is nervous about going back to work, even though she has no need to be. "You will be fine too babe trust me, Aria will be happy to have you back for a day, now go before you're late. We love you," and she lifts Isla's hand in a waving motion.

"I love you too." Alison replies as she leans over to kiss both of them before reluctantly heading out the bedroom door. Her footsteps trudging heavily downstairs.

She's rudely awoken from her sleep when she feels tiny fingernails scratch against her cheek and when she opens her eyes she's met with blue ones staring intently at her, watching curiously as the brunette blinks her eyes open and they are nearly nose to nose. Both of them in the middle of her and Ali's bed and the duvet is pulled up to around Isla's waist enough to keep her arms free though. _Clearly,_ Emily thinks when a small palm is pushed against her cheek. Squishing her face.

"Good morning to you too Isla, I am awake don't worry," Emily speaks softly as she watches a small hand come out to grip a hold of a strand of hair that has fallen down her face and there's a slight tug on it before her daughter attempts to put it into her mouth. A mouth that is housing nearly three teeth now, the one on her top gum breaking through slowly, but enough that it's made her want to chew on everything and anything she sees.

"Nope, that's bad Isla, you can't eat that, that is my hair," Emily states as she pulls her hair back behind her ear and her chest aches a little when she sees how crestfallen Isla's face looks at having the hair taken away from her. She looks like a puppy who is being told off for bad behavior. Isla's large blue eyes blinking across at her own.

"It's not good for you, I will give you your teething toy when we go downstairs for breakfast," and she reaches over to twirl a soft curl around her finger and Isla's soon forgotten about Emily's hair when the brunette begins to tickle her stomach and small legs reach into the air while she giggles furiously. Her small fists attempting to wrap around the hand that Emily has on her stomach. "Okay, so I think it is breakfast time baby," Emily states as her stomach grumbles loudly and she watches as Isla's head tilts slightly at the unfamiliar noise.

"When you get to me and your Mommy's age you are going to love this stuff too, trust me, it's great for any and every occasion," Emily says as she brings her mug of coffee to her lips and she closes her eyes briefly as the caffeine begins it's well traveled journey around her body. She watches in amusement as a small hand slaps down on the tray at Isla's highchair and she knows immediately that Isla is waiting for another spoonful of her Weetabix. And the seven month old grins when another spoonful heads towards her mouth.

She stands with her hand on the back of the black leather desk chair that's been unoccupied for the last eight months and she has to admit she's _missed_ it but not as much as she's missing her daughter and her wife for that matter. After placing the photo of Isla on her desk, she flicks on her computer and the screensaver is still the same, a picture of her and Emily but she makes a mental note that she will have to change it to her, Emily and Isla. It's only for a few hours she thinks to herself as she hangs her coat up and she can't help but wonder what Emily and Isla are doing right now.

And she tosses her phone between each hand before resting it on her desk because Emily and Isla will be just _fine _and she's being slightly paranoid about being away from them for a few hours, it's okay when she's with Emily because at least she has one of them but this is the first time she's been without _both _of them and she knows she has to get used to it but it doesn't mean she has to like it because she already knows that she doesn't like it.

She lifts her head up when she hears the door of their studio chime and she straightens her dress down before she makes her way out of the office to greet Aria and her new photographer. "Hi, I'm Alison, it's nice to meet you," the blonde says as she extends her hand to Aria's protégé for the week and the other woman dutifully takes it with a firm shake.

"It's nice to meet you, Aria told me you're the boss around here, I'm Alice," the woman replies with a smile and there's a very educated lilt to her voice. Alison releases her hand before she takes a few seconds to take Alice in. She's younger than them although Alison doesn't think by much and there's almost a Spencer quality about her, tall, dark and she _looks _smart, she _talks_ smart.

"I am the boss," she says with a smirk, "but you will only see me today, I am only gradually coming back to work after having my daughter," Alison explains with a smile and her mind again floats back to what Emily and Isla are doing right now. "Congratulations." Alice states before Aria pulls her over to show her something on the computer screen, the both of them talking animatedly at whatever Aria is showing her.

"Is that your daughter?" Alice asks as she stands in the doorway of Alison's office and the blonde follows the brunette's line of vision to the photo frame that takes pride of place on her desk.

"Yeah it sure is, this was taken a few weeks ago, she's seven months now," Alison replies as she runs her finger along the top of the silver frame. "She's gorgeous, you must have a very handsome husband," the brunette states and Alison's lips curve into a small smile as she gently shakes her head.

"I have a wife actually, but yes she's very handsome too," Alison jokes and she's not completely sure but she swears she sees something shift behind Alice's eyes, the brunette's eyes darting between Alison and the frame before lingering on Ali for a little too long, but before she can figure it out Aria is standing next to her protégé. "I need a coffee break guys, so how about it?"

She puts the toothpaste onto the tiny brush before she gently brushes over three teeth and Isla squirms in her arms at the obvious intrusion, her hands coming up to wrap around Emily's wrist. "I know you don't like it but you have to keep your teeth healthy even when you are this little," and Isla pulls back in an attempt to escape the brush. "Just a few more brushes and we are done Isla." By the time Emily finishes Isla's has eventually relented to the brushing, allowing Emily to do it without much fuss.

Emily picks out the bear snow suit from the pile before she wriggles Isla into it and she zips it up fully until the zip is touching her daughter's chin. "Look at you all adorable as a little bear," she coos as she ruffles one of the ears that is attached to the snow suit. And Isla's eyes dart upwards in an attempt to see what Emily is touching, before attempting to put her hand into her mouth.

"Your aunt Hanna bought you this snow suit, she will love seeing you in this, expect a squeal, and while it's fashionable it's also very good for the cold weather outside," Emily states with a smile as she clips Isla securely into her car seat before joining her in the front. "Okay I think it's about time we made a visit to see how your Mommy is getting on, she's done extremely well not to text and call us but I imagine her patience is about to run out and no one wants that Isla trust me."

Alison picks her phone up again before clicking onto the messages and her finger hovers over Emily's name before she puts it back down again because she knows the brunette will think she's being silly. Her thoughts are interrupted when she hears the chimes on the door again and when a shriek follows it she's quickly on her feet because she would know that noise _anywhere. _"Alison you have one very impatient visitor out here," Aria calls and Alison grins when she sees Emily and their seemingly new adopted bear.

"She's like a baby bear," Alison coos as she takes Isla from Emily before leaning up to press a kiss onto Emily's lips and god she's missed Emily this morning, even though it's only been four hours. "Hello baby," she murmurs against soft dark curls and she smiles when Isla's hand reaches out towards her own, small fingers curling around her hand. "I've missed you so much this morning."

"Thanks, I've missed you too," Emily retorts quickly and Alison narrows her eyes in the brunette's direction because Emily's well aware that Alison meant Isla. "I did miss you babe don't worry, but I missed this little one especially," Alison adds as Isla reaches up for the silver chain that hangs around Alison's neck. The silver chain that Alison always wears when she feels like she needs some sort of luck. Small fingers wrapping around the turquoise Alexandrite gemstone that dangles elegantly from the chain.

* * *

_"Happy birthday babe," Emily speaks as she hands Alison her card, the small jewellery box resting in her jeans pocket and she hopes that Alison likes it, she put a lot of effort into it, saved hard for it and she hopes it's not going to be wasted._

_The blonde rips the card open before she scans the words inside and she reads the last three over and over again because sure Emily has given her cards before but never one containing the phrase 'I love you.' And she knows that no matter what happens in their future she will always keep this card. Her first proper birthday card from Emily, almost a year since they had become an official couple._

_"And I got you this," the brunette fumbles in her jeans pocket until she pulls out the precisely wrapped rectangular box and Alison takes it from her, this time she delicately rips at the paper exposing the jewellery box and butterflies flutter in her stomach because no one has ever bought her jewllery before._

_And she smiles when she sees it, running her thumb slowly over the stone. "I can't believe you remembered this from last year when I said I'd never had one," Alison comments as she pulls the chain out and she hands it to Emily before she turns on her heels so her back is facing the brunette, "I always wanted a birthstone chain like yours," she adds with a smile that Emily can't see and she still shivers slightly when she feels Emily so close to her._

_"I know, that's why I bought you it babe, I know it's not your actual birthstone but it's a June stone and I thought you'd like this the most. Happy birthday." Emily replies before she places an open mouthed kiss on the blonde's neck while her arms wrap around Alison's waist to keep her close.  
_

* * *

"Is this your daughter?" a voice from behind them calls and Emily turns on her feet to see who it has come from. Alison nods before she smiles proudly back down at Isla.

"Emily this is Alice, she's Aria's protégé for the week and she's very good at what she does," Alison says and Emily leans out to take the woman's hand. "She's just gorgeous, you have great genes," Alice states as she makes her way over towards the group. Three coffees in hand and Emily smiles at Aria and Alison making her do the coffee run.

She doesn't know why but she doesn't really like Alice, there's no reason for it but it's one of they irrational things that she thinks may just be in her head but when Alice's hand touches Alison's shoulder for the third time in ten minutes and when Alison smiles back with her head tilted like it's no big deal she knows that it's not just in her head.

And she shamefully wonders if Alison's oblivious towards it or whether she's just _enjoying_ the attention because she gets that women who have recently had a baby don't always feel attractive but she's pretty sure she's made Alison feel attractive. Pretty sure she's always reassured Alison that she's _beautiful._ She hopes she has because she's not often jealous but she can feel it beginning to bubble away underneath the surface of her skin and she narrows her eyes at the other brunette who's now currently talking to Aria.

"Em?" Alison's voice breaks her from her thoughts and she shakes her head gently before reaching out to take Isla who has her arms outstretched in Emily's direction, a three toothed smile poking out from beneath her lips.

"I'm going to cook for you tonight, first day back at work and all that," Emily says as her eyes stay on Alice until she feels Alison's hand on her shoulder, the blonde looking up at her through long lashes. "That sounds perfect I will probably call or text you before that you know what I'm like," Alison replies and Emily nods in agreement. "I do."

Emily turns off the cooker before she steps back and she has to admit the house smells amazing, her cooking smells amazing and she's pretty sure that Alison will be pretty impressed with the meal she has prepared for them. "If you and Alison ever divorce I will marry you for this kind of cooking alone," Hanna states as she rocks Isla on her hip and Emily can tell her daughter is extremely unhappy, has been since they got home from visiting Alison.

"I have no idea what's wrong with her she seems like she has a bit of an upset tummy so I've packed extra diapers, I don't think we will be late tonight so if you bring her back around nine that will be fine, Alison knows you have her so expect a text or several," Emily speaks as she tickles under Isla's chin and surprisingly her daughter backs away, burying her face in the crook of Hanna's neck.

"I think she needs a nap or something," Hanna replies as she pats Isla's back gently before rubbing her hand around in circles and after a few minutes she feels Isla asleep against her.

"She's pretty warm too I can feel her head against my neck, I think she may be getting the cold that is going around right now." Probably Emily thinks, it is the beginning of December and there is germs flying about everywhere at this time of year as usual and her Dad has had the cold recently.

"Maybe yeah, my Dad had it a week or so ago so maybe she has caught it from him when we went over there last week." Emily replies as she unties the apron that's around her waist, tossing it onto the kitchen counter.

"Ali, we got the contract!" Aria squeals as she reads the email again for the fifth time and she's unsure if she's reading it right but when she moves the mouse again she knows she _is _seeing it right. "That is amazing Aria, well done, it was all you though I haven't been here for eight months," Alison jokes back as she brings the brunette into a tight hug. "It's us, we are a team remember?"

"Lets go and celebrate, all three of us," Aria states as she pulls her jacket on and Alice nods in agreement. "You guys definitely should, it's amazing for you and this place," Alice replies and Alison smiles because a drink sounds like a great idea but so does going home to Emily to have a meal with her wife and she's genuinely torn until Alice pulls at her arm.

"Come on one drink won't hurt," and Alison knows one drink won't really affect her night because she will still be home pretty early but she refuses, only going on the condition that she drinks water because she's driving. She's in the middle of typing a text to Emily when Aria tugs at her arm so she can lock the studio up and unbeknown to Alison, her finger misses the send option and she locks her phone before putting it into her purse and heading down the street with Aria and Alice at either side of her.

She presses Alison's name on her phone for the fifth time and for the fifth time it goes to the blonde's voicemail, and she's torn between being angry at Alison and being panicked. So she sends another text and waits for a reply and when the reply doesn't come she calls Aria who's phone also goes to voicemail and now she's decided she's annoyed rather than panicked. "What is the point of having a phone if you are not going to answer it?" she mutters to herself before she puts the bottle of wine away and just as she's about to put their plates away her phone vibrates on the kitchen counter.

"Hello?" she speaks into the phone and she hears commotion wherever Alison is, it sounds like a bar but she's not completely sure and she wonders what the hell Alison is doing at a bar anyway. "I'm at the bar with Aria, I text you babe," comes Alison's reply and Emily shakes her head because she never got any text. "I didn't get any text Alison."

"Alison are you sure you don't want to have a drink with us?" Emily hears in the background and she knows it's not Aria's voice, which leaves Alice and she doesn't like the small knot that forms in her stomach, twisting in an ugly way. "Well I'm glad you would rather spend your night with them." Emily replies and she knows it's wrong, knows she will regret it but she presses the end call button on her screen and suddenly she's plunged into silence again. Sitting her phone back onto the kitchen island.

Alison's not completely sure what has just happened but she's pretty sure Emily is annoyed at her, not just annoyed but _extremely_ annoyed because she can't remember the last time Emily hung up the phone on her and she immediately calls back to be greeted with Emily's voicemail message. And it's when she goes to text Emily that she sees it. The earlier text that actually hasn't sent, the text that's still resting in the speech box and now she gets why Emily is annoyed. Because as far as Emily is aware Alison finished work over an hour ago and she should be long home by now.

She's not surprised to find their house in darkness and Alison can smell the food coming from the kitchen, it lingers in the air, and it smells _amazing _but she has no time to dwell on it, so she makes her way upstairs to where she knows Emily will be and sure enough half way up the stairs she hears the familiar thump of Emily's fists being pounded against her leather punching bag. "Em, I'm home," Alison calls as she reaches the top and she heads right towards Emily's gym room.

"I'm home," she says again as she opens the door and Emily hardly gives her a glance before she goes back to pounding on the bag. "Emily I text you, I just never noticed it didn't send," and she's a bit taken a back when the brunette scoffs lightly at her.

"So technically you didn't text me you just left me to wait here after I cooked for you while you were out with them." And Alison has a feeling this isn't just about her being late home, there's something else that's bothering her wife, she can just _feel _it crackling in the air between them.

"Can we talk about whatever has got you pissed at me?" Alison asks as she steps into the room and Emily hits the bag with a one two combo before she finally turns around in the blonde's direction, her eyes narrowing slightly at what she's about to say and she knows it's stupid, she half expects Alison to laugh at her but before she can overrule her subconscious the words come tumbling out of her mouth.

"I saw you today with Aria's little protégé, all touchy feely with you and you smiled back at her like it was no big deal when clearly it is because clearly she's into you and you done nothing," and Alison's mind flies back to this morning when she thought she saw something in the way Alice looked at her and could she maybe have been right? "Emily do not be ridiculous, it was her first day she was just being nice to me."

"Do you miss all the attention you used to get or something?" the brunette asks as she unclips her gloves and they fall to the floor with a soft bump. "They say there is the seven year itch, maybe you have the eleven year itch or something," she adds and she almost hates herself when she sees Alison flinch at her words. Because she knows, _really she knows, _that Alison would never cheat on her or do anything to hurt her and that this is all part of an irrational jealousy that shouldn't really even exist, because Alice ultimately _doesn't _matter to them.

"You really think that I would do anything with her when I have you? When _we _have Isla? When I'm completely in love with you?" Alison asks and she makes sure her voice is strong even though inside she doesn't feel strong, she's caught between wanting to shout at Emily for how ridiculous she's being and wanting to rip her clothes off to show her just who she wants but she doesn't do either, she just waits. Waits for an answer that doesn't come, the only acknowledgement Emily gives to her question is a shake of her head.

Emily's not surprised when she hears the room door slam behind her but it still doesn't stop her from flinching and she flinches again when she hears the front door being slammed shut too. She knows she's hurt Alison and she knows she has to make it right but she knows not to go after the blonde now because she knows Alison needs time and space. She'd learned that pretty early on in their relationship that when Alison was pissed it was best just to leave her be for a little while.

Alison doesn't even know her destination until she gets there, it's a place she's been to many times before, some good and some bad, usually it's her place when her and Emily argue which isn't often but still they wouldn't be a married couple if they didn't argue once in a while. She gazes out over Rosewood and the bitter wind makes her shiver but she tucks her hands into her jacket pockets before she makes her way over to the rock that juts out at the edge and she sits on it, ignoring the cold. She takes in the view and simply breathes. Jealousy was usually _her_ thing, not Emily's.

She shoves on a pair of jeans and her jacket before she heads downstairs and she takes them two at a time in a rush to get to her car. She picks up her keys from the table in the hall before she heads out the door, locking it behind her and Emily doesn't hear her phone as it buzzes insistently against the kitchen island. She sits in her car for a few seconds before she decides where to go and in the end it's an easy decision because she _knows _where Ali has gone. If anything their relationship had made the blonde a little predictable at these kind of things.

She's not surprised to see Alison's jeep emerge from the darkness when she pulls up behind it and she can see Alison sitting on the rock that they always usually share, the rock that they will end up sharing before they leave here together tonight. This was one of their 'spots' and had been for a very long time.

* * *

_"Hey," she speaks softly as she approaches the blonde who's eyes are fixed on the view of Rosewood and despite it being Rosewood, Emily has to admit the view is pretty spectacular at the time of night. "You shouldn't be here at this time on your own considering everything."_

_"I needed space," the blonde replies curtly and Emily knows she needs to fix this quickly. "Alison you have to stop with Paige. Me and her are over, we have been since… well even before you came back really," and Emily means it, her and Paige had been foreign since she had found out Alison had been alive all along._

_"You don't get it though. When I was gone, I watched you with her sometimes, and I know at some point she made you happy so maybe she could again and I can't go through that, I just can't." Alison replies and she crosses her arms almost defensively, blinking back her tears when she feels Emily's head on her shoulder before arms snake around her waist drawing her closer._

_"That's not going to happen, I love you and only you and I hate arguing with you," the brunette whispers in her ear and she can't help the tear that rolls down her cheek and onto the ground. "Hey come on Ali," Emily soothes and Alison turns in Emily's arms and allows the brunette to completely consume her in the cuddle._

_"I know it's been a few months but I'm still scared of this… of us," the blonde mumbles against Emily's chest and Emily presses a kiss onto Ali's head. "I know and so am I, but Alison you have to trust me. I love you and I want to be with you. After we argued I was so worried about where you went, I don't even know how I remembered here but I did, remembered you saying you liked coming here when you needed space."_

_"That's why I love you Em, you remember they kind of things about me," and Alison leans up to press a gentle kiss against Emily's lips and the brunette can taste the last remnants of Alison's tears. "I love you too Ali."_

_"I think if we ever argue this should be our spot so that if I come here you will know where I am and vice versa, it will make things a lot easier for us," Alison states and Emily thinks it's a great idea because it will save her endless anxiety whenever they argue because she knows it's inevitable in every relationship._

"I think that's a perfect idea, this will be our argue spot from now on."  


* * *

"Alison?" Emily calls as she walks towards where the blonde is standing and the wind that blows causes her to shiver. "I'm sorry," she speaks as she gets closer and she sees Alison nod her head in acknowledgement but the blonde still doesn't speak.

"Jealously is usually my thing, it was strange to see it from you for a change. Even worse though is that you actually thought I enjoyed it," and Emily can hear the slight anger in Alison's voice. And to be honest she deserves it, because she knows she was wrong to accuse Alison of that. "I deserved that," the brunette admits before she stands behind Ali shielding the blonde from some of the wind that is currently blowing in their direction.

There's a silence that lingers between them and Emily rocks on the soles of her feet because she hates when she gets the silent treatment it is worse than Alison arguing with her. "Please talk to me, you know I hate when you give me the silent treatment," she speaks and she is pretty sure that she can see the corner of Ali's mouth twitching in amusement. "I know that's why I'm doing it." Alison replies and she finally turns slightly in Emily's direction, a smile tugging at her mouth.

She motions for Emily to sit beside her and the brunette takes her seat on the cold rock, hissing slightly when she feels the cold through the fabric of her jeans. "How have you managed to sit here for long I can feel the cold through my jeans," she says as she puts her arm around Ali's shoulder. "My ass is seriously cold right now I can't even feel it," the blonde jokes and she rests her head against Emily's shoulder. Enjoying the warmth of the brunette against her.

"I'm sorry Ali I was out of order to say what I did, I was just jealous. It was when she touched your arm, not once but three times, and yeah I just saw red and then when you didn't come home I overreacted and I'm sorry." Alison appreciates the apology, she's already accepted it by the time Emily finishes the first word but she lets the brunette continue because flustered Emily is adorable Emily and she can't help but grin when she looks over at her wife.

"What?" Emily questions as the blonde looks at her, her head slightly tilted. "Nothing, you are just very adorable when you ramble Em," and she doesn't waste any time before she leans over to press her cold lips against Emily's.

"Lets go home please, I am freezing so I can't imagine how cold you are," Emily states as she stands and extends her hand to Alison who takes it before linking their cold fingers together for the short walk to their cars and she sees her phone light up the inside of her car.

"It's probably Hanna to see where we are, it's just left nine and I told her to bring Isla home at that time, so she will be wondering where we are," Emily explains as they reach Alison's jeep and the blonde leans into get her phone.

She turns away to glance back at Rosewood as she hears Alison answer the phone but her head whips back around when she hears the word hospital and Alison has gone a worrying shade of white, the colour draining from her face rapidly.

"Okay we will be there right away," Alison replies and the blonde can feel her hand shaking against her face where she's holding the phone and she's pretty sure she is about to be sick. And Emily's looking at her with a concerned expression, her brows knitting together and she hangs up the phone when Hanna says bye.

It's Isla, Hanna had to take her to the hospital."


	37. Just Fine

_Last few chapters have been a bit strange, had huge amount of views for each but not many reviews etc so just wondering if people are still into this story/enjoying it? I really don't want to drag it out, if people are getting fed up of it I'd rather finish it at a good point if you know what I mean? Let me know anyway, and we will see where it goes from there. Sorry for the cliffhanger but people did want Isla involved in the drama so there we go. Have an awesome day/night wherever you are you lovely people! __**Please follow/fave and review.  
**_

* * *

"Get in the car Ali," Emily pleads as they stand outside Alison's jeep and the blonde hasn't so much as moved since Hanna got off the phone from her. "We will come back and get my car tomorrow or something just get in the car Ali." Emily repeats and she gently grips the blonde's forearm towards the passenger side door, blue eyes flying up to meet hers and they are wild with fear and Emily _doesn't _know how to make this better yet because she doesn't actually know what's going on.

So she stays calm to the best of her ability and it's not much but she reckons it will help Alison. She moves Alison into the passenger seat and the blonde surprises her by reaching around to grab the seat belt, hastily fastening it by herself and Emily knows that's her cue to hurry up and get them out of here towards their daughter.

"I'm okay Em, just get us to the hospital I need to know what's going on with Isla," the blonde whispers and Emily, half jogging, makes her way around to the driver's side of the car before quickly starting the engine and heading towards Rosewood Community Hospital.

"She will be fine Ali, Hanna has only done what she thought was right for our daughter, I'm sure she will be fine." And Emily hopes that if she keeps repeating it then it will be true and Isla will be just fine. Because Isla _has _to be fine for both of them, not just her. But Alison doesn't answer, because she doesn't think she _can,_ so she nods her head gently at the brunette before turning to rest her forehead against the window and looking out into the pitch black.

They drive in silence, even the radio is pushed off by Alison who apparently can't bear the sound of anything or anyone and the only noise Emily hears on the way there is Alison's hand reaching over to grip onto her own and she holds Alison's hand tightly while her other hand controls the steering wheel and even with her heart hammering against her chest, there is some relief at having some sort of contact with her wife. The blonde's hand trembling slightly in her own.

Hanna paces quickly back and forth across the sterile floor. Isla's baby grow is lying in a heap on the bed that's in the room and she hasn't seen the seven month old for nearly fifteen minutes when the doctor came in to check her over before taking her to another room. She reassures herself that she has done the right thing, that amount of vomit and that temperature was _not_ normal. Definitely not normal. Emily and Alison will understand, and her voice is talking frantically in her head.

She keeps an eye on the window in the door in case Emily or Alison arrive because she definitely doesn't want them to be checking every room in the corridor for them. And this time when she looks out she sees Alison and she steels herself because she has a feeling the blonde will not be happy with her, even though she's done nothing wrong she reminds herself. But she knows what Alison's like, knows when the blonde gets scared she will lash out.

"Why the hell is my daughter in the hospital when you are supposed to be taking care of her?" Alison screeches when she sees Hanna and she's quickly pacing in the blonde's direction, her eyes flicking towards the empty baby grow. "She wouldn't stop being sick, I had to change her diaper like five times in an hour and her temperature was way too high so I brought her here," Hanna replies with resolve because she knows it was the right thing to do.

And Ali's face falls slightly when she looks back at Emily who is behind her, a comforting hand being placed on her arm."Ali." Emily warns. "It's okay Hanna, but where is she and what's happening?" Emily asks quickly as she looks around the room and her eyes linger on the empty baby grow too.

"The doctor took her to examine her, I couldn't exactly say no could I? She needed to see a doctor," Hanna replies with a shrug, "I'm so sorry I just thought it was the right thing to do." She adds. Emily nods in agreement because the brunette knows it was the right thing to do but now she's itching for the doctor to come back because she needs to know what's happening and she knows if Alison doesn't find out soon there's a chance the blonde will blow her cool.

They sit in silence, the only noise audible is Ali's foot as it taps furiously against the tiled floor and Emily reaches a hand over to the blonde's thigh before squeezing gently. "Isla will be fine, she's a tough little cookie and you know Hanna done the right thing by bringing her here," Emily says because Alison hasn't spoken a word to Hanna since they first arrived and she can tell Hanna's feeling the tension too.

"I take it you are Isla's parents?" And Alison's head, that is currently swimming with unsavory thoughts, whips around towards the door and she's met with a young fresh faced doctor and she wonders how he is able to make sure her daughter is okay because he looks like he is just out of med school, but she doesn't comment on his age because she doesn't have time to get into that.

"Yes, that's us two," she squeaks out and relief floods through her veins when he smiles warmly at them.

"I think your daughter is anxious to see you, she has gastroenteritis or the stomach flu to me and you, but she is dehydrated so your friend done the right thing by bringing her here," he replies and Alison turns around in Hanna's direction, an apologetic smile written on her face and she watches as Hanna waves it off. "I just wanted to check that you were both here, I will have a nurse bring her back through straight away."

"I'm sorry Hanna," Alison mumbles as the doctor disappears out the door again and she feels Hanna before she sees her. "It's okay Ali, if it was my daughter I would be the same as you, it's just a natural reaction," the blonde replies and Alison turns quickly to bring her into a hug while Emily looks on and the brunette feels slightly left out. "I want in on the hug too you guys."

"Here she is," the nurse states happily as she brings Isla back in and Emily can tell Isla is unwell, she looks tired and frustrated, and her face is red with either her temperature or crying, Emily is not quite sure yet.

"I do have some bad news though, the doctor wants to keep her overnight just to keep her on fluids and monitor her. Stomach flu can take a lot out of babies and I will bring her a cot for her to sleep in but I'd recommend one of you to go home and grab a few essentials for tonight," she adds before Alison reaches out and despite being ill Alison can see a small smile tugging at Isla's lips.

"Oh baby, you scared us, you can't do that to me and your Mama again," Alison coos and she blinks the tears back because she doesn't want to cry because Isla is _fine _and despite her earlier terror she feels so much better having her daughter back in her arms but she can tell she's not well.

"She will be fine," Emily adds as she puts her hand on Ali's lower back before resting her head on the blonde's shoulder to peer down at Isla, who's eyes are fluttering closed in Alison's arms. "I will go home and get what we need, I won't be too long." She presses a kiss onto Ali's cheek before her and Hanna head towards the door because Hanna knows Alison will want time with Isla herself.

"Thanks Hanna and I'm sorry I yelled at you, I know you done the right thing I just freaked out a little bit," Alison states as she rocks Isla gently in her arms before sitting on the edge of the bed that's in the middle of the room.

"It's fine Ali, like I said it's a natural thing. Let me know in the morning how she is and I will come over and visit you guys." And Hanna can't help but skip over the floor to bring Alison into another quick hug, before reaching down to gently stroke Isla's cheek. "She will be fine she's a tough little lady my Goddaughter." She adds before she turns to head out the door with Emily.

Alison swings her legs onto the bed gently before propping one of the white pillows up with one hand and she lies back before exhaling heavily because there's been times in her life that she has been afraid, but tonight she was terrified. She feels Isla stir in her arms slightly before resting her head on the blonde's chest and Alison rubs circles on her daughters back as she feels her daughter's breath blowing softly against her skin and even the feeling of it is comforting.

The last thing Emily grabs is Isla's teddy because she knows how much Isla loves it, recycled down from TJ, and in a strange way Emily thinks that's maybe why Isla likes it so much. The three year old has become an integral part of their lives over the past few months, coming over ever other day to see Isla and asking when she will be able to go out to play with him. And Emily's not sure he grasps the concept that Isla won't grow much over the space of a day. But it's cute all the same.

She walks through to the kitchen to pack a few bottles and sees her phone on the kitchen island, flashing with text messages. She calls her Mom quickly and she's glad when she picks up on the second ring, quickly explaining what has happened and telling her not too worry because everything is fine. And then re explaining everything is fine when her Mom offers to come to the hospital. "I will call you in the morning Mom, trust me everything is fine… no everything is fine. I have to go."

"Mrs Fields," the nurse calls and Alison's eyes open slowly, adjusting at the overhead light that's beaming brightly into her face. "Yes? Sorry I must have fallen asleep with her," the blonde apologises before she sits up and Isla is thankfully still asleep against her chest, her warm cheek pressed fully against Alison's skin.

"I have an electrolyte solution here, try to give her two or three teaspoonful's every couple of hours, it will help replace the minerals and salts she has lost with the vomiting," the nurse states as she places it onto the table next to the bed, and Alison nods her appreciation. "She will be okay you know, babies get this very often especially at this age because they move onto different foods and therefore they come into contact with different bacteria's. You didn't do anything wrong I hope you know that honey."

And Alison wonder's how the nurse knows because a part of her does blame herself for this, Isla is her responsibility, her daughter and some how she is in the hospital unwell. And it's _scary. _"How did you know?" Alison mumbles feebly as she looks down at Isla briefly before returning her attention back onto the nurse. "I'm a Mom too, we are all the same. We worry about every little thing, I still do and my son is nearly twenty, you have a lot more worrying to do but trust me she will be fine."

Emily hears Isla before she even enters the room and her daughter is currently screaming blue murder. "I've never seen her like this before," Alison worries, her cheek being bitten between her teeth and Emily has to admit she's never seen Isla this distressed either. She sets the bag down on the floor before making her way over towards the bed where Isla rewards her with vomit and lots of it at that.

"Jesus Isla," Emily states as Alison wipes the sick with the bib that's currently around their daughter's neck. And she sits next to them with her arm around Alison, pulling the blonde softly towards her because she knows Alison must be freaking out inside right now.

It's ten minutes later that the vomiting finally stops and Isla just looks unhappy. She looks like Emily when the brunette doesn't have any sort of lead on a case and wants to chuck her laptop out the office window. She looks tired, frustrated and annoyed, and Emily's never seen so many emotions on someone so young.

"I want to bath her, she loves her bath time it soothes her. Bath and then a clean baby grow on with her blanket," Alison says more to herself than anyone else and she's moving on autopilot because this is the first time that Isla has been ill since she's been born and it's _strange. _And while she knows every child gets ill, it is different when it's your own she thinks to herself as she moves towards the shower room, turning the warm water on while Emily sits in the chair in the corner with Isla against her chest.

The small baby bath is a stark contrast to their own, there is no animals or spongy area for Isla's head to rest in it, it's plain and functional and that's about it really but Isla doesn't seem to care. Smiling slightly when she's lowered into the warm water. And she splashes slightly with her feet before allowing the warm water to flow over her.

"See I told you she needed her bath," Alison states proudly as she runs the sponge gently over Isla's small body. "You did yeah," Emily replies as she puts her hand over Ali's before giving it a gentle squeeze and she just wants to reassure the blonde that she's doing a great job because she is doing great. She's holding it together much better than Emily had anticipated. And when Isla's lifted out of the bath she seems much more contented.

"Look at you all clean and smelling _much _better, you don't smell like puke anymore Isla," Emily jokes as she runs her hand through Isla's hair and she can't help but spike it up slightly in the middle, creating a little mohawk. "I wish you wouldn't do that to her, she looks like a little rebel without a cause," Alison replies as she hands Emily the clean baby grow from their bag.

"Like Mommy like daughter then. A rebel." Emily fires back quickly and she sees Ali's eyes narrow in her direction. "I wasn't a rebel, I was just a difficult child…and teenager… and probably adult too," Alison mumbles and there's a smirk threatening to appear on her face.

"Okay fine, I was a rebel too." She finally admits and she leans down to press a kiss against Emily's lips, her lips lingering on the brunette's for longer than usual and she hopes Emily knows that it's a silent thank you for being the calm one earlier on in the night. "You're welcome," Emily murmurs against her lips as she pulls away slightly. _Of course Emily knows it was a silent thank you._

"Our daughter must be the only child who willingly takes this stuff because she thinks that it is food," Alison states as she feeds Isla a teaspoon of the solution that the nurse had left earlier and she's glad that Isla is starting to look tired, her eyelids are blinking heavier with every second.

"She really is like me at times, any sign of food and she will happily take it," Emily replies as she swings her legs onto the bed and she is glad to finally be off her feet. Even though this hospital bed is just how she remembers it from seven months ago: hard and uncomfortable and she has a feeling sleep will be pretty difficult to come by tonight. "Put her into the cot and get into bed, we need to try and get some sleep with her," Emily states as she watches Isla's eyes close completely.

She shifts slightly so Alison can crawl in beside her and despite Alison being in one of her old t-shirts, it still smells like the blonde and no matter what Alison always smells wonderful. "You smell amazing," Emily whispers into the blonde's ear as she settles down beside her and she feels Ali smile even though she can't see her wife's face, the blonde's back is currently being pressed tightly against her front.

It's two thirty when Emily's phone makes a gentle buzzing noise against the table and she reaches over to grab it while her other arm remains buried underneath Ali. She's not surprised when she sees Hanna's name and she shakes her head when she sees the blonde's worried message, clearly Hanna can't sleep for worrying nerves and she can't sleep because of how uncomfortable the bed is. She types out a simple reply before she rests the phone on her chest.

And the white light from her phone illuminates the room enough that she can see into the cot and Isla's facing away from her but her chest is rising and falling gently and this is the longest her daughter has gone without puking on them. The sweet smell of the electrolyte solution lingers in the air slightly and it's enough to make her nose crinkle. "Why are you awake?" she hears the tired voice from beside her say.

"More to the point why are you?" she counters before she places the phone back onto the table and rolls over towards Alison and even in the dark the blonde's eyes sparkle intensely. "I heard your phone going off, let me guess it was Hanna?" she whispers with a smile before tucking her head under Emily's.

"You're right it was Hanna, you know she worries about these kind of things," Emily replies before wrapping her arms around Alison and pressing a kiss onto the blonde's forehead. "I love you," she murmurs as she feels Ali's arm getting thrown around her.

"I love you too, and hopefully tomorrow we will have a happier daughter," the blonde replies.

"I wouldn't count on that for some reason."

_1 Week Later_  
_  
_"She's smiling, she's actually smiling at me again." Hanna announces as she bounces Isla softly on her knee and it's finally like her Goddaughter has forgiven her for taking her to the hospital a week ago.

"Yeah I don't think she wanted to fall out with her aunt Hanna for too long you know, it's like she knows who is going to be her fashion guru in a few years and whose store she is going to get all the fabulous discounts at," Alison replies with a smile as she lifts the other blonde's coffee mug before placing it into the dishwasher.

"Very funny, where is Emily anyway?" Hanna asks as she looks around towards the front door. "She had to work an extra shift with being off last week with Isla but she should be home soon, she's actually running late," and Alison is just about to speak again when Emily comes through the door, a smile plastered across her face and Alison wonders just what Emily has been up too.

"What are you up to?" the blonde asks immediately as Emily leans down to press a kiss onto her cheek and Hanna watches in amusement as Emily tries and fails to contain the grin that's spreading across her face again. Hanna thinks that the brunette looks as if all her birthdays have come at once.

"I got this, for Isla I mean," Emily replies as her hand finds her pocket and she brings out a small silver star that has Isla written on it, and it takes the blonde a few seconds to recognise what it's actually for.

"We have our tradition at you putting the star on our tree and since it's only three weeks to Christmas I thought I would bring Isla into the tradition with us obviously." And Alison shakes her head while she smiles. "I absolutely love it Em."

* * *

_"I can't reach the top of any of them, how are we meant to put on the star?" the blonde huffs as they walk round more Christmas trees and since this is the first tree that they are buying for their first home Emily wants it to be perfect._

_"How about this one?" the brunette points to a slightly smaller tree and even on her tip toes Alison can't reach the top of it. "Maybe you're just too short for them all?" Emily offers jokingly and she watches as Alison glares at her slightly, the blonde's eyes narrowing in her direction._

_"Okay we will keep looking then," she surrenders easily as she holds her hands up defensively and she knows this must be important to Alison for some reason, so she's happy to keep walking on the merry go round that they are currently on._

_By the time they reach the end of the Christmas tree selection Emily's pretty sure she's gone colourblind because everything she sees seems to be green and she blinks quickly to escape her fir tree tunnel vision. "I really loved the fourth one we seen, maybe we should just buy it and I will use ladders to put the star on," Alison states as she looks back._

_They stand in front of the fourth tree and Emily has to admit she loves it, can imagine it in the corner of their living room decorated to the maximum with baubles and lights and tinsel. But she knows that even she won't reach the top of the tree to put the star on, it stands well over six foot tall._

_"I want this one," Alison states simply as she looks at Emily before glancing back at the tree, "even though I can't reach it, it just feels like our-" and the rest of her sentence is cut off by a yelp as Emily's hands find the back of her thighs, hoisting her up around her waist._

_"Emily, what the hell are you doing?" she hisses as she looks down at the brunette and she can feel the eyes of other shoppers on them but Emily doesn't really seem to care about their audience. "See if you can reach the top now," the brunette answers simply and Alison's hand can easily reach the top of the tree where the star will go._

_"I guess we are getting this tree then," Emily speaks as she lowers Alison back down and the blonde straightens her jacket out before leaning up to press her lips against Emily's and this time it's her turn not to care about their audience._

* * *

"Okay are you two done being all cute and lovey? That is kind of gross," Hanna states with a grimace as Emily pulls her lips away from her wife's before shooting a look at Hanna. "You don't get our tradition so shush," she replies playfully as she walks around to where Hanna is sitting and Isla's hands are outstretched in her direction.

"Hello happy baby, I bought you a star for our tree because Santa is nearly coming and you have been a very good girl these past seven months. I think you are going to get a lot of gifts," Emily coos before peppering her daughters face with kisses and Isla can only sequel before pushing her small hand up to Emily's face in an attempt to get her Mama to back off. "She loves it really." Emily grins as Hanna and Alison shake their head in unison.

"You get like a child at Christmas Em, as soon as it's like three weeks to go you go into a Christmas meltdown," Hanna comments as she stands from the stool she's sitting on. "Anyway, I have to go. I have Christmas shopping to do, especially for this little lady," Hanna adds as she tucks her finger under Isla's chin before tickling gently.

It's just after one in the morning when Emily leans over to kiss Alison's bare shoulder before swinging her legs out of bed and she pads quietly downstairs because she doesn't want to wake Alison or Isla up. She flicks on the TV in the living room before turning on her heels and heading towards the kitchen, grabbing a soda and a packet of chips and she knows it's unhealthy but she _doesn't _care because the soccer and her unhealthy snacks are her treat time. And for extra comfort she throws the blanket they keep in the living room over her for good measure.

Alison stirs when she feels the lack of heat behind her, and she knows Emily is not in bed because there is usually an arm or a leg thrown over her. So when she rolls onto her back and finds her wife missing she's not completely surprised. She can hear the soft noise coming from downstairs and she knows Emily must be watching the soccer, and usually she wouldn't interrupt but she has a need to be close to her wife. So she slowly sits up and peers over to Isla who is awake with her hand fully in her mouth.

"Are you teething again Isla?" she whispers as she runs her hand through her hair before making her way over towards the crib. She pulls Isla's hand away and despite it being covered in saliva she can see two little red indents where her teeth have been attached to her skin. "Come on baby we will go and see your Mama for a little while," she speaks as she lifts Isla onto her shoulder and heads towards their living room.

"Hey," Alison whispers softly as she pushes the door open and she doesn't comment on the empty soda can and two empty packets of chips. "What are you doing up?" Emily asks quietly as she adjusts herself on the couch so Alison can sit beside her and the blonde takes full advantage, slipping under the duvet so it reaches Isla's back.

"I woke up because you weren't in bed and then this little one was awake because she's teething again, I think the top tooth will be here pretty soon," but when Alison looks down Isla has fallen asleep against her chest, and the blonde tugs Isla's hand away from her mouth. "I will take her if you want?" Emily offers and she gently lifts Isla onto her chest, the seven month old stretching a little with her eyes closed before settling back down.

Alison links her arm with Emily's before resting her head on the brunette's shoulder and she watches as Emily's eyes never stray from the TV. "I want to get Isla a rocking horse," she announces and Emily's eyebrows rise before her head finally turns in the blonde's direction.

"Okay, but where did that come from? It's kind of a random gift," she asks curiously as she readjusts their arms and soon the blonde's head is tucked under her own resting against the opposite side of her chest that Isla is on. And Emily's not sure it can get any better than this.

"I used to have one when I was little, I loved it, I named him Beau, I don't even know if it was a boy but in my head it was a boy," Alison states with a smile as memories of it flash through the back of her mind. "Anyway, I saw one in town and I know Isla won't have use for it for a few years but I want to get her a good one for her nursery," she adds as she looks up at Emily through her lashes and she'd imagined Emily would have protested a little because really Isla has no use for it but the brunette seems on board with it already.

"I like the idea of her having one, it's very retro. I used to have one too, mines didn't have a name though," Emily chuckles as she presses a kiss onto Ali's hair, "but if it means she loves horses when she's older then I can't take her horse riding, I'm not really interested in real live, breathing ones," she adds.

"Yeah right not interested, you are just scared of them you big wuss." Ali replies quickly and Emily can only roll her eyes because it's _true. _They are too big and unpredictable and the thought of being on one makes her feel uneasy. "Fine, you're right, but we should definitely look into getting her one, I have a feeling this is going to be one magical Christmas."

It's coming towards the end of the game when Emily looks down at Ali and as the light of the TV flickers across her face Emily can see that her eyes are shut and her shallow breathing confirms that that the blonde is asleep against her chest. She presses another gentle kiss on her wife before she looks down at the other side of her chest and this time she's met with messy curls and a small hand on her shoulder but Isla is asleep too.

She presses a delicate kiss on soft dark curls before she smiles to herself. The rocking horse may be a great idea for a present for Isla at Christmas but Emily knows she's already got her two greatest gifts and she knows nothing will ever be able to top them.


	38. Isla's First Christmas

_Thank you for all the comments etc they were much appreciated. For the reviewer called 'Ashley' thanks for all your lovely reviews and I love the trip idea I am pretty certain that will happen! I know a few people have said speed up to Isla's first words etc and that's great in theory but then it would completely skip Christmas etc, and I would imagine people would want to read about Isla's first Christmas so I haven't sped anything up too much just yet. Enjoy this Emison Christmas fluff fest :'). And to the reviewer called '_Cheeze Ztrawz' I hope this chapter has managed to stablise you :'). _Totally unrelated but if you haven't downloaded Taylor Swift's 1989 then you really should! __**Please follow/fave and review!**_

* * *

Emily shifts for what seems like the fifteenth time in the last ten minutes and she cringes when she feels Alison stir beside her because the last thing she wants to do is wake the blonde at this time of the morning but she thinks that she's succeeded in that when she feels Alison exhale heavily next to her. Luckily though their bedroom settles back into familiar black silence and she tries to lie as still as she can, but it's _too_ exciting. It's Isla's first Christmas day and she wants to get up like _now._

So she shifts slightly again and slowly attempts to bring her arm out from underneath the blonde's body but it's proving difficult and Emily's nearly convinced that Alison is actually awake and doing this on purpose just to annoy her because Ali knows what she gets like at Christmas time. "Would you go back to sleep for a little while, Isla isn't even awake yet," Alison whispers and Emily stops trying to pull her arm free of her wife, settling back down onto her back in their bed.

"But I'm awake now," Emily replies a short while later and she can literally feel Ali's eyes rolling in the darkness at her comment. "I can feel that you're awake, but it's not even seven in the morning yet and Isla is still asleep, kids in our neighbourhood probably aren't even up yet," Alison replies and she loves that Emily is like this at Christmas but it's so dark outside and cold, and she _really _wants to stay in bed as long as she can because she knows today is going to be a long day.

She turns around in Emily's arms so they're face to face and even in the darkness Alison can see Emily's eyes sparkling with her Christmas spirit and she runs her finger down the brunette's jaw towards her lips where she leans up to press a gentle kiss. She tucks a strand of dark hair behind the brunette's ear when she pulls away and she's a little surprised when Emily surges forward again, this time their lips meet messily and Alison lets her wife take control of the kiss.

"How about a compromise?" Emily whispers as she rolls gently on top of Alison and even in the dark she can feel Ali's eyes on her, "we stay awake but don't go downstairs, we stay here and…" and she leans down to kiss Ali just below the blonde's ear and it never fails to make the blonde squirm underneath her.

"Jeez Em," she breathes out, her mouth unable to formulate anything better to say as Emily continues to kiss her neck and the blonde is overwhelmed by the feeling of Emily on top of her, the brunette's hips now currently in between her thighs. And she feels as they both roll their hips together simultaneously and the friction against the underwear under her shorts feels like a tiny bit of _heaven. _

Using her free hand, Emily curls her fingers around the waist band of the blonde's tiny shorts and she drags them down as far as she can before she feels Alison shift underneath her and she grins against the soft, flushed skin of the blonde's neck before her hand wanders down and brushes against warm lace. "Fuck, Ali," Emily groans as she circles the blonde's clit over the offending fabric.

Alison keeps her own hands busy as she tangles them in Emily's unruly morning hair but she can't control the rest of her body as it arches and presses against Emily's and she throws her leg around the brunette's waist drawing them ever closer, and she feels Emily's fingers delicately move her underwear to the side before circling her clit again, this time quicker and harder. And she bites down on her lip to quieten the moan that's rumbling in the back of her throat.

Alison moves her hands to the base of Emily's spine, letting her fingers dance over the warm skin that covers the muscles on the brunette's back and if she wasn't so turned on she'd laugh at the fact that on the front of Emily's t-shirt there's a large Santa face grinning at her and she's glad she can't see it, but subconsciously she knows it's there. But her eyes are soon closed as Emily slips two fingers inside her and she drags the brunette's head back in her direction, slamming their lips together, Emily's tongue sweeping eagerly through her mouth.

"God," she manages between messy kisses and as Emily's fingers continue to rock inside her she frantically slips her own hand down the waistband of Emily's shorts smiling when she feels how wet her wife is for her. And it still gets her off that Emily wants her so _badly_.

"I want you to please you too Em," and she gasps slightly when Emily's fingers push deeper but it doesn't stop her, and she easily slides two fingers inside the brunette, Emily's hips rocking freely against her hand while her thumb finds the brunette's clit and she feels Emily shudder at the pleasurable sensation.

They settle into a rhythm and Alison feels herself crumbling under the increasing pressure that's building in her lower stomach. She digs her nails into the skin of Emily's back while the brunette kisses her neck, sucking gently on her pulse point. Despite the slight pain of the blonde's fingernails Emily smiles when she feels a rumble under Ali's lips as the blonde gasps into her mouth.

She pushes her hips down further on the blonde's fingers because she wants to come first so she can watch Alison, because there's _nothing_ better than watching the blonde coming undone underneath her, even after all this time, and she's glad when Alison's thumb moves quicker over her clit, bringing her closer to the edge. And when Alison curls her fingers inside her it's enough to push her over, her thighs shaking at either side of the blonde's hand as she leans down to kiss Alison to stop the moan that's threatening to erupt from her.

"Fuck," is all she says before she kisses the blonde's neck and Alison can feel the sheen of sweat underneath her fingers on Emily's back. Emily kisses underneath the blonde's ear, taking an earlobe between her teeth and it causes Alison to take a sharp breath before a soft whimper escapes her lips as the brunette increases the speed of her fingers. "Come," Emily almost commands, "come for me." And she captures parted lips between her own, her tongue dipping into Ali's eager mouth.

Alison acquiesces with fervour, she rakes her nails down Emily's back while pressing her body against the brunette's and Emily's thumb against her clit takes her to a whole new place, her lungs taking in much needed air when Emily finally breaks their kiss to press her lips back against the blonde's neck. Sucking gently on the sensitive skin.

"Oh, God," Alison lets out as she relaxes her grip on Emily's body that's resting between her thighs, and she smiles dreamily in the morning darkness as Emily peppers her face with calmer kisses. "You are extremely beautiful, I hope you know that," Emily mumbles against Ali's lips and the blonde smiles gently at the compliment.

"You can't see me babe," she teases softly as she runs her hands back down the brunette's shoulders before settling them on Emily's hips and the brunette rests her full weight against her. "I just know." Emily answers like it's the most obvious thing in the world before she takes Alison's lips in a languid kiss.

It's almost an hour later when they finally make their way downstairs and Isla is wide awake against Emily's shoulder, her small hand tangling the brunette's hair around her fingers before pulling gently as she looks up at Emily with her blue eyes. "Sometimes you are just like your Mommy," Emily comments with a smirk and Alison rolls her eyes as they reach the bottom. "Any more jokes like that in front of our daughter and I won't be doing it again."

"Wow Isla look at all these presents for you baby," Emily coos as she sits on the floor amongst the never ending circle of wrapped gifts and she watches as Isla shifts on her stomach, her hands and knees now supporting her, and Emily is pretty sure she's nearly at the crawling stage. She's impatient as she waits for Alison so she reaches out for a present, allowing Isla who is now sitting, to tug at the edge of the paper, helping her when she can't quite pull it off.

"Look at this from your Grandma and Grandpa," It's a teddy with buttons and it's supposed to help with language development in children, her Mom had loved it as soon as she seen it in a toy shop that they had been in a few weeks ago, she smiles when Isla squeals at the noise it makes, her initial surprise overtaken by excitement. Isla shakes it gently before she pulls it in the direction of her mouth, only to stop when Emily raises her eyebrow at her.

"You better not have opened any of her presents without me and the camera Em," she hears Alison call from the kitchen and she shrugs in Isla's direction. "I will just tell her that you were impatient like me baby," she says softly as she runs her hand through Isla's soft curls. "You will do no such thing," Alison replies from the doorway, snapping a picture, before joining them in the middle of the floor.

Alison watches happily as Isla tugs at Christmas wrapping paper, her daughter is in between her legs, her back pressed to Alison's front and the blonde is pretty sure life _can't _get any better than this because Isla's first Christmas has been nothing short of perfect so far. _Her _family is perfect.

"Wow look at what aunt Spencer and uncle Toby got you baby," she speaks as Isla picks up a red building block before throwing it feebly across the carpet. "Well we can always get better at the building part of things," she adds as she leans down to press a kiss into her daughter's curly hair.

She rests her head against Emily's shoulder as the brunette sits beside her with both of their backs against the couch, and they both watch as Isla shuffles on her chest before getting back onto her hands and knees, crawling a few paces before falling back onto the carpet. And Alison expects a cry but it doesn't come, Isla deciding to try again and this time she does better.

"Can this Christmas get any better?" Ali asks with a smile as she looks across at Emily and the brunette shakes her head gently before pressing a kiss into Ali's temple. "I love you," she murmurs as the brunette pulls away.

"I love you too Alison and I don't think this Christmas can get any better." Emily replies as her attention falls back onto their daughter who is now rolling amongst the vast array of Christmas wrapping paper, shrieking playfully as it crumples underneath her. "I think she likes the wrapping paper more than the presents." Emily comments as she reaches out to tickle Isla's feet.

"I actually have one more thing for you, it came yesterday thankfully and it's a surprise," Alison says as she stands on the couch before reaching behind it, a plastic bag rustling in her hand and Emily raises her eyebrows at the possibility of what it could be. "It's nothing big, I just know how much you love to watch their matches so I thought Isla could match you."

Emily shakes the small soccer jersey from it's packaging and smiles at Alison when she realises exactly what it is. "She can't wear it in public though that's my only rule, but at home when the games on, if she's with you then she may as well match you in yours," Alison comments sternly but Emily can tell the blonde wants to smile. "Plus you will look cute all matching in your Rangers shirts." Emily doesn't reply, simply sits forward to press a kiss onto Alison's lips.

Pam Fields smiles fondly at the scene on the floor in front of her, Emily, Alison and Wayne are trying to entice Isla with a toy while she takes pictures and lots of them at that. She watches as Isla begins to squeal in delight as her husband tickles his Granddaughters stomach and she shakes her head gently as Alison and Emily steal a quick kiss. Ten years later and they still think that she's oblivious to what goes on between them.

She'd been wrong about Alison. She'd been protective of Emily when they had first told her they were dating and given the circumstances at the time she still thinks it was a natural reaction. But watching them on the floor she realises how wrong she'd been about the blonde.

Because there is nothing but love between her daughter and Alison and it shines in both of their eyes every time they even look at each other. She's unsure if she will ever be able to thank them for bringing Isla into her life because she hadn't expected it, hadn't expected to be a Grandma but she _is, _and she hopes that maybe one day she will have more Grandchildren to spoil at Christmas time.

"Merry Christmas to you two and our family's little one," Wayne says gruffly as he brings them into a hug before kissing both of their cheeks. "It was great spending some of the afternoon with you three but I know you have your friends coming over and we have to be at Lynn's by three for dinner so we have to go," he adds as Pam joins him, his arm finding his wife's shoulder.

Alison walks them out to their car while Emily stays with Isla, their daughter too wrapped up in her gifts and the wrapping paper. Scrunching it in her hand before tossing it around their living room. "Thank you for coming over, Isla loved it with you guys as usual," Alison comments as the older Fields' woman pulls her in for a tight hug goodbye.

"You're welcome Alison, you're amazing with her. I know you had some…doubts about being a good Mom but seriously you are amazing. Just watching you with her makes me proud, just like I am with Emily. I love you and Emily for bringing her into our family," and Alison rolls her eyes to stop the tears from falling but she feels a warm palm on her cheek, her tears have a mind of their own.

"It's okay," Pam soothes before she brings Alison back into a hug and the blonde lets herself melt into it. And it feels _good_ to have someone like Pam in her life because it's nice to feel _loved _by so many people, especially when it could have turned out so differently just eleven short years ago, all of their paths could have gone down completely different routes and she's so glad that they didn't. "We love you and Wayne too, all three of us."

She closes the door behind her before heading back into the living room and she can't help but laugh when she sees Emily and Isla. Isla is sitting on the floor while attempting to put an empty toy box over her head, getting frustrated when her hands can't quite reach high enough to get it over her head fully.

"Your daughter is a strange one Em," Alison comments jokingly before she heads towards the kitchen to check on their food because the last thing she wants is for their friends to come around and her to have burned the food to a crisp because it is a small possibility. "She's your daughter too," she hears Emily call back and she can only shake her head as she opens the oven door, the smell of turkey wafting through their kitchen.

Emily switches the TV on as Isla rests against her shoulder, the eight month old clearly tired out by this morning's rigmarole but she's had fun and that's the main thing for Emily. But she's not surprised when she looks down to see Isla asleep against her, her small hand resting on the neck of Emily's t-shirt and Emily can't help but smile because that's exactly what Alison does too. Grabs a hold of the hem of her t-shirt whenever she's tired or worried about something. She rubs gentle circles on Isla's back as her daughter moves against her chest.

"She's asleep," Emily says quietly as Alison re enters their living room, coffee for both of them in her hand. She places Emily's mug on the coffee table before leaning down to kiss the brunette's lips.

"She's had a great morning though, although she seemed happier with the wrapping paper than her actual presents," the blonde replies with a gentle laugh before leaning over to stroke Isla's cheek with her finger. "Plus it's better she has a sleep now before the rest of the guys come over, I have a feeling it'll be a late night for us all."

By four in the afternoon everyone has arrived, everyone including TJ who has brought Isla his own Christmas present. It's a child's phone, the same as the one he has, but according to TJ because they are the same kind him and Isla will be able to speak to each other when she is older. Alison watches carefully as Isla rests her back against his front with his arms around her to keep her in place and she knows Spencer and everyone is there with them but she still can't help it, glancing a look whenever she comes back and forth between the kitchen.

Emily knows Alison's frequent visits from the kitchen to the living room is for Isla's benefit and she shakes her head slightly because TJ is more than fine with Isla and Alison _knows_ that. But she's glad Ali's nerves will be settled as Spencer sets Isla onto the floor, her red Christmas pudding leggings earning a few "awws" from Hanna and Aria. They all watch as Isla balances on her hands and knees, crawling a few steps and earning a cheer from them before slumping back down. "She's getting big now." TJ says as he gets onto his stomach on the floor next to her.

"Did you seriously make all this?" Hanna asks as she gazes at the table which is full of food and she has doubts about whether Alison and Emily have really done this because although they usually do a great Christmas dinner this seems to outdo the previous ones. "Or did Emily's Mom bring it over earlier?" and Alison can't help but laugh.

"No, Hanna we done it all, all of this," she motions her hand over the table, "all of this is for you guys so we all have a great Christmas together as usual, not like the first time you hosted it." And the other blonde scowls in Alison's direction while the rest of them laugh, Caleb earning himself a small jab in the ribs from Hanna.

* * *

_The first thing Emily's aware of is the smell. Burnt toast. And considering it's Christmas day and they are standing outside Hanna's house she has a feeling it doesn't bode well for them. She looks at Alison who also looks slightly concerned._

_They don't knock, instead they just walk into Hanna and Caleb's new house and the smell is even stronger in here. Alison knew this was a bad idea, she had told Emily a few days before that the thought of Hanna cooking them all Christmas dinner filled her with slight fear. She had expected to end up in hospital with some sort of food poisoning but Emily had told her off, told her it would be fine. "So much for this being fine."_

_"Hanna?" Emily calls and she hears a frustrated screech coming from the other end of the hallway. "I guess we are going this way," the brunette comments as they make their way towards the kitchen and she can't help but laugh at the comical sight that greets her._

_The turkey is black, the smell of burnt toast is now undeniable and she has to cover her mouth with her hand to hide her giggle. "I thought the higher the heat the quicker it would cook, then I got talking on the phone to Aria and that's when I smelt this," Hanna says as she looks desolately at the sad looking turkey, "it's basically burnt to a crisp, so we don't have anything for dinner, maybe a bag of cheesy puffs that I have in the cupboard but that's it."_

_"Is it cooked inside?" Alison asks as she makes her way over towards the mess, peeling back the burnt skin to be met with undercooked meat and she quickly makes her way to Hanna's fridge._

_"I can fix this," she reassures the other blonde, smearing butter on the turkey before placing it back into the oven and reducing the temperature. "We may have to wait an extra two hours but at least we will have dinner at the end of it and for future Christmases' we are having it at our house," she adds as she looks at Hanna who just nods her head._

_"Merry Christmas to us, we all have a dinner to eat now cause I wasn't eating any of Aria's veggie crap." Hanna says as she brings Emily and Alison into a hug. "But do me a favour and don't tell anyone about this."_

A favour Emily had kept for a whole hour before she relayed the story to the rest of the table.  


* * *

"I know these speeches are really cheesy but I don't care. Thank you for coming here for Isla's first Christmas she has been seriously spoiled by everyone and we want to thank you for all the gifts you have given her. Hopefully you will enjoy the food, Alison is usually pretty good at it. Anyway here's to a good night and Merry Christmas!" Emily says excitedly to the clink of glasses and soon they are all sitting in their seats waiting to tuck in.

The buzz of talking filters around the table as they eat and the wine is more than flowing, the second bottle between them all being opened fairly quickly and Alison takes another sip before turning her attention to her eight month old daughter who is staring at her intently looking for more food. They had decided to give Isla a mashed up Christmas dinner and she is loving it, each spoonful being taken eagerly into her mouth.

By the time everyone is finished Emily takes Isla upstairs to her crib, the eight month old clearly tired out by her first Christmas dinner and she manages to successfully change her into her Christmas sleep suit without waking her up, it's red and white striped with a Santa on it and a Rudolph reindeer on each feet.

"Look at you all Christmassey Isla," Emily speaks softly as she lowers Isla into her crib, "you are like your Mommy, sleeping after dinner because usually that's what she does too, but hopefully when you get older you will be hyper like me." She adds as she leans down to kiss Isla's cheek before turning on the monitor that rests next to the crib. "Merry first Christmas baby."

She's in the kitchen getting them more wine when she first notices it, and she has to do a double take because that was not the forecast that they were given. She squints out the kitchen window and she's not mistaken when a large snow flake bounces against the window before sliding down into a small puddle of water. Their garden covered in a white layer of snow. She sets the wine back onto the kitchen island before she bounces back down the hall way into the living room.

"It's snowing you guys," Emily squeaks as she clasps her hands together. And she watches as everyone smiles at each other. "How come we never seen it?" Hanna asks before she turns around towards the living room window and it is only then that she sees the blinds closed. "Oh well never mind, lets go and watch it," she encourages before she pulls Caleb off the couch by the hand and towards the kitchen door.

They all huddle around the door leading to the garden as the snow continues to fall rapidly and Spencer has her hands on TJ's shoulders to physically stop him from running into to the garden with no jacket or gloves. Toby having been sent home quickly to get them for their son because she knows if TJ doesn't get outside to play in it she will have one unhappy child on her hands and she reckons Alison will be the same, only not with Isla, but with Emily.

The murmur on the monitor breaks Emily from her thoughts of snowmen and snowballs as she turns on her heels to head towards their bedroom, an arm reaching out to stop her in her tracks.

"It's okay, I'm happy to go and get her babe," Emily says as she places a quick kiss on Ali's cheek and the blonde narrows her eyes slightly because she has a feeling Emily is going to get up to something she shouldn't. She knows her wife is itching to get out into the snow, almost as much as TJ but not quite as the youngster makes another unsuccessful plea to go outside.

It's twenty minutes later when Emily emerges from upstairs and she grins when Alison sees her and Isla at the bottom of the stairs. Isla is currently zipped up in her winter jacket, her small mittens covering her hands and Alison's pretty sure she can see a small hat peeking out from underneath the fur hood too.

"Emily," she states plainly before shaking her head, "it's too cold for her out there," she argues as the brunette makes her way closer towards the kitchen door with Isla on her hip. And Emily watches as Caleb and Toby launch a snowball at Ezra, missing him narrowly before Aria does it for them, laughing as she runs in the opposite direction of her fiancée. TJ is running about freely with snow in his hands hitting anyone who gets in his way, his red cheeks a mix of the exercise and the cold weather.

"Oh," Isla shrieks as a snow flake lands on her cheek and Emily kisses it away before turning towards Alison. "Okay fine, two minutes Emily but I swear you better bring her back inside after two minutes, I will time you if I have too," Alison relents as she makes her way towards the utility room to quickly grab her jacket and her boots, and she zips it up to the top before she heads outside into the cold.

Isla giggles as more snow flits across her face and she brings her hands up to try and catch the large snow flakes that are falling around them, the snow melting almost instantly on the warm mittens which results in another giggle as Emily bounces her gently on her hip. "We love the snow don't we baby," Emily comments as she pulls Isla's hood further forward, the fur trim wet with the snow. "You have one minute and twenty seconds left out here Isla." Alison states as she sidles up beside them.

"Your Mommy is a little mean but we love her anyway," Emily says as she leans down to kiss Alison, her cold lips brushing gently against the blonde's. "What are you smiling at?" she asks as she feels Alison smile against her lips.

"What's not to smile about Em? It's been a perfect first Christmas for her, it's even snowing." Alison answers before she rests her head against Emily's shoulder and it's damp from the weather. She laughs as Caleb tosses a snowball at Hanna, resulting in a squeal from the blonde who hastily attempts to throw one right back. "Let me take her inside and you can join them, I know you're dying to." Alison adds as she reaches out for Isla before Emily happily skips into the middle of the garden.

She watches from the stool at the kitchen island as Emily is pelted with snow from Toby and she's proud when Emily gets him back immediately, narrowly missing his face but hitting his shoulder all the same. She stirs the rest of Isla's pear rice pudding before giving her daughter another spoonful and Alison can't remember being _this _happy. She can't remember a Christmas quite like this because sure her Christmas's have been so much better since she has been with Emily but having Isla and Emily makes it even better.

She knows it's silly, completely silly, but she can't help the tears that spring to the back of her eyes when Isla smiles up at her sweetly. And although she is all Emily look wise, part of her daughter seems to understand just what Alison needs at certain times and right now she needs a smile from her daughter. Despite her fears about being a Mom, Alison knows that she is actually _good _at it, she's actually good at being a Mom, at being a wife. And sometimes it still shocks her because she had been convinced for so long that she wouldn't be any good at anything like this.

"Your Mama is really good at the snowball stuff," she comments as she wipes a rice grain off Isla's cheek and she shakes her head when her daughters tongue attempts to get it before her. "She's good at everything really Isla, and we love her very much, look at her go," she adds as she looks back outside into their garden and Emily has her head back laughing freely at something just as TJ ambushes her with another snowball. And it gets her thinking that maybe one day there will be more to their family, another _person_. Maybe.

By the time Emily comes back inside Alison is nowhere to be seen. "I'm putting your fire on, I am so cold and I would like a change of clothes too," Hanna states as she stalks past Emily and into the living room. "Me too, if you have anything that would fit me, I don't care if it's too big," Aria chimes in before shuddering close to Ezra. And despite the cold everyone is happy and it's enough to make Emily smile completely.

"Ow, you are freezing!" Alison calls as Emily places her cold hands on the blonde's arms as she leans over Isla's crib and the blonde playfully swats Emily's arm before helping her wife out of her damp hoodie. "That was seriously fun tonight, but I think Isla is completely exhausted," Emily says as she peers down into the crib where Isla is stretched out, completely asleep.

"You looked like you were having a lot fun babe," Alison admits happily as she rests her hand on Emily's cold cheek before kissing her gently, "I watched you and you were awesome," she adds proudly as she sets the hoodie over the radiator in the corner of their bedroom. Emily smiles at the blonde's admission because anytime Ali compliments her about anything she feels like she's a teenager again. And God she loves this woman just as much now as she did back then when she _was_ a teenager.

"It's been a great first Christmas for her," Alison states as she pulls Emily close, and despite being outside in the snow for nearly forty minutes Emily can't feel the cold anymore as her hands settle on the curve of Ali's hips.

"It definitely has been perfect and I love you both," Emily replies as she places a kiss on Alison's nose and the blonde scrunches her face slightly at the cold lips against her skin. "It got me thinking about future Christmas' when I was watching you guys outside," Alison states quietly as she presses her head against Emily's chest, the rhythm of Emily's heart beating under her ear.

"What do you mean?" the brunette questions as she rests her head on Alison's, keeping the blonde as close as possible. "Just maybe in a few years it will be you and Isla in the snow having a playful snowball fight and maybe we will have another daughter or son who will be sensible and stay inside with me," Alison answers and she has no idea why but her heart is thundering against her rib cage.

"I think Isla would like a brother or sister in a few years at Christmas time," Emily replies, and she grins from ear to ear because that sounds perfect to her. "And I really wish we didn't have to break this moment but if we don't get clothes for Hanna and Aria they will burst through that door any minute now."

Emily smiles warmly as Alison slides onto her lap on the couch, the both of them sharing with TJ who is currently asleep with his head against the arm of the couch, one of Isla's blankets covering him.

"I have to say this has been one of the best Christmas' ever," Toby states as he brings his beer bottle to his lips and Spencer nods in agreement before she speaks. "I agree you guys have outdone yourselves this year and I am seriously happy we were all here for Isla's first Christmas, the snow just topped it off."

"Okay, I'm about to cry so I want a group hug," Hanna states as she gets off the floor and onto her feet, resting her wine glass on the coffee table before extending her hand to Aria and pulling the petite brunette to her feet. "Okay guys group hug," Alison agrees as she untangles herself from Emily and wraps her arms around her two friends, Spencer and Emily being the last to join them.

"I can't believe we've been friends for this long and are still spending Christmas time together like one big weird extended family." Spencer says with a laugh as they all huddle together and Caleb, Ezra and Toby share a knowing look that they are not invited into this hug.

"Yep, but it was for our daughters first Christmas so this one is even more special like it was when it was TJ's first Christmas and we all love our big weird extended family don't lie" Emily replies truthfully because this Christmas has been _special _and Alison nods in agreement because she was right earlier when she hugged Pam. She has never felt so loved.

"To Isla's first Christmas you guys." Hanna speaks.

"To Isla's first Christmas." They all call in unison, Toby, Ezra and Caleb included as they clink their beer bottles together while the rest of them share a hug.


	39. Baby Steps

_Wow over 850 reviews that is some going guys, thank you so much seriously that's incredible! A wee three months jump in the time line here but I think that's what a lot of people have been wanting anyway so it shouldn't be so much of a problem. First steps anyone? Hope you guys enjoy and have an awesome day/night wherever you are. Please leave me a review, they make me want to write much faster and they are just awesome anyway. __**Please follow/fave and review. P.s I've started a new story called 'Fractured' it's a bit darker than this but check it out anyway you may like it!**_

* * *

It's just after twelve in the morning when Emily pulls up outside their garage and she's not surprised that Alison hasn't left it open for her, hopping out the car she turns the handle before the door springs away from it's frame, their generally empty garage emerging from the darkness. She can handle a lecture, it's the bit leading up to it that Emily doesn't particularly like and she hopes that when she goes inside Alison and Isla will be asleep.

The door opens quietly and the familiar smell of their home surrounds her, turning around she clicks the door back onto the latch before turning the key and locking it for the night. She bends down to remove her boots and her feet almost cry out in relief. She thinks she will be the one crying out in relief if Alison is talking to her by morning. As she turns around towards the stairs she somehow doubts it.

She creaks the door open, allowing a sliver of light from the hall illuminate a path for her in their bedroom. She almost tip toes over towards Isla's crib and she smiles into the darkness when she hears the soft murmurs of her daughter, and she wonders what Isla is dreaming about. She can't help but lean down and press a gentle kiss on her hand that's outstretched before turning and pressing a kiss onto Ali's temple.

She strips to her underwear as quietly as she can before throwing her discarded clothes in their laundry pile, and she knows she should go for a shower but she doesn't because she doesn't want to wake Ali. She climbs in her side of the bed, trying to make as little commotion as possible. Alison mumbles something incoherent in her sleep as the mattress dips with Emily's additional weight.

Emily lies on her back and lets out a relieved breath when Alison doesn't wake up or roll over in her direction. Emily knows the odds of her being yelled at in the morning are high but she's happier at the prospect of being yelled at in the morning when she's had a full night's sleep. Because right now that's what she needs.

Silent treatment. Waking up Alison had rolled out of bed and headed straight for the bathroom, the sound of the shower vibrating around their room had woken Emily up, usually the blonde would shut the door to keep most of the noise out. Emily looks from the ceiling and over to her right hand side where Isla is standing, holding onto her crib for dear life. Her morning hair, messy, as always.

"Oh good morning you, how are you getting so big so quickly?" Emily says as she rolls over the bed towards her daughter. "I have a feeling it will only be you talking to me this morning baby," she adds as she lifts Isla onto the bed with her and at ten months old, Emily can feel the full weight of her against her stomach.

The silent treatment continues for Emily as Alison leaves the bathroom, a towel wrapped around her mid section. And the blonde doesn't hang around to make a show of getting dressed like she sometimes does. She merely picks out what she wants and heads over towards Isla, careful to avoid any eye contact with her wife. Instead she runs her finger down Isla's cheek, happy when she gets a cheeky grin from her daughter, while Emily furrows her brows in her direction.

"Alison?" she calls and Alison has to admit, hearing Emily's voice like that has her wanting to turn around but she doesn't, because the brunette is in the wrong. In fact Alison will go as far to say that Emily is in the dog house for the foreseeable future. So she doesn't turn around, she just heads for their kitchen because she needs her first injection of caffeine and she makes a point of not making Emily her usual mug.

"Word of advice Isla, never piss off a woman. It will come back to bite you on the ass. Never miss the first nanny interviews and then never, _ever_, choose to go out with your work mates after the said missed nanny interviews. It will get you into a whole world of trouble." Emily states as she brings her knees up, allowing Isla to rest on her thighs, her small hands outstretched in Emily's direction.

She awkwardly ambles off the bed with Isla on her hip, the ten month old getting bigger with every passing day. And she hopes that Isla's delighted squeals as they bounce downstairs, makes Alison soften up just a little. She heads towards the kitchen, where she sees Alison sitting on one of the kitchen island stools, her coffee is still steaming and there's a pile of papers in front of her. Emily guesses it's work related but she's not certain and she doesn't want to linger since they are not talking.

She sits Isla in her high chair before turning towards the half filled pot of coffee on the kitchen counter. Emily frowns, she would much prefer to just be yelled at right now to get it over with. She pours the coffee into her mug that reads 'Best Mom in the World' and although it's extremely cheesy it's Emily's favourite mug, Alison had got her it for Valentine's Day last month. She finally decides to speak when Alison prepares Isla's morning Weetabix.

"Okay, I can't do this anymore Ali. Are we going to talk about this?" the brunette asks as she runs her hand through her hair, before taking a seat across from Alison at the kitchen island.

There's a part of Alison that enjoys this, seeing Emily get flustered like this is all kinds of adorable and she kind of wants to prolong it because it doesn't happen very often, so when it does she always kind of enjoys it but she's still angry at the brunette. Keeping her face straight she sets her coffee mug down onto the counter before she stares across at her wife. And the fact that they have the same mugs isn't lost on her. _Very in sync_. "And what do you want to talk about?" she asks sweetly.

"Well, basically, that you're seriously annoyed at me." Emily replies as she lifts her coffee to her lips and she knows it's impossible but it doesn't taste as good as when Alison makes her it in the morning. In the eleven years that they have been together, Emily can count on one hand the amount of times Alison _hasn't _made her coffee in the morning. It's their routine.

"Yes, I am," Alison answers honestly as she spoons some of the soft Weetabix in the direction of their daughter and Isla is oblivious to the ongoing argument between them. Having an almost Pavlovian reaction to the cereal that's currently on her small baby blue spoon. Taking it eagerly with a smile, four teeth showing clearly in the front of her mouth. And Alison can't help but grin down at her.

Emily just stares back, her brown eyes trying to gauge Alison's blue eyes and she's waiting for the blonde to have her rant, but it doesn't come. Alison choosing instead to smile down at their daughter and Emily thinks that maybe, just maybe, she will get away with this without any yelling. "Well are you at least going to yell at me and tell me how much of an idiot I am?" she queries, just to be on the safe side.

"Oh, I think you are well aware of how much an idiot you were," Alison replies instantly, not missing a beat. And Emily tears her eyes away from the blonde to look at the kitchen counter even though it's not even close to being as interesting to look at as her wife. She lets out a long breath before snapping her head back up. "I know I was an idiot and I'm really sorry, I know it doesn't make it better but yeah."

Alison pinches the bridge of her nose and it's not because she's still mad, well she is, but not like she was yesterday morning. Emily winces when she sees the blonde takes the bridge of her nose in between her two fingers, because usually Alison only ever does that when she's really mad and her mind wanders briefly to how much she really missed with the nanny interviews. She knows it's a big deal but she literally couldn't take a break from the case.

"No, it doesn't. This is our daughter's upbringing we are talking about, I don't want to leave her with just anyone! It's bad enough that I'm going back to work full time but I thought you would understand that," Alison's voice rises when she begins to release everything she's been holding in. Because she knew she would have to go back to work one day, but it's scary leaving Isla because she just _doesn't _want too. And she's afraid.

"You missed four interviews with people who could potentially be a big part of your daughters life. But I got a text message and a drunken apology when you got home from Coopers, so that makes everything all better."

The blonde's use of sarcasm lets Emily know that she could be in for more than the cold shoulder if she doesn't fix this situation quickly, she walks around the counter towards Alison and she watches Isla's blue eyes on her and she thinks that her daughter is actually scared that she's coming around to take the Weetabix off her, her blue eyes darting between Emily and the bowl.

"I know there's more to this than me giving you a drunken apology Ali," Emily says and she crouches next to the blonde who is still spooning food into Isla's mouth and their daughter squeals impatiently as the blonde looks down in Emily's direction. And God she loves this woman, even when she's mad at her, she loves Emily with every bone in her body, the brunette's brown eyes boring into her own.

"There is," Alison admits quietly before she turns back to Isla and she smiles gently when Isla tugs on her arm in an attempt to get the spoon back towards her mouth. She keeps her voice calm when she speaks again. "I'm upset that you obviously don't care much about who takes care of her, you could have at least made one interview we had it planned for weeks Emily," her voice shakes slightly at the strain of holding back tears.

Emily stands before she rests her hand on the blonde's shoulder and it kind of stings that Alison thinks that of her because of course she cares, she cares about Isla more than anything or anyone in the world. "Don't ever think that Ali, you know I care, I have since day one," she states firmly as she gives her wife's shoulder a gentle squeeze and it's enough to get Alison to turn back in her direction.

* * *

_"Do you feel different yet?" Emily asks as she lounges on the couch, giggling when Alison throws herself on top of her, peppering her face with cute kisses. Nose. Cheek. Forehead. Chin. Jaw._

"_It's only been a few days Em, the baby is probably only the size of a marble right now," she replies as she settles on Emily's chest, her full body pressed against the brunette's own. "Probably smaller than that," Emily replies as she settles her arms around Ali._

_"I know it's crazy but I already feel protective of him or her, I know it's mad but I don't care," Emily speaks as she presses a kiss in Ali's hair and she hears the blonde hum contently underneath her and it's a little scary that their baby is beginning to grown inside Alison at this very second. A little scary but overwhelmingly amazing. Alison is going to be her baby's Mom and she can't imagine anything better._

_"It's not crazy, I can already tell how much you care and it's very adorable," Alison answers before she leans up to press a kiss onto Emily's lips and she shivers when she feels the brunette's tongue dance against her own._

_"Of course I care, you and him or her are going to be the most important people in my life. I won't miss one single thing, that I can tell you. Even the silly things I won't miss, even when you need ice cream at two am or even when they need ice cream at two am when they go through their first heartbreak. I won't miss any of it, I will be there."_

_Alison smiles softly at Emily and sometimes she cannot believe her sheer luck that she has Emily and that Emily loves her, completely, even the bits of Alison that the blonde doesn't like herself. "You are the most caring person I know babe and don't ever forget it."_

_And she squeals playfully when Emily tickle's her furiously, making her surrender and soon their roles have reversed. Emily hovers above her while she lies underneath and she can't help but press her body fully against the brunette's. Heat radiating between them already._

_"I love how much you care, but right now take care of me," she breathes as she guides Emily's hands towards the buttons of her jeans. Smiling when the brunette deftly unclips them with one go because she knows Emily will take care of her and a whole lot more._

* * *

Alison shakes her head slightly but Emily doesn't think that it's through annoyance anymore, it's something else and she allows the blonde to have a moment to think things through because she knows that is what Alison is doing right now, she knows the blonde better than anyone. Knows that it's better to let Alison have some head space in these situations.

"I just can't help but think about the other things you are going to miss because you are too busy at work interviewing suspects or chasing down leads. She's almost walking, how will you feel if you miss that? There's also first words, parent – teacher evenings, soccer games, graduations – "

Emily has to cut her off there because there is no way in hell she is going to miss any of that. "Ali, you're kind of jumping off at the deep end there, I know I love my job but you know for a fact that I will never miss a soccer game," she says playfully and she's relieved when she finally sees a smile tugging at the edge of the blonde's mouth.

Alison sighs softly because she can't ever stay mad at Emily and she can feel her resolve crumbling very quickly but she does want to make the point anyway because she knows what it's like to grow up with a parent who was never there.

"I love how passionate you are about your job Em, and I understand that but Isla won't understand that, she will just know that her Mama isn't there." She reaches out to tuck a stray curl behind Isla's ear. Isla who is grinning at them both with her four teeth proudly on show, if it weren't such a sensitive moment Alison thinks that it would have been comical. She reaches over for the clean pacifier before placing it into small outstretched hands.

Emily tilts her head towards the two most important people in her life and she moves her hand around to Ali's back, taking a step closer towards her wife. "Ali, you know I will never do that again. I know I messed up but I will be there for the interviews today and I most certainly won't be tipsy and I most certainly won't miss anything to do with Isla. That's a promise," she pouts in Ali's direction and the blonde can't help but lean down to press her lips against the brunette's.

"So we are okay now?" Emily asks gently, and she's beaming inside because she has managed to fix this relatively quickly but she means it. She will never do that to Alison again, even if the guys at the department get down on their knees and beg her to go to Coopers with them. She will also never do that to Isla because she doesn't want to miss a thing when it comes to their family.

"Yeah, we are okay now. But don't do that to me again." Alison smiles as Emily leans back into her again, lips brushing softly. "Sit with Isla, I need to make you a proper cup of coffee, you hardly touched yours and I know you must be about to go through withdrawals right now."

Emily sits with her back against the couch while Isla crawls over their carpeted floor in an attempt to grab her doll that Alison had got her a few weeks previous, and despite Emily's best efforts to get her daughter interested in her small soccer ball she has been unsuccessful so far. The ten month old preferring the doll, with it's long blonde hair and flowery dress. She wonders briefly if Isla thinks it's because it looks like Alison.

She sits with it in her small hands, tangling her fingers in the dolls hair and she resists the urge to put it into her mouth because Emily knows that she wants too really, but Emily has got it perfected now, all she has to do is raise her eyebrows and Isla removes anything within a few inches of her mouth. It doesn't work for Alison though and more than a few times the blonde has had to shout on her, just for the sole purpose of making Emily raise her eyebrows at their daughter.

She does a double take when she sees Isla standing, her hands attached to the couch because the doll has been hastily discarded and now lies motionless on the floor. She watches curiously as Isla lifts her right leg slightly, taking a small step towards Emily, while keeping her grip strong on the leather couch. "Alison you need to see this, like now!" Emily calls through to the kitchen where Alison is sorting through a small pile of résumé's.

"What is it?" Alison asks as she rounds the door into the living room, and there's a confused expression on her face when she sees how worked up Emily is. She looks at Isla who is looking up at her, a fully formed grin spreading over her face and then she looks back at Emily who looks like she's expecting something major to happen. And then it does.

Isla shuffles her hands along the couch before her right leg is lifted again and she sways slightly, unsteady on her feet, before she plants her foot back onto the carpet and her left leg follows in the same manner. "Oh my God Em, she's just taken her first steps!" Alison squeals before she turns quickly and almost jogs towards the kitchen, she's not gone thirty seconds before she's back with her phone and Emily knows instantly it's in video mode.

"Wow Isla, look at you baby. Do you think you can do that again for Mommy?" Emily asks softly as she shifts her position on the floor before holding her arms out towards Isla, and she watches as Isla's attention moves between the couch and her arms. Her little mind undecided about if she wants to take the giant leap and let go of the couch so she's on her own, Emily can literally see the little wheels turning in her head.

She grins up at Ali when Isla lets go of the couch, and their daughter is standing on her own, her legs shaking slightly as she attempts to move for the first time on her own. "She's going to do it Em, I can just feel it." Ali says, her voice quivering at the scene in front of her, and Emily can't look back up at her because she knows Ali's eyes are filled with tears and she knows that if she turns around she will end up in tears too.

"Come on my little Isla bear," Emily encourages and they both watch as Isla's left leg hovers before being set back onto the floor, her right one taking it's place and she's more confident with this leg. She wobbles slightly as she places her right leg in front of the other and she lets out a shriek when Emily claps her approval. "Come on baby," Emily encourages again, this time managing to look up at Alison who is still videoing them.

She sways slightly and this is when Emily is glad that they have a carpet because she has a feeling Isla will be spending a lot of time on it in the next few weeks as she learns to walk properly. But to her surprise Isla manages to balance herself back out and she takes another small step in Emily's direction and the brunette can nearly touch her with her finger tips now. Another wobble. Another small step. But this time she reaches out for Emily's hands before falling into them with a happy squeal.

"Oh you did it Isla," Emily beams proudly and Alison is soon on the floor kneeling next to them, tears streaking her face.

"Oh Isla, you perfect little human being. I can't believe she has taken her first steps, it's crazy, it's amazing," Alison gushes before she places a kiss on Isla's cheek and then she turns in Emily's direction, pressing her lips against the brunette's own and they both smile into the kiss. Because this is a _huge_ moment, Isla's first steps is a moment they both know they will _never_ forget.

They sit opposite each other on the floor with Isla standing next to Alison and the blonde lets Isla's hands go as she stands by herself. She peers over her shoulder at Alison before looking back at Emily who motions with her finger and in a hasty attempt to reach the brunette she sways on her feet and then falls gently on the floor before Alison sets her back on her feet and they attempt to repeat the process. She falls five times before she reaches Emily's arms. But it doesn't matter because it's her _first_ proper steps.

"I think she's had enough for today," Alison states as Isla sits in the middle of the floor between them, and every time they set her back on her feet the ten month old just sits back down before giggling hysterically to herself while Emily and Alison look on in amusement.

"She's done well today, first steps and I didn't miss any of it," Emily replies happily as she puts her arms around Ali's shoulder. The blonde rests her head on the brunette's shoulder, letting out a contented sigh. "I love you Em, and Isla," she nods as their daughter crawls over towards them. Reaching Alison's knee before clumsily climbing on the blonde.

"I love you both too baby, and it's just about time for the interviews so I am going to get showered and changed because I want to look okay for our potential employees."

The afternoon passes quickly and as Alison shuts the door on their final applicant, she feels her phone vibrate in her jeans pocket. She types a quick reply out to Spencer before she heads back to the living room and she shakes her head when she sees Emily on her back on the couch, Isla fast asleep on her chest, her small first curled around the neck of Emily's shirt.

"I'm awake, don't worry," Emily mumbles, although her eyes are closed and Alison doesn't say anything, just places a gentle kiss on Emily's lips.

"We are meeting the others for dinner, Spencer has something she wants to share with us all." Alison states and she wonders if Spencer is maybe pregnant again but the thought quickly disappears because Spencer had told her very recently that one child was more than enough. She understands it really, she knows how tiring Isla can be at times, but there's still a part of Alison that potentially wants more.

Emily nods her head slowly before she puts her arms over Isla's back to secure her daughter against her body. And the ten month old is like a little hot water bottle against her stomach. "Put the blanket over us please, me and your daughter need a micro nap before our dinner."

They are the last ones to the restaurant and Toby is quickly on his feet helping them in with Isla's pushchair and Emily can tell that Alison can't wait to sit down and show them all the video of Isla taking her first steps. Sure enough as soon as they sit down the blonde has her phone whipped out passing it around the table. A chorus of 'awws' hit the air around their table and Emily smiles proudly at Isla who is next to her in one of the restaurant high chairs. "That's my girl."

"So, how did the interviews go? Have you found a nanny yet?" Aria asks as she sips on her glass of water and Alison nods before shooting a glance at Emily. "Her name is Ava, she worked with her last family for five years before they emigrated, she has a degree in child education and she speaks fluent Spanish so we think it could be good for Isla to learn both languages."

Spencer nods her approval at the description, she'd been the one to point out the benefit of a bilingual nanny. "Why did I see you shooting Emily a look? Don't tell me I'm the only one who caught it?" the brunette asks but the rest of the table mumble in agreement and Emily smirks in Alison's direction because she had only been winding the blonde up at the time.

"Oh she didn't want Ava to begin with, she wanted a twenty three year old blonde thing with double D boobs," Alison says calmly as she takes a drink of her water, "and she wasn't wearing a bra, I'd just like to point that out too." She adds before she looks around at Emily who is smiling in her direction.

"Wait, she was blonde?" Emily asks playfully and the both of them laugh before Alison swats her playfully on the arm. "I'm just kidding, you know the only blonde I want is you," Emily speaks before pressing a kiss on the side of Ali's cheek. "Even though I don't have big boobs?" Alison whispers in reply so only Emily can hear her. "Even though babe, even though."

"Okay enough you two, I want to eat my meal is peace, not with you too having eye sex all the way through it, plus have some control my Goddaughter is right there next to you, I don't want my little favourite scarred by your shenanigans." Hanna states bluntly before she goes back to looking at her menu.

"Anyway," Spencer interrupts them, "there is a reason I wanted all you guys here, being me I have my privileges, and one of my partners at work has a villa free in Florida for ten days at the end of April so how about it? All of us together for a ten day holiday?"

"Like a giant group holiday?" Hanna asks excitedly as she turns towards Caleb, hitting him slightly in the arm and he shakes his head at her response. "Don't worry I want to go Han, you don't have to beat me up to agree," he says with a laugh as he shakes his head at Toby and Ezra. Spencer nods in her direction before looking around the table.

"We want to go too," Alison speaks for both of them and Emily nods her head too because a break sounds amazing right now. "I will have to check with work but it doesn't matter really I will be there, I will just work extra before we go or when I get home if need be." Emily replies before she places her hand over Ali's on the table.

"Alison and me can work something out work wise, hell I don't care if we have to close for ten days I will be on the plane to Florida with you guys," Aria speaks happily as she looks up at Ezra who is smiling down at her. "I'm the same as Emily, I will have to talk to the college, but I will be there some how," he replies as he nods his head in Spencer's direction.

"Good," Spencer answers, "I will get it arranged for us this week and let you guys know the details."

It's just after ten when they eventually get home and Isla is sound asleep in her pushchair, clearly a restaurant dinner is tiring for her too Emily thinks as she slips her shoes off as Ali closes the door behind them. "Is it bad that I just want to get into bed right now and watch a movie with you even though it's Saturday night?" Alison asks as she runs her hand through her hair and Emily shakes her head because she wants to do the exact same thing.

"Definitely not babe, take her up and get her changed, I will lock up here," Emily replies before she leans over to kiss Ali on the cheek and the blonde moves her head at the last minute so Emily's lips land on her own.

"On second thoughts maybe we can just put the film on in the background and we can do whatever we want to." Alison states with an eyebrow wiggle and Emily can't help but shake her head in her wife's direction. "Get upstairs you."

She stops when she walks into their bedroom because there is an extra person stretched out like a star fish in the middle of their bed and the extra person is now wide awake, her blue eyes gleaming in Emily's direction. "I think she knew what we were going to do," Alison offers with a shrug and Emily pulls her shirt over her head and shimmies out her jeans before grabbing a t-shirt from the drawer and crawling into bed.

"Today was a big day Isla, you took your first steps and you met your nanny who you loved. It was a big day baby and you should be asleep," Emily coos as she turns on her side to face Isla and Isla mirrors her by turning on her side to look at Emily. "Yep, you should be asleep," Emily repeats as she tickles underneath Isla's chin.

"Um hello Isla, I am over here you little traitor turning your back on me like that," Alison feigns her huff as she looks down between Isla and Emily while she rests her head on the palm of her hand. Truth be told she doesn't mind that Isla has seemingly abandoned her for Emily, the sight of Emily and Isla like this is enough for Alison. They are just perfect.

"She knows who is good to her," Emily winks as Alison opens her mouth in mock horror. "I am more than good to her and you know it," Alison replies as she draws patterns on the base of Isla's back and apparently she loves it because she's soon back on her back giggling in Alison's direction.

"I told you I wouldn't miss anything else didn't I?" Emily asks quietly, but her attention is still on Isla, whose legs are now in the air, kicking furiously.

"You did and I believe you." Alison replies as she leans over to kiss Emily, lingering slightly, before pulling back but she's close enough that Emily can feel the blonde's breath against her skin. "I will show you how much I believe you and how thankful I am that you were here today when she finally drifts off to sleep," her voice is low and Emily takes her lip between her teeth at the thought.

"Deal."


	40. Walking Around In The Sun

_Sorry for the later update, I've been neglecting this slightly. But I am not done with this story and I definitely won't leave it unfinished so don't worry. And to the reviewer called simplesoutherngirl happy belated birthday! I'm glad my update added something to your day. Quick question do you guys want another holiday fluff chapter after this or do you want me to leave it here? Anyway enjoy and have an awesome day/night! And if you want leave me a review, it's very appreciated plus I'd love to get this story to 900._

* * *

Emily opens the veranda door carefully so she doesn't wake Alison who is still in a deep sleep in their bed. They arrived last night and were so tired they had just fallen into their new bed for the next nine nights, Emily still has one of her socks on from yesterday. She peeks over at Isla, just to make sure she's still asleep too, before she slips out of the door and into the morning light.

Their room is on the second floor of Spencer's work partner's seriously impressive villa. The place is three times the size of her and Alison's house back home and she's pretty sure she could be convinced to move here full time. Not to mention changing her profession, if this is the kind of grand property that it can buy you.

The sun has just started to shine and it already feels humid but it feels nice on her skin, the heat, the blue sky, it all. She takes a seat on the padded chair that sits next to the veranda wall and she is content to just sit there and take it all in. It's been nearly three years since her and Alison had been a proper holiday together but she's not complaining because having Isla just makes it that much better.

"Good morning," Alison mumbles sleepily as she runs her hand through her tousled hair before sitting on Emily's knee, her arm around Emily's neck and even just awake Alison is beautiful.

"Good morning to you too," Emily places a kiss on Ali's bare shoulder before she wraps her arm around the blonde's waist, holding her tight. And she's happy just to sit there with Alison in her arms until the blonde wakes up properly.

Alison turns to look down at her wife, the sunshine makes Emily's skin glow and she presses a kiss onto Emily's forehead before she rests her head on the brunette's. "I wish we had done this sooner, like gone a holiday together," Alison comments as she looks out over the veranda.

"Me too, but it's kind of worked out well because Isla is walking now and she will love it and I can't wait to take her into the pool, it is going to be amazing," Emily replies, excitement evident in her voice, and Alison shakes her head slightly at her wife's child like behavior. She doesn't know who's more excited about the pool in the garden Emily or TJ.

"Great, so now I won't have one of you to worry about in the water, I will have to two of you."

Alison yelps playfully when Emily stands, she's cradled in her wife's strong arms and Emily holds her as if she weighs nothing, but she feels so secure. Anyone would in Emily's arms, but she knows that it'll only ever be her. She opens the door for Emily before the brunette carries them over to the bed, laying Alison down first before crawling on top and hovering above her.

She kisses over the blonde's neck before there's a gentle knock at the door and it's only then that Emily smells the faint smell of breakfast and it smells _delicious. _"If you guys are awake," Aria calls, "then breakfast is ready, Spencer has put on quite a spread for us."

Emily groans as she feels Ali's hands on her waist, inching higher. "We will be down in a minute," Alison shouts in reply and Emily looks down at her in abject horror. "I think I can make you want to stay here babe," she says before she attaches her lips back onto Ali's soft skin.

"And while I would love that, trust me," Alison rolls her hips into Emily to highlight her point and the brunette grins against the sensitive skin of her wife's neck, "I want to go for breakfast because if we don't you will get grumpy and the last thing I want to deal with is you and Isla both grumpy in this weather."

"I promise we won't miss breakfast," Emily replies as she places light kisses down Ali's collarbone, before moving over and kissing the skin over Alison's chest. Her hand wandering lower to the waistband of Ali's shorts and she feels delicate fingers wrap around her waist, stopping her in her tracks.

"Emily," Alison purrs before she leans up on her elbows to look down at Emily who is getting settled in between her legs. "As much as I would love to be your breakfast this morning, I'm starving and I need bacon."

Emily stares up at her lovingly before a grin breaks across her face and Alison wonders what has become so funny so quickly. "Ali, I can't believe that you are choosing bacon and breakfast over me, I'm hurt, physically hurt," Emily says jokingly and she pouts to give Alison the full effect.

She pulls herself up so she's kneeling and looks down at Alison who is splayed out underneath her. And Jesus her wife is absolutely breath taking. "I swear, this better be good bacon we are having," she adds playfully as she leans down to kiss Ali's nose before she removes herself from the blonde. "Lets go and eat then."

When they saunter into the kitchen Emily is surprised to find that they are the last ones to the table, she'd been expecting everyone to want an easy first day. "How's my favourite?" Hanna coos to Isla, who turns her head into Emily's neck, wrapping her small arms around Emily's neck. Her daughter really isn't a morning person some days.

"She's just woke up, so when that happens she's either a really happy baby or a really grumpy baby, there's never a grey area. Today, for instance, she's quite grumpy." Emily replies as she presses a kiss into Isla's curls and Hanna tilts her head before she rubs the back of her finger down Isla's cheek. "She's still my favourite, even if she is grumpy."

"So what's the plan for today?" Alison asks as she picks up a piece of toast before cutting it into smaller pieces for Isla. She places them onto Isla's highchair tray and she watches happily as Isla immediately reaches for a piece, sucking on it gently, before biting down on it with her four teeth. Alison can't believe that their daughter is nearly a year old already. It feels _surreal_.

"We were wondering if you guys want to take a trip to the beach, it's like an hour away but apparently it's really nice down there," Aria replies as she takes a sip of her coffee and Emily nods her head enthusiastically because there's nothing better than spending time at the beach. And Alison in barely any clothes is always a plus for her.

After a particularly scenic drive they pad a long the sidewalk next to the beach before eventually dipping their toes in the white sand. Isla is in between them with her reigns on, topped with an adorable red sun hat, her curls peeking out from underneath. Letting out shrieks as the sand fills her small shoes. "I think she likes this," Emily comments with a smile as they walk towards beds that come with a sun umbrella.

"Of course she likes it, she knows she's away from Rosewood too." Alison replies with a shrug before she heads over towards the guy to pay for their beds and Emily shakes her head when she sees the guy leering at Alison. She wants to tell him he has no chance, but sometimes it's fun just to sit back and watch Alison do it for her, because despite being more mature, the blonde's tongue is still razor sharp.

"That guy is probably trying to chat up your Mommy Isla and we don't like that do we?" Emily asks Isla with a shake of her head as she settles her eleven month old onto one of the beds that they have chosen. "Can you say Mama yet? Try and say it for me baby." Emily coos in encouragement but all she's met with is babbles and bubbles coming from Isla's mouth. "We will try again later." She promises.

She's thought she's heard Isla say Mama a few times in the last few weeks, but she's not entirely sure and every time she tries to encourage her to say it again she's met with babbles of nothing. She wants Isla to say Mama first though because teasing Alison about it will be a lot of fun and she can already picture the blonde's face. Emily smiles at the thought.

"What are you smiling at?" Hanna asks, as she pulls her sun lounger closer to Emily's so that they are only a legs width apart. She leans over and picks Isla up, settling her in between her legs. Before Emily can speak, Aria and Spencer join them on the edge of Hanna's sun lounger, Isla in between them all.

"I thought I heard Isla say Mama a few times but I don't know if it's just what I wanted to hear," Emily replies as she leans over to pull Isla's hat down a bit, she doesn't want her getting too much sun on her first day. "Oh my God, look at her all growing and walking and talking," Hanna gushes.

"But whenever I try and encourage her to say it, and believe me I do a lot, she blanks me and blows me bubbles instead. Which is cute, don't get me wrong, but I would prefer a word, she's close though I can feel it," Emily states as she glances over her shoulder and Alison is finally making her way back towards them. Her face a picture of innocence. Emily has a feeling the guy taking the money for the beds doesn't feel the same.

"Can we take her to dip her toes into the sea?" Hanna asks, expectantly, as she looks down at the sun hat that rests on Isla's head. "Yeah I want to do that too," Aria chips in.

"Yes, but only her toes and be careful with her and make sure she doesn't walk away from you and make – "

Emily puts her hand around Ali's shoulder as the blonde sits next to her on the sun lounger. "I think they get it babe don't worry. And TJ is over there playing with Toby and Caleb so she will be fine with the five adults and TJ. Alison glances at her before she smiles sweetly at Hanna who is already standing up with Isla in her arms.

"This is amazing," Alison purrs as she pulls a book from her bag before bending her knees and bringing them up to her chest. She has every intention of reading but she can't quite draw her eyes off Isla who is near the water with Hanna, seemingly loving it. Bringing her foot down hard onto the damp sand every time the water reaches her toes.

"She loves it already," Emily replies happily as her sight line follows Alison's onto Hanna and her daughter. Aria is next to them calling up to Ezra who is sitting further away from the water with Caleb. "It feels so surreal that we have our daughter on holiday."

Alison puts the book down before she climbs onto Emily's sun lounger and she sits with her back to Emily's front while both of them watch the scenes unfolding. Emily wraps her arms around Ali's shoulders while the blonde holds onto her hand and Alison still can't quite believe how much it has all changed for them. "Remember our first holiday together? We were like horny teenagers and now are taking our daughter on her first holiday. How times change."

* * *

_It's nearly three hours into their flight and Emily is bored. She's had food and drink and tried to sleep but nothing seems to have helped. She looks casually around at the other passengers and since it's a night flight everyone seems to be asleep. Apart from her._

_She looks over at Alison who, to her surprise, is staring back at her and despite the dim lights of the plane she's pretty sure she can see desire swirling in the blonde's blue eyes. Alison motions with her finger and she's all too happy to lean into the blonde. "What are you thinking?" she whispers and Emily slips her hand dangerously close to the inside of her thigh. She's glad Ali's wearing a dress._

_"Em, we can't do this here," she hisses as she looks for any flight attendants but none of them are around. She feels Emily press against her center and her eyes flutter closed at the sensation of Emily's lips against her jaw while her hand works discreetly underneath her dress._

_"What do you think – " her sentence is cut off when Emily pushes her underwear to the side and she feels the brunette gasp softly when she realises just how wet Alison is. "What does it look like I'm doing?" Emily whispers in reply as her fingers begin to circle Ali's clit._

_Alison scrunches her eyes closed as Emily's fingers begin to move effortlessly against her and the brunette presses feather light kisses on her neck. She focuses on not opening her mouth because she doesn't think the other passengers will appreciate what she wants to say._

_Emily stops to take another glance around the plane and she's quite sure that the majority of passengers are asleep; the others haven't even glanced in their direction._

_Slowly and easily Emily pushes a finger into Ali and she smiles as the blonde grips the edge of her seat, her eyes flutter shut and her nails dig into the leather. Once her eyes have opened Emily begins to thrust in and out. Slowly. Too slowly for Alison's liking, who begins to buck her hips slightly._

_Alison whimpers gently in frustration as she attempts to shift her hips in the small space. Emily thrusts again this time adding another finger, while rubbing her thumb against Ali's clit and she can see the blonde's heart rate increase before her. Her chest becoming a rapid beating drum._

_Alison holds a white knuckle grip on the leather plane seat as Emily thrusts roughly into her one last time and with the brunette's thumb moving frantically, it's enough for Ali to let go. Emily kisses her to quieten the sound and she continues with a few slower thrusts to let Alison ride the rest of it out._

_Her eyes are closed and her head is back against the chair. She kisses the blonde gently on her lips before she moves to the blonde's jaw and earlobe._

_"Welcome to the mile high club Ali," she whispers and Ali's eyes finally open in her direction, a playful smirk tugging at the blonde's lips._

_"You haven't joined yet Em, but if you meet me in the bathroom in two minutes you will."_

* * *

"Did we go one day without having sex on that holiday?" Emily queries and she feels Alison back into her again, they literally can't get any closer and Emily still loves it. She rests her chin on Ali's head when she feels it move from side to side.

"Nope, not one day." Alison confirms with a laugh. "The kitchen, the bathroom, the floor, the shower, the hot tub, the veranda, oh and even the heated outdoor pool when we were alone," she adds and Emily remembers fondly because her body physically ached when they got home. So had Alison's. It had been an _exceptional _holiday.

"Will we ever get that kind of freedom again on holiday?" The blonde asks and Emily smiles because of course they will.

"Yes, in about seventeen years when Isla is eighteen and off to college, we will have all the time in the world together," she feels Alison's elbow gently nudge her ribs and she leans around to press a playful kiss on her cheek.

"And what if we have another baby at one point?" Alison asks softly. She's mentioned it a few times and Emily wonders what the blonde is actually hinting at.

"Then it'll be thirty years," Emily laughs jokingly before pinching the blonde's side. "It doesn't matter how many we have Ali, you know we will always find the time for that." And she means it because she knows it's true. They haven't been able to keep their hands off each other for eleven years and Emily doesn't see that changing any time soon.

Emily's gaze returns to Isla who's hands are still attached to Hanna and the blonde is walking back and forth with her along the sea line, just enough that Isla's feet are wet. TJ plays close by with his football, tossing it between him and Toby and he glances over at Isla to see what she's doing when the ball goes long before he runs frantically after his football.

It's then that Emily sees it, the wave, the current a little faster than it has been so far today and she knows it's going to hit Isla higher than her feet. Sure enough a moment later, the wave knocks Isla off her feet just as Hanna picks her up and she can't help but laugh because only that could happen to Hanna.

"I think that's our cue to go, I think our daughter may cry in five seconds," Emily states with a laugh to Alison who's attention is on her book, while she sits in between the brunette's legs, and her head snaps up towards Isla who's now sitting on Hanna's hip, her arms wrapped around the blonde's neck and Hanna looks a little startled. Emily thinks it's more because of what Ali will say rather than what's just happened.

"What happened?" Alison asks as she sits up hastily and Emily is still softly laughing. "A wave caught her feet, don't panic Ali, Hanna had her hands and lifted her as soon as it hit. It came out of nowhere." Emily answers as she stands and heads in the direction of Hanna who is coming towards them. Sand flying around at her feet.

"I didn't even see it coming I swear, it just got really quick, she didn't fall in," Hanna explains as she hands Isla to Alison and Isla's tears have already dried, her sad expression being replaced by a toothy grin. Emily puts her hand on Hanna's shoulder before she gently shakes her head to let Hanna know that it's fine.

"It's fine, she's fine Hanna don't worry about it," and she glances down at Alison who, surprisingly, doesn't seem very worried about it. She's too busy sorting Isla's hat which has blown off slightly, and Emily notices the small bruise on Isla's shoulder where she had walked into the coffee table before they left. She's getting good at the walking.

"I'm fine," Alison says without looking up at them. "I'm not going to go mad don't worry. I get it, these things happen blah blah."

She watches as Emily saunters off to get them ice cream, Isla is asleep in her pushchair with the umbrella over her. Her cheeks are rosy from being tired and Ali's glad she's finally gone down for a nap in this weather. She's getting more like Emily everyday. "When we come next time can she play football with me?" TJ asks innocently.

"I think she will be able to T and I think she will like that." Alison answers and when she looks around TJ is tucking a stray strand of hair back into the pushchair. Alison doesn't think she's seen anything more adorable. Isla and TJ already have a bond and her daughter can't even speak yet so she can't imagine what they will be like when she can.

"Good cause I want to play football with her soon." He states simply before he walks away towards Spencer who's lying on her lounger close by and she can see Spencer smiling over at her. "My boy loves his football."

She has a feeling she's going to be surrounded by sports when Isla gets older. Swimming, soccer and football. She rolls her eyes, she'd never been a sports person, she still isn't, and now with Isla she has a feeling she's going to be hounded by it.

But she doesn't mind because it's _Isla _and she loves Isla more than she will ever be able to put into words. So she will go to the practices and the games and the meets with Emily because that's what you do as a family and maybe she missed out on it when she was younger but Isla _definitely_ won't.

"What are you thinking about?" Emily asks softly as she hands Alison her ice cream before sitting down on the edge of Alison's lounger.

"TJ wanted to know if he could play football with Isla the next time we come here, I said she would probably be able to play by that time." Alison shrugs before she peeks over to make sure Isla is still asleep. "And then I realised that between you and Isla I will probably be surrounded by sports forever. Swimming, football, soccer, maybe even basketball."

Emily grins at her wife before she swipes her tongue across her strawberry ice cream. "You do have a point with that, but it's okay because Isla will be awesome at whatever sport she wants to do. But you never know, she might grow up to be like you and hate it."

Alison blinks slowly at her. "Oh come on Em. She sits on the couch with you, all snuggled up, with your matching Rangers shirts and watches happily. We don't hear a thing out of her for the whole match."

Emily's grin widens because it's true. Her and Isla have a routine going on where they only talk if necessary and usually it's just Emily who speaks, Isla tends to let out an excited squeal instead before turning her attention back to the television where her eyes remain glued to the screen.

And having a daughter who loves sports is about one of the best things she could have asked for because she always wanted to be a soccer Mom and now she can be, she _will_ be. She knows Alison deep down wants to be involved too. Even if she doesn't admit it, she knows Alison will want to be involved in all the sports Isla may like to play or be interested in.

"Exactly." Alison deadpans with a shrug. "We're going to have practices every day."

"We've had enough for today, TJ is getting difficult so we are going to head back to the villa," Spencer interrupts with a smile, although Emily can tell it's through gritted teeth.

"Us too actually," Alison chimes in as she finishes the last of her ice cream. "Isla has rosy cheeks with sleep and I don't want her getting too much sun."

By the time they get home to the villa, it is just leaving four o'clock and they all split up, heading towards their own bedrooms. Emily, Alison and Isla head towards their bedroom slowly. With Isla on the reigns they never get anywhere quickly anymore but she is getting quicker and Emily's pretty sure that just shortly they will be running about like headless chickens after her.

"Finally, we are here," Emily comments as she holds the bedroom door open for Alison before she pads into their bedroom with Isla who still looks dead beat. "She needs another sleep, look at her face I can just tell."

Alison nods in agreement before she picks Isla up and their daughter's fingers immediately begin to twirl Ali's blonde hair around them and it's her go to move when she needs put down for a nap. That or holding the hem of a piece of clothing.

"See, I told you," Emily says smugly as she pulls her top over her head and shimmies out of her shorts. She throws herself onto the bed in her underwear before reaching over for the TV remote. She props her pillows up and watches as Alison paces slowly back and forth across the room with Isla in her arms and it's minutes later that Isla is asleep.

Alison pulls her top off too and then follows Emily onto the bed, scooting closer until her head is resting on the brunette's chest and Emily's arm falls easily around her shoulder pulling her close. "I love you," Alison mumbles and Emily smiles gently to herself.

"And I love you Ali," Emily replies as she draws imaginary patterns on the fair skin of the blonde's shoulder and she feels Alison stir slightly against her before she's pinned against the bed, Alison on top of her.

"Yeah, but I really love you. Like more than I love myself and who'd have thought I'd ever say that when we were younger?" Alison says playfully as she runs her hands up and down the brunette's sides and Emily can feel the goosebumps form on her bare skin at Ali's touch.

She rolls them over easily until she's hovering above Alison and she looks down at the blonde underneath her and she knows what Ali has just said was true. Knows that the Alison she knew as a young teenager would never ever admit anything like that. And she loves just how much Alison has grown through their relationship. Loves how much _they _have grown together.

"I know, and I love you more than anything, even more than I love me too." Emily grins before she leans down to press a kiss onto Ali's lips and she feels the blonde's legs wrap around her waist, it's her automatic response whenever Emily is on top of her like this.

She leans down further until she can access Ali's neck and she kisses gently against it, enjoying the feeling of the blonde's pulse underneath her lips. And she takes her time moving along the sensitive skin, and then she takes an earlobe into her mouth, pulling gently on it and she hears Alison sighing contently underneath her.

It's slow and it's loving and Alison moans softly when she feels Emily's hand slip into her underwear, her tongue dancing with Emily's while the brunette circles her clit with her finger and she's _always_ ready for Emily; today is no exception.

She wraps her arms around Emily's neck to keep her close and their bodies are pressed tightly together, the only distance between them is Emily's arm that is wedged in between them. "I love you," Alison murmurs as Emily's fingers move faster and she feels the brunette move with them, her hips rolling into Alison's.

Emily nods a few times before she presses her lips back to Alison's and the blonde can feel the need in the kiss. It's messy and desperate and full of want. She feels loved when Emily has her likes this, not that the brunette ever makes her feel unloved, but this is _love. _She's in _love_ with this woman on top of her who takes her higher than anyone else could ever dream of.

"I love you too," Emily breathes hotly and she opens her eyes when she slides two fingers in Alison because the sight never fails to make her want her wife. The blonde's cheeks are flushed, her lips are parted and her eyes flutter closed as Emily begins to rock her fingers inside.

She attaches her lips to the blonde's sternum before she kisses over the material of Alison's bra and she teases Ali's nipple through her bra with her teeth and Alison pushes into her causing Emily's fingers to reach deeper and Alison can't help the moan that falls from her lips. Because the feeling of Emily inside of her is _incredible._

She curls her fingers when she builds a steady rhythm and she can already feel Alison tightening around her, Alison's hand cups her cheek before pulling her upwards and pressing their lips together. They kiss slowly, until Alison can feel the tightening in her stomach, and Emily just knows her so well because the brunette presses her thumb to her clit and it's _exactly _what she needs.

"Come for me," Emily commands but it's not demanding, it's pure and loving, and Alison eyes slam shut as the wave of pleasure ripples through her body. She keeps her arm around Emily because she wants her wife as close to her as physically possible, she doesn't want any distance.

Emily can feel the blonde shaking underneath her and she thrusts one last time before she kisses Alison again and the blonde's tongue is everywhere as she attempts to regain the function of breathing properly. Gasping softly every time Emily pulls away to attach her lips somewhere else.

"See," Emily murmurs against Ali's lips, "I told you we would always have time for this."

Just like this morning they are the last ones downstairs and Aria glances at them knowingly as they sit down at the outside table in the garden area. "Did you guys have a good time to yourself?" she teases. "We ordered pizza, none of us could be bothered cooking," she adds as Ezra hands her a glass of wine before leaning the bottle over to Emily.

"We went for a nap," Emily retorts quickly as she bounces Isla on her knee, because her friends know how shy she gets about these kind of topics and they always take full advantage of teasing her about it.

"On Ali's lap?" Hanna smirks playfully, and Emily can only narrow her eyes at the blonde because she knows that she's not fooling anyone.

"As if you guys can talk," Alison states plainly as she waltz's through with the high chair for Isla. "I bet you were all doing the exact same as us." The glances between every couple give them all away and Alison smiles proudly because while they can tease Emily, they can't tease her. She always, always has a comeback. That's never changed.

"Thank you darling," Emily smiles as Alison leans down to place a quick kiss on Emily's lips.

"Do you two ever stop being sickening sweet?" Spencer asks, as she finally joins them, Toby not far behind with two pizza boxes balancing in his arms.

"No," Ali and Emily answer in unison.

Despite it being dark, the air is sticky with heat and Emily takes her seat on the same padded chair that she was sitting on this morning. She rests her head back until she hears the click of the door and Alison hands her an ice cold beer before she its her wine glass on the table a long with the baby monitor. Even though Isla is twenty feet away from them Alison likes to be sure.

"It's been a good first day," Emily comments as Alison slides into her lap again, her arm wrapping around the brunette's neck before she leans down to pick up her wine glass.

"I agree babe," she says as she gently clinks her glass against Emily's beer bottle and they both sit in silence, enjoying their drinks while remaining as close as possible. Ali's head rests against Emily's and she can feel the warmth of the brunette against her.

Emily yawns before she sits her empty bottle onto the table and Alison looks down, surprised, because Emily is never usually tired before her. "It's a shame you're feeling tired," she says as she stands and straightens her bed time shorts and vest top. Pulling the top tight around her chest.

"Why?" Emily replies, her interest piqued.

"Oh, you know," Alison answers as she runs her finger teasingly slow down Emily's sternum and the brunette's eyes widen in surprise and delight.

"Really, again?"

"Well we don't have to, I can always take care of myself, if you're too tired babe," Alison argues gently and she knows there is no way Emily is going to turn her down.

"No, no I'm awake," Emily states and she's alert, her hand being gripped by Alison's as the blonde pulls her back inside towards their bed. "I'm loving this holiday already."


	41. Happy Birthday

_Actually felt so bad about not updating that I decided to stay up extra late last night and get most of this chapter typed out so I could finish it today. But I am letting you all know that this will be the last update until at least the 12th December. In the next few weeks I have a mountain of revision to do and I know I will probably update my other story before then but it's only because it's getting a seriously good (surprising) response. Just so you guys know I will not leave this unfinished, I'm actually hoping this becomes the first Emison fic to 1000 reviews so if you want to help out with that please do so!_

_P.s we don't celebrate it here in Scotland but to my American readers – Happy belated Thanksgiving!_

* * *

"Do you think we have bought enough for her?" Ali asks as she looks at the sea of birthday presents that are stacked up on their couch. There's hardly any of the couch visible, Emily doesn't even think she can squeeze herself onto it to have a seat.

"Considering she is one and will never remember this birthday then yes I think we have enough babe," Emily replies as she puts her arm around Ali's waist and draws the blonde closer towards her, pressing a kiss onto the blonde's temple in the hope that it will soothe her. Alison has gone overboard with Isla's first birthday, Emily thinks that it's bordering on ridiculous.

Alison pouts in her direction before she playfully tries to pull away. "Yeah, maybe she won't be able to remember her first birthday but we will," Alison says as she looks over her shoulder at the bundle lying on the other couch. Isla is out for the count, wrapped in her blanket, clearly the birthday fever hasn't hit her yet.

She feels Emily's arm tighten around her waist and despite trying to pull free there is no other place that she would rather be right now. Emily and Isla are her home and she can't quite believe that their daughter is one tomorrow, it seems so surreal.

"Can you believe that she is one tomorrow?" Alison asks, her breath catching in her throat when Emily begins to pepper her neck with soft kisses.

"Not really, it's went by so quickly and she's getting so big but it's good," Emily replies as she pulls her mouth away from the sensitive skin, her eyes glance over at Isla who looks as if she is looking at them while asleep. It's just before eleven and Emily remembers how much pain Alison was in this time last year.

"This time last year you were screaming blue murder while I wiped your face with a cold, wet cloth." Alison closes her eyes at Emily's comment, she doesn't think any adjectives or phrases will be able to explain or justify the pain her body was in. But it's not enough to put her off and it's certainly not enough for her not to want a brother or sister for Isla.

"Don't remind me," she shakes her head at the painful memory.

But there's a small smile on her face because it was worth it. The labour was worth it. It has been worth it and so much more because she can't imagine her life without Isla, or Emily for that matter. They come as a three now. She's the luckiest woman in the world and she knows it, knows her life could have turned out so differently and she's grateful to the Gods because she couldn't really ask for anything else to make her complete.

Her eyes scan over the couch of presents once more before she turns in Emily's arms and she smiles against the brunette's chest as strong arms wrap around her, keeping her close. She breathes in the smell of her wife and it's an innocent, comforting gesture that keeps her grounded. Leaning up she places a small kiss on Emily's cheek.

"We will have a long day tomorrow, do you want to go to bed?" Emily asks as her and Alison sway slightly in the middle of their living room.

"Yes, you can take Isla up and I will switch everything off down here," Alison replies as she reluctantly untangles herself from Emily's arms. "It's fine Em, I know you always lock up but I can do it you know." Emily shakes her head with a smile before she turns towards Isla, scooping their nearly one-year-old daughter into her arms and heading towards the stairs.

Emily places Isla into her cot, she's still in their room but she knows that soon Isla will have to adjust to her own room down the hall. It's nearly time and she's not really sure who will dislike it more. Alison, Isla or her. She's gotten so used to having her in their bedroom that she will actually miss waking up to standing on pacifiers, or waking up to a grumpy hungry baby looking over their cot at her.

"You're nearly one baby, that's one whole year. You're getting so big. But do you know what you need to do tomorrow?" Emily speaks to herself in the hope that Isla can somehow understand her. "You need to say Mama, you need to say it for me because I'm going to tell your Mommy that you done it anyway."

"Are you blackmailing our daughter Em?" Alison asks as she walks into their bedroom, a smirk on her face at catching her wife in the act. "That's not allowed you know."

"No, I'm just giving her a gentle push in the right direction, there's nothing wrong with that babe," Emily replies as she pulls the duvet to their bed back, sliding under the light sheets as Alison climbs in beside her before turning the bedside light off, their room is now in darkness.

"She will say Mama when she is ready. And she will be ready to say that after she says Mommy." Alison yelps gently when Emily pinches her waist, laughing as Emily begins to tickle her and Emily knows how much she hates it but it doesn't seem to stop her. "Emily, stop." She manages to say through more laughs and she can feel Emily laughing against her skin.

"She will say Mama first," Emily says when she finally stops tickling Alison and the blonde is grinning against her, she has a feeling that her wife is formulating some sort of plan to get her back. But she's surprised when Alison wedges in tight against her, her arms automatically wrapping around the blonde's body.

"I love you," Alison mumbles quietly against Emily's t-shirt. Emily smiles at the familiar admission.

"I love you too, Ali."

"Do you think we will have another baby at some point?" Alison asks, her voice is muffled against the fabric of Emily's shirt.

"Probably, why?"

She feels Alison shrug in her arms. "I've just been thinking about it lately, that's all," the blonde answers and Emily leans her mouth down to press a kiss into Ali's hair. "I would like to have another one some day."

"Well, we can talk about it at some point. And you've changed your tune, remember a few years ago you freaked out when Hanna said she seen us with three kids."

Alison laughs at Emily's comment, she had freaked out but she was twenty two and had never thought that she'd be mother material, in her mind it was a natural reaction. Their daughter is nearly a year old and she still can't believe it at times that she's a Mom. And she knows that she's a good Mom at that.

* * *

_"You guys will have three kids," Hanna says as she picks up her wine glass and she's a little worse for wear, they all are. "Two girls and a boy, that's my guess and they will all be so beautiful and I'll be the best aunt ever, even better than these two." Her eyes fall onto Aria and Spencer who are sitting on the couch across from her._

_Alison's eyes widen at her best friends suggestion. Three babies. She can hardly imagine having one, never mind three and her mind blanks when she looks at Emily because the brunette actually seems on board with Hanna's future prediction. She looks calm and comfortable._

_"Are you going to say something?" Alison asks quietly and Emily looks at her as if she's grown three heads. "About what?" Emily questions as she goes back to her beer bottle._

_"Um, the fact that we are now having three kids," Alison says as she sits forward on Emily's lap, suddenly things aren't so comfortable and she knows it's irrational because Emily has never even brought kids up and Hanna is drunk, so she knows she shouldn't read into it, but she can't help it._

_"Excuse me," she says hastily as she makes her way to Spencer's bathroom and she closes the door quickly behind her before turning around to look at herself in the mirror. "Get a grip Ali," she says to herself and she sees her lips moving in the mirror but she can't actually hear the words for the knocking sound. She finally realises that the knocking is real and on the bathroom door._

_"Ali?" Emily says quietly as she opens the door and steps into the bathroom. "What's going on?"_

_"The fact that we now have three imaginary kids is what's going on Em."_

_Emily smiles and shakes her head before she grips Alison on the waist, pulling her closer so their bodies are flush against each other. "Hanna is drunk Ali and you know what she's like. So what if we do have three kids? I don't care as long as I'm with you."_

_"Three is a huge number though," Alison mumbles against Emily's chest._

_"Well, how about we start with one and see how it goes from there?" Emily suggests and she kisses the top of Ali's head when she feels the blonde nodding in agreement._

* * *

"I really freaked out that night didn't I?" Alison yawns and Emily pulls her closer, she loves feeling the warmth of her wife against her as she drifts off to sleep.

"You really did babe, you really did."

Emily is the first to wake in the morning, she can see the morning light straining through the curtains. She imagines it can't be any later than nine but she's too lazy to reach for her phone to check, plus her right arm is dead. Alison is still flush against her, it doesn't look as if the blonde has moved at all during the night. A quick glance over at the cot confirms Isla is still asleep and she closes her eyes to have a moment to herself.

Her daughter is one and she can't really believe it. She doesn't know where the last year has gone, time really does fly when you're having fun she thinks to herself. Her daughter can walk, and smile, point to things she wants, and Emily knows she's so near her first word. So close and yet it's not enough because Isla still hasn't said anything coherent. Maybe today will be the day she thinks.

She blinks her eyes open and looks down at the mass of blonde hair that's splayed across her chest and she reaches out with her hand to twirl some of it around her fingers. She can smell the subtle hints of Alison's shampoo. The simplicity of her life makes her smile. Her, Alison and Isla, she couldn't really ask for anything more. Not even if she tried.

"Good morning," Alison mutters, her voice is still rough with sleep and Emily grins when she watches sleepy blue eyes flutter open to look up at hers. "Good morning Ali," she replies as she draws patters on the blonde's bare shoulder.

Alison rolls out of bed and Emily immediately misses the lack of contact between them. "Where are you going?" Emily pouts as she rolls onto her stomach, and Alison glances over her shoulder with a smirk.

"I need to shower," she purrs as she pulls her top over her head and she's naked from the waist up. Emily glances over at Isla who is still asleep before she climbs out of bed. "Lets keep the bathroom door open then because I need to shower too."

It's been a good day so far. A very good day at that, and she imagines it will only get better when their friends and family arrive. Emily brings her knees up so Isla can rest her weight on her thighs, two chubby feet are currently pressed into her stomach and she has a hold of Isla's two hands. "Can you say Mama yet baby?" Emily asks, more out of hope than expectation. She watches as Isla's lips twitch.

"Ma…" And Emily sits up because she's sure Isla is just about to say Mama and she's nearly ready to call on Ali, who is in the kitchen, but she refrains when Isla doesn't say anymore. Instead she just grins at Emily with her perfect four front teeth. "No Isla, do that again. Say Mama, I'm Mama, see Mama." Emily says as she points to herself and Isla begins to giggle at her.

Isla is wearing a cute little dress that Hanna bought her. To Emily, it looks like tartan, but Hanna had assured her that it was just checkered and that was all the fashion so Isla had to wear it on her birthday. Emily has to admit that it's absolutely adorable and Hanna's eye for fashion is clearly much more refined than her own. "You look so pretty Isla," Emily says as she presses a kiss onto Isla's head.

"What about me?" Alison asks playfully as she peeks her head around the living room doorway. Emily leans back in Alison's direction, grinning purposefully at her wife. "You're just as pretty Ali, don't worry."

Isla points in Ali's direction with a little finger, a grin still plastered on her face. "See, even Isla thinks that you are just as pretty," Emily says as she continues to look back at Alison. The blonde tilts her head knowingly in their direction. "I think Isla is going to be as charming as her Mama."

They are interrupted by the door bell, Alison turns her head and can see the outline of Pam and Wayne on their doorstep. "It's your parents Em," she calls as she walks down the hall way and towards the door, where Pam and Wayne have about ten presents between them. Their daughter is extremely lucky. And so is she to have all this.

Emily sits with her arm around Ali's waist as they both sit on the couch. Her parents are currently on the floor opening presents and Emily's not surprised when Isla shows more interest in the noisy wrapping paper.

"Wow Isla look what Grandma and Grandpa have bought you," Emily says as Isla grabs the toy dog that can bark, and wag it's tail. Giggling uncontrollably when it begins to bark at her again. Alison relaxes into Emily's arm with a contented sigh, her daughter looks ecstatic, her wife looks as equally happy and if they are both happy then Alison is delighted. She reluctantly moves when the door bell rings again.

"Where is my favourite?" Hanna asks as she swoops inside and walks towards the living room, a few gifts tucked under her arm. "She is with Emily's parents," Alison calls back as she shuts the door behind Caleb, Caleb who can only give her an apologetic shrug. "It's okay, I'm used to her being like that around my daughter," Alison jokes.

"You got her a soccer ball?" Alison asks as Isla's hands grab at the paper, ripping it to reveal a purple soccer ball. "That's just great Han, thank you for that. When she knocks everything over with it, I will be sure to let you know," Alison says sarcastically as Isla slaps her hand down on the ball. Emily looks delighted at their new garden acquisition.

"Well, I have seen her with Emily watching soccer and she loves it so she may as well have a real one to play with in the garden," Emily leans up from the floor to high five Hanna and Alison narrows her eyes at them both.

"Fine," Alison relents, "but when her and Emily are playing with it, you have to join in and get all mucky with them in the garden." Hanna turns her head quickly in Alison's direction and Ali silences her when she goes to speak. "No, no Han. That's the rules, if you buy her the ball you have to play soccer with her. I think that's only fair, plus she loves her aunt Hanna." This time it's Hanna's turn to narrow her eyes playfully.

"I'll get it," Alison says as the doorbell rings again. She opens it to be met with Spencer, Toby and TJ who has his own soccer ball tucked under his arm. Alison imagines in a few months time TJ and Isla will be arguing about whose soccer ball they will be using to play with in the garden. "Come on in guys, welcome to the carnage in our living room."

Toby wheels the small bike into the living room and he nearly laughs when Emily's eyes light up at it. "We know she's not big enough for it yet but it has a handle on the back so that you can push her on it for the time being. TJ loved his when he was that age so we assumed Isla would love one too." Alison likes the idea of pushing Isla on her little tike bike. She imagines Emily will have a lot of fun with it too.

Alison leans against the doorway of the living room and watches as everyone interacts with Isla. Her daughter is loving the attention and Alison wonders, still, if maybe, just maybe, by some miracle there's a tiny bit of her in Isla because Emily never liked the spotlight where as she did. And so does Isla, the one year old lapping up the attention from everyone.

"What are you thinking about Ali?" Emily asks as she stands in front of the blonde. Alison shrugs gently in her wife's direction. "Nothing, she just looks very happy and I know she won't remember it but we will and that's important too Em."

Emily nods her head in her wife's direction. "She is very happy, she has awesome people around her and extra awesome parents too, so of course she is happy," Emily nudges Alison softly, resulting in a smile breaking out over Ali's face. She leans down to capture Ali's lips against her own and she knows everyone is too pre occupied with Isla to care what her and Alison are doing.

"Okay you two, lets keep it PG it is your daughters birthday," Emily rolls her eyes when she pulls away slightly from Alison's lips. Okay everyone except Hanna is too busy to notice what her and Alison are doing.

"She doesn't miss much does she?" Emily asks as Alison smiles against her lips, quickly pressing them together again. "Nope," Alison says as she runs her hand gently down Emily's chest, "but she's right and I have to go answer the door since Aria and Ezra have been standing there since we started kissing." Emily watches Alison saunter down the corridor for as long as she can before an excited shriek brings her attention back onto Isla.

It's over an hour later that Alison helps Isla blow out the solitary candle on her fantastic cake while Emily holds it in front of them. And she's aware that Pam and everyone else is hovering around them with their phones, recording videos and snapping pictures. She imagines there will be plenty of photo evidence of this moment, and she looks forward to seeing them in print so she can put them into Isla's photo book. She's updated it regularly like she had promised herself.

Emily lifts the cake back through to the kitchen when the chorus of happy birthday dies down. It's a two-tiered cake with Isla's name written across it, there are various animals on it and Emily thinks the cake looks very happy. She smiles at the simplicity of it all. She hopes that it tastes as good as it looks and she's tempted to cut a slice but she doesn't because she knows Alison will not appreciate that.

"Are you okay Em?" Hanna asks as she brings her empty glass into the kitchen.

"Yeah, I couldn't be happier," Emily answers honestly. And it's the truth but she knows that this is just one of the thousands of happy moments that she will get to have with Ali and Isla on their birthdays. "I'm very lucky to have both of them. Sometimes I can't believe that I do have both of them."

Hanna nods warmly at her before she brings Emily into a hug. "I know we've always been best friends and maybe a little closer than the other guys but I love seeing you three all happy," Hanna whispers. "You guys are like the perfect little family, you should have more kids though, Isla is going to need someone to boss around I can just tell."

"You know Han, I think you may be right."

"I always am." Hanna replies as she pulls away, "Come on though, Isla is probably missing you in there."

Alison watches out the kitchen window as Isla runs around their garden frantically with TJ trying to kick the soccer ball. She wobbles every now and then, but for the most part, she's steady on her feet now and Alison beams when she sees Isla's little foot kick the ball. Emily is a little behind her but Ali can tell her wife wants to leave Isla to play with TJ. They're fine, Alison reminds herself. Isla is in her garden surrounded by adults and she's fine.

She places the other pizza box on top of the one she's currently holding before she makes her way out into the garden, where she places them onto the outside table that everyone is sitting at. And she watches as Emily debates about eating pizza and playing soccer with Isla, she's a little shocked when the pizza wins.

"I'm getting too old for soccer," Emily breathes when she finally reaches the table that they are all sitting at before she picks up a slice of pepperoni. "Yeah, because a huge slice of pepperoni pizza will make it easier the next time you play soccer with Isla," Alison bites back playfully and she smiles when Emily narrows her eyes at her.

"I think you will have TJ for that anyway don't worry," Spencer says, as she looks at TJ and Isla who are still playing happily in the garden, TJ is quick to kick the ball before him and Isla run after it. "I don't know who is enjoying it more, TJ or Isla. On the plus side we will have sleepy kids later." Spencer adds as she picks up a slice of plain cheese. Emily mumbles her agreement with a mouthful of pizza.

"But, I do need to go and get Isla," Ali says, "because she's hungry and she just doesn't know it yet but you know what she's like when she gets hungry." They all nod in agreement because at one point or another, throughout Isla's first year, they have all been on the receiving end of a hungry Isla and none of them can say that it's very fun. Because it really isn't.

"You've had a great day baby haven't you?" Alison asks as Isla rests on her hip. She's making her way back towards the table when Isla points her finger out in Emily's direction. Emily who currently has her arms outstretched waiting on her. "Mamama."

"Oh my God she said it," Emily jumps up when she hears the small voice of her daughter coming in her direction. "She said Mama," Emily gushes again as she takes a few steps towards Alison to reach her and Isla quicker.

"No," Alison argues playfully. "No she said Mamama, that doesn't count." She hopes Emily knows that she is kidding because her heart is about to burst with pride because their daughter has just said their first word. And she was there to witness it.

"She's got the cutest little voice ever," Hanna screeches as she stands and takes Isla's hand in her own. "Look at you all grown up and saying your first word, how clever are you?" she adds as she wiggles Isla's hand in her own.

"She didn't say Mama," Alison protests weakly again and she smiles when she sees Emily's brows furrowing in her direction. "She said Mama first Ali, just suck it up." Emily replies happily as she puts her arm around Alison and Isla to bring them closer into her body.

"Say it again Isla, say it for Mama?" Emily encourages as she looks down at her daughter who looks straight back at her with her large blue eyes. But Isla stay's silent, instead she gives them a smile and a loud shriek before she buries her head into Alison's neck.

"Mamama," she murmurs again against Ali's skin and Emily squeezes her arm tighter around them both. "See, she's saying Mama. Our daughter is saying Mama and therefore I win."

Alison shakes her head. "I think she's right you know, Ali." Aria chimes in but she's silenced when Alison glares jokingly in her direction. "Okay, maybe she didn't say Mama after all," Aria smirks when she sees Emily look in her direction with wide eyes and raised eyebrows.

"No, Spencer is the judge here and the judge rules so Spencer decides," Emily says as she turns to look pleadingly at their best friend. TJ is in her lap and he's smiling fully up at Isla. "Tell them Isla can speak Mommy, I want to talk to her." They all laugh at his naïve assumption.

Spencer looks between Alison and Emily, a grin tugging at her lips and Emily's convinced she's going to say Isla didn't say Mama just to annoy her. Because she knows how much Emily has been wanting Isla to say her first words. "Judge rules… Isla said Mama."

"Yes! I knew it in your – " she stops when she sees Alison looking up at her through her long lashes. "I'm sorry and I love you very much. Please don't stop talking to me." Alison laughs at Emily's childish thought.

"Fine she said Mama," Alison agrees as she holds Isla back onto her hip. "She said Mama because she's super clever and now we have to learn her how to say Mommy, it's only fair." Alison says and Emily nods enthusiastically at her wife's suggestion.

"Mama," Isla says again as she points in Emily's direction and this time Emily is only too happy to take her into her own arms. "Yeah, I'm your Mama, Isla."

Alison kisses Emily gently on the lips, before she presses a kiss onto Isla's cheek. "She's so clever and you two are my favourite people. I can't believe she said her first word on her birthday,"

"Your our favourite person too Ali," Emily says, "even though she has said Mama first, she still loves you just as much me… probably." Alison's mouth opens in mock horror as the rest of them laugh.

"Oh, you'll regret that statement later Em," Alison replies as she winks seductively in Emily's direction.


End file.
